Secrets of Legend
by ADdude
Summary: Doctor who/Soul Eater/Is This A Zombie crossover.You don't need to know all three to follow the story. Cracks begin to form at the walls between dimensions. A secret held by three people is about to exposed that threatens all. Meisters from the DWMA, Zombie,Necromancer,Vampire, Magic Girl, Timelord & companion gather to stop it. As the walls between worlds fall chaos follows
1. Chapter 1:The Past

**Secrets of Legends**

**Summary: Doctor who/Soul Eater/Is This A Zombie crossover. You don't need to know all three to follow the story. Cracks begin to form at the walls between dimensions. A secret held by three people is about to exposed and that threatens all. Meisters from the DWMA, Zombie,Necromancer,Vampires, Garment Girl and Timelord and companion gather to stop it. As the walls between worlds fall chaos spread and worlds hang at the balance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any elements in fact. DEACON and Dea are creations of the rper alwayswatching-neversleeping on tumblr.**

**Notes: Okay for those that need to know this takes place after Nightmare in Silver for Doctor Who but before Name of the Doctor. This takes place a little after the end of the manga in Soul Eater. This takes place after the end of Is this a Zombie season 2. These stories connect to my other stories Family History and Timelord and Necromancer. You can check those out if you want to flush out the connections of these characters but you don't need to read them to get this story. I will explain all needed terminology as we go so don't be afraid if you don't know too much of any of the worlds here. Just go along with and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 01: The Past

The world is not a welcoming place naturally and neither is life. Every day can be a struggle but if there are people there for you the struggle can seem less than a burden. And when you are close to people even the distance of whole universe can't make you feel that they are truly gone.

Not time or space can break these bonds, some call these attachments fate or destiny but in the end it doesn't matter what they are called. It matter that they are there.

"Oh, come on." The Doctor bellowed.

The ancient time lord who had the face of a baby found himself on a dark room leaning on his dark blue Tardis. He wasn't much for waiting but even more so now.

"Patience." A round red glowing screen lit through the darkness. It's robotic voice said. "The data you have provided is compelling."

"DEACON!" The timelord shouted. "That's why I came to you. You're the best at gathering data, using that tech of yours to hack satellites and slip into neighboring dimensions to get it. I was hopping you'd be able to fill in some blanks."

DEACON only said, "The data does not compute."

A young woman stepped out from the shadows, her hair was dark as night and short in a sort bowl cut. Her glowing red eyes glowed brightly behind her round glasses. Her pale skin almost made her seem to light up in the light of the TARDIS roof top bulb. She wore a simple black outfit. The Doctor knew her as Dea DEACON's daughter, a gynoid created in an experiment done by DEACON.

"Dea?" the Doctor questioned. "You have something to say?"

She said with a soft voice, "Wait… she was converted into a dalek, died from a planetary bombardment… yet she was also a Victorian governess on earth, centuries before said conversion? And died then, too? How is that even possible?"

The ground rumbled as a large shiny humanoid form moved forward. It was easily twice the height of the Doctor, it's new body almost looked like the armor of knight of old. The dark red cape flowing behind him didn't help dispel that image.

"It is logically impossible." DEACON said to his daughter. "Data indicates, however, that the Doctor routinely engages in activities which defy both logic and possibility. As such, I will accept that this date is accurate. I will maintain a subroutine in an attempt to acquire additional information."

The glowing red eye screen showed images of a girl with dark hair and olive colored skin. She wore a red dress and the image quickly changed to one of her wearing a grayish blue Victorian dress.

Dea moved to the Doctor with a plate holding a small cup of tea. The Doctor quickly grabbed it and took a sip.

"Good," he mumbled. He took another sip. "Oh, your creator could be called brilliant if he wasn't also a bit an idiot, but good at making tea and terrible at chess." The sound of clomps was heard as a white horse with a silver horn walked past them. "Still, I have to say I like the new look. I remember the your old body more like a dinosaur I liked that one better, this is cool too."

Dea smirked at the timelord, "I think there is a saying that goes: "Are you one to talk? You've had many more changes than us."

"Yes, about that." The screen flashed red again. "I've scanned both terrestrial and non-terrestrial record and found that electronic records of you have started to vanish."

"About that-" The Doctor started.

"Don't tell us you're going to try and wipe our files on you too." Dea quickly turned her gaze to the timelord as she scratched the ear of the animal.

"No, but I need to keep a low profile so please keep that information to yourselves."

"Still I am surprised that you've come to us." DEACON stated. "Don't you have bigger concerns than this mystery?"

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor quickly asked.

"The Doctor doesn't know." Dea said with a hint of amusement entering her voice.

DEACON started, "We detected some anomalies while we were deep inside the dimensional nexus which our hub is located in, we soon discovered a dimensional rift starting to form. Using some equipment we acquired after the fall of Torchwood we began experimenting. We came here to in the mobile unit to further study the rift and things started to come out."

"Things?" The Doctor started to worry. "What types of things?"

"A unicorn for instance." Dea said as she played with the very creatures mane.

The Doctor stared in shock. "A unicorn! There is a unicorn there!"

"Yes, we noted that a number minutes ago." Dea said in a rather casual voice. "We have also encountered fictional character such Lemuel Gulliver and James Moriarty."

"No…" The Doctor said in half horror.

"Those dimensional readings you allowed me copy in our last encounter found a match to this particular dimension." DEACON stated. "You've have previous encounter with it-"

"The Land of Fiction." The Doctor started.

"Yes, that is the one." Dea told him. "There were some strange white robots there that had seemed to be destroyed."

"That can't happened." The Doctor handed her his cup before he ran his fingers through his black flopish hair. "This can't just happen especially the Land of Fiction."

"I don't know for certain what has caused the dimension to collide but I do know the source location." The red screen flashed date and finally a map of Japan. "Its source is located in Tokyo, Japan near the Soyu district."

The Doctor's face paled at the news.

The Tardis door opened up and a girl with dark hair wearing her sleeping clothes stepped out, "Doctor, the TARDIS console has been beeping for a half an hour."

She paused when she found a long silver sword a hair away from her neck. She found the sword coming out a woman with red eye's palm.

"No, she's a friend." The Doctor rushed into the Tardis as he wildly worked the controls and scanners to check what he saw. His long dark purple coat waving behind him as he ran around.

Dea looked on in shock and pulled away from her. "Clara?"

"Yeah, was the Doctor talking about me?" The woman asked confused but happy to see that she put away the sword. "Wait, is that a unicorn?"

The Doctor ran about in the room squeezed into the small box. He grabbed Clara and pulled her in, he stopped and looked at the two again, "I have to go. Tell Waldo I said hello."

He slammed the door closed. Soon wind picked up around the box as it started to vanish with the sound of its ancient engines grinding. Soon the box faded away leaving no trace.

"He was in a hurry." Dea commented.

"Yes, but considering the situation what father wouldn't rush off if he thought his daughter was in danger." He let his gaze fall on Dea. "I know I would."

Dea smiled at her father. Both knew something was happening but decided to get the scanners working to get as much data as they could before it ended.

In a home in Japan a teenager named Ayumu Aikawa sat at the table trying to do his homework, oh and he was zombie so not a normal teenager by any standard though he looked like any other teenager. He looked up from his homework to his side were silently a girl watch the television never smiling or laughing at the jokes on the screen. That was Eucliwood Hellscythe a necromancer from the Underworld and the one that turned him into a zombie. She had pale skin and long silvery hair. Her shining blue eyes looked on at the screen. She wore a purple dress and amor on it. The zombie smiled before he went into his school bag, he spotted a magazine that his friend had given him.

He quickly opened it up to the center and then felt a small hand on his shoulder.

Eucliwood looked just a little younger than him and looked over his shoulder at the magazine.

"Oh, it's not that kind of magazine." He waved her off. "Orito said something strange caught his eye. There was a fashion show in France and there were some criminals who attacked trying to hold everyone hostage. One of the models jumped off that stage and beat a group of twelve men single handedly. Some people say during the fight white flames jumped from her fingers. They asked the fashion designer who brought her but she only said she was a dear friend." He held up the magazine,"This is the only picture of her."

It was a picture of a woman in classy black dress that hung on her form and showed off her curves. Her long blonde hair shimmer as if spun out of gold but a flash of light covered her face.

Ayumu paused as he noticed the girl staring at the picture.

"Eu?" He called to her.

The necromancer grabbed the magazine and walked away.

Ayumu scratched his gray hair confused, "It's hard to read that girl when she won't speak or show any emotion."

Eu ran into her room and closed the door behind her. The room was simple and bare on a drawer sat an in a tank a large gray worm. A cork board held the pinned up pictures of Eu and her friends and a small black cat slept on the bed. Eu sat down on the bed and stared at the picture.

'You're coming.'

That was her only thought. She felt something was wrong and something was tugging at her. She knew she'd have to act.

At the school that Ayumu attended they were having a flea market and as the sun started to set the students started to clear the area and clean it.

A teenager known as Anderson walked carrying a box. He had gold eyes and blond hair with black tips at the back. He looked like a transfer student but what most of his classmates didn't know was that he was from the Underworld. He opened the door to where they stored thing but found the room was not there.

"No…" he said in surprise.

It looked like a throne room he was familiar with. Sitting on top of the throne was Eucliwood.

Standing before her was a man with long silvery gray hair, he wore armor and held a sword.

"Lady Hellscythe." He spoke in reverie tone.

Anderson frozen in horror and said in a whisper, "The King of the Night." He had known of the man and his countless crimes.

They didn't notice him.

"Things do not bode well." The man continued to speak.

A well endowed woman dressed like a warrior with long red hair moved forward, "Your majesty, the forces from Villers are coming and coming faster than before."

Then a woman with a long black coat and blonde hair stepped forward, "I think its time that we head back to the front line." She turned to her back, "Are you coming?"

"No." A tall skinny man with a blue pin stripe suit under his brown coat said. "Still working on somethings. Though if you do see the Tardis do let me know."

The evens shimmer away into nothingness before Anderson's eyes.

Then a classmate of his with brown pigtails walked up to him, "Anderson, are you all right?"

He forced a smile and said, "Of course I am." Internally he panicked more than he had ever done so before.

Elsewhere in the city a girl with short orange hair walked along with a girl a few years older with long black hair. They carried their groceries back to the home they shared with Ayumu and Eu.

"Hey leafy!" Haruna, the orange haired one asked the other one. "What do you think Ayumu is going to make tonight?"

Seraphim smiled at the younger girl, "I do not know, the maggot, only told us to get the ingredients. I don't even know why he insisted to cook when I offered to cook tonight."

The air around them started to shimmer and they quickly found themselves on an old fashion and classy train.

"What in the name of the Demon Baron is happening?" Haruna questioned.

"I don't know, but be on guard." Seraphim's green eyes turned red. She was about to draw her weapon when she saw Eu walk into the room. "Lady Hellscythe?"

Eu wore a dark dress and coat that covered her armor.

The other side the opposite door opened and two men rushed in and quickly closed the door behind them. One man had a large chin and wore a bow tie and the other was dressed with a tan jacket and matching hat and held a rather large gun.

"Doctor." The man asked. "Those things don't seem to want to die."

"Yes, Riddell, I noticed." The Doctor said before he walked up to Eu. "Eu! What are you doing here! I told you to make sure everyone was safe in the TARDIS and that includes you."

She held up a notepad which read:

_I was worried. I wanted to make sure you were safe. Everyone else is in the ship expect you two and Kami._

"Oh, where is she anyway?" He asked.

A window shattered as a blonde woman crashed through it landing on her feet.

"Never mind." He said.

She wore a black dress that was a little ripped, "Okay, I might have slowed down the werewolf but its angry and coming our way."

"Since we have ten minutes before those dwellers use this train and everyone on it for fuel to call down their boss I say we get on the TARDIS and go now."

The scene around them vanished leaving both girls dazed and confused.

"What happened?" Haruna questioned. "What was the necromancer doing?"

"I don't know." Seraphim was at a loss for words. "We have to talk to Lady Hellscythe about this." They rushed towards home.

Somewhere very far away, on a whole different world there was a school much different from the one we saw before. The school was known as Demon Weapon Meister Academy and the school was decked out in skull and candle motif and was located in the desert of Nevada in a city called Death City.

In the halls a group walked together.

"Kid, I'm hungry!" A girl with short blonde hair chirped.

"Patty." Kid said being pulled along. "I have a meeting with the witches soon. The head witch is coming herself and said we had to talk about some urgent matters."

A taller girl with long dirty blonde pulled him along. This girl was Patty's older sister Liz and she said, "Kid, you need to eat and everyone wants to take you to eat."

Liz paused and looked at her and her sister. They were wearing more formal clothes than they were used to, they looked like secretaries and in a way they were. Kid had become the new Lord Death and they were still his primary weapons and now his assistance for his day to day matters at the school he now ran. She looked at him his black hair had three full horizontal white stripes. Liz knew that Kid was trying to prove himself as the new grim reaper and was pushing himself but she was there to make sure he still took care of himself. He lost his father and gained a lot of responsibility so she had reasons to worry but she would always remind him he had his friends for help.

"Come Soul." A girl with blonde pigtails in a long black coat walked along next to a boy with white hair and a grim look on his face.

He wore a simple black suit and his usual spiky hair was more flat than anything. "I'm coming."

"Soul, you need to eat too. I know you're busy helping Kid but you both have to make sure to eat."

"They're only trying to be helpful." A dark haired young woman smiled, her name was Tsubaki.

Next to her stood a blue haired assassin who honestly was loud. "Soul, I still can't believe you have your hair like that."

That brought us to the thing that made Soul so upset, he'd been Kid's personal death scythe for a week appointed when Kid became Lord Death and after that Maka insisted he get a more professional hair style.

"I like it." Maka mindlessly played with his bangs before she pulled away.

Maka and Kid looked around suddenly feeling something was wrong and the yellow halls turned brown.

"Mama!" Maka yelled confused. "When did you get back?"

A woman with a black coat moved forward and pulled out a katana.

"What is that thing?" Liz yelled out as she pointed opposite to the woman.

A woman with a black dress and scaly green skin held a sword. Soon both women closed their gap and the sword clashed.

The green woman spoke with a british accent, "Not bad for an ape."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The blonde woman smirked.

"Oh, be nice Madame." A woman's voice got the group's attention.

A dark haired maid was serving tea to a silver haired girl and a young looking man with a bow tie.

"I thought I was." The green woman said.

"Enough of this." A bald almost potato like man in a suit walked towards the two women.

"What's that a troll?" Liz shouted clinging to Kid.

"Lunch?" Patty licked her lips.

The potato like man walked up to them, "It's my turn to have battle practice."

Maka's mother sighed and quickly slid past him and struck him on the back of the neck with the handle of the sword. "There you go, Strax. Practice being faster."

Strax collapsed to the ground.

Soon the foreign elements vanished like a bad dream.

"Huh, what was that?" Black Star asked only to receive confused looks for a reply.

"Mama?" Maka questioned.

Elsewhere in that very city in a small restaurant the death scythes and their meisters gathered to celebrate that one of their own was pregnant.

A blonde woman with an eye patch smiled happy to be surrounded by friends. She looked at her partner a tall man with gray hair and a large screw in his head, Stein. The she turned to the other side where a red haired man and father to Maka pouted. Spirit had wanted to have the celebration at a cabaret club called Chupa Cabra's but was shot down.

Soon they would all part to different places around the world so they were going to make the most of the night.

Marie raised a glass to make a toast. "I'm glad that you could all make time to celebrate with us."

The monkey Enrique held up a mirror which now contained what was left of his weapon Tezca Tlipoca. In the mirror they saw a grim and torn reflection of his body with a mask like the head of a bear. "Anyone else have a weird feeling?"

Stein said, "Something is wrong."

A woman landed feet first on the table they had sat around to eat.

"Kami!" Marie shouted, on one hand she was happy to see the last guest none of them seemed able to find on the other she was upset she was being upstaged at that moment.

The area around them changed to reflect Kami on top of carriage with a purple pen in hand. She clicked the button and the pen transformed into a scythe.

Kami jumped off the carriage onto the field with the scythe in hand as a woman in black clothing approached her. The most notable feature of the woman was the fact that she lacked a head, second most notable feature would have been shadows around her forming her own scythe. The two fought as a voice filled the air.

A man in a brown suit carrying a device with a glowing blue tip ran around, "Oh come on." He slapped the device. "Come on, we can't have lost the trail of the Carrionites."

There was a girl with silver hair petting etherial black horse with red eyes. Something then drew this girl's attention and she went to the carriage to retrieve a bag. She opened it to pulled out what seemed to be the severed head of an auburn haired woman.

The head's olive eyes blinked and said,"Hello."

Everything just vanished like a bad dream leaving the death scythes and their partners confused.

"Kami?" Spirit spoke only his ex wife's name.

"What has your ex wife gotten herself into now?" Stein questioned upset that he gave up smoking.

In Japan the sun had set and two bitter enemies found themselves together for drinks. One was called Chris who could be mistaken for a 12 year old girl was in fact much older than drinking age. She had long pink hair that curled in the end and whole a white lolita outfit. Next to her sat a woman with long red hair and wore more normal clothes though her well endowed figure still brought attention to her. They sat in front of a small food cart talking as they waited for the elderly man behind it to cook their meal. Suddenly the ground began to shake and they turned around to be greeted by a loud roar.

A large T rex appeared before them with a man in a tweed jacket ridding on it. "And the Doctor takes a lead."

Fellowing quickly behind him on a triceratops the blonde woman yelled out, "You're not winning that easy!"

And following at rear on an ankylosaurus the silver hair necromancer held out a notepad.

_Yay! Family activities._

As they vanished the group found themselves confused.

Chris put down the bottle of sake she has been drinking, "Okay, I never thought I would say it but… I think I've had enough."

She put down the bottle for the old man to pick up and start drinking having decided he hadn't had enough.

The red haired woman looked in awe, "Was that…?"

At this point Chris grabbed the bottle back deciding she was wrong.

Back at the house Ayumu was quickly informed about what the other had seen and worried they went to her room.

"Eu?" Ayumu knocked on the door before he opened it.

The three found the room empty except for a note left on her head.

_There is something I must do. Don't worry about me. _

That had an opposite effect and Ayumu, Haruna and Seraphim feared for their friend's safety.

Near Soyu there was a tall building. No one would ever look twice at the building. Deep in building stood a woman wearing business attire. She wore a black business jacket over simple whit blouse and a knee length skirt. Her long blonde hair held into a stylish bun. Her long black coat swayed behind her as she walked into the office. She pushed up her oval shaped glasses up as another woman walked up to her.

This woman had round glasses and messy brown hair that almost looked like a bird's nest. She was about a half foot shorter than the blonde woman and wore a dark gray business pant suit.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to stop the woman.

The blonde woman looked her up and down before she pulled out a black thin wallet.

"I'm from the city, we've had reports of some wild power surges coming from this building." She tucked it away. "I have to make sure that you are following all safety protocols that some with such high power consumption require."

"We can't do this now. There is really no one here-"

"Perfect, I'd hate to step on anyone's toes."

"We can't-"

"Oh, don't worry it will be more trouble if anyone else were here so let's avoid trouble."

"You can't Miss-"

"Kami, Kami Fujiwara." She turned back to the other woman. "Oh and yes I can."

Kami walked forwards as if ignoring the other woman. "Wait, this building is closed how did you even get in here?"

Kami who was several steps ahead just ignored the question.

Down on the ground level Eu stood at the front door. "Open."

A surge of pain rushed through her body as she used her power but suddenly the door flew open.

A security guard rushed to the doors, "What did you do? You can't come in."

"Sweet dreams." Another surge of pain as she used her powers again.

The guard overwhelmed by a tired feeling fell to the ground asleep. Eu walked into the building and looked for the elevator. She had the power to change fate but had little real control over it. To keep the power in check she couldn't show any emotion or speak because her powers could activate and change the world and they would cause her pain. Still she felt she needed to be there and the pain would be worth it.

On the roof the wind howled as the blue box materialized. The Doctor didn't waste a moment and rushed out of the Tardis.

Clara rushed behind pulling over her top a jacket, she barely had time to change mid flight. "Doctor? What's wrong?"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and the tip glowed green. "Find it, find her."

"Her? Whose her?" Clara asked the alien.

"No, she is here. She is here below. No, what? It's not her and it is her." He slapped the device. "Make sense." He rushed towards the door and pointed the device at the handle. With a quick burst the lock hissed as the lock broke. He rushed past the door and down the stairs.

"Doctor?" Clara followed behind him worried for him and for this her.

Deep the building someone watched the video feed of their actions. They were hidden in the shadows chuckling to themselves, "Above, between and below. Did he tell you about Rassilon's game or is it a coincidence? Still, the three of you are here and it is time to start. This is my game and this is my trap and you have no choice but to set it off. Time to get to troops ready. Kill gods, loads of chaos, and get everything I could ever want. I am going to be so busy." They chuckled to themselves.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Yeah, something is happening and so far no one knows the whole story. So if you're a little lost you are right on track. If there is something you don't get I will explain it later, probably, I'll try. Well I'll get to everything that needs to be explained. A three way cross over inspired by an rp I have going on tumblr. If you liked it feel free to leave me a review telling me what you think or or liked or if there is something i really need to explain. I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Catches Up

**Secrets of Legends**

**Summary: You don't need to know all three to follow the story. Cracks begin to form at the walls between dimensions. A secret held by three people is about to exposed and that threatens all. Meisters from the DWMA, Zombie,Necromancer,Vampires, Garment Girl and Timelord and companion gather to stop it. As the walls between worlds fall chaos spread and worlds hang at the balance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any elements in fact. DEACON and Dea are creations of the rper alwayswatching-neversleeping on tumblr.**

* * *

Chapter 02: Catches Up

Death the Kid hadn't been the new Lord Death for the Grim reaper for very long. It came with not only new powers but new responsibilities. He wore his father's black cloak as a reminder of the promise he made to protect the world in his father place. He sat in an old throne like chair.

"Here you go eat up." Liz walked up to him handing him a quickly bought lunch she and her sister went to get.

"And drink up, Kiddo." The smiling face of one Patty Thompson handed him a cup of coffee. "Oh and Masters says hi."

The two girls hand out other lunches and cups that they had gotten for the meeting which turned out to be far fewer that they needed.

In the last few hours people had been reporting sighting of impossible things and there were always the two same figure and a third one that seemed to be replaced sometimes. What really got their attention was that one of those figures happened to be one of their own.

"Mama." Maka kept replaying the vision of her mother with the sword against the reptile like woman in her head. Maka also had the feeling that she had seen the silver haired girl somewhere before too. As they started to investigate the matter the death scythes arrived with their meister to report their own odd little scene.

And then they started to get more.

Right at the moment at his weapons insistence Kid was eating lunch as a hulking man with a strange eye and a petite woman with a polka dot dress reporting their own experience.

The woman known as Eruka Frog fixed her long orange hat as she spoke, "I've been having a headache since before it started."

"Yeah, me too." The rather large man spoke. He was known as Free the immortal werewolf, he looked like just a big man but when he wanted to he could become a wolf. There was his eyes, an actual eye he ripped from a witch. "We were minding our own business when everything started to change around us. It looked like we had been sent to mountains."

"Then we saw this small girl in the snow with long white hair." Eruka explained. "I saw her lips move and the snow just started to act up and slammed into Yeti."

"Yeti?" Kid couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, I ran into one in the alps." Free told him off handily. " Most are fun guys. The rest are monks now and then there are a few that like causing trouble. This one looked like he had some sort of device jammed into its skull."

"Yeah, that's when we saw a woman and a man in brown suit on its back." Free tapped his chin. "Now that I think about it there was something familiar about them."

"Everything changed back to normal and we've had a headaches since." Eruka finished their retelling.

"That's odd." Kid commented.

"You're not the only one." They turned around to see four more students arriving.

The pink haired girl was being carried on the back of her boy friend whose hair was mostly two black spikes. Besides them were boy with a vizor on and a girl with long dark hair.

"I've had a headache too." Kim the pink haired witch commented. "I checked with Arisa, Risa and Angela and they got one too."

"Are you all right?" Maka couldn't help but ask. "Why is Ox carrying you?"

Kim gave a small shrug. "He offered." The witch pouted a little.

Ox fixed his thick glass as he tried to hide a blush and their weapons traded glances.

"So, it seems anyone with magic or Soul perception is going to sense when those anomalies happen but only someone with magic like witch will get these headaches." Kid summed up to the crowed that had gathered in the Death Room. Kid looked around the room that seemed to stretch on forever whose walls and ceiling matched the blue sky outside.

"Yeah, good for us." Kim lamented at the dull throbbing in her head.

"That's nothing natural." Free growled. "It felt wrong. I've lived a long time and seen a lot of strange things but that just felt wrong. Everything I've felt made me want to run."

"Made you want to run?" Stein took a step forwards and questioned.

The adults were trying to observe and take a step back letting the next generation take on more control but that observation got Stein's attention.

Stein fixed the screw in his head and asked, "You are an immortal werewolf why would you feel the need to run?"

"I'm going to let you in on a secret: immortal are even more scared of death than mortal. Most immortals let themselves believe the hype that there is nothing that can kill you and that's what got every other werewolf killed." His experience with the Kishin and it's madness reminded him of terror and he hand't forgotten it.

"Everyone but you?" Stein noted.

"Yeah, so trust me when I say I'm not like the others. This thing is bad enough to make me think it can actually kill. That's something you don't want to be close to."

A voice boomed, "For once the immortal is right."

A portal opened up in the room leading to the witches realm and two figures came out of it before it closed. One was a tall woman with black hair that gave her the look like she had cat ears. Stray marks on her face made it look like she had whiskers and she wore a black and white kimono. The woman besides her was shorter and hovered in the air. She wore a dark tattered robe and robe that covered her body all adored with elongated safety pin. Her white hat looked like a sharp tooth grin, a few hairs stuck out from under the at to reveal gray hairs. One eyes was seen in the shadows of the hat the other half of her face was covered with bandages marked with 1/2 after that time Free had torn out her eye.

"The Witch Judge and Mabaa the head Witch. Welcome." Kid got and greeted them. He got up placing his lunch on the chair.

Mabaa looked from under her hat and said, "Nyamu."

"Hello Lord Death." The Witch Judge spoke in her usual serious tone. "We come with troubling news. Hour ago in the Witches Realm started to have visions."

"Let me guess. A blonde woman, a silver haired girl and a man possibly wearing a brown suit or one wearing a bow tie and all three in the middle of some sort battle?"

"Actually the one I saw they were at a beach making sandcastles." The Witch Judge said a little timidly. "Though some witches said they saw them ridding a dragon."

A flash of light fell from the ceiling and hit the ground, as the light faded a shining sword was embedded in the floor.

"Oh no." Was general response to the sword.

In a flash of light the sword transformed into a small white penguin like creature with an upturn nose. He held a small cane and a top hat. "Greetings."

"No!" Kid and Black Star both yelled in shock and horror.

"It's the funny alien!" Patty cheered at the sight of the only Excalibur.

"What are you doing here?!" Kid yelled at it.

"Come to observe again?" Tezca Tlipoca spoke from his mirror.

"I bring warning." The annoying sword spoke.

"Warning? What kind of warning?" Kid was unsure of what to make of this.

"Years ago, long before the fall of Camelot the witch Morgan La Fey spoke of a prophecy."

"Morgan La Fey!" Spirit and the witches were in shock.

"What about her?" Maka knew the name but didn't get the response.

Kim started to explain, "She is one of the most hated witches. Her crimes not only led to the destruction of a kingdom that accepted witches and fairies but her crimes lead to the death of her brother and her son."

"Ah, that was the witch we killed to make me into a death scythe." Spirit said in a shudder. "We didn't know who we were dealing with and she almost killed us but your mother waited for the right moment and got a good shot and we won out in the end." He looked at his daughter.

"If I may continue." Excalibur tapped his cane. "I hold no love for the woman but before the madness took her and she broke the alliance between man, witches and the spirits of the world she was gifted with a sight. She made a prophecy. She said that when the trinity appeared as like ghosts, their past would echo across the worlds into the future and that would only foretell of a great storm. That the time of truth would come and the location of the Magnum Opus would be revealed. The skies would crack open and the anguish of billions of souls would ring out into the air as all things would be washed away."

The room went silent at that.

"How can you be sure this is what she meant?" Kid asked.

"Because the trinity is the name of a group. I received a vision myself in my cave and I saw the three of them standing together in battle. I have known their forms, I know their faces since I first walked this world. It is because of them I first met Arthur. The only one recognize to tell is the man but no matter what guise or form he takes I will always recognize his aspect, I will always recognize Merlin."

"Merlin?" Kid had heard that name before. His father told him long ago that Merlin had been a sort of student of his but also someone that infuriated him and saved him on some of his darkest days.

"Something is happening." Free broke the conversation. "I'm getting this feeling, the same kind of feeling I got right before that weird thing happened."

"Can you sense where one of those illusions is going to happen?" Maka asked already coming up with something.

"I think, its pretty close too if I'm right." Free replied.

Kid had an idea where this was already going, "Maka, Black Star, Ox and Kim take Soul, Tsubaki, Harvar and Jackie to see if you can find out anything from these illusions."

"Soul?" Maka questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure that Soul will be able to do more with you there than be here." Kid told her. He turned to the death scythes and their meisters, "I would like you to get the other students and get them to help keep people calm. If people see these illusions they might start to panic. If anything does happen have everyone look for shelter in the school."

"Lord Death." Spirit Albarn walked up to his new boss. "I want to go with Maka and the others." The older man gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Go!" Kid relented figuring that the death scythe wanted to make sure his ex-wife hadn't gotten into any danger.

He watched the man following the witch Eruka who was more than a little eager to leave the presence of the Witch Judge since their last meeting she sentenced her to death.

The room emptied out leaving Kid, the Thompson sisters and the two witches all who were staring at Excalibur.

"Why deliver this warning?" Kid couldn't help but question the weapon. "You've never been one to offer help so easily."

"If this is about the prophecy than my friends are in danger and I would like not to lose anymore so soon." Excalibur said without a hint of his usual pride or arrogance.

The others looked at one another shocked by his unusual sincerity.

Worlds away, literally worlds away, in Japan the sun had set and the night had fallen. Ayumu had been racing around trying to find the necromancer. He huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

Leafs descended from above and with a quick woosh Seraphim showed up.

Coming down the road Haruna joined this group, "I didn't find the necromancer."

"Neither have I." Sera said in her usual stoic manner though a tone of worry enter her voice.

"No me neither." Ayumu said looking around.

"Hoot hoot!"

They looked up to see a barn owl of all things flying down to them.

"Hello there." Stepping out of the darkness Anderson greeted them.

"Anderson?" Ayumu was more than little confused.

"Listen carefully I don't think any of us have much time."

"Wow, look at that." Haruna looked at the owl.

Ayumu grabbed her by a stray hair on her head and pulled her back, "Listen, if someone says we don't have much time you should listen."

"It's about Eucliwood." Anderson told them and that got their attention. "After she left the Underworld things happened. There was a mage who collected the blood of the member of the Seventh Abyss that the King of the Night had killed. The mage used it as a powerful talisman that captured images in paper."

"Blood magic!" Haruna yelled at the explanation. "That is old stuff but powerful."

"Yes, which is why all the pages inked in that blood have been carefully guarded. Some of them told of events that seemed yet to happen."

"What did they show?" Seraphim noted the fear in the young man's voice.

"Something that could only be described as horrific. The mage stole and burned the pages in horror but did give people some idea of what would happen. He said that a great evil would twist the strings of fate."

"You can't possibly think that is about Eu!" Ayumu knew that people had hunted her for her power which affect the mythical strings but she was far too kind spirited to use them to hurt anyone.

"No, of course not." Anderson was quick to reassure him. "Let me show you." Anderson pulled out three sheets in blood that formed images on the pages. The pages seemed burned. "They managed to pull some sheets from the flames and gave them to me when I was allowed to transfer to school here and I think you can see why." One page had images of Anderson standing before a throne room and Eucliwood on that throne.

"That is the King of the Night and Nene." Ayumu said to his shock as he recognized two figures.

"Yes, and those scenes played out before me today which is why I was given these." Anderson held out another sheet one which pictured Eu, a man with a bow tie holding a device and woman wearing dark clothes armed with a gun and a sword.

"So Lady Hellscythe is in danger?" Seraphim started to panic.

"You bet she is. The mage did tell us what else was on the burned pages. He said they told a story about the Lady of Hellish Scythes, the Sainted Physician and the Lady of Weapons Who carries the Flames that Purify would have the strings of fates wrapped around them. They would be gathered to face a horrid evil and a storm that threatens to wash everything away."

"That doesn't sound good." Haruna hugged the owl for comfort.

"One more thing." Anderson held out the last page which showed an image of a tall building with a storm wrapped around it.

"I know that building." Ayumu said his heart racing. "I've seen it. That has to be where Eu went."

Ayumu ran towards which forcing Sera and Haruna to chase after him.

Anderson tore the pages apart and tossed them into a trash bin. The owl landed on his shoulder. "Good luck guys you're going to need it." He walked away knowing something terrible was getting ready to rear its head.

Nearby in that very building Kami continued to walk until she came to a room with a steel door and heavy security.

"What's behind this?" Kami smiled at the other woman.

"You can't go in there. I don't even have the key so-"

"What's your name?" Kami asked her.

"Pallas."

"Oh, interesting name. You know, I like to think I'm a good judge of character, though looking at my ex-husband I could be wrong. And I know something is happening and frankly I know you are lying. I also know that you don't belong in this world but neither do I." Kami punched her in the gut and the second her fist made contact white sparks shot out. That was a shot of Kami soul's wavelength forced out her fist sparking out so intensely that it almost looked like white flames.

Pallas flew into the opposite wall and unconsciousness took her when she hit the floor. Kami was at the keypad that locked the door. Pulling up her sleeve she revealed a small device on her wrist and she started to push the buttons. Within seconds the key pad unlocked and the steel door opened. "I have to thank Jack for showing me to use this."

She walked past the door and closed it behind her.

A few moments later the Doctor raced into the floor and spotted the metal door.

"Doctor!" Clara instead noted the woman on the floor.

He ran over to her and scanned her with his screwdriver. "Don't worry about her, she's just knocked out. Oh, that energy shouldn't be here." The sonic screwdriver binged and he turned it to the door. "We have to go in there." He was a man on mission and with a whirl of the device the key pad burst with spark and the door swung open.

"Doctor!" Clara called to him taking one more look at the woman. Something had gotten into the Doctor and got every bit of his focus away from the world. She wondered what could do that. Clara raced after him."What has got to you?" She asked him. "You didn't give a second look at that woman."

"Things aren't what they seem and I've run into her type before and they are more sturdy that they look."

"Her type? What does that mean?"

"Shush!" The Doctor told her putting a finger on his lips. He held out his sonic screwdriver before him. "I don't think we are alone. Someone had to knock her out."

As they turned a corner they found a gun stuck into his face.

"Whoa!" Clara yelled out.

A tall woman with blonde hair held the gun at his face, "Doctor?"

"Kami?" The Doctor said.

They both lowered their item and quickly shared a hug.

"I hate when you do that!" He scolded her.

"Oh, it was funny. I heard you coming the second the door opened and then I saw your souls coming. I have the safety on."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Eu." Kami pulled away putting the gun in her holster. "I was about to see her when something started to disrupt my soul perception. Something has been distorting space and time."

"And you decided to check up on it?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yes, and it's a good thing I did. It involves us, all three of us, Eu included." Kami turned around and walked to what she found. "We can have a proper hello later."

"So I take it that you know each other." Clara said watching how the spoke to one another.

He smiled at her, "I've known her life times and if it involves Eu too…." He just walked forwards.

"Who is Eu?" Clara questioned walking behind him.

Outside that room Eu finally reached the floor and could feel something pulling at her. She passed the woman on the floor and saw the open door and just stepped inside. Down the hall she could hear voice speaking. Soon she found a great big room with computers, machines and a metal structure over their heads. Energy ran through metal symbols on the circles formed a triangle and each held one item in a small dome and a small pillar with an orb in the middle.

One held a ripped piece of black fabric. "That looks to be a piece of a dress I had but it got ripped." Kami said, "Something about it just feels like me

The Doctor looked at a silver device, broke, with a coral handle and a blue tip. The Doctor looked at it, "My old screwdriver. I broke it trying to contact the Atraxi. It broke down and I tossed it to the ground somewhere in Leadworth. I should have picked it up."

In the final doom Eu saw a single long silver hair. Eu tapped her foot to get their attention and held out a notepad.

_That is my hair._

"Eu?" The Doctor and Kami looked at her and spoke at the same time. Both of them quickly ran and embraced the girl.

"What is going on?" Clara was getting fed up with being ignored. "Who are they?"

"This is Eucliwood Hellscythe and this is Kami-" He paused and looked at the woman. "Did you change your last name back to your maiden name?"

"No, it's still Albarn I don't want to do all the paper work to change it." Kami told him flatly.

"And this seems to be old science." The Doctor looked around.

"Really? It looks more like something you'd see at a black mass for witches with a techno vibe."

"Clarke's Third law: Any technology sufficiently advance is indistinguishable from magic. This is old stuff, the kind of technology from the dark time of the Universe. They type of technology that was used by the Old ones, the Racnoss, The Nestene, The Great Vampires, Hervoken, the Carrionites, the Daemos, the Eternals. A time of blood and magic were this was the technology that could change the cosmos."

"Still haven't explained what it is?" Clara pointed out.

"I'm not exactly sure. It looks like something I saw in a museum on Gallifrey. Something meant to twist the web of time but it was ruled too dangerous."

"And it has us in it's sights." Kami pointed out.

"A hair, a ripped piece of clothes and a screw driver, each is meant to make a connection to us."

"Like a voodoo doll?" Clara pointed out. "You need something of the person you want it to work on."

"A DNA replication module, I'm sure you'll find a bit of skin on the piece of cloth and my screw driver." He looked up at the structure around them. "It's causing stress on the wall between the dimensions, this world is starting to bleed into others, the Land of Fiction, the Abstract, The Underworld, Villers, the E-Space and so many more."

"That all sounds bad." Clara couldn't help but say.

"Bad doesn't even begin to describe it. Soon rips and tears are going to form and then chaos. Things that you don't want to imagine are going to start to happen."

"And what does it mean to us?" Kami looked around the room.

"It means we are here." The Doctor said. "The web of time has started to close on us changing events ever so slightly making sure that we all arrived here at this time. Its just like Eu's power changing things around us slowly. Your soul perception brought you here and I was told by DEACON about the anomalies one way or another we'd be here. That's going to have effects else where too, it will bounce down our personal time lines." The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair. "Our past, whenever we have been together will echo into the present through the tears and cracks like an after image. It should focus on people who we are close to use, whoever have tangled our personal time lines with, and places that we are connected too. That will spread given time."

"Great!" Kami said with sarcasm dripping off her voice. "The Universe is ending and everyone will see us before it happens. I wonder how long until people start blaming us."

"Let's not give them a shot." The Doctor said. "It won't be easy but if I can figure out the controls just right I might be able to stop it and put everything in reverse. It won't fix it but it will stop things form getting worse. Its like tearing a shirt pushing the pieces together won't fix the shirt, it needs mending."

"We need to figure out how to mend the shirt of the Universe?" Kami said watching the Doctor jump on the controls.

At Death City Black Star and the others arrived at wide balcony on the second floor of the school.

"This is the place." Free growled. "I can feel it, it's about to start."

The air around them started to shimmer and the scene quickly changed.

"Hurry up Soul!" Maka hurried along with Soul.

He slipped on his black jacket, "Come on Maka, do you think I'm going to wear that monkey suit on a mission."

They found themselves in an open field. Maka's mom stood next to a man in a brown suit and the girl with the amor. Maka couldn't help but think she had seen them before.

The man spoke with a british accent, "Arcateen V, is one of the most peaceful places in the Universe. The arcateenians are one of the most brilliant singers and poets and lucky us she wants to sing us a song for helping save her home."

They all turned their attention to a purple glowing form that floated above the trio, she emanated with an inner white light. She started to sing, it was enchanting like hearing a hundred choirs singing all at once in perfect harmony. The sound seemed to resonate across the air. At that moment the whole thing flickered for a second as the Doctor began his work.

Maka took a step forward and reached toward her mother's hand without thinking. "Mama? I felt her."

"That shouldn't happen." Free took a step back. "That yeti went right through me."

"Mama can you hear me?"

Eruka croaked, "We should move. This whole thing feels wrong."

Back in the building the Doctor started to work the controls. "A little poking and I might figure out how they work."

"Sorry I can't allow that." Pallas stomped into the room as she adjusted her glass. "Let me give you some advice: If you're going to attack a witch make sure to kill her."

Silvery gray feathers formed in her hands. Pallas flicked her wrists and the feathers shot at them like they were throwing knives.

Kami jumped in front of the other and clapped her hands together, "Soul force!"

Spark shot off her palms as she held out her palms the sparks grew until it looked like a wave of white fire and the feather's exploded on contact.

"Still got the temper!" The Doctor shouted.

"Yes, I'm working on it but be grateful I could never do anything like that before I got anger issues." Kami yelled back.

"I'll send your ex husband a fruit basket!" The Doctor hurried back to his work on the controls.

Kami rolled her eyes as she readied the next attack.

"Oh, a meister." Pallas spat out the words. "I didn't think I'd see one of your kind in this world. That's why I didn't bother with soul protect."

"Sorry to disappoint. Might as well tell you my real name, it's Kami Albarn, maybe you heard of me?"

Pallas flinched at the name, "You're the one that made Death's scythe."

"You should see my daughter." Kami smirked.

Pallas started to throw more feather at them. Kami pulled out a fan from her pocket and slapped it close and it transformed into a long katana, the sword was a magical gift left to her by her mother and she knew how to use it. Kami used to slice up the feathers. One of the silvery feathers moved past her and headed towards Clara.

Clara flinched as she saw the feather move towards her but Eu moved in front of her. Eu held out her arm, the gauntlet on her arm readied and as the feather approached it just sort of fizzled out into nothingness.

"What?" Pallas panicked because she thought was impossible.

Kami smiled, "Anti-magic armor, a wonderful woman made that for her."

"Clara! Over here!" The Doctor bellowed waving her over. "Help me on the controls!"

"How are they doing that? I mean magic isn't real, is it?"

"Its real enough, they're born with energies and know how to control them. There is a science behind them even though they call it magic." He worked the controls as quickly as he could. "Now help."

Back with Maka and the other Maka was captivated by the image of her mother.

"Maka!" Soul yelled trying to get her to leave. Everyone else had already moved back and out of the illusion.

"It's the moon!" Tsubaki told them. "Since the battle we've all been affected and by now the worst of it has faded from out mind but its based on desire for a loving mother that Crona never had."

"Maka misses her mom." Black Star put it bluntly.

"This thing seems real enough that is making her actually believe it." Soul gritted his teeth as he realized what was happening.

None of them had a single clue if it was really dangerous but they were worried.

Soul grabbed Maka, "We have to go Maka. That isn't your mother, that is just an image."

"It feels like her."

"Maka, you are better than this." Soul told her. "Don't let the madness take you."

Outside the illusion the other waited. Maka's father looked at the shimmering wall of light before them. He wanted to jump back in and drag Maka out. He touched the wall and he wanted to push through but it didn't let him. He panicked, "Maka! Get out!"

Back in the building energy started to course around the structure and the room started to shake. In the middle of the three objects stood a small pillar with a blue orb in it which started to glow brighter and brighter. They didn't put much attention to it until one stray feather hit it and it started to shake as a crack began to form.

"Oh that is very not good." The Doctor paused in horror.

Pallas just ran out of the room as quickly as she could and slammed the steel door close. Without hesitation she hit the emergency button hidden next to the key pad panel which brought down another secure door on it. Then she still ran.

Spirit and the others watch the shimmering wall that they now found unable to breach. Then it blinked away but there was no Maka or Tsubaki or Black Star or Soul. Spirit fell to his knees in shock. He spotted an angel statue on the corner of a building with its hands covering its eyes as if it were crying along with him, he wished for a miracle.

"It's going to blow!" The Doctor studied the orb back in the building. He moved back to the group watching the orb shook.

A moment later a great force erupted out with a blinding white light shaking the building.

* * *

**Authors notes: Hello again. I have been busy working on this chapter and it went long than expected and so I split it and now have a good chunk of the next chapter started. I might need a beta. Any I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Feel free to leave a review telling me what you think or just saying hi. I'll try to post the next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Reunion

**Secrets of Legends**

**Summary: You don't need to know all three to follow the story. Cracks begin to form at the walls between dimensions. A secret held by three people is about to exposed and that threatens all. Meisters from the DWMA, Zombie,Necromancer,Vampires, Garment Girl and Timelord and companion gather to stop it. As the walls between worlds fall chaos spread and worlds hang at the balance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any elements in fact.**

* * *

Chapter 03: Family Reunion

Nene and Chris continued to drink. The man at the cart had passed out already as he couldn't hold his liquor nearly as well as the two women. Chris continued to drink away. Nene was fixing her long red hair putting two black bat shaped decorations in it. That was when they heard a loud boom and a flash of light in the sky.

"I was right something is happening." Nene said before tacking another swig of her drink.

"Well, that explains your hair. I think you're expecting someone special to show up." Chris gave her a drunken grin.

"No!" Nene protested.

"Okay, don't be like that. I think we're close enough friends to talk about this. I don't care that you like them like that. I know things aren't ideal between you two, there are huge issues on the other end but you should give them a try." Chris took another drink. "Besides isn't that the reason you moved here to this world. So you could have a peaceful life if not you can just go back to the Underworld."

Nene didn't make eye contact, "No, I like it here. I see the beauty they saw about this world. I made my choice for this place and no matter what I don't think I'll change it."

"Even though your life is shorter?" Chris cocked her head to the side.

"No, I don't think I will. You know the only magic power I have is to negate peoples powers so I can't produce the mana the same ways you can. Without all the free flowing mana in the underworld I'll age about as fast as the humans here. I have a few decades in me and I'm happy with that. I think you sometimes live too long, I'd be happy with a nice easy life for a while and grow old before it's all done."

"Well, I'll miss you in a few decades but I guess we should have a drink to the now." Chris raised a glass.

At the bottom of the building Ayumu and the others just arrive din time to see one of the top floors shudder and light exploded outwards shattering windows.

"Eu!" Ayumu just knew that something happened and feared the worst.

Haruna turned to Sera, "Leafy you have to carry us up there!"

A huge pair of leather black bat like wings stretched out of Seraphim's back. Seraphim was a vampire of a clan that were also ninjas, so yeah they weren't someone you wanted to get their bad side. Her eyes turned bright red and she grabbed Haruna and Ayumu. Dust blew away as she flew into the air carrying them both.

Inside the building as the dust started to settle Clara opened her eyes. She had curled up trying to protect her head when it seemed like everything was ready to explode but looked around to find both Kami and the Doctor beside her ducking too. Eu stood up holding out her arms forming a purple bubble of energy around them protecting them from the blast.

The bubble vanished and Eu swayed back and forth before she started to fall.

Kami caught her and kissed her on her forehead. "That's my girl." Kami spoke with undying admiration.

The Doctor took Eu from Kami's hands. "You are brilliant." He whispered to her. "Let's get you to the Tardis so you can rest."

"So is everything okay, now?" Clara looked around at the destruction as the dust settled and the walls that now had new holes.

"No, not at all." The Doctor admitted. "Reversing the polarity didn't work this time. We slowed the damage down a little but it's still happening. The whole thing became unstable the last few moments."

There was a loud creak as the steel doors fell off their hinges and hit the ground. They heard a loud groan and Kami took a hesitant step forward.

"What?" Kami said out loud as the dust cleared to reveal four figures on the floor. Kami's eyes fell onto a girl in pig tails wearing a black coat. "Maka?"

The girl looked up opening up her eyes, "Mama? Mama!"

She wrapped arms around the older woman.

"Huh? What?" Black Star muttered. "What? Maka's mom is actually here?"

Tsubaki looked around, "What happened? How did this happen?" She had only met Maka's mother once and that seemed to be her but Tsubaki questioned how did everything changed around them.

"Hot librarian!" Soul shouted.

"What?" Both Maka and Kami asked confused by the reaction.

"Well, you do sort of have that look going." Clara pointed out playing with her ears as the ringing had just stopped there.

"What are you doing here?!" Kami asked the meisters and weapons ignoring the comment for now.

"What are you doing here?" Maka retorted. "I've tried to contact you for a while and I haven't got any message from you. I thought the worst happened to you when no one seemed to be able to find you."

"I have a good explanation for that." Kami told her. "No, I mean, how did you get here?"

"The tears." The Doctor admitted. "I hit everything into reverse if they were close to the echoes of our past they might have gotten pulled in. Tangled strings of the web of time since they are close to you and just got dragged in here too."

"It's you two," Maka looked at the Doctor and Eu. "I saw both of you in that illusion with that lizard lady."

"Vastra?" Doctor couldn't help but ask, the man asks a lot when he doesn't know what's happening. "I get this is a tender family reunion but this room was the source of an explosion and I think we should leave before things start collapsing. I've been buried alive before and I would rather not do that again."

"Right! Everyone we go now!" Kami yelled out as she moved to the door.

No one was going to argue and they headed out with her.

Maka called out to her. "Where have you been? What have you been doing?"

"When we are not in under attack, Maka!" Kami pulled out her gun and held out her sword.

Her those words woke Eu up and caused jumped out of the Doctor arm's and the Doctor held out his screwdriver, why since it's not a weapon is a question that many have asked. They were ready to face the figures that were heading their way. They really couldn't see much as the explosion had taken out the power to the floor and a few next to it.

"Lady Hellscythe." Sera stepped out of the darkness. "Are you well?"

_I'm tired and a hungry._

Eu's expressionless face showed the faintest signs of being tired.

"It's just like the picture." Ayumu looked at the trio in shock.

"Oh it's you, Ayumu." Kami said. " I saw the soul of the vampire and thought it was someone else."

"You know me?" Ayumu was more than a little surprised.

"Yeah, the only time we met you were dead." Kami looked over to the smaller girl. "And that must mean you're Haruna. Eu does talk about you a lot."

Before anything could be said a loud thumping could be heard.

Pallas showed up a little worst for the wear and more than ready to slaughter. "You think you are so clever blowing up the machines and the arithmetic magic array. We only needed it to get you three here."

"Got that." Doctor said.

"Figured as much." Kami added.

_That was obvious._

Eu held out her notepad.

"The real question is: why put the whole universe on the brink to bring us?" The Doctor glared at the woman.

"Yeah, my boss gave me orders not to interact with you and not to let you talk. I think I'll let them do the talking."

The stomping grew loud and the sound of metal feet stomping on the ground. Metal men in unison stomped before them.

"Cybermen." The Doctor said in shock.

Pallas smiled a wickedly. "My boss has been getting ready for a long time and had these waiting to play security. Their organic bits have been removed and they're been reprogrammed, they won't harm me or you three, but they need new organ donors. Go fetch boys."

Many people in that room could be considered warriors but Kami and the Doctor would be the only one's you'd consider strategists. Kami also had a knack on making anything into a weapon even other people's soldiers.

"So let's see how good the programing is?" She held out the revolver and pointed it at the witch's head and pulled the trigger.

The Cybermen quickly grouped before the witch blocking the attack.

Kami smiled at herself, she guessed they'd protect Pallas so she continued to aim for her. The bullets did nothing to the machines but gridlock the cybermen in front of the witch. She turned the sword back into a fan and tucked that away not wanting to get too close to them.

"All right keep moving." Kami told the others. "Stay behind us. They don't want to hurt us and won't go through us to get to you." She continued to fire.

"What are those things?" Maka asked she let her soul perception look onto the metal men only to find nothing close to a soul in them. "They don't have souls."

"They're not alive in the typical sense." The Doctor started on his explanations. "Cybermen are part of robot part man. These don't have any of the fleshy bits and are looking for some. You." None of them liked the sound of that. "Its like being an organ donor except you're alive and screaming." They liked the sound of that even less.

Cybermen fired a red laser blast at them. Kami pushed them on. "Okay, I'm out of bullets." She put away her revolver.

"You're out of bullets!" Ayumu yelled at her as he felt the situation really needed more bullets.

"It's a revolver, they don't hold that many bullets." Kami pulled out her glock and continued firing. "Look for an un-shattered window!"

"Why?" Haruna shouted wondering why would that matter at such a time.

"There!" Kami ignored the questions and pushed everyone towards the one window that seemed to still be standing.

The Doctor studied the window, "Why is this one the only one still standing?"

Kami yanked him away from the window putting him in front of the others as the cybermen approached.

Kami started to run facts around her head forming a plan, the whole threat about having your organs ripped out was good motivation.

"Maka?" Kami asked standing in front of her. "Marie told me that they were getting ready to teach you how to fly. How did those lessons go?"

"I don't think my lessons are the most important thing right now." Maka watched as the metal men only paused to move in front of the witch when Kami fired.

"No, it's really important."

"Yes, I passed them. I have no trouble flying why-"

"Black Star, well, you are Black Star I'm sure you'll find a way down."

"Of course." Black Star said without hesitation. "What are we talking about?"

"Seraphim?" Kami turned her head towards the dark haired young woman.

"Yes." She said quick and to the point.

"You flew Ayumu and Haruna up here?" Kami didn't think that the elevators would be working. The vampire gave a form nod.

"Clara!" Kami turned to the woman. "It's Clara, right?"

"Yes it is." Clara said just as confused as everyone else.

"Maka take her out with you." Kami ordered.

"Okay…." Maka still had no idea what to do.

"Everyone out the windows!"

"What?" Was the general response.

"All the windows were shattered." Kami didn't even bother to looked at the cybermen as she fired again and again as the bullets ran out on her second gun. "Out the windows!"

There was a brief moment of silence before the stomping of the metal feet sound louder than before. Seraphim's wings expanded behind her, she didn't like the idea of running but these were monsters of a sort she had never seen. If what they said was true they offered a fate worse than death. Seraphim quickly grabbed Haruna and Ayumu and pulled them out of the nearest empty hole that once held a glass window. She ignored their yelps or screams as she pulled them into the air.

Black Star quickly took Tsubaki's hand into his own. Tsubaki smiled warmly about him, there was something about the confident look that he gave her that made her believe that everything would be all right. In a flash of light Tsubaki transformed into an elegant sword in his firm hand. A dark shadow reached from the sword and around his body almost like scarf. Black Star without fear leapt out of the window and the shadow stretched to the ground holding him up.

"How-" Clara began but shut her mouth seeing Soul start to glow.

Soon the boy was replaced with a large scythe which Maka quickly grabbed. Maka spun the scythe around holding the scythe shaft, soon a pair of large white wings made of white energy formed near the blade.

"Let's go!" Maka yelled grabbing Clara's hand and forcing her to sit on the scythe. Clara instinctually grabbed the girl glad to have something to hold onto. They lifted from the ground and jetted out of the building into the air as the cybermen reached for them.

Maka looked back seeing her mother put away the gun.

Pallas moved in front of the Cybermen twirling a silver feather between her fingers. "Very good." The Cybermen formed a semi circle around the Doctor, Kami and Eu. "Hold them off until they all left. That's fine, we don't want them or need them. I'm not even sure how they all got here but that doesn't matter. You'll come with us."

"Stop showing off." The Doctor grinned at Kami.

"Oh, you had to say something didn't you. I was waiting to say something when she started to monologue and maybe tell us about her boss." Kami sighed annoyed.

"Sorry." The timelord shrugged.

"I just have to answer two questions." Kami told Pallas. "To answer yours Doctor: it's the only one that didn't shatter because I melted it before I came in." Kami let a few sparks dance on her fingers. "Soul force works best on things with souls but it can have some effects on the world around us too. My soul force is intense when I'm motivated." Kami smirked as she noticed Pallas confused features staring at the still intact window. "To answer the question you asked before: I got in through the melted window." Kami grabbed the Doctor's hand. "Doctor grab Eu's hand."

The Doctor smiled grabbing the small girl's hand.

"Stop trying to confuse me." Pallas huffed.

The three of them stood with their back to the window and then Kami just fell backwards through the glass window yanking the others with her. Pallas stared in shock as the widow just rippled as they went through it After a moment it just simply vanished leaving another gapping hole but with melted edges.

"What the he-" Pallas started but was cut off by the sounds of a motorcycles engine.

The witch raced forwards the hole and looked over the edge with surprise like none she had ever had before. "You have to be kidding me."

The unlikely trio was ridding on a motorcycle that was traveling on the side of a building as if ignoring gravity.

"My anti-grav motor bike!" The Doctor shouted in glee as he made sure to hold onto Kami as she drove.

"Yeah, I sort of took it from UNIT. I know how you hate it when they get their hands on future tech."

"So you stole it from one of the most well connected organizations in the world, one that deals with aliens on a daily basis?"

Kami reeved the engines as they speed downwards on the building. "Stole? No, it's yours, isn't? I just borrowed it and now I'm returning it to the rightful owner." Kami smiled. "Hold on." She kept a hand on the handles as passed back a helmet. "Eu put on the helmet."

Eu held onto the Doctor but carefully grabbed the helmet and put it on. It wasn't the most comfortable ride but they managed to all three climbed onto the bike parked side ways on the building. Now they just held on hopping not to fall off.

"You wouldn't have another one of those, would you?" The Doctor asked trying to avoid her long hair entering his mouth.

"No, I wasn't expecting to pick up anyone." Kami told him off.

"Still you saw a need to bring a powerful perception filter."

"I didn't want to be spotted on a motorcycle on a building!" She shouted at him careful to slow down as they neared the ground floor. "Where did you park the Tardis?"

"On the roof." The Doctor said so very quiet.

"Hold on!" Kami told them as she spun the bike around and started to drive up the building.

Pallas had been as shocked as the other as they watched the bike drive. "Shoot them!" She snapped out of it yelling at the cybermen. "We can't let them get away. Let's shot them out of the sky!" She pointed Sera, Maka, Black Star and Clara. "They'll come to us for them."

With their arm mounted lasers the cybermen moved to the edge of the building and began to fire at them.

"Move back!" Seraphim ordered them. "We can't stay this close."

"Get away!" The Doctor yelled out to them. "Take this! We will find you!" He tossed his screwdriver as far away as he could.

Maka flew down towards it and Clara grabbed it out the air and while trying to avoid laser blasts. One of the cybermen leveled his blaster at the flying scythe when the motorcycle reached that level, they jumped onto the cybermen and used it to clear the gap made by all the shattered windows.

The laser shot off inside the building forcing the Pallas to duck behind the remains a desk. Suddenly her phone rang and she picked up knowing who must have called, "Sir?"

"Leave the building." The voice told her.

"Sir?"

"Let them go, I'll keep track them. The space time in the building has become a little unstable and…. You really don't want to be there in a few minutes because of that unique explosion. I'll bring you into the top floor, the party is about to start."

Pallas and all the cybermen were engulfed in light before they vanished.

Up on the roof there was a snap of fingers and the Tardis doors snapped open as the motorcycle jumped onto the roof and drove straight into it. The doors closed behind them and soon a wind whirled and the box vanished.

They had been running for several minutes, and by running I mean mostly flying, before they reached somewhere they thought they were safe and landed.

Clara stared in shock still not understanding how she saw one girl grow bat like wings and then watch two more turn into weapons. She was a little less surprised to see them change back.

Maka turned to Clara and asked, "What's that?"

"Right." Clara held out the screwdriver and hit its button making it whirl.

They didn't wait long as the wind began to pick up and soon with a strange vroop a strange old blue police box began to materialize before them.

The doors opened up and the Doctor walked out smiling followed with Eu playing with a helmet on her head. After a quick moment she tossed it back into the Tardis.

Kami walked out fixing her skirt, "I knew I should have worn pants."

"I need a lot of explanations!" Clara was the first to yelled out.

"I just had the Tardis zone in on the sonic screwdriver." The Doctor was quick to explain.

"Not that! Everything else." Clara couldn't help but yell him.

"Clara." Kami said ever so calmly. "Before you get going there is something I need to do." She turned to the Doctor. "Its time we have a proper hello." Her right hand gently stroked his thin face. "Doctor…." She raised her foot before she stomped on his as hard as she could.

"OW!" the ancient alien couldn't help but let out before pulling away his foot. He raised his injured foot up into his hands as he hopped around.

"YOU IDOIT!" Kami yelled at him at the top of her lungs. The sheer fury that dripped from her words made everyone else jump back.

As the Doctor hopped around he was stopped and Eu steadied him.

The Doctor just said, "Eu…"

Before he uttered another word the necromancer stomped his other foot with her armor covered foot.

The Doctor let out another yelp switching feet to try and avoid the pain.

Kami grabbed him and looked him in the eyes her hand back on his cheek.

"Oh, please don't slap me." The Doctor pleaded. "I've had enough of those from Jackie, Francine Jones, Amy, River and Rory… almost that whole family and Jenny but that one I had coming. I guess Vastra is due to slap me. My point is please don't slap me."

"I won't." Kami said her voice nice and level. She punctuated that thought with a headbutt.

Kami let him got and the timelord tumbled onto his rear and onto the ground right next to the Tardis. A gentle but steady rain began to fall on them and the Doctor looked up to the two women.

That's when he noticed Eu holding the notepad and whose words were smudge not by the rain but by tears.

_We missed you. We were worried._

He looked up into her azure eyes as they were clouded by the tears.

"I looked for you." Kami's voice broke into moment. "It had been so long since we both saw you. We got worried. I looked for you and then I heard of Lake SIlencio. I told myself it had to be a lie or a trick like what the Shansheeth did. I looked and you know what I found out? Nothing. All the records about you had started to vanish. It seemed that even the Daleks had forgotten about you. I told myself you had to be doing something but I started to run into people. I ran into Ace, Sarah Jane, Jack, Mickey, Martha, Jo, Ian, Barbra and so many and they all were worried like we were. They heard about Lake Silencio and they all had the same horrible thought. What if this time he was really dead?" Tears threaten to escape Kami's eyes. "Was this what was going to happen? All the records started to vanish was it some sort of timelord thing. I kept telling myself it couldn't be and then I heard about New York and the Pond. You just ran away." Kami picked him up grabbing him by his bow tie and onto his feet. The Doctor was a little taller than so she glared up and into his eyes. "You ran away. I eventually tracked the Tardis to Victorian England and to Vastra and the others. They told me what happened with you and your misadventure with the snowmen. You gave up." The Doctor wasn't sure what he saw in her stare. Was it shame? Was it disgust? Was it just sadness? "I'm sorry that you lost them but you don't just get to give up. If you want to retire then fine, you've earned more than anyone else, we'll throw you a party but you don't get to give up." She poked him in the chest. "You do a disservice to their memory and to the memory of everyone who has fought by your side and lost so much so you could keep doing all the good you do. They knew the risk, Doctor, and you have to be the biggest idiot in the Universe to think for even a second they would want you to give up your life for them. If you want to be sad and mourn them then go ahead but don't give up and don't throw the this amazing opportunity to see the universe because of them." Her voice broke a little. "And you can't make the people who love you worry and let them think that you're dead. Every single friend of your across the stars is worried that you might be dead and you don't deserve to have so many of them if you're are just going to let them think you're dead. I'm sure Amy and Rory would be the first to say that you don't deserve to be alone and you certainly don't deserve to be the one who isolates you."

The Doctor turned from the woman's fiery eyes to the cool gaze that belonged to Eu. Her icy blue eyes stared at him and they were filled with a pained expression.

The Doctor realized what everyone who heard about his death must have been going through, he never thought that his other companions would heard about his supposed death at Lake Silencio or that it could pained them.

"Madge…" He said in a hushed tone. "She was right. I'm so sorry that made you worry." He pulled in Kami and Eu close and hugged them. "I am so sorry and I promise I won't do that again."

Eu and Kami hugged him back and Kami said, "If you ever fake your death again I will personally kill you."

"I don't doubt it." The Doctor whispered.

The Doctor patted the silver haired girls head and the rain suddenly stopped.

"That was some weird rain." Black Star noted as the rain clouds began to vanish.

They others had been silent as the whole thing happened and still none were sure what happened.

A ball of purple energy formed in Eu's open palm a second later it burst outwards and suddenly everything in a circle several feet wide was bone dry.

"Thank you but try not to over exert yourself." Kami told Eu.

"I feel like I've said this a few time today but what is going on?" Clara asked getting really frustrated at the lack of anything even close to answers.

"Is it the weapon thing?" Doctor looked ta her for a second.

"Yes, that would be one of the things I was wondering about."

"They are from a world similar to this one, one designated by the timelords as the Abstract. Called such for its unique characteristic that abstract ideas were more than ideas, Death being an actual person and the soul being more physical than metaphysical. Some people can actually use their souls to attack."The Doctor pointed to Kami who let sparks of her soul force dance off her hand as a demonstration. The Doctor continued his impromptu lecture. "These people are given the title of meisters and often taught to fight with weapons. People who have the genetic trait that allows them to change their form into that of an actual weapon. I'm a little foggy on the details but it involved a witch channeling the right energies and using a science that is called magic to introduce the trait into people centuries ago." The Doctor used the opportunity to take back his screw driver.

"Okay, explain the woman with the wings and the short one in the armor." Clara pointed to those girls.

"Eu is an Underworlder." Kami decided to pick it up. "They're a lot like humans but not really. I think it's being born of a place of death that actually allows them to be a lot stronger and overall harder to kill. Eu is the keeper of a great and nearly endless source of magic in her heart. " Kami pointed at Ayumu. "That is a zombie she brought back." Kami pointed at Haruna. "Magical Garment girl which is basically a magic girl but for some reason they don't like being called that."

"Don't you dare compare me to one of those talentless hacks!" Haruna was quick to jump on that.

Kami sighed, "Yeah, you see? Anyway this one seems to be out of any sort of magic. They require some sort of tool to get their magic working and get them their magical outfit." Kami pointed at Seraphim. "And a vampire ninja, which is a vampire which is also a ninja. I really don't know what I could add there. Vampires are real and share this world but stay in the shadows. If i'm correct her village has strict rules against hurting people and only need a little blood every month or so to stay healthy."

Sera stared down the woman unsure how she knew so much about them.

"Okay, I hope everyone was paying attention to because their will test at the end." Kami joked. "Everyone introduce themselves so we can get through this with the least confusion."

"Oh, I'm Clara Oswald." Clara gave an awkward wave suddenly feeling like she was doing a report in front of class again. "I travel with the Doctor on Wednesdays."

That might be the weirdest introduction ever but soon to be out done.

Our resident zombie cleared his throat, "I'm Ayumu Aikawa a zombie." He left out his other titles but I'm sure you'll see why later.

Seraphim stood up straight, "My name is Seraphim. I am a vampire ninja. My favorite thing is the secret sword technique, The Swallow Cut. My talents is the secret sword technique, The Swallow Cut. And my hobby is the secret sword technique, The Swallow Cut."

If she's that into it must be freaking amazing.

Haruna puffed out her chest, "I'm the super genius magical Garment girl Demon Baron Haruna." I would argue that only one of those adjectives actually applies to her.

"I'm the great Black Star!" Said the blue haired ninja and rival in ego to Haruna. "I am the one that will surpass god." Hearing that Haruna glared at him sensing someone who dared to challenge her in anyway.

"I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." The young woman gave a polite bow. "I'm Black Star's partner."

"I'm Soul Eater Evans Maka's partner and the last Death Scythe." The white haired young man said with a cool and calm demeanor.

"That's me." Maka smiled. "I'm Maka Albarn demon scythe meister and her daughter." Maka said proudly looking at her mother,

"Your daughter!?" Clara couldn't believe it. "What did you have her when you were 10?!"

"I'm in my thirties." Kami told her confused by the response.

"I was thinking you were her older sister or something. I was thinking you were in your twenties if you weren't still in school. How do you do it?"

Kami just shrugged. "Exercise? I try to watch what I eat? I do bathe in a lot of hot springs."

"Wait now I recognize you!" Ayumu yelled out. "You were that sexy model with fire hands!" They all turned to the zombie boy and just stared. "I mean there was that magazine and France." He turned away from everyone's glare.

"Oh, that thing with Sofi." Kami realized. "I end up helping a friend who needed a model and everything went sideways so fasts. Glad Jack showed me how to hack use this thing to hack magazine's computer." She tapped the device on her wrist. "I really should send him some sort of thank you basket."

The finale clouds parted and the moonlight hit them and Tsubaki up and her eyes widened in surprise. "What's that?"

Black Star, Maka and Soul looked up to get to sky. A yellowish white orb hung in the sky glowing in the night.

"That's the moon." Kami told her. "The Doctor wasn't being coy when he said you slipped into another world. You've slipped into a whole another dimension. The moon here is different than the one we have back home."

If the meisters and the weapons had any hints of doubt they were gone when they saw a moon they had never seen before.

"Oh!" The Doctor waved his hands in the air. "It's my turn!"

"Go ahead." Kami waved him off letting go.

"I'm the Doctor, I'm a timelord and about 1200 years old from the planet Gallifrey and travel in time and space. I like fish fingers and custard." He patted the sides of the blue box. "This is my ship the Tardis."

"That is a box not a ship." Soul just felt that he needed to point out.

"Says the boy who was a scythe." The Doctor was quick to reply.

"I'm Kami Albarn a meister mostly retired." Kami half shrugged it.

The Doctor patted Eu's head. "This is Eucliwood Hellscythe necromancer from the Underworld, we just call her Eu." The cute little necromancer waved at the group happy to let the ancient timelord do her greeting for her. "She's mine and Kami's daughter."

Silence.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled out once. Despite from what world they were from everyone reacted the same way.

"Mama!" Maka was the first one to have any other words to say. "Is it true?"

"Yes." Kami put on arm on Eu's shoulder as she turned to Maka. Eu looked at Maka with wide eyes. "Eu is your sister. Remember that photo I showed you of her a while ago this is why I said I wanted you two to meet."

Maka flashed back to a trip she took with her mom to Japan to deal with some demons. On the trip they were busy but her mother showed her the picture and Maka realized that was where Maka had seen them before.

The sky turned black and Maka nor Kami moved or said anything and the Doctor and Eu both look frozen in terror. They felt something come over them.

The building they managed to escape from started to shake and the guard woke up and wander outside. Lightning seemed to spark out of the building and clouds ripped out of it shrouding the building like a storm. The guard ran as every instinct in his body told him to escape.

The other's heard began to hear a bell ringing out from inside the Tardis.

The Doctor looked up to the sky, "The explosion must have weakened and already weakened fault between space and time. "

Maka, Kami and Eu all sensed what was happening though they didn't have the Doctor's knowledge of it but they knew something bad was coming. Everyone looked up to see what they could best describe as a giant demonic mask floating above the city. A mask so big that if it fell to the ground the entire city would be squashed but there it floating above them.

"What is that?" Clara said feeling only dread from it.

"The Gate to the Underworld." The Doctor said in horror. "It must have started to slide into this dimension. I thought we had days before something like this happened but the explosion must be letting it through early."

If the giant mask wasn't nightmarish enough its eyes opened and it started to cry, it cried rivers of blood that ignored gravity and simply stream down the mask as it looked down to the world below. Its now open eyes glowed bright white and by the hundreds restless spirits escaped out its eyes. Each spirit howled into the sky.

Kami quickly drew out her sword just in time to use it to block lightning that came out of nowhere right at her. Years of fighting for her life had trained her and given her reflexes just sharp enough to block it. The blast was still strong in enough to launch her away and past the trees into a nearby park. Something fast and hidden like a shadow ran past them chasing after the woman.

"Mama!" Maka was about to go after her when several things fell from the ground before them.

They were all surrounded by figures in cloaks. One removed their hood and moved towards the group.

She looked like a girl about 16 years of age with long black hair and red eyes. Some knew her as the idol Lovely Kirara others as simply Kirara Hoshikawa but her subordinates knew her as Sarasvati. She was the leader of a clan of vampire ninjas. She spoke with a harsh tone, "Seraphim, the elders of our Village have informed me that the Guardians of Lady Hellscythe will gather and destruction will follow them. A storm whose likes have never been seen will wash away all things. I arrive to see that it already has begun. If the gate isn't closed soon this world will be flooded by wandering spirits and megalos." From under her cloak she pulled out a long sword that glimmered silvery light. "Our people are the sworn protectors of this world and I will do what needs to be done."

Not too far away Kami crashed onto the ground. She held up the sword and a great weight fell on her. Two swords clashed and Kami looked up at a teenaged girl with blonde pig tails straddled her. Her eyes were deranged and glowing red. Her face broke into a ghastly thin smile as she pressed the sword down.

She chuckled to herself, "He he! This must be my lucky day. They let me out and I get the chance to kill you."

"I thought I recognized you." Kami growled as the fight for her life started.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay, I think I've gotten all the set up out of the way except showing off who behind this whole mess and why. The story is firmly underway. So this is how I'm going to break it down one section for each series where we focus on that world. First is this a zombie but we will move onto soul eater and then doctor who. So tell me what you guys think and leave a review or just say hi. Tell me if any of you were surprised by the whole family revelation.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Good,The Bad,And The Ugly

**Secrets of Legends**

**Summary: You don't need to know all three to follow the story. Cracks begin to form at the walls between dimensions. A secret held by three people is about to exposed and that threatens all. Meisters from the DWMA, Zombie,Necromancer,Vampires, Garment Girl and Timelord and companion gather to stop it. As the walls between worlds fall chaos spread and worlds hang at the balance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any their elements in fact.**

* * *

Chapter 04: The Good,The Bad and The Ugly

Kami was on her back and had a sword being pushed towards her. That is a position that you wouldn't want to be in. Kami had spent most of her life fighting, getting into fights with other children when they picked on her, sparring with other meisters in school or just fighting to stay alive. There was something deep inside her, something that seemingly craved the fight and maybe it was that portion of her that made fighting as natural to her as breathing. Kami quickly pushed her knee into the girls ribs. The attack made the girl wince and Kami used the small opening to force her away.

Kami rolled away getting some distance between them. She didn't have the upper hand and she wanted it. She jumped to her feet and held her sword before her to block any attack.

The girl with a near feral look in her eyes bolted at Kami. Sparks flew off their swords as they clashed.

"Stop now before I hurt you!" Kami pushed back her attack.

"Hurt me!" The girl spat back the words with her anger frothing at each word. "You think I would ever let you do again."

"You act like you could stop me." Kami glared at her. "You really don't know who I am."

Kami carried a long katana and to properly wield it you must hold it with two hands but she ignored that. She gripped it tight with her right hand it used it to push the other sword towards the side. It was a risky move, it would push the sword away for only a moment until its wielder reacted and pushed back and took control of the situation. The thing was that this gave her a small opening.

The girl held the sword with her right hand and it forced her right arm into a position where it kept her left form reaching Kami, and it also left and opening on her side. Kami's left hand formed a fist and rushed into the girls ribs. A sound filled the air, not a crack but something close to it which was quickly followed by a scream. At that second sparks flew off Kami's fist, her soul force focused so much that it seemed like white flames. The girl screamed as the flames erupted from the fist covering her body.

Not so far away surrounded by ninja vampires the others saw a light from past the trees and the scream.

"That's unsettling." The Doctor commented. "But it seems we have our own worries." He looked at the sword Sarasvati held.

Ayumu started to speak, "You have to be kidding. You can't be seriously thinking of killing them." Ayumu didn't like the idea of the vampire going after Eu again and if they were her parents he wouldn't let them get hurt either. He especially wanted to make a good impression on them.

"We aren't killing them, my apple tush darling." Sarasvati explained it. "The Village Elders have said they are the source of the storm but not its cause. That if there is a way to stop the storm they are the key. That we mustn't allow them to fall or to get captured." Sarasvati held out her sword as an offering and bowed. That gestured caused all the other vampires, except Seraphim who was confused, to bow as well. "Doctor, we offer our services, we will follow you to the ends of this world and into the next. Please lead us, Oncoming Storm."

The Doctor clenched his jaw hearing that name again, "Really destroying records doesn't help when there are people who live generations remembering these things." He mumbled to himself. "Please get up and just call me Doctor."

Like loyal soldiers they rose.

"So you will lead us?" Sarasvati asked.

"No he will not. I don't trust him with armies." Kami came out past the tree dragging the girl by her pig tails.

"Kyouko?" Ayumu stared in shock.

"A magical garment girl." Kami had put her sword away and now was holding hers as she dragged her by the hair her free hand. She slide the sword back into the sheath and spark shot from Kami's hand onto the sword. With about as much gold sparkles that you'd expect from someone called a magical garment her clothes changed from her magical outfit to a light blue dress with a pink ribbon around her waist.

The vampires all looked wary of the girl.

"Kyouko!" Ayumu pointed out.

"The woman that killed you." Seraphim glared at the unconscious girl.

"Wait, how do you know that?!" Ayumu shouted. "Her punishment was to have everyone forget about her but I couldn't forget."

Kyouko let out a low growl, "It was lifted." She said forcing her eyes open. "I'm on an imperial mission. The Queen of Viller's lifted my sentence when Dai-sensei suggested to send me. They were somehow placed into a vision of the three of you in a Volcano. Fearing you were planning some sort of attack they sent me." Her eyes glowed red when she pulled out of Kami's grasp pulling her sword. "They said I'd be free once this was over. At it seems the easiest way to end this is to kill you. Nomobuyo,Oshi,Hashitawa-" Kyouko shook the sword when she realized that incantation wasn't working. "What's wrong? It's not working."

The ninjas raised their weapons at the girl and Kami just simply undid the bun in her hair and let it fall into a simple pony tail. With an exacerbated sigh, "I know the man who created those weapons in the first place. I got the idea from me. The incantation is actually just a translation of something he got from me. I know how to disarm those weapons and tricks you'd never think of."

"That's impossible." Kyouko pulled the sword closer to her as she realized she was without her powers and out numbered. "There is only one person who could disable the-" A horror realization came over her, she realized why the Queen was so willing to go with her demand for freedom from her cell and curse for this mission. They didn't expect her to survive. "You're the Weapon Master."

"Weapon Meister." Pointed her finger at Kyouko. "The People really messed with the translation." Kami placed a finger and the girls forehead and another shot of her soul burst out knocking the girl to the ground. "Such a weak and unstable soul."

Maka wondered what her mother meant and looked into the now unconscious girl's soul. Kyouko's soul wasn't human, it was almost human but a little different in the same sense that Haruna's soul was, but there was something else. Maka could see that Kyouko's soul was twisted, warped by greed for power, by destruction, pain and eventually guilt. It was not quiet a kishin but it was close to it, almost what Crona was when Maka first met that certain meister.

Seraphim stood in almost awe as she saw Kami take down Kyouko. "She took her down as she was nothing." Seraphim remembered how hard it was for them to beat her the first time. Seraphim felt a tug as Haruna hid behind the vampire. "Haruna?"

"T-the W-weapon Ma-ster." Haruna uncharacteristic said scared.

"You know of her?" Ayumu asked her.

"She fought in the War between Viller and the Underworld!" Haruna shouted. "There isn't a magical Garment Girl who doesn't fear her. I always thought she was a story, a cautionary tale. Something the teachers of Matellis tell the students to scare them. She showed up during the end of the war along with the Bringer of Darkness. Each was dangerous and each could take down whole armies. The Weapon Master was said to be able to disarm Magical Garment Girl and would often rob them of their weapons. She was one of the only three survivors of the Battle of the Mountains of Despondency. They weren't even mountain after the battle."

Maka saw how Kami glared at Kyouko. "Mama, you know her?"

"Yes, I met her once. I didn't realize it was her at first. She killed him." Kami pointed at Ayumu. "I was there with Eu and I fought her off to get his body."

"Yeah, about that." Clara pointed out. "You said he was a zombie and he was dead. How is that possible?"

"Eu made it possible." The Doctor told her. "Well, more like made it impossible to properly die. It's odd, but I've sort of seen it before with Jack. Less of an impossible time thing though more like complete and total rewrite of biology and a tweak of physics. Eu says something and it happens."

Kami added in, "Kyouko was about to steal his soul from his remains and I cut her arm and fought her off. Then we sort of dragged him to a graveyard and Eu patched him up."

Kyouko growled again, "I had to use up one of my lives to get that arm to heal again."

"Yes, I did a number on it. Soul attacks tend to really disrupt magic and those who use it." Kami picked up Kyouko and put her over her shoulder. "All right, I have to go talk to her jailer."

"Right," The Doctor said in keen and held out his screwdriver. "I need to find and old sort of friend, well, not enemy so sort of friend."

"We will find him, just tell us who you want found." Sarasvati quickly interjected.

"No you won't." The Doctor told her, "He's hiding especially from you."

"We do sort of have a situation. " Clara pointed to the giant mask and the ghost coming out of it.

"That's why I'm leaving you in charge." The Doctor told her. "Lead the ninjas and keep Eu safe when they come for her."

"What?" Clara asked confused possible more now.

"Maka, you and the other's help her." Kami added.

"Mama!" Maka tried to argue.

"They will be drawn to Eu because of her mana. I will come soon and I will show up a moment later. I promise." Kami raced off carrying the stunned Kyouko.

"Right be gone for a tick." The Doctor ran off in the other direction holding his sonic screwdriver.

"Well, okay, I'm in charge of a small army of vampire ninjas." Clara said to herself. "Never thought I would ever say that but…" She really didn't have anyway to finish that sentence. "Okay, if someone is coming for the Doctor's daughter, another thing I didn't think I'd say today, we better get ready for them. If we stay this close we'll be a big target. Spread out set up a defensible perimeter."

Clara was not military oriented but her grandfather made her watch enough war movies that she picked up a few things.

The Doctor left her in charge and the ninjas respected him enough to listen to her commands. Like their name sake ninjas they all quickly spread out around the area to guard Eu.

One Vampire remained with the group that they started with.

She removed the hood to reveal her short blonde hair and green eyes. She smiled brightly, "Don't worry, we will help."

"Yuki?" Ayumu asked.

"Maelstrom." Seraphim said.

"Yukinori?" Haruna added

The blonde vampire known as Maelstrom also as Yuki Yoshida also as Tomonori and to Haruna as Yukinori stayed behind to help guard the necromancer who at this point sat down and a bus bench.

The Doctor hadn't run off too far as he started to scream into the night, "Oh, come on. I know you're here. When the Queen got to you she changed you. It's a lot like what Eu did to that boy but less than stable so there is a distinct energy signature. Don't think I don't know you are there. The ninjas knew to call me the Oncoming Storm and they never knew me as that, but you did."

A figure stepped from out of the darkness. His hair was mess and his so were his clothes. His red tie was loose and he wore a white lab coat. "I should have knew you'd figure it out. I might have found a way for the Elder to know without them realizing it was me telling them but you-" He started to spew blood from his mouth. "Oh, my Doctor told me I should boost."

"Yeah, I could have told you that. So, you're still doing that?"

In the opposite direction Kami started to yell, "Come on Ariel! I know that you wouldn't let one of your students, even a killer, run free without being watched! Let's speak like civilized women. I could slit her throat if want a reason to come out."

Kyouko tensed at how Kami steady voice sounded.

"Now, now we don't need to get nasty." What looked like a young teenage girl with two really long silvery pig tails showed up. Her white coat flapped in the night wind.

"Nasty is my life. You know better than most that I have killed plenty of people who've devoured souls. Now, tell me the truth."

"Strange things have started to happen. Matellis has detected some very strange things twisting the strings of fate. We had thought you were the cause behind it."

"Why would any one of us do something so stupid as throwing the Universe into the brink?"

"An attack on the Queen for what she did to Eucliwood Hellscythe." Ariel suggested. "We do know about how you and the Doctor see her as your daughter."

"She is our daughter." Kami hissed at her.

"So you say."

Okay, back with the others Clara paced as she noticed the ghost figures over head had vanished around their area. Seraphim's eyes had turned red as she prepared for battle.

The weapons had turned into weapon and went to their meister's hands. Both Black Star and Maka could just feel something was wrong.

Still Maka found her attention drawn towards Eu.

Ayumu, Yuki and Haruna moved towards Eu and asked her questions.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about your parents?" Haruna asked Eu.

_You never asked._

"And you have a sister?" Ayumu asked her.

_Mom had told me about her but we never met. There is a distance between worlds and apparently some sort of mad god running around her world._

Maka looked over to Eu and their eyes locked. Maka still didn't know how to take it. She had a sister. She didn't really know how to take it. It wasn't like her mother gave birth to another girl and she just didn't tell Maka. From what she could make out of it Kami didn't just start a new family and not tell Maka. Kami did mention them the last time Maka saw her but didn't go into detail as they were targeted by terrible creatures. Still Maka wondered how long ago did her mother adopt Eu, she guessed it wasn't too long before the last time Maka saw her.

Maka's eyes blinked once more when her meet the necromancer's eyes.

_They're here._

That was the new page from the necromancer.

Maka couldn't practically hear Eu's shaken tone in the simple written words. Maka more out of instinct than anything else let her soul perception loose.

She saw Soul's twisted but loyal soul reaching out towards her. The calm serene soul of Tsubaki keeping Black Star's excited soul in calm. Maka looked over to the others. Ayumu's soul wasn't exactly human, it was a little like Sid's soul but a little closer to human than Sid's. Ayumu's soul was kind though she could tell he was kind of an idiot and touch perverted. Haruna's soul was energetic and rivaled Black Star's soul in that sense, it seemed a little pink, it wasn't a human soul but it almost seemed like a witch's soul. Seraphim's soul was the one farthest from human that she had seen there so far. It seemed like monster's soul, like Free, like Trolls, and other creatures Maka had met. It seemed like Mosquito's soul but less warped, her soul was far more refined. Seraphim had a warrior's soul, one of cold discipline but a carrying nature deep down. Yuki's soul was a lot like Seraphim's but Yuki's soul but her emotions were a lot closer to the surface.

Then Maka let her eyes fall on Eu's soul. Eu's soul certainly wasn't human but it was anything near to a monster's soul. Eu's soul had a strong core filled with kindness and a hidden joy. Then Maka saw it, magic, energy just radiating from her soul that wrapped around Eu's emotions. Maka had wondered why she didn't show any emotions or why she kept those emotions so deep within her because her magic wrapped around the emotions looking for an escape. It wasn't like any magic Maka had seen, witches magic usually seemed so chaotic just looking to come out into the world. Kim's magic just healed, fixed and entered things trying to bring order, it imbued itself to fix and heal. Eu's magic was more powerful and clung to her trying to crack the shell she had made and use her emotions to escape into the world. To Maka it was like seeing someone hold back a tide wave with sheer will of force, as hard as one could hold it back one feared that no one would be able to do that forever. Maybe it was all that power or simply all the pressure on Eu that Maka couldn't look at her soul any more or be overwhelmed.

Maka looked into the darkness to the countless souls of the vampire ready ti fight when she saw something else. She saw several souls without bodies, maybe something like ghosts but these seemed drawing life energy around them. These souls seemed like the ones that refused to leave the world of living and clung to it for everything they had letting themselves be warped by that desire. Maka could tell these souls were not unlike the souls on the path towards the kishin already too far to be saved.

"What's here?" Clara asked her voice snapping Maka out of her focus.

A terrible roar filled the air as something tore through the darkness. It looked like a bear with a black school uniform. An odd smog spread from it.

A cold shiver went down their souls. Clara could feel her knees buckle as sudden and overpowering fear washed over them. The others seemed more than able to resist but Clara could see Haruna start to fall to her knees.

"What would the Doctor do?" Clara asked herself.

First off, she decided, he would explain it, he loved to talk. Clara guessed that was some sort of mist like energy that the creature released to weaken who ever it was hunting. That was the word, hunting, that cleared everything up. It looked like a bear a creature that hunted others. What did it hunt? The Doctor had said that would go to Eu, so maybe it was something that made her special, her power. It would try and feast on her power and on her. Clara glance back and the girl seemed to be cold as ice and unafraid thought with her usual face it would be hard to tell. Maybe that was the key, the creature ate people with power and used it, twisting it too. Maybe it was a form of psychic attack. Something like what she saw in the Caliburn House.

If it was psychic and maybe that was the trick, she took a deep breath and thought about something that didn't scare her. She thought about her mother, her scuffle, the book, the leaf and her words. Maybe it was all that you needed to overcome fear something that gave you hope and made you brave.

The others seemed to be overcoming the effect of the mist, maybe it was their power that gave them their confidence but they stood tall.

Leafs curdled around Seraphim's hand forming a long sword. Along with Maka and Black Star they lead the charged at the beast.

Not too far away Ariel smiled at Kami. "It had started. Megalos have begun to show up and will go after the strongest source of magic in the area. Of course that is only the start of it. If that gate isn't close with the state of thing…" Ariel placed her hand on her chin. "Oh, I can only imagine what trouble with follow."

"And what does this killer have to do with it?"

"We sent her to help stop it. We get nothing if all the worlds fall into one another. I would suggest you let her fight with you, if you don't trust her it is better to watch her. I mean, the great Weapon Master should be able to take her down if she needs to."

Kami glared at the woman, "Fine, we are short handed and it looks like we can't be too picky."

Ariel smiled, "Do be kind to her. Here I'll bring you something that I'm sure will help." She held out her hand. "Oh, mystic weapon of solemn and shame. Come forth and bring the pain."

Then something crashed into the ground but Kami didn't flinch, she just let her eyes fall onto the pink chain saw that left it self into the ground. Ariel had vanished.

Kami scoffed at the woman, "Too afraid of the one you betrayed?"

"Are you going to let me fight then?" Kyouko asked more than eager to join the fight.

Back in the middle of it Maka held the scythe as energy crackled off the blade as it sliced through the bear. The air was filled with the battle cries of the many vampire ninjas fighting the other megalos that had shown up.

Ayumu leapt into the air screaming, "400 Percent!" His fist collided with a kangaroo megalo that decided to punch back. Their punches collided with a small explosion. Both their arms broke at the attack but Ayumu was quicker to strike back with his good arm and landed a punch on its head. Normally such attacks would be too weak to kill one of them but these were all freshly made and a little unstable. The megalo burst into a mist of gold light evaporating into the air. Ayumu clenched his jaw as his broken arm began to heal itself.

In the light of the street lamps shadows formed slashing away at a horse shaped Megalo. Black Star using Tsubaki, now in her sword form, forged the shadows and jumped upwards bringing the sword down into the megalo who burst into light.

Seraphim, Yuki, Haruna and Clara stayed close to Eu.

"How does ramen work?" Clara asked as Yuki splashed it onto the creature that got close to them making them vanish.

"I don't know either." She admitted.

She really didn't, she only cared that it worked. But if you must know the answer there is one. Megalos are created to function on the souls that are their core and their primal instinct so their more perverted souls tended to make more perverted megalos. But if someone were to make the core soul fulfill a base desire like hunger with tasty dish you can undo what keeps them together. It just sort of confuses the soul and makes them lose their hold on their mana made bodies.

Sarasvati rushed towards the group when several jelly fish like megalo moved towards them, she waste no time in slice them with her sword. Seraphim and Yuki jumped in and added their own attacks to the mix.

Quickly the number of megalo were growing. Lightning stuck several of the creatures from above.

"Miss me?" Kyouko stood a short distance back in her full magical garment regalia. Kyouko jumped as slashed at the jelly fish with her sword with a vigor that was frankly more than a little scary.

"Catch!" Kami followed after tossing the chain saw into the air.

"Mystletainn!" Haruna said with glee catch the saw.

Kami pulled out a pen from her pocket and clicked on it, with a flourish of white light the pain turned into an orange scythe. It was gift from Eu and she planned on using it. Kami used it to slash off the head of gorilla megalo that quickly turned to gold dust.

A massive swarm of giant dragonfly megalos swarms towards them when red blasts shot from out of the darkness burning the bugs down.

There stood a dark brooding figure with four balls of fire floating above him. All the ninjas paused and stared at him in utter shock and awe. With a snap of his fingers the fires balls shot blast and blast at the various megalos taking them out quickly.

He ran his fingers through his bangs and said, "Well, they weren't that hard to deal with."

"The Baron Demon." Haruna said in awe.

"Akuma Danshaku the Head of the Vampire Ninjas." Seraphim said standing straight.

"My brother!" Yuki yelled and got a lot of attention for it.

Then he started to spew blood and got attention for that.

"Keep buggering on." The Doctor patted him on the back.

As if someone else wanted to the attention for themselves a loud whizzing sound was heard. Clara saw it, what looked like rain drops just rip through some of remaining megalos only for them to explode.

"What's that sake?" The Doctor whiffed the smell coming from those rips.

"Yes, and its good so don't make me waste more." A familiar pink haired loli appeared standing next to the Doctor. "Hey Akuma."

"Chris!" Ayumu yelled seeing her.

"You! Give me back my mana!" Haruna yelled out at the girl.

"No." Chris said before she took a swig off her large bottle of sake. "You might want to brace yourself I think she wants show off."

Before anyone could ask who she meant a figure leapt into the air and crashed in the middle of the battle with enough force the whole area started to shake. The moment they hit the ground a wave of almost clear silvery energy waved out.

Eu quickly stood in front of Ayumu and Haruna pulling them together and erecting another shield before them only for it to blink out when the wave went over them. Chris moved behind the Doctor and covered the ring on her hand to escape the wave. Akuma stopped spewing blood, for now at least. Kyouko knew what was happening jumped behind a tree to spare herself from the attack. Sarasvati's sword stopped glowing. Seraphim found her sword dissolving into just leaves. Soul found himself transforming into his human form against his will and on top of Maka. They both yelped as that happened. Tsubaki found herself in a similar position but Black Star was able to catch her in his arms before she fell.

"Oh, thank you." Tsubaki blushed at the position she found herself in.

"Get off me!" Maka growled at Soul.

Kami quickly tapped the scythe back into a pen and slipped it in her pocket before the wave passed over her.

The megalo all began to howl in pain as they tried to escape the wave as each and every single remaining megalo burst into dust the second the wave touched them.

And that was it, suddenly the battle field had been silenced.

Kyouko looked behind the tree and only said, "The Sovereign of Twilight. The strongest warrior of the Underworld and the only one capable of canceling out magic like that."

The warrior stood from the crouched position that they landed in and stood tall and the area went quiet out of the sheer respect they all held for the long figure in the crater whose spider web like cracks spread around them. The warrior's power was felt amongst them.

"Kami!" She yelled.

"Nene!" Kami smiled at the woman.

Nene quickly closed the gap between them and caught the blonde woman in a big bear hug. "Oh, I've missed you."

Kami found herself smothered in the chest of the busty red head and struggling to breath.

After a moment Kami managed to pull away with a gasp as she tried to fill her lungs with air again. "I missed you too."

"Okay, Akuma I need dimensional specs for the Underworld." The Doctor grabbed the vampire who had stopped bleeding. "I know you have them. You would need them for those weapons you designed so they could transport people between there and here and Villers. I could calculate it with the Tardis but that would take too long."

"Yes, here you go." Akuma started to pull things out of his pocket including a small journal and a notepad with his notes.

"Hey thats mine!" Kami yelled out as Nene continued to nuzzle her.

The Doctor grabbed both and tossed the journal over only for Maka to catch it.

"Yes, sorry. I found it and it gave me ideas." Akuma admitted as the Doctor scanned over the notebook.

"More like stole it." Kami pouted as Nene rested her head onto of hers.

Maka found that many pages were from her mother's school days. Kami's notes on demon weapons, fastology, kishin souls had other notes written over them by another person. Kishin notes had thing about using methods on wayward souls to create megalos and the notes and demon weapons had notes on creating similar weapons that weren't human to start with. Alss there were some poems on the back that Kami wrote that seemed to be highlighted.

"Okay," The Doctor scanned the notebook. "Eu, I need your help. I think I can hold back the gate with the Tardis but I will need you to help me."

The adorable necromancer nodded, the Doctor pointed her towards the Tardis.

The sound of whales singing filled the air.

"You have got to be kidding me." Clara said what most of them had been thinking. "That is the most surreal thing I've ever seen."

Megalos both the shape and size of whales had started to float out of the bloody tears and hovered around the city.

"I might need a distraction." The Doctor stated. "I will need someone to keep the whales from attacking the Tardis while I calibrate."

"Well, this looks bad." Chris said with a hiccup. "I might as well help and take some of them out since I'm one of the few that can take out those fellows."

"I'll help too." Nene added with a cheerful tone.

"Me too." Kami pulled away from Nene and grabbed the pink chain saw. "Going to borrow this."

"You aren't a magical garment girl!" Haruna argued.

"I am the weapons master." Kami corrected her. "The Baron Demon based these weapons on demon weapons. They have life and a souls, despite not having enough mana to work it like normal I can resonate with these weapons and used their mana to hold the transformation for a while." Kami glanced over at Akuma. "We are going to have a talk about this. I don't like that you used one my poems are the incantation even if you went and translated it into ancient Villers. We will talk about this." She turned to the Doctor and tossed him her coat after pocketing her gun into it. "Hold my coat." Kami pulled the starter on the chain saw and the saw came to life. Kami began the chant. "Nomobuyo, Oshi, Hashitawa, Dokeda, Gunmicha, De Ruibura!"

And for those who want a translation that means : I am Lovely and Charming but I summon Death.

The rest of the poem that it was taken from was an odd mix of light and very dark and honestly not one of Kami's better poems. Some of the people who had read the poem thought it punk cute. Akuma actually liked it very much.

Anyway, light from the chain saw wrapped around Kami like it were ribbons. On saw blade the name Kokoro flashed only to replaced with Kami.

Kami found herself wearing an overly cute, frilly pink outfit with a skirt that was a little too short, along with long socks and garter belts. Kami didn't like the pink top, there seemed to be a diamond pattern in front that not only showed her belly button but did give out a glimpse at her cleavage.

Kami bemoaned, "Oh, you have to be kidding me!" She tried to pull the floppy pink beret like hat over her face. "Oh, its has ribbon, it has flower ribbons! And this skirt!" Kami tried to tug the front of the skirt down.

"Pink stripes!" Soul shouted without thinking hopping his nose didn't start to bleed.

"Mama! Your panties!" Maka couldn't help but blush.

Kami tried to pull the back ones too but was distracted by a flash of light. That is when she noticed Nene holding her phone and using it to take pictures of her. "Eu! Why didn't you warn me about this outfit?"

The necromancer gave her a shrug.

Kami tried to ignore Nene's constant flashes and she pointed at Kyouko. "Hers is nice. The colors are good and cute and fashionable. You know I don't like this much pink." Kami was having a hard time not blushing.

"So cute." Nene started taking more pictures at a faster rate.

A few people were snickering and trying to hide their laughter at the usually confident woman's situation. "I have a chain saw!" She held it up and the blade started to roar as white flames covered it. Most of the people decided to shut up at that moment.

"I'm going up." Kami grumbled as the saw let her jet into air. "If you look up this skirt I will kill you!"

"Send me a picture." Akuma asked Nene.

"Me too." The Doctor added as he lead Eu into the Tardis. "Clara, I need you to pilot the Tardis."

Nene looked up at Kami who was flying up towards the mask and the whales that would be quick to zone in on her. She turned to Chris. "I need a boast!"

Chris put down the bottle, which was a rare sight on its own, and put her hands together to provide a boast. "Up you go."

Nene jumped into her hands and was tossed high into the air. With a mixture of her own strength and the boast given that sent Nene very high up. With a boom she struck one of the whales forcing its head upwards. Nene quickly grabbed its tail and using the momentum swung the beast into another and swinging herself onto another whale to start the beat down all over.

Chris closed an eye and pointed her fingers, forming the basic shape of a gun, and pointing it at one of the whale megalo. She clicked her thumb and a huge blast of pink light was fired and reaching the megalo high above in the sky in seconds for the megalo to burst into a gold dust. Chris giggled to herself, "Well, Up up and away." Grabbing her sake bootle she flew upwards.

Everyone was in a bit of shock.

"Will they be okay?" Clara asked the Doctor.

"Of course they will be. They do this sort of stuff all the time." The Doctor waved off her concerns leading her into the Tardis.

Inside the blue box the Doctor worked the controls in his usual frantic fashion and Eu grabbed the railing. The whole room started to shake as the box took up into the air towards the gate which had caused Clara to fall to the floor.

Maka was still trying to figure out what was the strangest thing she had seen today, her mother wear a ridiculous outfit, a box that seemed to decide to fly despite all logic and physics, monstrous creatures that took on the forms of animals or the flying pink haired girl who Maka was sure was drunk.

"Hm?" Soul mused to himself.

"Please tell me you weren't trying to get a look up my mom's skirt." Maka glared at her partner.

"No!" Soul coughed.

Ayumu was getting a similar comment from Seraphim. "You disgusting lower than dirt maggot, are you trying to peep on Lady Hellscythe's mother?"

"No!" Ayumu protested. "I was just thinking that she looked a lot better in it than I do."

"Well, not as good in it as me." Haruna smirked nudging him in the ribs.

"No, she still looks a lot better," Ayumu deadpanned. "She actually has curves, isn't flat as a board and has the legs to make that skirt work."

Ayumu didn't really think about it before he said it and didn't think about it a second later when Haruna and Seraphim smacked him down mostly because he lost consciousness.

Black Star looked up at the battle that now took place in the sky. "Tsubaki, we can't let them do all of it. Transform."

"I can't!" Tsubaki said in a slight panic. "Whatever she did is still keeping me from transforming. Sorry."

Black Star patted her on her head. "Don't worry, if she's such a badass warrior than that just means another person I have to beat."

Akuma looked up like the other ninjas when someone poked him. He turned to look at the furious eyes of Yuki. "Ah, Mael Strom."

"Akuma! We all thought you were dead. I thought you were dead. Do you know how bad it was to think you were gone."

"I'm sorry, Mael. I can't imagine how it was like, I did miss you do but it was something that had to be done."

"Why was it so important to pretend you were dead?"

Akuma didn't have a good answer for that not when he saw the pain in her eyes.

Above the city one of whale megalo gathered energy in its mouth and if the day couldn't get weirder it shot a freaking laser beam at Tardis. Kami flew in the path of the beam and raised the saw at the blast and as the engine of the old saw roared white and pink flames stretched outwards and engulfing the blast. Once the blast cleared Kami pulled out the pen she had slipped out of her coat pockets and turned it into a scythe once more. It was made in a unique fashion to collect her souls wavelength just like a demon weapon and with the magical saw helping boast her abilities Kami decided to let loose. Kami poured her wavelength into both of the weapons, letting energy crackle of the scythe blade and the saw she soared high above the megalos. Both blades seemed to become extended versions of themselves made of sparking white and pink flames. Letting out a battle cry she let herself drop using the blades to slice through two whales megalo's heads. Blood gushed out their headless stumps for a second before both creatures ruptured into gold dust.

Nene bounced of one off the whales leaping towards another just to simply punching it and causing it spin towards to the ground only to explode before it got close. Nene kept in the air by hopping onto one Megalo onto another while the other two flew around.

Meanwhile in the Tardis Clara found herself trying to pilot the Tardis.

"Keep her steady." The Doctor yelled at her.

"I'm trying! She doesn't want to listen!" Clara shot back.

"Come on old girl! Eu's on board and you know she hates it when you get all bumpy wumpy."

The Tardis suddenly steadied itself and the console let out a loud moan almost as it the ship was apologizing to Eu. The necromancer patted the console.

"Oh, you don't have a problem with her." Clara argued with the ship.

The Doctor quickly lead Eu to under the console and started to pull wire from the system. "Okay, I've set the coordinates that I got from Akuma. Now comes the hard part. I can expand and modify the dimensional dampeners I can use them to shove the gate back and through the crack it came from. The problem is I will need a large doze of power to make it happen. You know I hate to ask."

Eu placed her on the Doctor's face and nodded.

_I've lived with pain for a long time what's a little more if it means helping._

The Doctor smiled proudly at the girl before him. "I'm sorry this will hurt a little."

He took a cable and it pierced her small palm. A moment later the Tardis started to hum and the usual dark blue light of the Tardis interior started to turn purple. The whole room seemed to start pulsing like a giant heart in the middle of a marathon.

Kami, Nene and Chris watched as a purple light engulfed the Tardis. The bulb on the top of the sip exploded in a burst of purple light that shot straight into the mask.

"I think time to go." Chris muttered as she decided to fly downwards.

"Right." Nene let herself drop off the Megalo.

Kami let the scythe turn into a pen again and followed as she saw space warp around the mask.

The sky turned bright purple and all the megalo just burst into light as the mask was pulled back into the sky dragging what was left of the megalo with it.

Pallas in a dark room watched the events unfold on a screen.

That when she heard some clapping, "How very resourceful."

Pallas looked over to her boss and saw the smile forming on his face, one that frightened the witch.

"They managed to patch up one of the cracks but that won't hold it. Its like putting some putty in the hole of a damn, it won't hold forever and that damn will burst. Now I wonder what they will do next. I wonder if they will figure out what I want and act. Still better get the troops ready I'm sure war is coming soon. I will rain hell fire down and every single world if I have to. I need the three of them to start searching for it and if they aren't going to do it on their own I will have to make them. A grand quest is about be start and I intend of getting everything I want."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay, back. First off next chapter should come out faster and be a little shorter and be a little lighter but then we get to see the big bad of this story. We will get to see how this whole strange family dynamic is going to work. There will be pizza and we get to check on Death City again. More of the past between, Kami, Doctor and Eu will be revealed. Okay, I alway love reading review so please send me some telling me what you think of the story and how I do the characters. Also special contest this time. My eight reviewer, (that being mine and Kid's favorite number) can pick one character from any of the series that I will try to slip in the next chapter and they get a shout out too. This prize will also go to the eight person to review this chapter. I will let the winners know in pm.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mirrors

**Secrets of Legends**

**Summary: You don't need to know all three to follow the story. Cracks begin to form at the walls between dimensions. A secret held by three people is about to exposed and that threatens all. Meisters from the DWMA, Zombie,Necromancer,Vampires, Garment Girl and Timelord and companion gather to stop it. As the walls between worlds fall chaos spread and worlds hang at the balance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any their elements in fact.**

* * *

Chapter 05: Mirrors

The sky lit up with every shade of purple and the mask was sucked in. There was not victory cry but silence. Honestly this was just the first skirmish of a larger war and they all sensed that. With a crash Nene was first to land on the ground as she made another crater on the cement. She wasn't hurt in fact she just shook off a little dust. Chris landed next to her sucking down on the bottle she carried with her.

"Wait, where's mama?" Maka couldn't help but ask.

Then with a crash Kami landed. "Okay, I hate flying with these things. I enjoy having something hard around me so it feels like I won't splatter when we touch down. Maybe a nice seat too."

The others seemed a little surprised with her reaction since it looked like Kami hadn't even been touched by her crash.

Then her face twitched as she looked at the saw. "What-"

With a flash of light the magical garment girl outfit vanished, that wouldn't be a bad thing but it didn't put back Kami's normal clothes. Yes, after wearing an outfit she didn't want to wear she now found herself naked.

It didn't help that she was in front of a lot of people. The vampire ninjas tried to show her respect by turning away.

Ayumu's nose started to bleed out and then his eyes started to bleed when Seraphim drove her fingers into his eyes. He screamed.

"You will not lay your perverted gaze on Lady Hellscythe's mother, you perverted maggot!" Seraphim yelled out. Lucky he's a zombie and would heal in a few moments.

"Black Star look away!" Tsubaki wrapped her arms around Black Star's eyes when she noticed him staring.

Soul placed his hands on his nose trying to stop the flow of blood from his nose.

"SOUL!" Maka yelled at her partner. "MAKA CHOP!"

Maka slammed a book into his skull and knocking him out. Yeah, no one wants anyone they know to Stacy's Mom-ing their mom. Sorry if that song gets stuck in your head. Maka's mom has it going on.

Kami did her best to cover up but without any clothes it was rather hard. No dirty double meaning meant so keep your mind out of the gutters. Kami's long blond hair fell over breasts covering her a little but not really enough to feel comfortable. The wrist device and a key around her neck seemed to be the only thing on her that didn't vanish. Kami was an attractive woman, she kept herself in great shape and her skin was toned and smooth. Though without her clothes it made it rather clear that she had been in a number of fight, many were faint but just with a glance one would notice a number of scars on her body from the various close calls she'd been through.

"Here mama." Maka quickly handed Kami her coat.

"Thanks sweetie." Kami turned around and put on the coat. "I'll give it back to you as soon as I can."

Kami took the key from around her neck and walked over to a nearby store and put it in the lock. Kami walked through the door and Maka stood in awe.

Inside there was a large room, not one you'd see in the store, a large room with walls seemingly made of light. Inside there were drawers, boxes and things and even a bed.

"What is this?" Maka asked her mother.

"My storage space." Kami said walking over to the drawers. "A gift from the Doctor. He's people used these keys as trunks to carry things and he gave me one and I moved all my things here. All I need is a lock and the key opens up a small pocket dimension in the threshold."

Maka eyes fell on a case that held weapons, spears, riffles, pistols, tonfa, bows, swords, knives, hammers, saws, and more all freshly cleaned. Maka could see tiny souls within them and could hear them, it sounded like they were sleeping.

"Mama, these weapons?"

Kami opened a drawer and found a pair of panties and bra and quickly started to put them on after putting the coat on the bed. "I took those weapons from magical garment girls. They only thought of them as tools, I didn't, our school always taught us that are weapons were people so for me it was natural to speak to them. I treated them with respect so they were more willing to stop working for their users and help me. I brought them here, I store them here. I take care of them and talk to them sometimes and once a month I take to a big pool. I'm not sure why they enjoy that so much but they're happy like that. Most of the time they talk to one another or sleep."

Kami started to look through a closet for clothes when someone else walked in.

"What happened?" Nene looked at her with hint of panic over her face.

"What?" Kami asked.

"There is a scar on your back."

"I have a lot of scars and some of them are on my back."

"Yes, but that was is fairly new and there is a matching one on your front."

Maka knew which scar Nene talked about. In DWMA scars were almost a badge of honor, a symbols to say you survived. Even in the city, people who had come close to death and came out of it with a scar were considered children of Death City. There were hardly a meister or a weapon without some sort of scar but Maka knew that scar. The last time they were together something tried to kill them and Kami took an attack that would have killed Maka. Kami was dead or very nearly and if she wasn't lucky and Stein hadn't been there Maka knew her mother would have been gone.

Kami looked away and grabbed a pair of dark black slacks and put them on, "There was a fight. Some sort of snake demon impaled me with it's claws, ran me through. I still don't know why a snake demon had claws at all."

"That should have been lethal." Nene's voice was tense.

"Should have been but in the end it wasn't." Kami grabbed a white buttons shirt and put it on. Her fingers quickly ran up the shirt and button up before she grabbed a black tie and put it on

It wasn't a memory Maka liked to recall, watching her mother die in front of her was something that hit hard everyone who saw it. Maybe the memory made Maka linger on her mother making sure she didn't just vanish right there. Kami put on a black silk waist coat vest and a pair of blacks shoes. Finally Kami fixed up her hair into a simple ponytail.

"Kami…" Nene said as to draw her out to talk about.

"I survived." Kami said. "And I burned the demon up, body, mind and soul." Then Kami's wrist started to beep, or more exactly the device on her wrist did. "What?"

She hit a button and blueish holograms of the Doctor and Eu were projected.

The Doctor looked at them and Eu waved her arms widely to say hello.

"Good, I caught you." The Doctor coughed. "Managed to set the Gate back but the Tardis is out of it."

"That's putting it mildly." Clara appeared behind them with a fire extinguisher.

"Yes, well, I managed to land at Eu's house. Meet you here." He smiled and the whole projection vanished.

"What is that?" Maka asked.

"Vortex Manipulator."

"Another gift from the Doctor?"

"No, something I got from a rogue time agent named Trix while I was traveling with the stole several from her agency when it broke apart and gave me one."

Kami lead both of them out before she closed the door and took the key.

Sarasvati waited for them with the others.

"Sarasvati." Kami said with a rather harsh tone. "Take yourself and the other vampire ninjas back to your homes and rest. I'm sure something else will go wrong so be ready. Also, take Kyouko with you and make sure she stays out of trouble."

"Hey!" Kyouko shouted.

"I can zap out your powers."

"I'll be good."

"Why are you giving orders?" Akuma asked.

"Because you are failing to." Kami snapped at him. "Make sure your leader doesn't vanish again." Kami added. "He should really talk to his sister."

"Yes, Ma'am." Sarasvati didn't so much say it with respect as much as fearful of Kami.

As they withdrew and pulled away almost like they expect Kami to strike them down as they walked away.

"Did Sarasvati look sacred?" Ayumu, his eyes having regrown, never thought he would see something like that from that young woman.

"Yes." Seraphim couldn't believe her words. "Why?"

Kami sighed, "Probably because the last time I saw her I nearly killed her." Kami started to walk, "I'll tell you the story as we walk."

As they walked they started to retell the tale. It started sometimes ago. Sarasvati seeing Eu's power as being too dangerous ordered Seraphim to kill the necromancer. Seraphim refused and that made Seraphim an outcast and hunted by them as well. Things went bad to worst as the King of the Night forced Eu to open the Gates to the Underworld to force her hand. The only way to close the gates was for Seraphim, who had drank a little of Eu's blood, to play music to put the spirits to rest. The other vampires joined Seraphim in music and helped her close the gates. The whole event nearly destroyed Tokyo but they had managed to save the day.

After the disaster had been averted the vampire ninja's had gone to their secret complex hidden in the city. As they rested that night Sarasvati wondered what she would have to do about Seraphim.

That was when the alarms rang out, someone had broken in and set off the alarm. When Sarasvati went to the breach she found the sentries knocked out and someone had purposely set off the alarm.

It had been a brazen act that Sarasvati couldn't understand as it brought attention to the intruder. Things didn't get cleared when the power went out launching them all into darkness and then the building went down to lock down.

Sarasvati had all the vampire ninjas search for the intruder. One by one each of her vampire ninjas was found knocked out until she was the only one standing.

Sarasvati understood what had happened, it was an attack and it was planned carefully so that she would stand alone in the end.

"Who are?" Sarasvati questioned the darkness. Her crimson eyes glowed in the darkness searching out for anyone. Being a vampire she had great night vision but she still needed more light.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk." A voice rang out in the darkness.

Sarasvati held out her glowing sword the light revealing the figure of a woman with a sword just walked towards her.

"You attack everyone in this building and bring a sword just to talk to me?" Sarasvati was not really believing her.

"Oh, I could have killed each and everyone of them but I only knocked them out." She made a rather good point in a violent tilt. "Beside you had attacked me first."

Sarasvati's eyes glowed redder, "I've never seen you before and it is against our code to attack humans."

"You didn't attack me directly, you had a hit sent out on my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"Eucliwood Hellscythe."

Sarasvati flinched at that the name and that almost spelled out her end. Kami launched herself at the vampire with the sword and Sarasvati barely had time raise her sword to block. As the sword collided Sarasvati looked at the woman's eyes and could see it in her eyes that she wanted blood.

Since then things went down hill for Sarasvati, Kami had kept her on the defense and pushed her back. Despite the woman's anger she was never anything less than calculating. She didn't go for any kill shots but always took the attack. With each attack Kami slashed away the girl leaving several cuts over her body.

As one cut slash at her knee forcing the vampire to fall on down, she realized what the woman had planned. She attacked everyone one by one to put Sarasvati in the situation. She wanted Sarasvati hurt, afraid and alone, she was steadily weakening her and leaving her with no escape. Kami slashed away at her arm forcing her to drop the sword.

Sarasvati was weak and bleeding and she was backed to a corner. She felt the cut on her cheek bleeding on to her lips. All the cuts were having the desired effect and it was getting harder for her to stop shaking. Sarasvati was many things and she thought of herself as a warrior and she wanted to die a brave warriors death. She looked up at the woman's eyes as she stood above her and she couldn't help be but be afraid.

"End it." Sarasvati breath out as she braced herself for what she knew would be the last attack.

"No." Kami said her voice radiating with anger. "You had someone try to kill my daughter. If you had succeeded I would personally hunt down every single person under you command until you were the last one alive." Her voice was steady. "I would make sure you knew that they had died because of your actions. Don't think I couldn't I've knocked them all out and it would be a simple matter to slit their throats, just as easy as it would be to put you down." Her grip tightened on the sword handle. "I will let you live on two conditions. The first being that you call off all hits on Eucliwood Hellscythe. If you so ever try to have her killed again I will hunt you down to ends of this or any other world."

Sarasvati stared at her.

"And my second one is that you also remove the hit on that vampire Seraphim. You let her back into your faction without so much as a blemish on her record and you make her Eu's body guard. She already lives with Eu and cares about her so there won't be much difference."

Sarasvati was about to speak when the sword reached her neck and the tip dug into her skin ever so lightly letting a tiny bit of blood seep out. "I agree."

"That is a champions demand, swear on your blood, on the blood of your ancestors and the blood of you species and remember that I have no problem drawing it out should you even consider going back on your words."

"I swear."

Kami withdrew the sword. "Super." With a smile she turned around and walked away.

Sarasvati was left in the dark to ponder the words and the moment. That was Kami's plan, to make her afraid of the very idea of even harming Eu. Harsh? Yeah, probably, most definitely but Kami refused to let that risk fall on her daughter again.

Kami wasn't able to be there when the King of the Night showed up but the moment she found out about the assassination attempt she made sure no one would dare try it again.

Okay, back to the present.

"So, her wounds would heal pretty fast being a vampire so I knew she'd be okay." Kami finished telling them the story.

"You beat every one in the faction in one night." Seraphim was a little more than shocked.

"It wasn't that hard really, assassins and ninjas and anyone who uses surprise as a base for their assaults are rarely if ever ready for surprise attacks themselves."

"You think?!" Black Star jumped, literally, at the chance to prove Kami wrong.

"Yeah." Kami just raised her fist and let Black Star run his face into it. "It would help if you didn't yell right before you did that."

While everyone had their own thoughts about the story Soul and Ayumu had the same one: never make that woman angry especially when it came to her daughters.

"Oh, here we are." Kami announced as they arrived at the Aikawa residence.

"Hey, how do you even know where the house is?" Ayumu questioned.

"I've visited Eu before, no one else usually around or we go out for crepes or something."

They found the door and they walked in, except Black Star who stumbled in.

They found Eu, the Doctor, Clara and Chris sitting around the table.

"I have your coat!" The Doctor smiled brightly at his accomplishment.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Haruna yelled at Chris.

"Just wanted to say good night to Nene." The Drunken magical garment girl told her.

"Wait, Why are you here?" Ayumu questioned.

Nene shrugged, "I don't get to see them often?"

"Give me back that Mana you stole!" Haruna jumped at Chris,

"Nope." She dodged it and jumped onto Kami's shoulder. Haruna frantically tried to reach her. Chris casually turned to Nene. "Okay, you be good and don't waste this chance." Chris gave Nene thumbs up and just blinked away in a flash of light.

"Okay, that was weird." Clara snarked. "So, I take it that you three know the busty red head?"

"We met durning the war in the Underworld. With our personal timelines being tangled in that machine odds are we will run into those we've met." The Doctor explained it as best he could.

"Do I know you?" Nene looked on confused at the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor."

She blinked, "Oh, Doctor, did you get a hair cut?"

"No."

"Did you do the face thing you told me about?"

"Ah," Kami interrupted. "You've met this face."

"Really? When?" Nene asked Kami.

"It was that night. You know, I came to visit you and we ended up getting drinks and he showed up show off his new look and…." Kami let her voice trail off.

"Oh!" Nene suddenly remembered. "Was that the night the three of us-"

Kami placed a finger on Nene's lips, "Yes, that night." Kami turned to the Doctor. "The Tardis is out?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, getting a bit of Eu's power into the engines has her coughing up a lot of energy. She'll settle down sometime tomorrow."

"We should get Maka and the other back home." Kami told him.

"Yeah, about that." Maka started to question her mother. "You said we went into another world but you were here already. How is that possible?"

Kami pulled the sleeve down to show the vortex manipulator. "It was used by time agents to travel to time but if you alter some of the codes you can use it slip between worlds. After our trip together in Japan I came here to visit Eu but I drained the batteries. I kinda got stuck on this side for a few months."

"Is that why we couldn't reach you?" Maka stared at her mom.

"Yeah, and I landed on the other side of the world too. I tried the rift in Cardiff to charge it but the rift was gone and I couldn't find Jack. I sort of been looking for a way to charge the thing."

Eu got up and went over to Kami and kissed the device.

"Eu, no." Kami said trying to stop her but it was too late and she swayed and Kami got her. "That's why I didn't come to you and ask for power, it's too much strain on you." The device beeped alerting her that it was charged.

_I'm sorry. I just wanted to help._

Kami shook her head reading the note. "Fine, let's get you something to eat."

_Can we get pizza?_

"Fine." Kami thought about using the wrist device to take Maka home but the best the device could do is take three people at a time and using it to ferry that many people across whole dimensions, especially in the state of the barriers at the moment, it was not that safe. She decided to wait until the Tardis was back up and running,

They ordered pizza and despite what they believed to be some freaky storm happening minutes before they said they'd be there in a 30 minutes.

So while they waited for dinner Kami and the Doctor came up with a way to let the other know that Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki were safe.

The Doctor brought out a large mirror from the Tardis that he parked on the stoop in the backyard and he set it up in the living room.

The other looked at it and could see a small girl with a red ballon reflected behind them in the door frame. When they turned around none saw a girl in the door frame to make the reflection.

"No." The Doctor stared at the mirror his voice somber.

The girl in the mirror took a step back and was gone just like that.

"Okay," The Doctor his voice once more chipper. "If the walls between the walls are cracking up then I think this should work. "He placed a blue gem on the mirror. "Though not exactly psychic energy it is similar in a quantum frequency sort of way and it might help."

"Yeah, technobabble something something transcendental." Kami breathed on the mirror and started to write numbers. "42 42 564 when you want to knock on death's door."

A world away, or possible two, things were different.

"MAKA!" Spirit cried out in a corner of the Death Room.

The Spartoi Unit along with the death scythes and their meister and the witches were there trying to make out something out with the information.

"Excalibur! Excalibur! Excalibur!" The weapon walked around singing twirling his cane as he did.

Yeah, he was there too despite how much the other begged him to leave.

"I'm sure she's all right." Marie tried to reassure Spirit.

Stein then said, "Beside the worst that happened Maka and the others were ripped apart at the atomic level and dispersed in the middle of a spacial event."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Spirit shouted hearing such horrible ideas.

"I was supposed to help." The scientist smirk at his own dark joke.

Kid felt a pull and turned to the mirror in the room. The mirror flicked before and imaged appeared. On the other side of the mirror the others appeared.

"Maka! Kami!" Spirit cheered up seeing them. "You're okay! You're with your mom! Where are you?"

Kid pushed Spirit aside both because he was the boss and it was his mirror. "Maka, what happened?"

Maka tried to explain it in a way she thought they could all understand, "There is something happing. We ended up where mom was. She was targeted along with some of her friends."

"Hello." The Doctor waved.

Eu looked at Maka as if questioning her comment about friends.

That was when Excalibur stopped singing. "Merlin? Nimue? Vivian?"

"Did the penguin just call you Merlin?" Clara picked up on the name. "As in the magician?"

"Yes, that's what Arthur called me."

"Arthur as in King Arthur?" Clara knew that name, there was hardly a British citizen who didn't.

"Fool!" Excalibur was quick to shout pointing his cane at her. "Who else would Excalibur dare call Merlin other than Merlin?"

"Excalibur? I thought that was supposed to be a sword." Clara stared at the small creature.

"He is a sword." Kid bemoaned. "Please don't get him started."

"We did make another Excalibur, but a regular sword, well a sword shaped dimensional transponder beacon. Right after The Battle of Camlann." The Doctor told her.

Kid was trying to make sense of it, "My father told me that Merlin was a trouble maker and he was associated with Nimue who was and adviser to Arthur and Vivian the Lady of the Lake. He never said anything about Merlin being a young man, Nimue being one of his top meisters and the Lady of the Lake being a girl in armor."

"Yes, where is your father." Doctor looked around. "Where is Lord Death?"

Kami smacked him in the head, "The lines are connected." She looked at the young reaper. "I'm sorry for your lost, Kid. I'm sure he'd be proud of the young man you've become."

Kid was solemn "Thank you."

"Wait, was that centuries ago?" Black Star spoke up. "Excalibur is really old and all that stuff of knights and things that's old too. How can you all be here and be that old?"

"Fool!" Excalibur shouted once more. "Merlin is a timelord, he ride in his ship that sails the winds of time. Centuries for him are as far away as the next street is too you."

"Timelord?" Kid asked trying to process the information.

"A time traveler." Kami told him. "I've known the Doctor since I was a little girl. The Tardis took a liking to me and every few years he'd show up." Turning to Maka Kami smiled, "He actually showed up on the day you were born and gave you that little stuffed bunny you loved so much."

"Mister Bun-Bun?" Maka blushed when she realized what she said out loud.

"Yeah, that's the one. Well, after I finalized the divorce he found me and offered to travel together. We ended up at Camelot a couple of time and later we were joined by Eu we ended up at Camelot a few more times. Never in the right order and it is confusing beyond words and somehow we were there on the first days of Camelot and the last days."

Excalibur tapped his cane, "It's fitting that the woman that would kill Morgan La Fey would one day become the woman who was tricked by her."

"Yeah, that's a head ache." Kami admitted. "I met her as a teenager and killed her for her soul. Years later when I was older I met a younger her. I didn't realize it because she changed her appearance to hide when I fought her."

"I wish I could have warned you about that when you were young but It wasn't possible." Excalibur told her, "When you met me you were but a young woman with hopes and dreams but I knew who you were the moment I saw you. I knew what was to come but I held my tongue. I wished that I could have told you how she would eventually trick and use you to capture Merlin and harm Arthur but…."

"I know, I would want to make sure that Arthur would live a long life but we both know time wouldn't allow it even if we tried."

They looked at each other with a look of not only familiarity but understanding.

"So, you know each other?" Maka asked.

Stein sighed, "Your mother is one of the few people on the planet that has no trouble wielding Excalibur, and it seems to be because of their complicated and shared history. He even waves his usual provisions for her."

"That and I actually like his stories, I think they're funny." Kami smiled at the old sword.

For a moment the other notice a tiny change in the aura of the sword, the great old one of Anger, the sword that cut the sky, for a small and very brief moment he seemed truly happy.

"I owe you more than I could ever pay back." Excalibur told her. "All of you, Merlin you aided Arthur is his greatest battles, young Vivian you were playing by the lake when you introduced me to Arthur and Nimue you persuaded us to become partners and start our grand journeys. Which ever names or forms you take I will always be willing to lend my strength to you. Even in this rough storm you find yourself in."

Stein, Black Star, Kid and Sid all were a little surprised, Excalibur had always been annoying and arrogant but now he was being sincere and friendly. For a moment Kami and the other reminded Excalibur who he had been when Arthur had been alive and before he lost him and the years passed and left their weight on him. Though Excalibur never would admit it he blamed himself for Arthur's death. He always thought if he could have been just a little stronger than he could have saved him. He was the Old One of rage was well versed in wrath and all of his rage was directed to himself. Maybe that was why he acted the way he did, maybe to punish himself and to make sure that he was alone because he believed he should be alone. Then there were moments when he didn't feel so bad, and that was when he remembered.

Somewhere deep down in her soul Kami understood and even into her adulthood she would often visit the sword and just talk and share a story.

"What is happening?" Kid asked trying to control things. He had to remind himself that he was now the grim reaper and he had to keep things under control.

"Oh, hello Mabaa." Kami noticed the head witch.

The witch waved at the woman and people stared at them.

"What?" Kami shrugged. "We have tea together sometimes. I am retired from DWMA and when we met she wasn't causing trouble and we just talked. I've made a lot of interesting friends that way."

"What is happening?!" Kid shouted trying to get their attention.

"We don't know." The Doctor admitted. "Someone went through this whole mess of making the walls between worlds bleed and all just to bring us together. I don't think they did it for something good."

"We are stranded here for the moment but safe." Kami reported. "I'd suggest having the meisters and weapons at the school prepared and be on alert. We should be able to move out tomorrow and we will try to get Maka and the others back to you then."

"Keep me informed off any developments." Kid told them.

"Sure, thing Kid." Kami reassured him.

"Its Lord Death now." Spirit spoke up and corrected his ex-wife.

She half glared at him, "His father had me baby sit him when you and him were busy late night at work, I've changed his diapers I've earned the right to call him Kid."

Any traction that Kid had gotten in the authority lane just diminished. Liz patted him on the back reassuringly.

"Are you really okay?" Spirit questioned his daughter.

"Yes." Maka answered, annoyed that her father after all that had happened still didn't think she could take care of herself.

"Now, could you introduce me to your rather busty friend." Spirit pointed at Nene.

Kami's right eye twitched as a few sparks of her soul force bounced off her bangs.

Only an idiot wouldn't have sensed the anger waving off Kami, so pretty much Spirit was the only one not to notice.

Nene smiled bright and leaned towards the mirror and towards Spirit, "I'm Nene and I'm rather fond of your ex-wife."

Nene punched the mirror instead of the usual shattered pieces of glass, blood and tears that happen when I punch a mirror the mirror sort of wobbled and stretched. It stretched like it was some sort of rubber wall it bent so the punch connected right at Spirit's face. The punch had enough forced that it forced Spirit literally go over head over heels and he spun backwards in mid air as he flew ad slammed into guillotine like frames that decorated the walk way to the center of the room.

With a bloody nose Spirit looked up to not only see his ex and his daughter glaring at him through a mirror, but also the head witch, a timelord, a penguin shaped sword, a necromancer, a vampire that stood behind the also glaring red haired underworlder, the other death scythes, their meisters and just about every woman in the room and few of the fellows.

Stein chuckled, "I believe none of them think it's appropriate for you to flirt with a friend of your ex-wife in front of your ex-wife especially in a time of danger."

"Thank you." Kami smirked at the red haired woman.

Nene blushed as she chuckled.

"Papa." Maka sighed, shaking her head.

"When will he learn?" Yumi Azusa, another death scythe, pushed up her glasses.

Marie took her chance to speak through the mirror. "Kami, where have you been? None of us could find you not even Tezca could."

"I've been far away, even beyond his calling plan." Kami said with a smile. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, we were having a party to celebrate when this whole thing started."

"Yes, I heard you were pregnant…. So, I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"STEIN ACTUALLY HAD SEX?!"

Marie nodded and Stein turned the screw on his head. He sighed, "Why is that everyone reaction when they first find out?"

Ignoring the comment from the scientist Kami continued to talk to Marie, "Motherhood suits you Marie. You've always been caring and compassionate, I'm sure you're going to be a great mother."

Marie beamed at the kind words.

"Pizza is here!" Ayumu called out from the door.

"Yeah, we have to go." Kami admitted. "Marie I will get you a baby warming present once this is all over and I'm not dead. Kid, I will keep you informed. Mabaa, we can have tea afterwards and Excalibur keep everyone alive and when I get back we can have another story telling session. Stein, good work." She gave him thumbs up to his uncomfortable stare. "Spirit, don't do anything stupid. I'll make sure they all get home, I promise."

Any words after that would have seem unnecessary. Kami's voice sounded so confident that they were all sure that she would keep her promise.

The image on the mirror faded and the people in the Death Room were left staring back at their own reflections. Kid started to understand his father a little more, at that moment despite all this power he was cut off from where the disaster was happening. His father stranded himself in the city to hold back a great evil and couldn't leave and now Kid was just cut off from his friends who needed help. Still Kid was determined to do something.

Kid turned to the others, "You heard her, get everyone on alert. Where ever they are or what is happening it has enough reach to affect us too. We have to be ready should something happen."

Liz watched her meister with admiration, there would always be stumbles but he was taking hold of his life and his duty. It wouldn't be easy but she was so proud that he didn't hesitate.

Dinner was quiet. The large group around a small table in the living room. Black Star devoured his pizza with Tsubaki occasionally whispering to him to eat slower. Haruna chomped on her pizza still furious at Chris who had escaped to easily. Seraphim tried to keep a refined demeanor as she struggled to eat pizza. Soul chomped on his pizza much like the shark he was often compared too. Clara slowly ate trying to wrap her head around with the days events. The Doctor ate his pizza only to find out that his finger were now stuck together with cheese. Maka slowly ate her pizza taking side glances to her mother who sat next to Eu.

Kami bopped Nene on the head when she noticed the red head fall asleep mid bite.

"Uh?" Nene looked around. "I was awake. Totally awake."

"Sure you were." Kami smirked. "Come here, Eu." Kami grabbed a napkin and wiped Eu's face where she had neglected to remove a cheese stain. That was when the older woman noticed something. "When was the last time you properly washed your hair?"

Eu looked away.

"When was the last time you properly washed your hair?" Kami reiterated.

_Not too long ago._

"How long?"

_Maybe a month or two._

Kami gently shook her head, "You know you're supposed to give it a good wash about every two weeks. Okay, head into the bathroom let's get your hair washed."

_Right now?_

"You've put off long enough. Get going."

Eu got up and started to drag her feet as she walked into the bathroom with Kami following her.

"I better start with the repair work on the Tardis. " The Doctor decided to get up and work. "If I start now I should have everything done by morning and then just giving the Tardis a bit of time to charge up we should be ready to go."

"Ah," Ayumu spoke up. "Do you need any help?"

"I supposed, come along."

Ayumu was quick to follow, he was curious about box but he was certainly more about the fact that these two strangers were Eu's they reached the Box and the doors opened a wall of smoke poured out.

"Extraction fans on!" The Doctor yelled pushing forwards into the smog cloud.

Ayumu coughed only to find the Doctor's hand grab and pull him in.

"He forgot the fans." Clara groaned.

Seraphim stood up from the table, "Well, it seems like you will be our guests for the night. We are a little short on beds but I'm sure we can accommodate you. I'll get some extra blankets."

Tsubaki smiled, "I'll help you, it's the least we can do for you letting us stay the night."

"Then I welcome your help."

Both dark haired young women went to look for blankets.

In the bathroom Kami and filled the bath tub with water and soap. She rolled up her sleeves and Eu leaned over the tub.

Eu rarely removed the helm piece of her armor, it had started to feel like a second skin. Removing it made her nervous but Kami smiled gently as she pulled it off.

"That wasn't so bad." Kami told her, gently stroking her long hair. "You have long hair, and it's beautiful but if you don't take care of it its just going to turn brittle and fall apart. "

Eu nodded telling her she understood.

"I know it's tedious and you don't have hand maidens like you did in the Underworld to help you clean it but if you do you want to keep it this long you have to clean it regularly."

Kami grabbed the movable nozzle and pushed some soap into her hair. Kami grabbed a brush and ran it through Eu's long silvery hair letting it soak in the water.

Kami could tell she was a little tense and she sang to her a gentle lullaby her mother had sang to her when she was scared.

The song softly drifted into the other rooms. Something grabbed Maka's heart hearing that song, Kami had sometimes sang it to her too.

Maka turned to Nene who was just sipping her drink, "My mother and Eu….what happened there?"

Nene paused for a moment thinking about it, "You're Maka? Your mom has told me a lot about you. You have her eyes."

Maka flinched at the words, maybe not for the meaning behind them but the way Nene had said them, there was something odd about how she said, with such admiration. "You know about mom. How did they meet?"

"Well, I don't know how she met the Doctor. She's just told me that they had known each other for years. I do know how she meet Eu."

"Yeah, about that…" Clara spoke up. "Eu can't be his daughter, neither of them looks anything like Eu."

"She is his daughter. They adopted her. Maybe I should start at the start of it."

"Yeah, that might be a good place to start." Black Star snarked.

"There was a war, a terrible war." As Nene spoke Haruna knew which war she meant and she didn't seem eager to delve into it. "It was the war between the Underworld and Villers and it … It was hell." Nene who was usually all smiles now seemed somewhat sad. "I know I fought on the front lines. I can cancel out power, magic, abilities and attacks so I volunteered. In the end it wasn't enough the whole Seventh Abyss were drawn to the battle field except for Eucliwood. Our majesty, has always been the hope and the spirit of our people and it was unthinkable to have her had get dirtied by the blood shed. Eucliwood instead used her power to heal the wounded night and day. She was amazing, when she heals someone she feels their pain and she must have healed hundreds of soldiers in her first day and she didn't give up. And that was when The Doctor and Kami arrived. A blue box fell from the sky and into the forest."

"That was the Tardis?" Clara asked.

"Yes, me and the Captain, another member of the Seventh Abyss, went to investigate. We found a man dragging a woman from the inside of the box. He told us he crashed and she grabbed him and protected him from most of the crash. She was hurt and he was dead centered on getting her help." Nene paused. "He had cold eyes, the eyes of a warrior, the eyes of someone who had lost so much and so many and would do whatever it would take not to lose another one."

"We helped them back to the castle."

"Okay, how does this involved them meeting Eu?" Maka was starting to get impatient.

"I'm getting to that. We were afraid that were spies sent by Villers so we guarded them. When we arrived at the castle Eucliwood healed Kami. We talked to them and we found out they were just travelers who stumbled there. They both had a dislike for war but they agreed to help us when they saw that are need was great. And with that it started. The Doctor was like a general planning attacks with little cost in life. Kami herself fought on the front lines with me. During the battles we had gotten close to one another. Really, I don't know what I would become if I didn't have her to pull me from the dark places I was leading myself into."

They were silent at the words. There was something utmost serious about those words, like Nene believed she would not be there they way she was if not for Kami.

"Then things got worse." Those words were pained. "The Queen of Villers didn't like the idea of Eucliwood using her powers to win the war. She broke Eucliwood's power. She wasn't how she is now. She used to have such a beautiful smile, a smile that could take away all the sadness and pain you had in your life. She was so innocent and pure, she used to spend her days in the flower fields just playing. And the Queen took that all away. She broke her powers. To hold them back I enchanted the amour I had forged for her. It helped but it wasn't enough, whenever she spoke or showed any emotions the pain overwhelmed her. I've had nightmares of those days. Can you imagine it? She was in pain and couldn't help but scream." Tears started to form in her gold eyes. "And the more she screamed and the more it hurt. If we couldn't stop it she would die in agony." Nene shook a little at the thought. "That's when Kami stepped in. She held her, she used that soul power of her to make a connection to her. "

"Soul resonance?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. Kami used her soul to ease Eucliwood and slowly disrupt her powers enough to make sure she survived. She spent days without end teaching her to control her emotions to calm her heart and holding her. Kami never once left her side. The Doctor spent days trying to find away to undo what the Queen had done. We had to stop him from going after the Queen himself. The war went worse over time and even the people on the side of Villers got tired of it. The Leader of the Vampire Ninja's and Chris had started to get tired of the Queen's rule. Another person was getting them into a coup but the Vampire Ninja known as the Baron Demon had plans, he had met Kami before and had already made the magical garment girl weapons. Most of the Seventh Abyss were fighting but the King of the Night sought a way to end the war. Thus came the Megalo system was born from their minds, the King of the Night was the one who insisted they looked like animal, he always liked animals. They used wandering and restless spirits and the system was placed, they would go after the magical garment girls of Villers and kept both sides in a stalemate."

"But it wasn't the end, was it?" Soul could tell this wasn't going to with a happy ending.

"No, even after the war Villers and the Underworld have been tense but nothing made it worst than not returning Eucliwood's voice. The Queen condemned her to live like that. The King of the Night let his malice take hold of him and killed the Captain. Myself, Kami and the Doctor weren't there when he killed him, we arrived a moment too late…." Nene's words were slow as she relieved the moments in her head. "The floor was covered in his blood… we tried to stop him but the King of the Night was fast and he threw us through the windows as he continued his attacks. Little did he know that probably saved us."

"Saved you?" Clara picked up on that.

"Eucliwood came in a moment later and was horrified from what she saw. She spoke and …."

"She tried to kill him." Haruna finished the thought.

"We all thought she had, she only managed to banish him. That was when the world fell upon Eucliwood, her power was great and not under her control. People heard about it, factions came to kill her because she was too dangerous, others came to claim the power and the megalo rose and attacked. Kami and the Doctor took her as their own daughter, Kami's family has a long history of being demon slayers and their reputation extended to even other worlds. The Doctor's own tales were great too, and so claiming her as their family made anyone who dared attack Eucliwood would have to deal with them too. Many backed off just because of that. Still, they all attacked in one wave and they were too much to fend off. I stayed behind to buy them time, Kami and the Doctor carried Eucliwood off into the woods where the box stood. They left and took her with her hopping they could find her some peace." Nene paused. "I eventually made my way to this world and I ran into Kami again and she told me that Eucliwood had found a home. All things considered she does seem pretty happy."

Inside the Tardis the Doctor ran around the console working the controls now that the air and cleared up. "Are you with us? Yes, bigger on the inside. I get it. All a lot to take in."

"Are you a wizard?" Ayumu said stunned out of his mind.

"Some have said." The Doctor shrugged.

"Ah," he was sheepishly touching one of the controls.

"Don't do that. That could launch us into the sun."

Ayumu pulled away. " So… I've been wondering. You certainly have the room why aren't you with Eu?"

The Doctor paused for a second, "I would actually love that. It's been a long time since I've had family in here with me."

Ayumu could hear great pain in his voice, the kind that would break someone heart.

The ancient timelord sighed, "It's me and Kami, we are both sort of stumble into trouble. And with Eu's powers always went off when trouble found us and she started to blame herself. Kami and Eu left me and went to find Eu somewhere she could be safe. We can't even have to many visits or even long ones without trouble finding us. I would love to spend more time with Eu but I see that look in her eyes, she worries that us being together will get people hurt. And she's had it hard enough that I don't want her to blame herself. Trust me I've spent a long time trying to find a way to help and I haven't yet."

Ayumu saw it there, just for a split second guilt, the Doctor blamed himself for not finding a way to help her. Ayumu knew that looked, Eu ran away afraid that she was going to hurt him and their friend and Ayumu saw that look in his eyes every time he looked into the mirror.

Night came and with that bed time. Soul and Black Star shared Ayumu's bed room. The Doctor who didn't need to sleep that much stayed in the Tardis to finish the repairs. Clara who was having trouble sleeping in the Tardis since the incident when the Tardis sent her into a time loop for a month without letting find her bedroom decided to bunk with the girls. Clara and Tsubaki shared Haruna's bed room. Seraphim slept in the ceiling, she picked that space and no one told her too and no one saw a reason to stop her.

Maka was finding it a little awkward to borrow a pair of Eu's pajamas, they were a little small on her so she ended up borrowing a pair of sweat pants and an old shirt from her mom and her extra dimensional room. Her mother put on the sleeping robe she wore to bed and let her hair down. Eu wore a simple purple pajamas and put in her mouth a pacifier.

"What's with the pacifier?" Maka asked her.

"Sleep talking, it stops her from sleep talking." Kami explained it to her. "Her power can become active when she speaks so its just to make sure she doesn't speak."

As they walked into the Eu's room to find Nene just wearing a top and a pair of black panties and looking rather sleeping. She greeted them with a yawn.

Maka stared for a moment, Maka had noticed that Nene was well endowed but now that she took of her bra for go to sleep now she was starting to noticed Nene had breasts larger than even Blair.

"Ah, you're sleeping with us?" Kami asked her voice unsure for the first time all day.

"Why not? I know you don't mind. If something is attacking the three of you I should be here to protect my majesty too."

There really wasn't a good argument agains it.

"Okay, move to the side." Kami told her.

A moment later they were in bed together. Nene on one side with Eu between her and Kami and Maka on Kami's other side. It was a little snug but they fit. Maka cuddled next to her mother and on the other side Eu cuddled to Kami too.

An hour later Maka woke up from her sleep. Nene back backed herself into a corner and slept in an odd angle and had grabbed Kami's head and pulled it into a hug. Kami was now using Nene's chest as a pillow. Eu was snuggled in between the women and slept with Kami's arm around her. Kami hugged Maka and Maka tugged on the arm closer.

Maka liked to think of herself as rational and mature but something gripped her heart. Maka didn't like the idea of Eu as Kami's mother. Maka knew that it was silly but she was jealous about it. She didn't want to share her mother. Maka didn't have a restful sleep.

* * *

**Authors Notes: So here we go. Another chapter and the relationships are being delved to in this chapter. Next chapter we will have a face to face with the big bad and see what he has in store. So leave a review telling me what you think. What you liked what you didn't and so on. Alway like reading a good review anyway. Gotta work on some stuff but I will try to get back to this soon. Stuff always seem to come up.**


	6. Chapter 6: Shadow

**Secrets of Legend**

**Summary: You don't need to know all three to follow the story. Cracks begin to form at the walls between dimensions. A secret held by three people is about to exposed and that threatens all. Meisters from the DWMA, Zombie,Necromancer,Vampires, Garment Girl and Timelord and companion gather to stop it. As the walls between worlds fall chaos spread and worlds hang at the balance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any their elements in fact.**

* * *

Chapter 06: Shadow

Night turned to day as easily as day had turned to night. Kami opened her eyes. It took her a second to truly feel the world around her after a deep sleep. She felt the weight of her daughters on her arms sleeping next to her. There was something comforting about feeling her daughters next to her. Then Kami realized something.

She looked down to find Nene sleeping on her chest using her chest as a pillow.

"How-" Kami began to question it. "How did you move without me noticing?"

Kami wondered how Nene changed positions without noticing. Kami nuzzled Nene's head with her chin."Nene wake up."

Slowly but surely the red haired woman opened her eyes, "...Kami?"

"Yeah, time to get up. I wondered if you wanted to do something."

A few moments later in another room Black Star kicked in his sleep. Soul kicked him back as he grit his teeth. Ayumu reacted by pushing them back. The three of them were sharing a bed since there weren't any futons or blankets to spare. It had been a rough night sleep for the three off them.

Then the house shook and the three bolted up.

"What the hell was that?" Ayumu questioned it.

The three bolted out of the room.

In the first room Maka felt the room shake, "Mama?" Maka nuzzled her mother. "Wait." Maka realized something was wrong as her mother didn't feel nearly as tall and a little cold like pressing against metal. Maka opened her eyes to find out she was hugging Eu."Ah!" Maka shouted as she quickly pulled away, to the point that she fell out of bed. "Mama?" She looked around searching for her mother.

Eu got up and rubbed her eyes.

The door slammed open, "Maka!" Soul came in. "You okay?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Maka asked him her mind turning towards this new threat.

"I think we're under attack."

Maka and Eu walked into the hall where the girls had meet them too. That's when the noticed he mother soul outside of the house. Maka ran towards it with everyone else following.

The reach the backyard and found her mother and Nene fighting, or to be more accurate, sparring.

Nene had put on her clothes and right now stood on one end with a chipper smile. Her arms were in front of her arms held up ready to fend off an attack. Kami was on the other side wearing some gym clothes. Kami had feet apart that gave her a wider stance lowered her center closer to the ground. Kami held out her arms were in front in and her hands hanged down almost giving them to the look of scythes, in shape anyway.

Kami was using a form of Southern Pray Mantis style so her arms mimicking the creature. Both women had a certainly look in their eyes.

"Should I attack again?" Nene smirked.

"If you like." Kami told her.

Nene didn't wait a second after she finished the words that Nene closed the gap between them and there a punch at Kami. To Kami's own credit she slide her body towards the left missing the punch. Even as Nene threw punch after punch Kami slide around her dodging the attacks. Nene quickly changed tactics and slide her leg towards Kami's legs causing her to trip backwards. The meister reacted by moving her arm in front of her and using the moment to roll backwards. The arms acted like completing a wheel and she rolled back until she managed to steady herself on her feet.

Like a leopard she leapt at Nene ready to attack. Nene quickly raised her own arms to block. Kami sent hit after hit at her arms when she jumped at Nene and forced her weight against her to make Nene lose her balance. Kami pushed her down but Nene reacted by using her powerful legs to kick Kami off and let the momentum keep her moving. Kami spun herself in the air to burn off some of the extra energy until she could safely control the spin and landed gracefully on the ground. Kami looked like a flamingo with one leg raised in the air.

Nene jumped onto her feet and stomped on the ground with her left causing the whole place to shake yet Kami remained steady.

"You had to be a ballet dancer at some point." Nene marveled.

Kami who had her eyes closed just said softly, "No, just trained with some monks. And the head monk slammed my head with a thick stick whenever I leaned to one side. Which was not needed when since I was on the edge of a building and over a cliff side. Just to say I really had to learn to keep my balance fast."

"Well, stop showing off Karate Kami and just do the crane kick."

Kami jumped up and towards the Underworlder and delivered a swift kick to her knee. Nene spun around as basic mechanic of her knee a swift kick to the left of it caused her weight to shift.

At this point The Doctor came strolling in with bags full of groceries. "I thought I felt a tremor."

The other were a little stunned that that didn't settle in that the Doctor arrived. The fight was fast and intense even if neither one of them had struck the other but those watching were sure if any one of the attacks landed they could cause some serious damage.

"I got some stuff for breakfast." The Doctor yelled out at them. "Hurry up! Stop flirting." He headed off into the kitchen.

Kami turned back and looked at him with a light blush on her face and a perplexed looked overcoming her features, "Flirting?"

Kami struck the ground with her fist letting lose her soul force and suddenly that caused the loose dirt jump into the cover the area with dust.

Nene closed her eyes, she calmed her breath and listened. It wasn't going to be much so she needed to focus on the tiny sounds. She raised her arm to block the punch just in time. She raised her other arm in time to block Kami's left hook. Then she blocked another attack, she smiled at the fact that Kami wasn't going to fall into common patterns in attacks. Still she felt something was wrong.

"A smoke screen? You have to know that wouldn't work with me." Nene taunted as she reached out and grabbed Kami's right arm mid punch.

Nene was stronger, most underworlders were easily stronger that normal humans but the thing is Kami wasn't normal. Kami was a meister and spent her life training to fighting those stronger than her. Kami pushed her forwards using the momentum to compress her arm back onto itself and she continued to move forwards. Suddenly Nene found Kami jumping on her and her legs wrapping around her waist. With a twist Kami's hips Nene found herself being pulled away and spun around as she lost her balance again. Nene could chuckle when she realized that Kami's previous attack was to see how good her balance was.

With a tumbled Nene found herself on her back as Kami sat on top of her. A smile spread across her face. "You pinned me, I guess you got me." Nene smiled brightly without a hint of disappointment that she lost the sparring session.

Kami smiled back warmly. Nene reached upwards and gently brush a long stray strain of hair behind Kami's ear. If someone were to walk in right now they wouldn't have expected that these two women were only a moments ago having a fight that had shaken the neighborhood.

"Huh." Kami said softly, "I should help with breakfast." Kami moved to the left, having forgotten she had her legs wrapped around Nene's waist and sort tumbled to the ground.

"Ya!" Nene was pulled along.

Maka watched Kami and Nene try to scramble out of the position. Maka had taken a glimpse into Nene's soul. Nene's soul was an underworlder's soul like Eu but had a different' sort of magic. It was a natural magic it was sort of like a bubble of clear water over the soul. Then there was her own soul it's self, it was a strong soul, one filled with joy and life and that appreciated all that joy because she knew pain and horror.

That wasn't what got Maka's attention, the way Nene's soul reacted to her mother's soul. Maka noticed it when they were fighting, it was a certain familiarity. When they fought it was like they knew each other and they reacted to one another before they even acted. It was almost like a dance and even as they tried to untangle themselves they seemed comfortable together. Maka shook her head not sure if that was the right word.

Anyway everyone went off to get cleaned up and ready for breakfast.

Haruna annoyed cross her arms as she watch events unfold in the kitchen.

Seraphim said, "You are our guests. Allow me to prepare breakfast today."

Eu walked behind them to stop and shook her head.

"No, it's okay." The Doctor insisted mixing some milk into a bowl with eggs. "We like cooking."

Kami turned on the rice maker behind him and as she grabbed some meat and set it on the grill. Kami tossed a pair of eggs in the air and grabbing a knife cut the eggs in half and quickly pushed away the egg shells right before they hit the grill.

"I can't believe how many eggs you have here." The Doctor marveled as he opened the fridge.

"I make great eggs!" Haruna argued. "I make eggs that you'd be grateful for the rest of your life."

Yeah, she made some really good eggs. No one disagreed with that but that was the only thing she could make so even the delight that was eggs was dispelled after eating that 50 times in a row.

As the others started to gather around the small table Ayumu noticed something about Eu. Eu was still lacking any emotion in the face department but she seemed happy. Eu ever so subtly swayed back in forth, almost like she was dancing to the beat of a song only she heard.

Kami and the Doctor brought a number of breakfast dishes both of the traditional Japanese dishes and western varierity.

Haruna poked at her omelette with her fork before she took a bite, "Okay, this is okay."

"I was going for okay." The Doctor said with a hint of sass in his tone.

Soul grabbed a fork full of his has browns that came with his side of steak, he liked the hash browns, they were freshly made from real potatoes minutes ago. "So, what do we do today?"

"I expect to wait until something happens." The Doctor told the scythe.

"Like an attack or something." Clara as quick to point the flaw. "I mean you have to have some sort of idea about whats going on. The three of you were brought here, through what has to be the worlds craziest way to contact someone, and you don't know why?"

The three of them all shrugged at the same time.

It became clear that they would have to wait since no one there had any idea.

"Okay, can someone explain the giant caterpillar to me, then?" Clara pointed at a large gray eating lettuce of a food bowl that was eating next to a small black cat.

_That's my pet memory worm. I call him Bob._

"Necromancer, since when did you have a pet worm." Haruna asked her friend.

_A few months. I've introduced to him many times._

"I don't remember that." Haruna scratched her head.

"Where did you get one?" the Doctor asked her.

_From you I think. I don't remember actually. I sort of found some of my old notes suggesting that you gave it to me._

"Yeah, I had a memory worm just like that and I was wondering where I put it but I couldn't remember."

Kami rubbed her temples making the obvious guess of why both of them lacked memories.

It was morning in Japan and it was the afternoon in Death City. There was nothing much to do so the Thompson sister, Kid and the witches watched the only person who had any idea of what was going on.

It meant dealing with the annoying sword.

"You said Morgan warned you about this event." Kid focused his attention on the sword. "What did she tell you?"

"I have already told you everything I know." Excalibur swung his cane.

"Come one." Liz started up. "There has to be more. Whose behind this thing?"

"That is the unfortunate thing about reading the future." Excalibur said with his usual tactfulness. "We you look into the future you only get a shadow of it. That is why prophecies tend to be so vague. It's all about cause and effect. Any more knowledge about it and you risk changing the source of it, information creates itself. Should the prophecy have told you everything you needed to know to stop it and you stopped before it started then the prophecy itself would have been different because of it. So that is another problem. The prophecy can no longer be if events were to change." He danced around them. "It's a small dance, a balancing act that must be kept."

"Please listen to us." Kid was burning through his patience. "You know something bad is going to happen. Aren't you worried about it?"

"I have faith in my friends. They will move the heavens to spare lives, they will do everything they can to protect lives." Excalibur stared them down. "I don't imagine them as being perfect but I know they will manage to spare more lives than any of us could ever think was possible. I will help them in anyway I am able to but there is nothing to be done at the moment. There is nothing to add to this conversation but wait and get ready."

The day slowly passed by as they waited for something to happen. The Doctor worked on the Tardis while Kami and used sat on the porch and meditated.

"There is nothing but your breath." Kami spoke softly to Eu who sat next to her. "Not me, not you, not your magic, just your breath. Just focus on your breath."

Eu slowed her breath and she sat besides her.

Maka was reading over her book glancing over to the pair. In the backyard Tsubaki and Black Star did a little bit of training with Seraphim. Haruna polished the saw.

Soul and Ayumu watched the television together. Nene had fallen asleep at the table and Maka decided to move over to her and asked her something. When Maka made it to her she found that Nene had fallen asleep on notebook. Maka was surprised to find a sketch of mother armed with a sword. Not only was the sketch well drawn it captured her mother well, it seemed fluid and the action pose that caught her mother's drive, energy, her ferocity and her quiet beauty.

Maka lost her thought and was about to wake her up to ask about the portrait when something actually happened. The sky turned dark and that always gets peoples attention especially since it was still pretty early in the day.

They all wandered outside, and the Doctor was the first to say something, "It's getting cracks on the walls of the Universe are letting energy from the Underworld seep in. Soon energy form all sort of places is going to leak in. E zone energy will get nasty. I'm sure whoever started this gave it another kick start."

"So it's started." Seraphim stated with a certain red gleam in her eyes.

"And I know where to go." The Doctor held out his screw driver that had detected a patina of teleport energy.

Anyway the location was not particularly far. It was in fact four large buildings that the vampire ninjas had settled as their base. In the center of the four buildings stood a hat. Normally something like that would seem anything but dangerous but the vampire ninjas had all gathered out side on roof tops to watch this hat. Sarasvati, Akuma and Yuki met the group as they arrived.

"Sarasvati, what's happening?" The Vampire Seraphim asked her.

"Something manifested in a flash of light." Sarasvati spoke in her usual strict and serious tone.

"It's a hat." Clara spoke what the group was thinking.

"One that just appeared in a flash of light." Akuma added to the observation.

"It's not even a fez." The Doctor pointed out with disappointment in his voice.

The hat was silver and shaped like crescent moon with two large goggly eyes and a crocked smile. The it started to moved around the wide open space between the buildings. With a small jostle the hat moved and revealed a silver feathered owl with large gold eyes and oddly enough a pair of glasses.

With a poof of the smoke the owl turned back into Pallas and she turned to the group. She was still wearing her normal business attire but now also wearing the hat, a long coat made of silver feathers that made it look like a pair of giant wings wrapped around her.

"You are here. Finally. We had to block out the sky but finally got you attention. My boss isn't very patient. I don't think it's a good idea to keep him waiting anymore." She touched a blue tooth on her ear. "They're here."

A shadow ran across them and the entire area until it settled next to her. The shadow pooled and it raised from the ground and grew depth and side and raised from the ground. It took the shape of a man and then color stretched across the figure until it looked like an ordinary Japanese man in his twenties in a black suit.

"Finally." He said. "You know how long I have been waiting for the three of you? How long I've waited? I bent the timelines, the dimensions and causality itself to get the three of you in one place."

"Well, we're here." The Doctor spoke up with his hands out stretched. And as if on cure the Doctor, Kami, and Eu took a step forward. "Now what do you want?"

"Beautiful." "The man spoke in awe. "You truly are beautiful. It didn't take much even, the three of you could make worlds quake. The sheer amount of pain and death that the three of you have caused is truly without measure. The legends of you, written in blood and fear across the cosmos. A trinity, always a trinity, Nimue and Merlin and Vivian, Vishnu and Brahma and Kali-" He paused. "They really got you name wrong that time."

If looks good kill Kami's look would have killed him three and a half times and maybe kicked the corpse a few times.

"That's the thing, you names have even become words. Doctor: wise man and healer all over the universe. Eu: Good in latin. Kami: the name of gods and spirits and the level of perfection in Japan. That is no mistake, you even chose those names."

"Please tell me you're not a fan." The Doctor bemoaned.

"No, you don't have many of those left. You've done a splendid job erasing records about you." He sighed. "Let's get to the point of it. You have so many questions."

_Why do I doubt you will answer any of them?_

"Smart girl." He smiled broadly. "First lets start the show."

A multi burst f light flashed around them and suddenly two dozen new figures arrived.

It was a varied group.

"More soulless cybermen." Kami muttered at the metal men.

"Ogron. I haven't seen Ogron in a while." The Doctor said to the aliens that looked like an upright gorilla with guns and light armor.

"It's that potato looking guy and another one of him and another one." Black Star looked in confusion to the Sontaran and other ones from his clone batch.

"Sontaran." The man in the suit smiled. "I got a hold of some of their cloning tech and tweaked it a bit so the finest soldiers in the universe but obedient to me and me alone."

"More megalo!" Haruna yelled at the upright aliens in black armor with heads like rhinos.

_Judoon_.

Eu corrected Haruna.

"Yes, about that." The Doctor started in. "Judoon work for the Shadow Proclamation what are they doing here, with you and on Earth."

The man just said, "They're mercenaries, I paid them more than the Shadow Proclamation." He said with a smirk. "Now, let's get to the main event shall we." He raised his hand. "Troops attack!"

Kami and Nene stepped forward.

"Ah geez." Nene let out. "This seems like a lot of trouble."

"This just feels like a Tuesday to me." Kami admitted annoyed. "Heads up please."

That comment might have seemed random but someone who had fought besides Kami for a while knew what she meant. Nene leapt forward and ripped the head off the nearest cyberman and tossed it into the air. Everyone turned up and looked at that because if someone tosses a head that's where you look. Kami had something in mind though. Her father was actually a gun meister and taught her aim. She raised her hand and pointed at the head. This was a new version of the soul force, one that she herself had crafted, it took focus and in her case a great deal of pent up aggression. Energy focused around her hand and then on the tip of her finger. Her hand started to glow with the white sparks of her soul force and then like a shot gun and it blasted the head. The long distance shot blasted the head to bits and with the already charged in the cybernetics it created a rather bright boom.

"Ah!" Was what was general scream from everyone as the light blinded them for a moment.

Nene and Kami were the only ones who knew to turn away. Still the area wall far too well light to open ones eyes but Kami had soul perception and didn't really need to open her eyes fro that. She focused on the glowing soul of the aliens before her. Nene on the other hand already figured out Kami's plan and decided to attack the soulless cybermen to make up the difference. Nene had to keep eyes close but the bulky metal cybermen made plenty of noise when moving.

The light would fade so they decided to make use of the distraction, that was why it was set up after all. Kami launched herself at two ogron and placed her palms on their chest and with a quick burst of the her soul force they were down. Kami made a quick note not to over do it as the shooting a blast took a lot out of her.

Kami quickly slipped past the Sontaran and taking out her guns slammed the butt into the back of their necks and their one weak spot knocking them out.

Nene grabbed the headless cyberman and tossed it into a few more. Nene then jumped onto another was and crushed it under her heel before yanking off its arm. Nene pulled the cable inside and the arm blaster started to fire off randomly. The blast hit the remaining cybermen and one of Judoon.

One of the rhino alien turned to her and aimed its candy red gun at her as the light started to fade. The small gun let out a red laser hitting the hand with the cyberman arm. The cyberman arm turned into cinder before the blast hit her arm. Normally you'd think her arm would go the same way but her limb instead of burning into ash started to glow bright red.

"Hm?" Nene remarked at her red hot arm, because of her nature as an Underworlder and her extreme training her skin was stronger than most armor.

Nene ran into the Judoon and with her still glowing fist punched it right in the chest, the alien's armor boiled as her fist got close and then it shattered.

The others started to get their vision back to watch Kami shoot the eye out of one of the Judoon officers.

"Should we help?" Black Star couldn't help but question out loud.

"No, I know its seems a little one sided." The Doctor said calmly he and Eu being the only ones to pull out sun glasses when the head exploded. "It seems weird to help them fight Kami and Nene."

"I meant help them fight the others." Black Star tried to correct him.

"Nah, we'd just get in the way." Chris said who just showed up.

"Hey you give me back my mana!" Haruna yelled at a wall when she heard Chris speak, for her here vision hadn't come back.

"Here use this!" Kami pulled her fan from her pocket and turned it into a sword and tossed it to Nene. Nene grabbed it quickly used to cut slash in half a sontaran weapon.

"Like I was saying." Chris said taking a small break to drink some of her liquor. "We would get in there way. They know how to cover their backs."

"She is magnificent." Akuma marveled at Kami as she fought.

"Stop it." Chris poked his side. "You never had a chance with her, you helped make the megalos who try and kill her daughter and you're not a a wishy-washy man and she hates wishy-washy men."

Maka watched as her mother and Nene fought. Chris was right, they turned their backs to one another so they could each watch the battlefield. One covered what the other had exposed, each covered the other's weakness in that sense both women balanced one another. Kami moved where Nene wasn't and Nene did the same it was like a dance between them, each knowing where the other went without words but sheer instinct.

Kami leapt into the air and Nene grabbed her and spun her so that kick landed straight into a Judoon's face forcing back into the ground. With a twirl Nene spun Kami around letting her swirl out of her arms until she landed safely. They both saw that everyone else in the fight except them was knocked out, so much that they didn't even notice that Nene held Kami's hand tightly

"Brava!" The man yelled. "Brava indeed."

"Are we done yet?" the Doctor snarled at him. "You brought us all the way here and I don't think it was just to kill us."

"Kill you?" He gasped. "I need you three alive and I've gone to a lot of trouble to for you."

"Why?" Kami asked letting go of Nene's hand.

His smile spread across his face that his skin seemed to stretched for fit it. "I need you three because you are the keys. I need you because no one else knows where it is, where you hid it. I need you three to get me the Magnum Opus, the Cintamani, Mutus Liber, the Alkahest, the Vitriol, the white stone, the Frater, the Philosopher Stone or whatever you call it."

The air grew still and something seemed to change amongst Kami, the Doctor and Eu. Kami grabbed the pen from her pocket and turned it into a scythe. Without warning she ran at the man and slashed at him.

Eu reached out her hand towards Haruna and the chainsaw she brought with her. The saw flew out Haruna hands and into the necromancers.

And Eu spoke, out loud and everything, "Nomobuyo, Oshi, Hashitawa, Dokeda, Gunmicha, De Ribura."

The others were shocked that Eu spoke. Her clothes in an instant changed to a version of the pink frilly outfit with her usual armor over it. The ground trembled and began to crack open with every step Eu took towards the man.

"What's going on?" Clara asked. Her jaw dropped as she watched him pick up a fallen Judoon's gun and ran towards the man.

Seraphim, Chris, Akuma and the other ninjas and moved forwards half flinching as a new fight got started, their own fighting instincts taking over for a moment.

The witch Pallas jumped away as the man was forced to quickly dodge a scythe slash and then a chain saw. The man flipped backwards kicking away another attack from Kami only to see Eu come at him with her saw. Suddenly as the saw went towards him a black spike formed out his shadow and blocked the saw.

Then with a red blast the shadow burst into nothing, the blast coming from a well aimed gun curtesy of the Doctor. With another opening Kami jumped at him once more using the scythe slashed at his neck ready to cut off his head.

"STOP OR I'LL KILL THEM!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Only inches away from his neck Kami stop mid attack.

Hesitantly she looked behind her to find the other wrapped in black shadow tendrils. While he dodge them the man control his shadows and trapped them. Maka and Soul found themselves tied up to one another face to face. Tsubaki and Black Star were tied back to back with tendril tied around Tsubaki's neck and to Black Star's arms, so should he try to break his bounds he'd likely strangle her too. Ayumu was tied with Clara so a similar action would occur. Haruna was just hogged tied. Spikes formed out of the shadow tendrils that wrapped them.

The other were to far from the main group to be caught with those focused shadows and the man was lacking focus as he avoided attacks to spread his reach any more.

"Sure, take a hit." He growled at Kami. " Let's see which one of us is faster. Of course if you are wrong you'll get to see your daughter heart up close."

"Let us go you freak!" Soul screamed at the man.

"Please, like you're not loving the position you are in Evans." He fixed his suit jacket. "If any one of you even so much as moves I will spill their blood out and the vampires can have a snack."

"Do you know what you want?" The Doctor said with an eerily level voice.

"The Philosopher Stone." He told him.

"Let us go and I'll give you the one I have." Haruna told him as she struggled to escape.

"You don't have the real one. The one you have is just a flection of an echo of the real one, the first one. The one they sealed away."

Eu let her clothes change back as she lowered the saw not wanting him to give him a reason to get stab-y and the Doctor lowered his weapon leaving Kami as the sole exception.

"What are you?" The Doctor questioned him again. "There isn't anyone alive except the three of us who knows that, who knows the truth."

"I'm many things." The man said. "I am a bit psychic and I pick up things around me but you three, oh, that was something I had to look for. Your story hidden amongst the stars in legends and shadows." He gasped. "Let's call me that: Shadow."

"Fine Shadow it is." Kami snarled at him. "Why don't we talk about it when you let them go?"

"No, you don't want to give it to me. You went through a lot of work to hide it. I was hopping you'd run off to it to stop this whole mess. That's why I got you together and cracked the world walls. I was hopping you'd use it to patch things up and lead me to it. Now I've decided to make you lead me to it."

"We don't know where it is?" Kami told him.

"You have to be kidding me. You were the only survivors of that battle no one else could have done anything to that stone."

"We really don't." The Doctor reached out to him. "You said you could read things, read us and see we're not lying."

Shadow looked around them, scanning them with his powers, "Seriously? You don't know. How's that possible? Did you erase the memories psychically? Did you feed your memories to a memory worm?" Shadow sighed, "Fine, let's take step two. I'm sure you wouldn't make it easy to find and since I have my agents waiting in Death City so let's start things there." He touched the blue tooth in his ear. " Bring down the ship."

The air seemed to crackle as from above a giant black ship lowered surround by Ogron, Sontaran, Cybermen and Judoon ships.

The Doctor gawked at the large ship that easily as big as most cities. "That's a Deathsmith ship. How did you get a Deathsmith ship!?"

"I stole it from the Deathsmiths." Shadow admitted. "Well, I killed all them first so I don't know if you can steal from the dead." He talked back into the device. "This is my orders: while I'm gone slaughter all the vampires and make sure you collect their heads. I want make sure they're dead. After that destroy the city and then raze the planet." Black shadows grew around the hostages, the witch and Shadow and started to swirl in black circles. "Here is the game: i'll head off to Death City." A new tendril yanked the saw away from Eu. "If you don't meet me there and we get the stone I'll start cutting people up and I'm starting with pig tails."

"You even try anything and you'll regret it!" Haruna yelled at him.

"No, on second thought I'll start with loud mouth. Let's get this quest started." Shadow said more than a little annoyed sinking into the swirling shadows that formed beneath him.

"Mama!" Maka yelled at Kami as she and the others started to get dragged into the shadows and before anything could be done they were gone and the shadows blinked away.

"Maka…" Kami's voice trailed off letting the scythe change back to a pen.

"Clara!" The Doctor yelled out.

_Ayumu!_

The sound of teleports started to ring out as more of the aliens were brought down.

"We have to go!" The Doctor yelled.

Kami looked around, "Seraphim, I'm leaving you and Sarasvati in charge of the battle. Don't let those ships carry out their mission. Chris, do whatever you want but if they destroy the world there won't be a place for you to drink."

"Save the world, I'll do it!" Chris cheered, she sounded a little drunk already.

"Akuma…." Kami looked at the vampire. "You're a genius, do something smart and stop faking death and do something creative."

"Kami…." Nene spoke her name getting the meister attention the sword in her hand turning back into a fan.

"Nene….." Kami spoke back. "I have to go."

"I know just be safe." Nene ran to her and hugged Kami.

"Well, we'll give you a moment. Meet you in the Tardis." The Doctor started to push Eu away towards the Tardis.

The other started to move away and get ready for battle, well not Akuma and Chris who just walked a few feet and watched.

"I would have liked to spend more time with you." Kami admitted after a minute of being hugged.

Nene's face was flushed as she pulled away. "Give me your bullets."

Kami quickly took out the spare bullets she hand and handed them to Nene trading the fan for it and putting it away. Nene held them in her hand for a moment before she gave them back.

"I put a little of my magic in them. They'll help fight off any magic based creature. My magic should linger on it for a few hours."

"Thank you, Nene." Kami smiled at her pocketing the bullets. "I promise I will be back."

Kami ran off to catch up with the others.

The other had already started to get ready with the vampire ninjas to meet the armies of aliens that had already started to show up. The first new troop arrived.

Sarasvati drew out her sword and was about to charge into battle with the others when Nene slowly walked before them. Something seemed different about her.

"Nene?" Seraphim had already drawn her sword but paused.

Nene's ever present smile vanished and her bangs covered her once bright eyes.

"She's upset." Chris muttered under her breath.

"They shouldn't have done that." Akuma admitted with a gulp, and then he spat out some more blood.

Nene took a step and the started to shake and crack beneath her. Nene launched her self forward and the air cracked as her fist collided with the rhino like head of the Judoon. The crack might have been the air or the skull of Judoon, probably skull as his nose moved almost all the way to the left of his face. The force of the punch was strong enough that the Judoon officer was launched into the wall of a building and through it. Nene kicked the floor and it shattered sending the other member of the troop into the air as she started her attack.

The other watched with equal part fear and awe as she cut though them as if they were nothing. That was the fury of the Sovereign of Twilight, the one that made the impossible possible and could make the possible impossible. She stood between them both of reality and imagination and life and death. It was said that she could choose which one was forced onto others. She was Naegleria Nebiros the Sovereign of Twilight and the Underworld's strongest fighter and she was angry. She was angry to be torn away from someone she didn't see that often and had decided to take out her anger on those who served the evil that pulled her away.

"Hell Hath no fury like that of a woman scorn." Kyouko watched from the top a building her sword on her lap. She got up and raised the sword. "It looks like the fight has only just started." She saw more troops brought down to Earth.

The Doctor reached the Tardis as he heard the battle start. For the first time in ever that he was running from an alien invasion instead of stopping it. Still, he knew that if they didn't stop Shadow he'd hurt the other or if he did somehow get the Philosopher's Stone there wouldn't be anyone safe.

In Death City, at the DWMA Excalibur waited at the top of the stairs that lead to the entrace. The sky turned black except for the area right around the glowing and laughing sun.

"So it has begun." The sword spoke to himself. "The beginning of the end or end of the beginning. A great storm comes and death and destruction certainly follow. I can only you my friends are close behind. If not there isn't a soul alive that will survive the wake of what is to come."

It was about four in the afternoon and as darkness took over the city and the world people began to panic. What they didn't know that in other worlds this happened to, in fact that was happening in every world.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I think Excalibur is doing better narration than me. Anyway, what do you guys think? What are you liking what aren't you? We are going into the Soul Eater world leave a review telling me what you think. Oh and who ever is my eight reviewer gets to pick a character from any of the three series and I will get them into this story if they haven't shown up yet. Just let me know and I'll talk to you.**


	7. Chapter 7: Story Time

**Secrets of Legend**

**Summary: You don't need to know all three to follow the story. Cracks begin to form at the walls between dimensions. A secret held by three people is about to exposed and that threatens all. Meisters from the DWMA, Zombie,Necromancer,Vampires, Garment Girl and Timelord and companion gather to stop it. As the walls between worlds fall chaos spread and worlds hang at the balance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any their elements in fact.**

* * *

Chapter 07: Story Time

The streets were in a panic as Kami raced back to the Tardis. The whole world was in a panic and had every right to be. The sky had turned black and now there were space ships over Japan if no one noticed the giant masked the day before they would certainly notice that. Kami silently wondered how long until the armed forces of UNIT got involved. If anything this attack just showed her how petty Shadow could be. He was attacking their friends just for the hell of it and getting the world caught in the cross fire just for fun. If that wasn't enough Shadow dragged her daughter away.

Kami was in a words pissed.

And worried she was sure people were going to get hurt.

Kami reached the Tardis door and pushed her way in. Inside was the room that everyone eventually described as bigger on the inside because it was. The box itself seemed only big enough to hold two people but inside was a room about size of a house and there was far more just past the room. The Tardis was a world to itself and most of it was alive.

The room was metal-y and filled with dark blue light. In the center stood the round control console and the pillar in the middle was filled with light and it was the time rotor.

The Doctor stood by the console fiddling with the controls. "Eu, went off to get something from further in the Tardis. A part was damaged and I'm having the Tardis tree build it and bring it here."

The Doctor bolted from the controls and down the stairs to the section before and started to mess with the wires and open parts up.

"That's the thing, the Tardis was barely working when this all started and now the walls of the dimensions start falling in and we have to cross the barriers into the Abstract. Its like trying to cross the Ocean during a tsunami while trying to avoid a reef!" The Doctor's annoyance at the situation was very vocal.

"Can you get us there?" Kami asked him.

"Yes, it's not impossible Shadow certainly seemed to be able to do it. I think he's using some sort of dark matter. Its the stiff that gravity is made off it twists light around him giving that dark look and with the right tweaking bend space around him. If he has enough control he should be able to open a small portal to get through." He turned to the woman who'd followed him down. "I promise we will go and get your daughter."

Kami looked at him. She knew he wasn't perfect and he had made similar promises before and failed to keep them but he would try even if it cost him his life.

"I'm sorry." Kami told him.

"For what?"

"For slapping you earlier."

"Oh, right, that stung." He rubbed his face at the memory of the pain.

"I'm angry at you still."

"You know why I don't visit and-"

"No, it about your death. You should never let anyone think you're dead."

"I know I think you left that message in my face with your slap."

"You will die Doctor." Kami voice was deadly serious. "I know it, Eu knows it and despite the best effort to hide it you know might be the Eleventh Doctor but we both know that this is your 12th regeneration. Jack told me about the Meta-Crisis and I know about the nameless a warrior of the Time War. You are out of lives, out continues and when this one goes you will die."

The Doctor refused to look at her as she spoke. "How long have you known?"

"Long enough and I know about Trenzalore."

His blood grew cold at the name, "Of course you know."

"No one escapes this forever, Doctor."

"I've been running so long and I just don't know how to deal with it. My death is coming and I won't be able to bounce back or do something clever."

"Don't then. You helped me once so let me help you now." Kami told him with a kind tone. "I'm going to die one day and I'm okay with that. I haven't done everything I've wanted and I haven't done everything perfectly but I don't see the point of living forever. Just do what you can and let the rest stand for itself. Make the most of what you have now. You've lost a lot but don't lose what you still have. On one terrible day you lost your world, your friends and your family. You can never replace that, there is lying about that fact, but you have this world and Tardis as your home still. You have friends like Jack and Clara. And she might not be your biological daughter but Eu thinks of you as her father. If you keep trying to run away you might leave every one of us behind. Stop and enjoy what you have because as long as you can live that fear of outliving us now doesn't seem so bad when your end is coming. What I think would be terrible, especially for you, is meeting that end all alone just because you ran away from us."

There was silence. The Doctor understood what she was saying. If he tried to stay alive by running away and hidden from the Universe he would die alone because he too would hide from those who loved him.

"I'm an idiot."

"Yes, you are." Kami chuckled seeing him get the message.

That was when the heard the metal foots of Eu carrying what looked like a metal pod that was as big as her torso. The Doctor smiled and hugged the girl.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while." The Doctor had been a father and a grandfather but he lost all that during a war, a war only he could and it broke his heart. He was sure not to let that happen again to his children even an adopted one.

They would start to put in the replacement part.

In a world far away a story was just starting to be told.

"My Legend began in the 12th Century. That was merely my legend and not my life. I was born a time well before that. How I came to be is beyond my own recollection. I, like Eibon and Death am not ordinary. We are not bound by the same limited lives as yours. I do not understand how I came to be nor do I know if Eibon knows where he came from or if Death knew whence he game. Perhaps its better for that knowledge to remain unknown. I was not the dashing and prime example of all things that I am now. It was at the start of the Grim Times when chaos reigned over the world. Before Eibon based his weapon designs on myself and my own abilities and before the Heretic witch stole those plans and created the first demon weapons. It was the Time of Camelot and the time that would forever change my life."

Excalibur let out a sigh as he told his story.

"I was a rough youth with a wispy beard and wandered through the forest without aim. I saw no difference in that action than any action I had taken before or for that matter how any one lives their life.I saw no reason. I was cast out of every village and town, people were enraged by my mere presence and so I became a pariah. I thought that was my lot in life, I was a weapon and for all that I could do my very nature meant that I was meant to hurt and kill. Maybe people were enraged by the thought of what I could do as I was only a reflection of themselves. After all a weapon is nothing if not wielded. I still can't say if I had aim but sometimes I wondered if is some level I went into that forest without food or water with the hopes of ending my misery. For what is a life lived if only to be enrage."

Excalibur stared off into the opened space him and it seemed like the events played before his eyes and if only for him.

"I don't know how long I went without nutriment but I felt my body grow weaker. Maybe I didn't wish to die or maybe I was so weak that I didn't dare fight my need but I searched for was when I saw a purest and clearest lake. I reached for it in desperate need for water when my weakened body fell. I was mere inches from drinking the water I needed to survive but failed to move. I dare say that was my darkest hour, or it was at the time. I could barely open my eyes to watch the lake before me as I felt my breath leave me. I remember very clearly whispering, 'Water' as my eyes began to close."

He paused probably for dramatic effect.

"Maybe I wanted to live. I can't say anything for certain except that I didn't die. I opened my eyes as someone pushed me onto my back. It was young maiden, a girl with long silvery hair. Her hair was wet and she wore armor. My first guess was that she had come out of the water and found me. The next act she did was likely the kindest act anyone had done to me in my life thus far. She cupped her hands and brought me water and slowly poured it into my mouth. I was more grateful than I had been in my entire life. My body had been injured from attack and still weak so I could not express my gratitude. That was when she took off one of gauntlets and held out hand over my body. Bright purple energy collected in the palm of her hand and this magic healed me. All my wounds vanished and I felt my strength return to me. I couldn't help but ask why she had healed me."

Excalibur really did seem confused even now after centuries of time.

"She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down words in symbols I couldn't decipher. But then as if by some all compelling force they changed before my eyes into a language I could understand. The message was simple: 'You were hurt and I help you. Though I need any other reason other than that.' In all the life times I have lived those silent words have had more impact than most so many and continue to do so. For the first time someone had shown me kindness."

A tear seemed to form at the corner of his eye.

"That was when. Arthur, a young man at the time without his beard or the wisdom of the king he would become. He called out 'Vivian? There you are? Merlin and Nimue were worried that you had gotten lost.' After a moment she wrote to him and explained to him what had happened. I told him, 'This Lady of the Lake healed me.' He looked upon my sorry state and looked on with concern, 'Let's take you back. Nimue calls Merlin Doctor and I am sure he can help. What is your name, stranger?' I looked at him and said, 'Excalibur' to him merely replied 'I am Arthur Pendragon.' And so I met the man who would be my meister and best friend."

He paused to let that all sink in and didn't look at his audience. "He took me to his father's kingdom and introduced me to others. Merlin was a tall skinny man in a brown suit. Nimue a beautiful young woman with a fierce look in her eyes better suited for a warrior than a maiden. Then he introduced me to sister Morgaine or Morgan for short."

He shook his head as to try to clear his memories.

"Morgan was a witch but despite all the evil witches had done she tried to be good. I had hoped she could. Arthur truly had a noble spirit and he brought the best in others. He offered me his kindness and his home and I in return shared with him my power. Together we were to defend Camelot and make it Utopia in those dark times. We would become champion of Lord Death to try and bring order to our part of the World. Merlin would come and go. His face would change and sometimes Nimue and Vivian would be with him. Sometimes others would accompany him. He was the master of time and events didn't always go in the right order with him. Over there visits Morgan formed a bond with Nimue. Merlin would give advice to Arthur as he took the throne. Vivian would play in the crisp lake she adored and would help get fairies of the forest to join Camelot. Then darkness fell over Morgan."

Excalibur paused but not effect this time, a catch was in his throat.

"I still remember her in her youth. A sweet kind girl who played with fairies in the field but over time her power corrupted her. She learned magic from the fairies. Merlin has thought her about other worlds. She desired power and throne. She wanted her son to take the throne and broke the kingdom of Britain into a civil war. She conquered another world and brought and army from it to gain the throne."

Excalibur remembered the moment before the last battle. He stood with Arthur over looking the field of battle. Arthur sounded nervous, so unlike him but looking back he wondered if Arthur had known about his death.

"Merlin was there with another face, long light brown hair and daring cravat or possible scarf I'm not really sure what one call those. Nimue was by his side. I was hopping it was an omen of out victory but it was not. It was the Battle of Camlann and it would shatter Camelot and turn the world on its side. The heaven cried red tears and storms carried off the dead. Morgaine used her bond with Nimue and lured her away from the battle. She used her magic to twist her mind and use her to trick Merlin into a trap. Morgaine incased Merlin crystal and left Nimue to die. That was when I lost all hope in saving Morgan. She pitted her son Mordered against Arthur and they fought. In the end I was not strong enough and Arthur fell. Nimue barely alive managed to free Merlin with her own power. She dragged him back into his ship that sails the winds of time. Camelot was in ruin and we had all lost. If anything I could protect Arthur's body, I planned to stay by his side until I died. That was when Merlin again with a different form, once more with the brown suit and Nimue and Vivian arrived. They used one of Morgan ships and plunged it into the lake. They moved Arthur resting place into the ship and pulled me away and placed a false sword. Nimue and Vivian moved the ship, engulfed it with light and sunk into the lake. Merlin said it would go to another lake out of reach of Morgan. After that I was to live without Arthur. For centuries I was to live. Years passed and one day I met Nimue again but younger. She sought me out not to wield me like other had but just to talk. She became friends with me and would visit me, I knew the pain she would experience and know I couldn't tell of it. She would have to go back and live through it. Though sometimes I do come here just to bother her ex-husband. Fool! The very definition of a fool to toss such a woman to the side and to dare break her heart."

The Old One of rage started to sound angry.

He calmed down, "Today, they will gather. I know it, I feel it in my soul. My unique nature inspired the creation of the demon weapons, my weakness let Arthur die and Camelot fall. My friends are coming to fight a storm of epic scale and I will help them. Maybe in a small way I can make up for my failures."

Excalibur looked upon the dark Death City as the sound of people panic came to the top steps of the school.

"Okay," the small voice of the young witch Angela who was the only one there poked the sword. "Can I play with your stick?"

"It's called a cane and no."

"Oh, come on funny face let me play with it."

"It's not a toy."

"Angela!" Nygus dressed in bandages called over the girl. "It's dangerous here. Go back into the evacuation Center. Kilik is there with Thunder and Fire why don't you go play with them."

"Okay, Miss Nygus." Angela smiled before heading off inside paused and turned back to Excalibur. "Bye Bye Mister Funny face."

Excalibur watched her leave, "She's a witch, isn't she?"

"Yes." Nygus was curt. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I wish you better luck. I hope that kindness in her eyes doesn't fade." Excalibur said in all sincerity. "Prepare for battle I fear the heavens will bleed."

"Kid want to see us in the Death Room." Nygus told him.

With that they headed to the room for a meeting that would likely have a huge impact.

Okay, back in the Tardis they had managed to put the replacement part in but the Tardis was still not going.

"Come on old girl." The Doctor pushed the lever.

"Please." Kami begged the machine. "He has Maka, my daughter. I'm sure you know her. You randomly dropped the Doctor to the hospital when I gave birth to her. I know you are hurt but please I need to go to here. I need to protect her. I know you know that feeling, you always protect the Doctor. You've always tried to protect me or Eu or any of the Doctor's companions. You know how I feel, you know how desperate I am to save her. I can't do that unless you help. So please!"

As to answer her please the center time rotor was filled with light and started to rise and fall as the ship began to move.

The Doctor took the controls and Kami whispered, "Thank you."

The sound of grinding filled the ship as it traveled far away in a short time.

In the Death Room Kid gathered with his weapons, the witches and his advisors.

The Witch Judge told Kid some dire news, "The Witches Realm has gone dark too. Whatever is happening is spreading."

"Then it seems Morgan's Prophecy was correct." Excalibur put it Grimly.

Vworp. Vworp. Vworp. Vworp.

"Anyone else hear a sound like a broken toilet?" Patty asked the room in general.

The wall cracked and a large blue box came spinning in before skidding to a stop near the mirror. Everyone had flinched afraid that it was going to hit them. That is everyone except Excalibur.

The door swung open and the Doctor stepped out, "Sorry about that. The wall came out of nowhere but let's just say we're both at fault."

"What happened?" Kid asked him as Liz cowered behind him.

Kami and Eu joined him outside.

"Doctor, Kami and Eucliwood." Excalibur happily greeted them. He knew them better as Merlin, Nimue and Vivian the Lady of the Lake but he knew those were only the names they used in Camelot.

_Hello Excalibur._

Eu held out her notepad.

"My lady." Excalibur tipped his hat to her.

The Doctor quickly ducked back into his ship.

"What is going on?" Kid repeated himself. "Report!"

"Watch your tone, Kid." Kami told him. "I don't work for you. Anyway, since the last time I talked to you we found out someone named Shadow is behind all this. Not sure what he is but has some sort of strange shadow like ability. He's working with a witch named Pallas."

"Pallas?" The Judge Witch reacted to that name and the Head Witch Squealed to it too.

"Does that name sound familiar?" Kid couldn't help questioning that.

The Judge Witch explained, "Pallas was a witch that went rouge and left the Witch's Realm after being very vocal about the new alliance between the Witches and DWMA."

Kid didn't like the sound of that, he had certain known the school hadn't always been favored by the witches and he even had reports of some of them not being for the alliance but didn't image one would hate them enough to join forces with someone who had put everything in danger.

"He's got an army." Kami added trying to put everything back on track. "He's attacking the other world's Tokyo."

Stein picked up on that, "Yet you're here. Leaving in the middle of an attack doesn't sound like something you'd do."

"It's defended." Kami said. "I tried to cut off his head and he managed to capture Maka and the others."

"What?" Spirit jumped in there. "You let someone capture Maka!"

"You think I let it happen!" Kami shot back. "I would have fought if I could be he dragged them back here."

"Why is that? You still haven't explained this 'Shadow's' goals?" Kid was worried but he tried to focus on what he could do.

"He wants the philosopher's stone. An ancient relic with unimaginable power and he thinks we know where it is."

"Do you?" Kid asked him.

"No, we certainly have encountered it before but-"

"I know how to find him!" The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis with a gun with what looked like it had been put together in a hurry with a small dish. "Kami do you still keep knives hidden in you sleeves?"

"Yes?"

The Doctor reached over and grabbed her and yanked out a knife. The using the knife he cut her finger and collected a drop of blood into a port on the gun like device.

"What was that for?" Kami started to sunk on her finger hopping her saliva would stop it form bleeding.

"It's a basic DNA tracker. You only have one blood relative and that's Maka."

"So, if you can track her using my DNA we will find Shadow since he has her."

"Right." The gun beeped and the Doctor tapped at it before looking at Excalibur. Then he turned to Spirit and walked up to her. "You're her ex right?"

"Yeah?" Spirit wasn't sure what he meant.

"Good." He grabbed the knife and cut Spirits hand and collected the blood.

"Ow!"

"DNA from both parents should help pin things down." The Doctor fiddled with the device. He glanced once more at Spirit before turning back to Kami. "What is it with you and gingers?"

"What? Like you're one to talk." Kami shot back at him. "I don't have a thing."

"Him, Morgaine, Nen-"

"Don't bring up Morgaine!" Anger dripped off her words. "And it's not like everyone I've dated have all been red heads."

"You didn't say anything about Ne-" the device went bing. "Saved by the bell." The Doctor grinned. "Found her."

"We should all go in and get Maka and the others back and deal with this Shadow." Kid stated.

"And we are than happy for the help. Don't blame us from breaking the wall and we call it even." Kami responded to Kid. "Excalibur I want you to stay here with Eu. Keep an eye on the home front so to speak."

_Fine!_

Eu gave her a slight pout. She knew what could happen with her in battle and thought it was for the best. She just wished she could do something to help her friends.

"Marie." Kami looked over to the hammer. "Please keep an eye on Eucliwood for me."

"Oh, why can't I go?" Marie asked her.

"You're pregnant and showing. No risking the baby and beside you're too far along you won't be able to transform."

"Fine." Marie found it was her turn to pout.

"Stay here and keep my daughter company."

"Wait what?" Marie stared.

"Eu is my daughter, adopted but she's still my daughter."

"I'm starting on my first one how come you get to lap me!"

Kami chuckled and gave a small kiss on the shorter woman's forehead.

Minutes later Shadow was in a warehouse humming to himself. He had sent Pallas off to send a message to some of his agents in a very Harry Potter way. I mean, no one would think twice about seeing an owl when everything had gotten dark.

"If you don't shut up I will shove the chainsaw down your throat." He yelled at Haruna. He had tried to hum her out but he couldn't stand it.

"Just let me out of this and I'll show you who shoves what where." Haruna struggled against the shadows around her.

They had all hung around on the shadow like tendrils around the air above him. They struck out his back and stretched out like branches of a tree.

"Don't make me kill you." Shadow said through gritted teeth. "It will hurt my bargain with those three idiots!"

The door to the ware house crashed open and Kami rolled in like many an action star have done before her and she raised her guns at Shadow.

The Doctor followed with his screwdriver in the air with its tip glowing and the DNA tracker in the other.

"And speak of the devils." Shadow told him. "Minus one. I figure you left her at the Death room."

"Let them go." Kami ordered him.

"No, do you want to shot me? It won't kill me it hurts and ruins this meat suit but it won't end me."

"Meat suit?" The Doctor tilted his head to the term.

"Yeah, a college drop out. His dad ran the company but when he died this fellow took it over. Of course I was already in charge of his body when that happened." Shadow glanced at their angered looks. "Don't worry he wasn't in it anymore he's , he was after that bus hit him. Well, I was driving that bus and maybe these hands smothered his father. Anyway, I got that company and built the array, that you broke, and hired my armies" Shadow spoke so casually. "How about you pay me back for destroying that? I know, you can tell me where the stone is?"

"We don't know where it is?" The Doctor told him.

"Fine, let's see if she knows."

Suddenly to mark his words a portal formed on the wall and Eu slid out.

"I did say all of you, didn't I?" Shadow pointed out. "Last time I ask before I splatter. Where is the stone?"

_We don't know._

Eu insisted with her notepad.

"I know you don't know but you are the only one's to know. Let's look back at the last place you saw it. Where does the Stone come from? Tell me a story."

"There was a war." The Doctor had started. "A world with a forgotten name. It was the Dark Times and all the Fledgling empire and travelers gathered to this world because of one man."

Shadow teased, "Oooh, what was his name?"

"Skasis."Kami put away her weapons. "A mad scientist and a king to himself. He figured out how to make himself into a god, with paradigm and dark time science. It takes imagination to crack it but it takes something few ever consider. It takes souls. In one day he sacrificed the souls of everyone in his planet to make a stone. A blood red stone."

The Doctor continued, "Which brought the war and empires. They attacked in full force to destroy him before his evil could spread across the Universe. But it didn't work. He had expected that and planned to drain their bodies and souls to help further power the stone."

Shadow grinned." Yes, bodies helped structure the stone but the minds and souls that was what gave its kick. The power, enough to warp reality itself. Of course you know that, you were on the front lines."

The Doctor spoke in solemn tones, "Yes, the three of us stumbled to the past and tried to help."

Shadow took a turn to tell the story. "You three fought along side the armies of the Empire hopping beyond hope to stop him. Eu took off her armor and used her full power despite the pain. The Doctor made strategies like a general. Kami fought against everything Skasis thought up. In the end it wasn't enough."

"No, only Eu's power along with the Tardis allowed us not to be pulled in. In the end we couldn't do anything. Bra'tac, a captain of the star ship pushed forwards when everyone tried to run. No, he pushed towards the singularity and crashed into Skasis. Maybe it was surprise but it worked. Skasis was the key component to stone."

"He was the sole mind in control of all that power. Skasis was distracted long enough that he lost control and that power feed back and he was engulfed by it." Kami spoke softly. "Part of the stone but it was too late everyone else had died and was absorbed into the stone."

The wide grin on Shadow creeped everyone. "That's not the end of it, is it? What happened next?"

"Things were dangerous." Kami admitted. "The Doctor's life brought danger and that worked up Eu emotions. We parted ways the Doctor continued to travel and I traveled with Eu until she ran into Ayumu. Until she found a home."

"No, do you really expect me to believe you left the stone there?" Shadow stared at Kami and the Doctor down and gauged at their shock. "You erased you memories. You hid the stone and your memories. When you hid it you had your memories wiped by a memory worm or did the Doctor using some Spock like powers? If he had to erase his own it would have to be the worm but he could still edit yours once it was done. Don't you get it Kami! Why have you always been traveling? To mend a broken heart? You heart has been mended, you got issues entering serious relation ships but-"

"What the hell?" Kami yelled. "What is it with people today and my relationships?"

Shadow ignored her, "You kept traveling, why? You were hiding the stone or the only way to find it. If anyone found you had it they have to crisscross the world following you and every place you visited to check it out and to make sure you didn't hide it there. But that's the thing you wouldn't have hidden, you'd carry it every place just letting them follow the wild goose chase. That is unless you thought you couldn't do it anymore. If you thought you might die…. let's say protecting Maka."

"Oh no." Kami gasped.

"If you died the secret location would die with you but if you survived you'd just have to erase your memories. Now, the question is where would you hide it?"

"Does it matter?" Kami questioned him. "I would have thought of somewhere great and if I did erase my memories I don't know."

"It's obvious. You'd hide it somewhere safe. Somewhere no one would dare walk into in a crusade for power. You hid it in a city guarded by death."

"Oh, crap, that does sound like me." Kami admitted.

"Yes, now let's see if I can't make you remember, Simba."

Before he could say anything a slash cut through the air. Eu had snuck behind Shadow as he focused on Kami and the Doctor and turned her pen into a scythe and cut the tendrils root.

Shadow yelled out in pain as he was connected to them.

"Oh, I'm really good at plans." Kami told him with a smile. "I knew if we held Eu back you'd bring her here and it would put you off guard. Now!"

As the other were freed from the tendrils every entrance and window were broken as the others walked in.

Stein wielded Spirit who was now in his scythe form. Kid jumped through the window wielding Patty and Liz in their dual pistol mood. The other death scythes were being wielded by their meisters along with Sid wielding Nygus. The Head Witch, the Witch Judge, Eruka and Free came along wanting to stop Shadow before could cause more damage or pain. Outside some forces waited in case he tried to escape.

"Oh very good." Shadow applauded. "Heavy hitters and everything. Great in all ways. The problem is you forgot one thing."

"What was that?" the Doctor said with a flair of annoyance.

A smile wider than before crept onto his face, "There are things in the shadows. Do you think I went with a dark warehouse for theme?"

"He's lying." Maka spoke up as she and the others got up and kept their distance from Shadow. "We've been here for a while and there no else here. He sent the witch away and he's done nothing but tell Haruna to stay quiet."

"Yeah, about that." Shadow grinned like nothing could stop his smile. "I did that because they're not much into talking. Clap on!" With that the room lights turned on. The revealed countless wooden crates. "I have them shipped her from all over and brought them here from the other world too. Come on out boys let's give them a show." Shadow let his shadows spread out throwing everyone to the walls and blocking the lights for split second and they all heard the crates crack open. Clara hit her head on the wall and she only saw darkness before it over took her.

Maka groaned in pain when the shadow wave stuck her she was tossed back but someone grabbed her and cushioned the hit. Maka blinked expecting to have been Soul. Maka noticed Soul a few feet away rubbing his head that he hit on the floor. Maka turned her head to find that Eu had grabbed her at the last moment and held her. Already a nasty bruise was forming on her head where she hit a box. Maka blinked at surprise that Eu had done that as she had only known her for about a day.

Maka noticed the notepad slide into her hand.

_Are you okay?_

Maka checked on Eu but it looked like she was ready to pass out.

When the the lights blinked on and they saw gray stone hands reach out the boxes.

"No!" The Doctor yelled looking around them.

"Each and every crate!" Shadow yelled.

The lights went off again for a second and soon statues were seen out of the boxes. It looked like they stepped into a stop motion movie as the lights blinked again the statues moved.

"What the hell?" Black Star put it perfectly.

"Weeping Angels!" The Doctor yelled his terror clear in his voice.

"They're supposed to legends." Stein said for once sounding scared. He thought about Marie and for once wasn't sure he would be able to make it back to her, he was grateful that Kami insisted she stay behind.

"Yeah, and I promised them a feast for the ages in turn for their help." Shadow sounded happier than anyone had ever seen him.

"They're real!" Kami couldn't hide her fear.

"They're weird statues." Ayumu couldn't see the why everyone was afraid.

"They're more than that." The Doctor yelled. "They're creature of the abstract. They're legends in every world and it's been assumed that they had come this world but even Underworlders have legends about them. No one blink! They're in quantum state, they're only statues when they are being perceived."

"Let's make that harder." Shadow turned off the lights for a split second.

When the lights came on it was obvious why those like Kid and the Witches looked scared, they knew the stories.

Ayumu watched the statues hadn't only moved closer they stretched out their arms to them. Their faces opened up to reveal fang filled jaws.

"Don't let them touch you!" The Doctor ordered everyone. "Don't look at their eyes either."

"Why not!" Soul barked.

"They can kill you with a touch!" Kami told them all. "That's what the legends say."

"I've never asked." The Doctor didn't dare turn away. "The timelords always thought they came from this dimension. Creatures of potentiality where else could they come from besides the Abstract."

"That's what they feed off." Kami told the story she heard at the DMWA camp fires when she was young. "They feed of energy and off life and potential. It is said they are the souls of those who don't fear death, those who aren't greedy or desire anything but refuse to die. They know nothing put to survive. It is said to survive they gave up humanity and desire and when they died they refused to stay dead. That their dead and cold souls turned their dead bodies into stone and took the shapes of angels. Now they cannot die. They feed on what they lack and what they gave up. They feed off what we could be, all that potential because thats the one thing they don't have anymore. They just feed and they don't care that you beg or cry. They have no mercy or no morals. With a single touch the angel kills. All we could be, it is taken with just that touch. All it takes for them to move and get you is to blink."

"Let's test that." Shadow said once more. "I need the Bill Nye, the Iron Necromancer and the blonde with a thing for bigs boobs and I'm not just talking about her ex husband. Everyone else is your snack." The lights went off again. "Dig in."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Next Chapter is titled War of the Angels and the battle shakes the worlds.**

**"Fool! You've neglected to mention the best part. Me."**

**Yeah, Excalibur is in the next chapter. You'll see why he's the strongest weapon. Why are you here?**

**"Why should I not be? I narrated the tale as well I should also be in the Author's notes."**

**Author and narrator are not the same thing.**

**"Fool!"**

**Okay, whatever. Please leave a review if you liked it and just let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8: War of the Angels

**Secrets of Legend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any their elements in fact.**

* * *

Chapter 08: War of the Angels

The darkness fell on them as creatures that thrived in the darkness had been unleashed. The Weeping Angels were killers and in fact in the Universe they had been called the Lonely Assassins and they were known as the kindest psychopaths in the Universe. They usually just touched some and steal their life, all the years a person could have

Stolen and the person is tossed to the past. They would let you live to death as they feasted on the days you could have. But sometimes they would just kill you by snapping your neck. They still hold truth to a quick and mostly painless death. But there is no reasoning with them they have no sense of mercy. Even amongst themselves they don't communicate, they can't ever be seen even by each other so they are alone even when together and a life time of that has stripped them of any sort of mercy. If corned in the dark by an angel you will be dead in the next few seconds.

"Stop!"

The voice rang out and it belonged to Eu. It as beautiful and uplifting voice but it was powerful beyond belief.

The world itself reacted to the voice, it literally stopped. Everything in her voice range stopped, gravity, light, the angels, energy everything just is no describing it since the universe started falling apart. Everything sort of became blurred mess of scattered atoms amongst a white backdrop.

Everything except Eu and Kami and the Doctor who had a feeling that something was about to happen and covered their ears.

Before them stood a world twisted and without rules because those rules had been turned off.

"That's seems a little much." Kami couldn't help but say as she started at the senseless world before her.

"The Universe is cracking apart," The Doctor explained. "Everything is a little more flexible. " He looked at the gray cloud that was the weeping angel before him. "Everything just stopped, it's all static. This must have been how the Universe was a fraction of a second after the big bang. Without the effects of time or-"

"Yeah, write your doctorate on this later." Kami waved him off. "We have to get Eu to undo it and get everyone out before the angels get going."

"I don't think we can leave. Her power is voice based so once we go out of range the rules are still in effect and if we take them out of place they'll fall part somewhere with gravity."

"Okay, pushed them towards the door and hope that the angels are too disoriented when everything is put back together?"

"Sounds good, let's go with that."

The floor had been torn and left a mess spread through the air. They pair leapt on them as best they could trying to reach the others. They just sort of nudge the shapeless forms of who they were pretty sure were their friend and nudge them away from the gray ones that were angels. They nudged, they nudged like the wind. Kami finally reached Eu whose used so much power had knocked her out. That power pained her and was a strain on her body that would knocked her out if it became too much especially with bigger things and I think we can agree stopping the world and the laws of physics fell there.

"Eu, are you okay?" Kami whispered to her.

Eu weakly opened her eyes.

"Sweetie, we need you to undo everything you did."

Eu looked around at the twisted world before she gave her a weak nod.

"Oh, give it a second." Kami smirked.

Kami raised her hand and pointed at a black cloud she was certain was Shadow. She had a lot of reasons to be angry and that caused her soul to boil up. Like she had done before she fired a burst of her soul wavelength at the black mist.

"Continue." Eu said in her beautiful voice.

The world shuddered at her voice and everything went back to normal. The bad news for Shadow the bolt of soul wavelength ripped through him mid change. As everything fell back in place he screamed out loud and held his hand over his left eye. Cracks like those in a vase started to form over his face and spread across his body but blood didn't come out inside only and empty blackness was seen through them. Quickly a portal formed beneath him and took him away.

"Everyone run!" The Doctor screamed.

"What?" Maka looked on confused.

The angels had collapsed to the ground but without someone blocking out the lights and everyone looking they wouldn't move even if they had their bearings.

"Didn't you hear me! Go!" The Doctor started to push people out of the door.

"Ayumu!" Kami yelled out to the zombie "Take Eu out of here. She's used up too much of her power and she's feeling the consequences."

"Right!" Ayumu quickly took the armored girl in his arms and carried her away.

"Soul, make sure Maka gets out of here."

"What?" Maka questioned.

"Go now!" Kami barked at her daughter.

"W-" Before Maka could say a word the angels rose in the time of a blink of the lights and reached for them.

"No one use soul perception. Especially you Maka."

"What?" Maka wasn't getting it.

"I don't need light to see them."

"You're using Soul perception." Maka put it together. "But-"

"If they're perceived they can't move." The Doctor had made his way over to Clara and was trying to wake her. "But you're staring at their souls that would mean that they can stare back into you."

Maka noticed Kami's body had grown stiff, her mother didn't look at her when she spoke, "I'm keeping them in place. So run, I don't know how long I can hold them off."

"Maka, we have to go." Soul insisted.

"I'm not leaving her!" Maka yelled back at him.

"Just hold them still." Black Star suggested. "We can smash them in a second."

"That won't work." The Doctor told him. "You can't kill a stone and that's what they are when you look at them. You'll just turn them into dust and I've seen what happened when it gets into you. They rip everything that makes you who you are out bit by bit. And they have fun when they do it, they taunted you and make you afraid. They'll make it a came."

"More reason to leave. Don't join me in this." Kami said through gritted teeth. "Start going now. I'm holding off the angels not only a physical sense I'm holding off their souls. They're trying to get at me and I'm not letting them. This like trying to hold off a tidal wave, it's amazing enough that I'm doing it for a second asking for an hour is really being greedy!"

Kami was snapping at them.

Soul had enough and grabbed Maka and put her on his should and carried "Let's go."

"Let me go, Soul." Maka tried to kick herself free.

"She's doing this so we can get out, so you can get out. She's being a mother and protecting you. And she asked me to get you out so that's what I'm doing."

Maka looked at her mother who couldn't moved as she focused everything on keeping focus on the angels. Maka wanted to do something but couldn't.

"Up we go." The Doctor yanked up Clara and got her on her feet.

"Oh, my head." Clara complained.

"Better than being dead so get moving." He pushed her along.

Ayumu carried Eu who had been knocked out by all the power usage.

The weapons had been forced back to humans during the whole stop thing. They all just had the vaguest idea of what was happening but they walked along as well.

"20 minutes Doctor!" Kami yelled.

"You won't be able to hold them even five!" He turned back.

"20 minutes!"

"She yells at you too?" Spirit questioned as Stein pushed him along.

"Get going! I can hear the angels laugh and I won't be able to hold them! Run!

Soon the room was empty but Kami and the angels.

Kami held them off for three minutes just giving the other enough time to get clear before her hold started to weaken.

"Alone in a dark warehouse filled with murderous angels at the end of the world. " Kami said to herself as he knees started to buckle.

She could their souls, gray balls of energy draining energy around them. Just looking at them made her feel sick and weak. That was when he hold started to break and she saw all the angels reach for her. Their bodies couldn't move but opening up her soul perception their souls could still move to her. Mist of their soul's wavelengths reached from out their souls and towards her. It only took second as she felt them touch her soul and start feeding on its energies.

She didn't scream, she wouldn't give the angles the pleasure. They were trying to rip her from the inside out. They were keeping her from stopping her soul perception or trying to run.

"Sorry, I can't stay for lunch." Kami reached over and pushed the button on the device on her wrist. And it took everything she had to do just that.

The vortex manipulator lit up and with a flash of light she vanished. The angels screamed in the dark, they were touching her as she moved and she ripped the portion of their souls that clung onto hers. Those part would evaporate in an instant without the rest f the soul. The angels started to crack some lost some wings, or their faces cracked, or they lost their arms when they last a portion of their souls. They were hurt and that alone would keep them from going after the others.

The others had almost reached the school and it didn't look good. They had attacked and though not dead they lost one of their own and had been beaten back and sent running.

"What did she mean by 20 minutes?" The Doctor murmured.

"What does it matter?" Maka said giving up hope.

"Your mother always has a plan. Why would she say 20 minutes?"

"What the hell is up with that?" Haruna yelled at the sun.

"Ah, that's the sun." Tsubaki told her despite being out the sky was still dark and that made the young weapon nervous.

"How's that the sun?" Haruna yelled waving around the chain saw. "The sun is big and a ball of flaming gas. That's some sort of scary creepy thing."

Clara stared, "I think it's laughing."

The sun was laughing, it was literally laughing with a huge grin. It looked almost like a cartoonish idea of the sun.

"You should see the school." The Doctor told them. "Its like Tim Burton was left to decorate a birthday cake. Now give me a minute." He paced as the others tried to catch their breath. "Did she want me to do something? What could she want me to after that short amount of time? Time! That's it!" He jumped around. Your mother is a bit brilliant!" He checked his watch. "Oh, I'm a bit late." He raised his screwdriver into the air. "She wants a beacon!"

With a flash of light appeared and rolled to a stop on the ground. "That was more than twenty minutes." Kami blacked out.

Kami drained the device for the one trip and since she could know where they would be she did a quick jump into the future and had the device lock on the sonic screwdriver.

In the war house Pallas had shown up with a figure in a black hooded cloak.

"Boss? Are you here?" Pallas called out, she didn't like standing amongst the angels.

A portal form opened up and Shadow walked out holding a hand to his eye.

He gave a tired annoyed sigh. "You couldn't catch her? A single woman who had put herself in a position where she couldn't move." He spoke to the angels as the anger in his voice became more apparent with each passing word. "It's not that I don't tolerate failure. I get it, this stuff happens but what I won't tolerate is letting go of the person I need!"

Black shadows stretched from under his feet and stretched outwards towards many of the angels and beneath them. It was silent but then something that could only be describe as screamed ripped through the air. The shadows ripped through the angels until a gray misty orbs ripped out of their bodies. The shadows opened up like massive maws filled with black teeth and chomped on their souls. The screams died and the angels fell apart into dust and then the dust to atom.

The shadows slithered back to their creator. Shadow dropped his hand as the wound about his body began to heal. Pallas looked away, because the hole he had covered was a black mess filled with several small red and white eyes, and each and everyone seemed to try and escape out of the hole. Soon the skin closed it up until one normal looking eye could be seen.

Shadow burped. "Okay, let's remember that if any other angel decides to fall."

There wasn't a sound but Pallas could tell that the angels were terrified of him. It must have been horrible for them realizing that there was a something that could hunted them down.

Shadow turned his attention to the pair, "So, is it ready?"

The cloaked figure said, "Most assquidly…er, assuredly so"

"Very good, Index." Shadow yank the cloak from him to reveal a creature with a small crested shaped head and a small body covered in a tattered robe that seemed to be made out of pages from a book. Index held a black sword. "I used the knowledge I got from Eibon's writings to repair and improve it."

"You are my favorite librarian." Shadow smirked.

"Can I have the book back?" Index asked him.

"No, you want the book. I stole it from the school and got you out of it."

"It's not my environment here. I don't have my full power."

"No, but you have know how. Without your army of Noahs you can't do much. Do what I tell you and I'll give you back your book and let you spread your knowledge."

"Master Eibon's knowledge." Index corrected him.

"You did well repairing the sword. Go get your pet project going. We'll need those three soon." Shadow smiled before turning away.

Shadow tapped his foot and black portal formed before him. "I'm holding up my word. I've got the sword and all brand spanking new. Come along and bring your army. Bring me those you call Nimue, Vivian and Merlin and once I'm done I'll let you kill them one by one. You can make them pay for what they did. First conquer this world for me."

A hand with a gauntlet on reached out of the portal and grabbed the sword.

Shadow smirked. "It looks like the party is ready to start."

Kami woke up some time later in the school infirmary.

"Oh, please tell me no one let Stein open me up. I have enough scars."

"We wouldn't want to make Nene worry next time she saw you naked." The Doctor teased from one side of her bed.

Stein walked over to the other side. "Is that anyway to talk to someone who treated you? And Nene was that red haired woman, correct?"

Kami ignored the second question, "I'm not dead I take it."

"Close but no." Stein chuckled. "Physically your fine but that attack you escaped from those angels drained you soul. It's nothing that will cripple you but I wouldn't dare do it again. You'll heal with some rest but I'm afraid that your soul container was damaged."

"Basically," The Doctor said. "they drained a fair bit of energy from your soul. Don't over exert yourself."

Kami jumped out of the bed and grabbed her coat that laid on a chair and put it on. "I'll make sure to do that when the world isn't ending."

"Ms. Albarn." Kid spoke up from the door.

"Call me Kami." Kami told him sliding into her coat.

"All right, what about this stone? Do you know where it is?"

"Not a clue. Though it would make sense that I hid it here but the problem is I don't remember where it is. It's a big city and there are a lot of places to hide."

Kid looked at her, "There has to be something you can tell us."

"There is but I don't recall it. I would have removed the memories from my head not just make sure I forgot them but to make sure no one could steal them from me. How are the others?"

"No one has any major injuries." Stein informed her.

"Maka and Eu are bit scared for you." The Doctor added. "They're outside waiting for you. Also your ex. I don't think he gets the concept of divorce he kept calling you his wife and I had to remind him that you aren't married anymore."

"Then he started crying." Stein added with a grin.

"He does that." Kami waved him off. "Give me and Kid a moment." When they left Kami asked him, "So there was something you wanted to ask me."

"What?"

"You have that look in your eyes, you want to ask something but don't want to say it. Kid I grew up in this school so I know that look, you don't know how many students had that look when they were in trouble."

"What should I do?" Kid said with a whisper. "I don't know what to do."

"Yeah, I get it. You've been placed in power and there is no real handbook to dealing with the world. Do what you have been born to do. Protect those who need protecting."

"I'm not sure I can." Kid admitted, he was scared that he wouldn't be able to live up to the standards set for him.

"Kid, it's okay to be afraid but you have to know when to be brave. Courage isn't about having no fear but is fighting on when you are most afraid. I've been on a lot of battlefields and I know you can't save everyone but if you try you can save many. Every one you save is a victory Kid. Don't give up before its starts. Trust me you will hate yourself a lot more for not trying than not succeeding. This is not something you have to carry by yourself, this burden can be carried by your friends and those you trust. You're not alone in this. You're doing great, Kid. You're making friends with the witches, that something your dad couldn't do. A great way to get rid of enemies is to make them your friends. It won't be easy but I do think what you're doing is right. Just do what you think is right, and live with integrity."

Kid had often wondered if Maka's mother had been her source of courage and maybe she was because at that moment she was his. He felt that he could carry on with the whole world ridding on his decisions. He at least had to try.

Kid looked up at her, "You've said a number of times that you don't work for me, why don't we change that?"

"What?"

"I could hire you. You know about these other world and creatures. You already made friends with the witches. I could use and advice from someone who has that experience."

"I'll think about it. Let's make sure there is tomorrow first."

They stepped into the halls. Kami was quickly by a double hug from Maka and Eu. Then she felt Maka give her an extra tug.

"I'm okay, you both should know it's going to take more than an army of unstoppable stone angels to kill me."

Everyone paused for a second finding that comment not all that unbelievable but being surprised that it wasn't surprising.

Then a third person hugging her. "Nyamu!"

"Yes, I like you too." Kami smiled as the Head Witch hugged her too.

"Nyah!"

"Yes, I'll make that cake for you."

"I want cake too." Excalibur jumped onto her head and hugged her.

"Yes, fine." Kami relented. "We don't all die I will make you all cake."

"Really?" Spirit cheered.

"Maybe not you." Kami glared at her.

"Me?" Marie asked.

"Yes, you. Sorry for leaving you back. I did leave Excalibur to make sure you were safe."

"Yes, he mentioned it several times. Hidden signals and codes in what you said." Marie grumbled forced to stay behind with the sword.

Spirit screamed as a black tear in space formed behind him and arm grabbed him.

As the air settled everyone in the hall paused to find a man with long black hair holding a black sword to Spirits neck. He wore armor you'd expect to see in the times of the knights.

"Mordred!" Kami, the Doctor and Excalibur shouted.

"As in Mordred of Arthurian legend?" Maka had started to notice the pattern.

_He's got Clarent. _

Eu held out her notepad.

"What kind of name is Clarent for a sword?" Black Star got to the most important issue at hand.

"That is my brother sword." Excalibur was angry. "I was not Arthur's only weapon. None other transformed but he was given many magical and mystical weapons and tools. Clarent was designed after me but a sword meant to use for times of peace. For knighting ceremonies and such. A weapon not meant to kill or maim. Morgaine stole it and used her magics to corrupted it and so it turned black. It was the tool used to slay Arthur!"

That took the others by surprise, that was the first time they saw Excalibur angry like blood boiling angry.

Mordred gave them a sickly smile, " Its good to see you too, Excalibur, Merlin, Nimue and Vivian." Though polite you could tell that he wanted to run them with his sword.

"You created a tear." The Doctor noted. "The sword shouldn't be able to do that. Arthur died breaking that sword's power."

"The one you called Shadow has made me a bargain. Someone he called Index repaired the sword for me. In turn all I have to do is capture three of you. Once you've served your purpose he'll allow me rip you still beating hearts from your chests."

"That's very graphic." The Doctor didn't like the sound of it. "Remember I have two hearts."

Everyone had pulled away from Kami once Mordred showed up and with could reason. As they could tell she was very angry herself. "So, you've come and grabbed Spirit, why?"

"I wish to hurt you." Mordred admitted.

"And you choose Spirit. My cheating ex-husband?"

"The man who you feed my mother's soul too. His death will be a fitting start for my revenge."

"Oh, feel free gut him if you like. Let me get a chair and I'll watch."

Everyone turned to stare at Kami and even Mordred found that a little cruel.

"Ah," Spirit gasped. "that's a little-"

Next thing they all Kami fired her soul wavelength right at Mordred's face and blasted him back and away from Spirit.

"Come here you idiot." Kami pulled him and pushed him behind her.

"Kami," Stein scolded. "That modified soul wavelength."

"You can help me name it later." Kami huffed. "I'm thinking something like Soul Fire. My wavelength kind looks like fire and I fired it like a gun."

Kami did have a knack for making new techniques like the witch hunter and demon hunter.

"No," Stein continued. "I meant using your soul attacks. Your soul container was damaged and attacks like that will only make it worse."

Kami didn't bother looking at him as she glared at the man wearing armor. "Excalibur transform."

Excalibur leapt from his her head and his body flash with golden light as he transformed into a sword. Kami acted quickly and grabbed the blade. The sword was one of legend and of more power than most could ever hope a wield. One power was that of great speed and Kami used it slamming next to the would be knight. She slashed the sword on the ground and with a flash of light the world trembled around them. They felt the cold breeze hit them. The wall at the end of the hall vanished leaving nothing behind.

"Mama!" Maka called out.

"She used Excalibur." The Doctor stared. "She used him to create a tear in space and pushed Mordred along. She won't be far. She wouldn't dare use it too go too far. Space is unstable and too many of those tears in one location would start to cause all sorts of side effects."

That was when he heard gun fire. He looked off the giant hole in the wall and to the city below as soldiers all dressed with armor with helmets and swords. They held odd looking guns that fired red lasers. They were attacking the city.

"What now?" Ayumu yelled.

"Soldiers from S'rax the center of the Thirteen Worlds." The Doctor already heard questions coming. "Morgaine left Camelot and using the magic of the Fey she learned form those fairies traveled to other worlds. With her power she conquered the Thirteen worlds of S'rax and became their Battle Queen. She gathered an army and with that army she fought against her brother and killed him and destroyed Camelot. I think it was the 80's when me and UNIT captured her. Eventually Morgaine and her son Mordred escaped. Morgaine was disillusioned by everything by then and was eventually killed by a younger Kami when she was found in this world. She changed her appearance by then. Now it looks like her son has gone back and taken over. Shadow must have brought over his army." He paused. "Oh and I think I see the Weeping angels too."

"What else could go wrong?" Ayumu muttered annoyed by how the day had gone.

Then a bright flash of light opened up in the air followed by a thunderous blast.

"I found Kami." The Doctor muttered.

As it was said earlier, by me, that Excalibur had a lot of power that it granted his user. One power was to grant the user angelic wings. Kami hovered up above the city now with huge wing made of white energy arching out of her back. The unusual thing about those wings is that they seemed to be made fire and white flames danced on Kami's body. Stein guess that it might have been an after effect of Kami's damaged soul being strengthen by Excalibur through their soul resonance. He pushed that though aside when he used his own soul saw Kami's soul expanded to several times its normal size and now it seemed to be a flaming ball. In the center of it fulling it was Excalibur's own soul. What really got him was the level of resonance, it was possibly the highest one he'd ever seen, it seemed that their rage was fulling both of them and urging their resonance. Having someone with temper issues resonate with the old one of rage and both of them being angry at their opponent really pushed them along.

Against them flew Mordred, behind him hung a pair of black ember like wings. The sword copied the power of Excalibur and gave its user similar power. They both held out the sword as they prepared to battle and they rushed towards one another. The swords clashed in mid air and the sheer force released ripped through the air. Each attack seemed to make the whole city shake. If that battle went too long the soldier or the angels wouldn't get a chance to destroy the city.

"I'm not sure how long Kami can last." Stein noted. "Excalibur is powerful weapon and can certainly boost her soul but I'm afraid the strain will still be too much for her considering her damaged soul. If she doesn't end her fight quickly there won't be much left of her."

"You just had to ask what else could go wrong." Clara turned to Ayumu.

"Yeah, sorry." Ayumu said sheepishly.

"We must go."

To everyones surprise that was the Head Witch who spoke.

"You can't just leave." Black Star was the first to shout.

"We must." The Head Witch spoke, she rarely used actual words unless it was a serious occasion like the Witches Sabbath. "I will go to the Witches Realm and return with as many witches as are willing to come."

Kid was surprised that was what she meant but happy about it. "Thank you, we could use the help."

"Think nothing of it. We are allies even if new ones. Kami has been a friend who I owe a favor to and if those reasons weren't enough to help… if what that Shadow said is true than this city is the hidden home of that stone. I fear that if this city falls Shadow will have that stone and if it truly bends reality to its users desire there will be no one safe."

The Head Witch didn't waste much time to open her portal to the witches realm and take the Witches Judge with her.

"Liz. Patty." Kid spoke. "Help me get all the meisters and weapons in the school prepared. "

"Uh, sure." Liz spoke. "What do we do?"

"Tell them everything we know about the angels and the new soldiers. It's not a lot but enough for them to prepare for what they are going to face. They are not to engage any of them especially the angels. Get them focused on helping the people of the city evacuated into the school or out of the city. Get the senior meisters and teachers the lead them the student with the evacuation. We have some meister in the school helping the evacuees see if you can find any of the Not students to help in the school."

"Got it!" Patty beamed at him.

"I'll be along shortly." Kid assured his weapons.

The sister ran off to alert the rest of the school.

"Ms. Marie." Kid looked at the one eyes hammer who now stood next to the woman wearing dark clothes. "Azusa, I want both of you in the control room and using the radios to help coordinate everyone."

"Understood." Azusa nodded her agreement.

Azusa and Marie went off to do just that.

Kid turned his attention the remanning death scythes and their meisters. "As for the remaining Death Scythes I would like all of you to help the evacuates. They are likely going to come under fire from these soldiers. Engage them in battle if you have to but keep them away from civilians."

"Understood." Spirit decided to speak for the death scythes.

The death scythes had been friends with Kami wanted to she was fine but it seemed like duty called.

"Is there any advice you can give them with dealing with the angels, Doctor?"

The Doctor thought about it, "Avoid them if at all possible. Not blinking helps." He sighed. "Trap them. They're strong so that won't be easy but if you can get them to look at one another that could help."

"Sid, you and Nygus have a special mission." Kid looked at the zombie and his bandaged wrapped weapon. "Find Shadow, don't engage him but gather what information you can. He's working with this Mordred and seems to be working with others. I want to know everything we can."

"Got it." The zombie told him.

"Try not the get hurt." Stein told the zombie. "I don't think I'll have time to stitch you back together."

Eu tugged on his coat.

_Did you make that zombie._

"Huh, yes?"

_Ha, mine's better._

"I think I did an okay job."

"Stop taunting the mad scientist, Eu." The Doctor scolded the silver haired girl.

_Like your one to talk._

"Do as I say not as I do. You've been getting snippy ever since you got into the rebellious stage of puberty."

The two bantered back and forth as the others started to head out to do their duties.

"Black Star and Tsubaki." Kid called out to his friends. "I want you to clear a path. Those soldiers are coming to school and will attack anyone in their way. Take as many as you can out."

Black Star smirked. "Well, shouldn't take me too long."

"Maka and Soul I want-" Kid paused. "Where are they?"

"Oh, I'll give you three guesses." The Doctor looked up. "If I was a daughter and someone said my mother would likely drop dead if her fighting didn't end soon where would I go?"

_Up._

Eu joined him looking up.

Kid sighed, "She snuck away with Soul when we weren't looking."

The Doctor was looking out of the hole when a laser blast nearly took off his head. He quickly jumped behind the wall as more blasts continued and pushed Eu inside.

"Eu, stay with them and don't get caught. Whatever Shadow is planning he needs the three of us. Clara keep an eye on my daughter, actually keep both eyes on her."

"What are you planning?" Clara shouted at the bow tie wearing timelord.

"I'll tell you when I have the whole plan…. ah, planned."

The last past the wall and waved his arms wildly. "Look at me boys! Your boss wants me so come and get me!"

The Doctor quickly broke into a frantic run as the armored soldier went after him.

* * *

**Authors Notes: So chapter eight and Kid takes charge. Anyway this chapter was getting long it seems like nine pages already. Anyway next chapter will deal with the actual fight. Anyway next chapter will have a certain character I promised. And next chapter I will make you weep for Excalibur. Anyway, leave a review and telling me what you think of this and what you liked.**


	9. Chapter 9:Fall of the Angels

**Secrets of Legend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any their elements in fact.**

* * *

Chapter 09: Fall of the Angels

Death City was quick to fall to chaos. All over the city things were getting weird. Maybe it was the fact that angel statues had fallen onto the city and were attacking people, then there were knights armed with laser were also attacking and to top it off it had gotten dark. Calling it a bizarre disaster would be putting it lightly.

To make matter more end of days-ish two angelic figures flew above the city. Black ember-ash wings grew out of Mordred's back. Kami was against him as large white fiery wings of Kami's back. Each held sword that have written legends and as the weapons clashed the air around them boom and space rippled.

They both pulled back but kept their sword ready to strike down the other at the first chance.

Mordred spoke with an eerie calmness but the anger wafted over each and every word. "You foul wench, why won't you just die?"

Kami muttered under her breath. "It's been centuries and you can't let it go."

"You killed my mother!"

"She was a witch who was killing people to power an engine to get her back to the war world. She had to be stopped. And let's not forget she wasn't a saint. I was just a girl when I found her and killed her but I didn't know I'd have a history with her. I didn't know the Doctor would take me to camelot and I would meet a woman centuries before I killed. My entire history in Camelot went by before I even realized that witch I killed, Morgan La Fey, was King Arthur's sister or Morgaine Pendragon the Sun Killer and Battle Queen of S'rax."

"The name are similar." Excalibur pointed out.

"I am not an expert in Arthurian legends or Etymology." Kami spat out. "Besides when I fought her she'd changed her appearance and her hair was black by then."

"Ah, yes," Excalibur muttered. "Back in the days of Camelot Morgaine had flaming red hair. I believe that what you found so appealing about her."

"Why are you all saying that!? It's not like I find red hair sexy!"

Kami raised the sword at the last second to block Mordred's attack. "You cur! You foul temptress!"

"Your mom hit on me first!" Kami blurt that out, which only seemed to make him angrier.

"Try not to make him angrier." Excalibur suggested to Kami.

"I cared about your mother!" Kami admitted. "I really did. I liked it when the Doctor and I stumbled into Camelot because there was this beautiful, charming, intelligent woman there that flirted with me. It wasn't too long after my divorce, I had a small crush with the Doctor which we both knew we shouldn't get into it, so it wasn't a fling."

"That isn't helping." Excalibur told her as he felt his brother sword pushed towards him with greater force.

"I really liked her and it might have become something else. I loved being with her, for the first time after my divorce I let myself really go into a relationship. You know how it ended? She used me!" The wings behind her flapped and the fire grew. "I arrived at the final battle along with the Doctor and guess what she did. She got close to me and used her powers to control my mind. She used me to trap the Doctor. She nearly killed him and then dropped me into a lake and left me to drown. I was lucky to pull myself back and cough out the water and break free the Doctor." Kami bit her lip. "She left me for dead. She broke my heart. The next time I saw her I had come with the older Doctor and Eu to settle Arthur's tomb and she was running. The next time she saw me I was younger and I was the meister that killed her. I never saw her again. The wonders of time travel." Her wings spread out. "After everything I went through with her, don't make me be the one to kill her son."

Her blade glowed and light wrapped around them as they fell and they vanished.

Maka was a short distance away and was on top of Soul as a scythe flying towards her mother. She was trying to figure how to help when she heard what they were saying and couldn't do anything as she watched them vanish.

Down on the ground Kid looked around. "Come with me. I'll take you somewhere safe. Then I need to find my weapons and help fight this threat."

It was clear that Kid had a lot of responsibilities on his shoulders.

_Don't worry. We can take care of ourselves._

Eu insisted in her silent manner.

"But-"

_No buts, do what you have to do._

The necromancer overpowered the death god.

That was when one of the knights approached then with his gun pointed at them. Without loosing a beat Eu clicked on her pen which in a flash of light changed into a scythe. It spun in her hand and without looking back slashed the gun in half. The scythe twirled in her palm smacking the knight in the face and knocking him to the ground. With another twirl it turned into a pen.

Kid stared dumbfounded, he had forgotten that Eu, adopted or otherwise, was the daughter of Kami Albarn on of the finest scythe meisters the school ever had.

_We can take care of ourselves._

"Be careful." Kid told them. "Go into the school and find the center where everyone is staying safe at."

Kid didn't feel right about leaving them especially if someone was out for them. Still he had a duty to protect the city and he had to find Liz and Patty to do so more effectively.

Haruna poked the unconscious knight with her finger. "Necromancer we better get going."

That was when the school trembled and a roar broke the air.

Clara looked at what was making the roar and said, "You have to be kidding me."

A few moments ago The Doctor had found himself in a dead end and cornered by knight with space aged weapons. He turned to face the gun with a smile. "Okay, I'm Merlin. Your boss told you about me and you know what I can do. I will take your surrender now. It's not like you can kill me, I'm sure he told you need me alive."

One of the knights said, "He said you're more durable than you seem. That you'd likely survive hours from a simple shot."

The Doctor cringed, "Yeah." With a flicks of his screw driver he smiled, "There. I warn you will not like what happens if you try and fire."

They should have listened as one of the knights pulled the trigger and his gun exploded. The mechanics of what Doctor did with boiled down to messing with the battery on the guns when it clicked on the power went in backwards and made a nasty boom. The knights were in less than a good shape.

The Doctor walked out of the smoke cloud and grimaced, "I warned you."

That was when the roared occurred and raced to the sound of it.

Back at the source of the action Clara, Eu, Haruna and Ayumu faced something they really didn't want to face.

Index rode on its back, the whole thing must have been transported to the school by Shadow.

They stared into the faces of a three headed dragon a very large one at that. One of the dragon's head was scarred and it looked burned to form its nightmarish look, also it wore a fedora but the burned flesh took most of the attention. The set of sharp spike stuck out of the side of its head. The second head was concealed by an irregularly sewed mask made of what seemed to be leather. The final head was covered with a simple white hockey mask and spikes around neck formed a collar. It was massive and head stones littered its back.

"What do you think of my work?" Index told them. "A scale found in the Book of Eibon and that Sontaran technology that Shadow collected have brought back to life the Horror dragon that the students have killed. Hand over Eucliwood Hellscythe and I will spare you from my attack of the school."

"You're going to destroy the school with a dragon!" Clara couldn't help to think that was over kill so it needed to be said.

"I have my orders." Index told her. "I follow them and I get what I want. "

"Ayu-moron!" Haruna grabbed her saw and handed it to Ayumu. "You know what have to do."

Ayumu cringed as he held the saw.

In the dark sky Kim flew on her lantern weapon Jackie. She was a witch and she cursed under her had orders to help people get away from the monster and in the dark of that sky she now found one hunting her. She was trying to draw it away from a group of children but found it chasing her. She could hear it flaps it wings. She turned mid air and pointed the metal lantern at it firing a ball of fire. The fire hit it and filled the air with light. It was the statue of angel and it was keeping up with her in mid air, the wings didn't seem to be just for show. The statue started to fall and Kim want to turn away but notice it would more faster when she looked away. It wouldn't help since it was so dark it would fall into the darkness fast enough. Kim used the chance and flew away from it as fast as she could. She forced her eyes open as she heard wings flapping, more than just a few pairs of wings.

The air around her started to waver suddenly the world around her changed and she was out of the weird shimmer. The sky was dark but different, mainly the whole lack of a smiling sun. Large metal ships hovered in the air over the city of Tokyo as a battle raged. Men and women with large black wings soared into the air fighting them back.

That was when Kim saw a small woman with pink hair flying in the air carrying a busty red haired woman. The next thing she saw was the pink short woman tossing the red haired on. The ship fired a laser blast at the woman and the blast was negated. Nene held out arm and her magic canceled out the attack. Then she continued to move forwards and tore through the ship. There were screams as Nene continued to tear through it single handily.

Kim flinched and move backwards when hand grabbed her and pulled her through the shimmer.

"Be careful." The head witch yanked her back.

Witches had arrived and used spells to contain some of the weeping angels.

"Young one." The Head Witch told Kim. "We will try to contain them and tossed them into the dessert. They're feeding off our magic I'm not sure if we can hold them. Go to the school update them about the situation. We will try to arrive and help soon."

Kim gave her a node and flew downward certain that the worst was yet over. The air rippled around and was quickly followed by an explosion as the air erupted as two winged glad being appeared out of a rip dueling with sword. Every clash ripped the air apart. What Kim failed to understand was that each class of those two specific sword with space-time in a weakened state cause space to actually ripple. The area around them was like a turbulent sea and Kim was forced to ride it down, That moment a blast of energy ripped and that blast was coming from inside the school. The blast itself had vaporized a good chunk of the roof.

Kim noticing that aimed straight for it seeing that's where they were evacuating people to safety. Now it seemed the location was nowhere as safe as they had hoped it was. As Kim flew down she spotted Free and Eruka fighting along side some of her friends and teammates who had remained their to protect the people. It wasn't going well.

Shadow stood in the center of a massive room with people cowering and trying to stay away from him as tendrils from his back writhed in the air. Free had started to look more like a werewolf with dark fur forming on his skin and claws cutting out of his hands. A blast of energy ripped out of his mouth right to one of the shadow tendril torn apart by the attack. The attack was good but a missed one as another tendril stabbed Free and impaled him to a wall. Right in the middle of chest and blood seeped out, anyone else would have been dead but Free growled as he yanked at it.

"Free!" Eruka tossed a small black ball frog themed bomb at it. The tendril went bomb and freed Free as the wound started to heal. Eruka paused as she watched him heal and left down her guard as another attack was sent towards her.

The only saving grace for her that Ox and Kilik stepped in blocked the attack. Kilik held his fist up like any good boxer, but unlike a boxer his gloves where pots. Two young little weapons who turn into pots, Thunder and Fire. Like their names suggest they emanated their name sake elements.

As for Ox he was armed with his weapon a spear by the name of Harvar and he brought the lighting. They had blocked the attack and now stared daggers at Shadow. Kim descended into room thought the hole made from one of Free's previous attack.

"My lovely Kim!" Ox said his excitement in his voice.

Kim blushed as she pouted. "Yeah, I'm here. It doesn't look like you could guys could handle this by yourself."

"And you still can't, little witching." Shadow shot back. "I was hopping that I could snag the necromancer here but she hasn't shown. I suppose I'll have to leave her to Index. "He pulled a small silver flash from his jacket pocket. "I'll just have leave a message." He held out the flask like it was show and tell. He spun around as to show case it to the captive audience before him.

Ox could tell that was bad, he didn't know how but since the man had waged war with the whole city just to capture three people he wasn't someone he should doubt.

"Kim, he did something to the door, they won't open. Maybe you can get them open and get these people out."

Kim nodded and went to the door. The door was a large door but covered in back dense shadows. Kim started with shooting a fire ball at it with no effect.

"Now ladies and gentlemen and anything else." Shadow said loudly with a flair. "There is a story behind this flask once belonged to a traveling performs called the Night Traveller's. At the early part of the last centuries they would travel and put on a show, they would only come out in the dark and out of the rain. Then the movies shows came and ran them out of business but the Night Traveller's wouldn't go out so easily. They found themselves trapped in the film reels of the movies that drove them out. With a bit of rift magic they escaped. Long story short I found them and freed them. I was looking for people that could help with my little war, and frankly I found them a little less that trust worthy so I slauthered and kept the flask. Now here is the thing about the flask."

Shadow held out the flask and popped the top. Kim, Eruka and Free watched in horror as everyone in that room started to gasp as if running out of breath.

"It takes your breath away." Shadow said, "Just like that horrible song."

Everyone in the room became rigid veins formed around their gasping mouths, it looked like they were being dried out.

"I'm a little surprised it's not working on you. Must be the magic protecting you." Shadow said sounding a little surprised.

"Ox!" Harvar yelled out as he felt his meister was getting weaker.

He transformed back into his human shape and rushed Shadow with his hand as the spear tip. Harvar stopped and collapsed to the ground his breath robbed too.

Kim heard Thunder and Fire scared and she reacted, "Thunder! Fire! Don't change back!"

Shadow grinned, "Right, it wouldn't work on weapons as they don't have breath in their weapon forms." He put back the top. Shadow held it out and those still functioning could hear breath and scream coming from it.

Kim reacted by going to Ox and placed her hand on him and used her healing magic on him. Nothing happened. He was physically fine but he wasn't.

Kim in a rage spun her lantern and fire shot out flames at Shadow only for him his to block it with another manifestation of his shadows.

He placed his hand on the top again. "No, no, pink hair. I pop the top again and their breath like the sands of an hour glass slips out of my hands and trust me you don't want to see what happens to them." Shadow smiled almost as to dare the witch to force his hand. "So, I'll trust you to deliver the message to the others. Give up those three and You'll get everyone else back." He slink back into the shadows and vanished.

Jackie, Thunder and Fire changed back to their humans forms. Scared the small children, Fire and Thunder were hugged by Jackie. Kim was horrified as the room looked little more than massacre with bodies laid out. Kim looked at the unmoving form of Ox and others and simply didn't know what to do.

On the streets Black Star had been doing quick work of the knights in between the city and the school. That was when he heard someone yell.

"500%!"

That was when he looked over to the school where Ayumu had punched a three headed dragon causing the beast to tumble backwards and away from the school.

Ayumu's arm broke at the last attack and as the dragon shook off the attack it started to get ready.

"Attack!" Index ordered the dragon.

The head with the sharp claw slashed at Ayumu only for shadows to wrap around the head.

"What?" Index stared in confusion.

Those weren't from Shadow but from the sword that was Tsubaki which was wielded by Black Star.

"Hey's its that guy." Black Star noted as an after thought as he spotted index.

"That's Index, Black Star." Tsubaki told him.

"Yeah, the book guy."

Haruna ha picked up the saw that Ayumu tossed to the side. His arm was healing when Haruna barked at him,"Ayumu! Just do it already!"

Ayumu cringed as he took the saw.

He really didn't want to use it, especially if Eu's parents were even close by, he wanted to have a good impression with them.

He pulled the cord on the saw and started to chant the same chant that Kami had said earlier. In a flourish of pink spun around him causing everyone to stop and gawk, even the dragon.

The light faded and Ayumu was wearing a pink dress, the same one Kami was wearing before and he really didn't look as good in it.

"What?" Black star asked.

"Uh, what?" Clara gawked.

"What just happened?" Index himself asked.

The dragon let out a confused roar.

"You don't have to say it!" Ayumu yelled getting that from a dragon.

"He certainly does have the legs for it." The Doctor came strolling in just catching up.

"Index!" A demanding voice called out. The voice came from Kid now standing armed with his pistols, Liz and Patty, walking from the entrance of the school. "And why is he wearing a dress?"

Ayumu looked ready to cry.

"The little shinigami that kept rearranging my book." Index sighed annoyed. "My book."

"Your book? The Book of Eibon?" Kid questioned. "Maka got it on the Moon and brought it back. We were afraid it was corrupted by Asura's madness and locked it up down stairs."

"It's not there." Index told him. "The book was damaged and I hid deep inside. Shadow snuck in and ripped me out. He has it and won't return it to be unless I aid him. I will do what I must."

With that Index ordered the dragon to attack.

Ayumu blocked the claws on the dragon with the saw. Black Star jumped and slashed at the third head. Finally Kid jumped in and fired about the center head as it reached to attack the others.

"What took you?" Clara questioned the timelord as Haruna cheered on the fight.

"Oh, had to out run some knights." The Doctor pulled out his screw driver. "I also checked somethings. Space is wrapping around the area. I think it's a weakness caused by Kami and Mordred jumping around. The Weeping angels can't be helping either."

"Doctor!" Maka finally caught up with them and landed besides. Soul changed back.

"Why is he wearing a dress?" Soul gawked at the zombie in the skirt.

"I don't need that from you, shark boy!" Ayumu yelled back. "Or your girl friend that rides you while wearing a short skirt!"

"Ah! She's not!" Soul blushed as he yelled.

At that point the dragon chomped down on Ayumu's head.

_He'll be fine._

Eu told those next to her as Ayumu fought the dragon to let him go.

Maka on the other hand didn't even register the dragon or the cross dressing undead.

"Mama vanished!" Maka told him. "Mordred and Mama vanished when she used Excalibur to cut through space."

"Oh, I can find them easily enough as long as they stay close by. I've spotted them popping up here and there in the sky. With space warping about all I need is to know the exact energy frequency that Excalibur uses to cut space open. Luckily I spent a great deal of time with him. " Like the good wizard that Merlin was known to be he held out his screwdriver with a wand and a whirl space opened up.

Out of tear Mordred and Kami spilled out still both with their blades mid strike.

"Kami stop playing around with him." The Doctor scolded her. "I know you're trying to talk him down but we really don't have the time for that now."

Kami huffed and forced Mordred away with a strong kick.

The Doctor strode towards them. "Mordred, whatever differences you have with us you do not need to drag everyone is into this." The Doctor's eyes narrowed, his hair were dark and ancient to Mordred it was like starring into death itself. "We do not have time for you, not when everything hangs in the balance. So, if you think you can deal with all off us than do so." The ones he knew as Merlin, Nimue, Vivian and Excalibur were right before and no one seemed concerned about the battle against the dragon behind then as if it was so small to them they didn't have to worry. "If not we will have to deal with you and you don't want that."

Mordred gripped the sword and with that he made his choice and used his sword to cut through space and ran.

"Good, now do you mind dealing with the dragon." The Doctor smiled.

Kami moved a hair out of her eye. "Fine, let's get to work."

Kami strode towards the dragon and without raising her voice she said "Move out of the way."

The boys paused, those simple words had so much command that it stopped even the dragon paused.

"Move back." Kami said again, her tone said if they didn't they would regret it.

Ayumu, Black Star and Kid moved back, taking several step behind her.

"Index." Excalibur and Kami both said with perfect unison.

Index actually gulped and wiggled away.

"Are you going to kill the dragon?" Patty in her gun form was the only one with the courage to speak. The utter focus in Kami's eyes could make mountain quake.

"No," Kami said, "no, killing is easy and I try to avoid it whenever possible. No, saving someone is hard. Dragons are all but extinct. Let me deal with quickly and get it out of hair and then we will properly deal with it."

"Attack them!" Index ordered, "Attack before they can do something."

The dragon bellowed and it seemed like the whole city shook at it but Kami didn't waver even a little she just raised the sword.

Kami Albarn held the sword of kings, the sword that could change fate, the sword that was beyond question the most powerful weapon on the planet. In turn the sword had no questioned that next to King Arthur himself there was no one who could wield him at that level.

The wings had vanished when she had first arrived but now they were back in full force. The wings extended behind her covered in white flames and the sword in front of her was drenched in those same white flames.

Maka and the other hadn't seen a resonance that high before. At the moment neither weapon or meister had different thought, they were synced in every way.

As the dragon moved towards them they sliced the air a second before the dragon's jaw bit them. Space ripped open before them, it was like the parting of the red sea. The light of the sword engulfed the dragon and the light covered the city as it was day. The dragon screamed and bellowed and fought with everything it had as space warped around it dragging it away.

With that it was light left and the dragon was gone.

"What did you do?"Clara asked.

"Tossed the dragon into the desert. It will be stunned and scared. It won't cause trouble until this is over." Kami said calmly.

"Didn't know you could use the sword to move other things." Clara noted.

"Most only think of using Excalibur to move themselves and don't think about moving others, it is unstable and takes a high degree of controls to do it properly. It's unstable without anyone controlling it in between the trip."

Excalibur transformed back into it's lovable little penguin like form.

"Index, we should talk." Excalibur tapped his cane as he walked over to Index.

Something felt wrong. It really was. Index was the only one to notice it because it was so dark. Index panicked and ran as fast as he could. They looked above and they saw what happened. They didn't know if Mordred had been watching them but he was copying them. He had dragged a building through a tear, it was just a small building that was old and forgotten small building somewhere near town and he dropped it on them.

They had at most three seconds to act. Kami's mind raced with every possibility on how to survive it, but not her survival all that mattered to her was her daughters survival and maybe the Doctor's too. She came up with a plan in less than a second and with the rest of that second and more of the next that he wanted to use to close the gap between her and her daughters. As she raced at them she clapped her hands together, and she forced everything in her soul wavelenght towards it. The attack was the most out of her soul force she could muster at that instant. The force and power blasted the others back. Kami hoped it would be enough. It was her best bet, she could have used Excalibur but it would have taken too long for him to transform and used him to teleport them away. She had less than a second to now. She had come to terms with her death and the possibility years ago and she only hoped that she had managed to save the others.

That should have been the end. Kami would have accepted that. She had done everything she could have but she had forgotten something.

Excalibur.

Excalibur jumped after her with all his might and pushed her away as hard as he possibly could. Kami tumbled to the ground a few feet away.

As she turned around she caught a glimpse of the building only a few feet away falling on top of Excalibur. Excalibur didn't look scared but looked into her eyes for one last time.

He was a weapon, something used to kill and wound but today he managed to save someone. He managed to save the woman that befriended him so many years ago, he saved the young girl that walked up to him and listen to his stories, he saved the young woman with a broken heart that cried on his shoulder, he saved the mother of two girls,he saved the woman who was dear to him, he saved the woman who despite her objections had learned to love again, he saved his meister.

At the last instance he thought back to his first meister. He thought about Arthur. He had regretted not being able to save him in their last battle. He regretted everything about that battle. For the first time since then the regret didn't seem so bad. He didn't have to worry about it anymore, for once it seemed it didn't matter he could move on. He hopped he did Arthur proud and that he finally made up for his failure.

"I did it, Arthur. I saved her."

The building fell onto the sword just a few feet away from Kami and the others. Silence fell a moment later but was shattered but Mordred's laughter as with black wings on his back he touched the ground. He looked like dark angel, one that only brings death. The wings vanished and a deranged look filled his eyes. Maybe it was just a taste of the death he wanted to inflicted on his enemies or he simply didn't care anymore but he wanted them dead. He was going to kill them.

He raised his sword and power channeled onto the blade. An attack of black light stretched out before them and released towards them like a black tidal wave of destruction.

Kami didn't think. What was there to think. Kami pulled her gun and fired two shots forwards. The blast dispersed when the bullets hit. Nene protected her, the bullets she used her powers on dispelled the attack. Mordred raised his sword and readied another attack as Kami raced towards him and fired again and again. The bullets embedded themselves in the sword shattering, whatever magic the sword had and whatever magic held it together had been destroyed. In his shock Mordred failed to noticed Kami coming and delivering a punch to his head. The knight fell backwards and Kami pressed her foot to his neck. A second later he found her gun pointed at his forehead.

The world had become silent again and stayed that way until Kami whispered, "He killed Excalibur."

"Kami…." The Doctor muttered as he stepped forwards.

"HE KILLED EXCALIBUR!" Kami shouted tears streaming from her eyes. She gulped it down. "Doctor… Doctor," her body was shaking but her hands remained steady. "Tell me, why don't I just kill him now? He's tried to kill us before and he will again. He certainly doesn't deserve his life. How many people have died because of his choices? How many people would live if I kill him now?"

The Doctor was silent, he certainly had those thoughts before.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill him?"

"It's easy to kill and it's difficult to save someone."

"Don't quote me to me." Kami spat out.

"If you didn't believe those words you wouldn't be asking to stop you." He took a step towards her. "What's the difference between a killer and a warrior? Tell me the answer. Tell me what you told me. Tell me what your mother told you when you became a student. What is the difference between murder and war?"

"A warrior doesn't enjoy killing." Kami forced the words out never taking her eyes or gun off Mordred. "A warrior doesn't relish the killing stroke, to do that was to lose yourself to bloodlust and to become a monster. To become a kishin and to lose your humanity. That's what a warrior fights to protect, their nation, their home, their people and only kill because there is no other way."

"And you try so hard to find the other way." The Doctor said putting his hand on her gun. "So please don't do it. You won't be able to live with yourself, you won't be able look yourself in the mirror and you will never be able to look anyone you love in the eyes. And we like your eyes."

Kami was silent for a long time and she stared into Mordred's eyes. "It would be too easy." She let go of her weapon and the Doctor took it. She took a few steps away.

She took a breath and turned back and kicked Mordred in the face knocking him out.

"Better?" The Doctor asked.

"A little." Kami admitted moving closer to the remained of building that had been tossed.

"Oh, come off it. You weren't going to shot. You count bullets like you breath, too much of the gun training, and you fired everything."

"My revolver, it holds six bullets."

"You fired six bullets."

"I reloaded in the Tardis and I know how many times I fired, I fired five."

He opened up the gun and found one bullet left. "Oh, you fired five times. I Miscounted."

Someone might have laughed is Kami hadn't been about to kill a man in cold blood. Kami looked upon the wreck and sighed wiping her tears away. She pulled the gun away from the Doctor not rally comfortable with him holding it.

The weapons were in their human form and Ayumu changed his clothes back, It just didn't seem right. Black Star spotted Index who'd escaped the drop and was trying to crawl away. Black Star grabbed him and pulled him back. He was sure both he and Kid would have lots of question for him.

Clara took a step back and watched it all happen.

Maka and Eu both took a step towards Kami.

"Mama?" Maka asked, she didn't know what else to say Excalibur was her friend and even though she found him annoying she could tell her mom cared about him.

Kami turned around and tried to smile for them, "It's okay, I've lost people before. I can deal until this is over. I can grief later."

Maka blinked, it happened to fast, a shadow formed behind her mother and Shadow appeared wielding a silver scythe. The tip of its blade sunk into Kami's chest and right into her heart. Her shirt started to turn red as blood escaped the wound.

"Okay, we will just do this the hard way." Shadow smirked as he stepped out of the portal.

* * *

**Authors Notes: First off Tris PhantomEvans I promised you Kim in this story and here she is. Hope you like it. Anyway a house was literally dropped on Excalibur. Kami has just been stabbed by the big bad, in the heart. Weeping Angels are busy with the witches. Shadow has robbed the breaths of several people leaving them as barely living husks. Yeah, things look bad. Anyway, leave me review telling what you think and I'm sorry I took so long to update July tends to be busy for me.**


	10. Chapter 10: Life Flashes

**Secrets of Legend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any their elements in fact.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Life Flashes

They say if you seek death that is all you find. So, there must always be a distinction between a killer and those who must kill to save and Kami knew this. Her mother drilled it into her mind as a part of her spirit. They descended from a clan of warrior from Japan and being a warrior can take a toll on the soul and one her mother hoped Kami would never have to pay. So Kami learned to be brave, to stand to her moral code and to be human.

Still making it distinct what it means to be warrior and a killer means you still have to walk down a path of death. Kami especially as she had been a meister who worked for Death. That all means that Kami had made her peace with her own death. She had no illusions that she would live forever and she couldn't recall a time when she did. So coming close to it wasn't anything new, in fact this was at least the third time she was stab badly enough to bring her to this point.

Of course Kami didn't think any of this, she was too much in shock to think of anything actually. The sharp point of the blade punctured her heart and her body struggled to survive. The heart wasn't pumping and soon muscles would fail.

The only her brain could process at the moment was that her daughters were in front of her. She barely understood what was happening but she did get some peace from knowing her last moments were with them.

The emotions that Maka and Eu felt as they watched the blade puncture their mother's heart and slowly painting her shirt red are not easy to describe. You could call them shock, horror, anger, rage, sadness, despair but really their emotions went far beyond that.

Stunned was a good enough descriptor of the moment though. Everyone hadn't expected that.

An owl flew down toward Shadow, "They're coming."

Quickly the witch known as Pallas took human form.

Kim raced out of the hall of the school with her partner Jackie by her side. And right behind them were Stein, Spirit, Enrique who was holding a mirror with Tezca inside, the death scythe Djinn and his meister Zubaidah, Dengu and his meister Alexander.

They all seemed to arrive in time to watch Kami die. They had been comrades and fought by her side. Maybe it seemed like the most fitting thing to be there at her final moments. Honestly they would have all liked to avoid it. Kim had told Azusa and Marie about what happened in the school with Shadow. Azusa then directed them to battle she detected in front of the school. Azusa ordered Kim to gather the other death scythes to fight it and they only managed to gather a moment to late to do anything about the dragon. And there was certainly nothing to do about this death.

"Oh, the cheater, the mad scientist and the back ground scythes and meisters along with the witchypoo and the hot-for-her-meister-lantern. Glad that whole plan worked out." Shadow smirked as he held the scythe with perfect level.

"Kami…." Spirit said tears filling his eyes.

Stein placed a hand on Spirit's shoulder, if he would avenge Kami's death than Stein would eagerly help and he knew the others would jump in just as quick.

"LISTEN!" Shadow yelled never letting his arm or hand move. "Listen, Kami isn't dead she is merely mostly dead."

"That doesn't make it better!" Haruna shouted.

"Shut it! No comments from the peanut gallery." Shadow spat back quickly.

Many around them had abilities and some of the abilities could tell them that Kami's soul was getting weaker and her life was ebbing but for the moment she was alive.

Shadow continued to talk as his words sped up, "Dead is not the same as mostly dead. I'm keeping the scythe just enough to cause damage that will kill her if left untreated. It's a small rupture in the heart and I'm keeping the blood from spilling out which would rip it open. If that happens she will be dead faster than you can say time for the funeral. Luckily we have someone with enough power to save her." He glanced at the necromancer. "You could even drag her back from the other side. Now the thing is she wouldn't want that. She a warrior and she knows death. She will fight to live but not forever. If you bring her back she will be like zombie boy and she won't die. She will thank you for saving her but that will be a show. She doesn't want to live forever, alien boy has made it very clear the downside of immortality. She would have to watch as those she loves dies and she may never say it but she won't be grateful. Life has no meaning with an ending."Shadow had to take a quick breath. "You don't want that either since you are afraid she will end up Like your dreamy King of the Night. I will give you one chance to fix her heart and save her from that fate. This is something I picked up from a red coated reaper in the Land of Fiction. Her life will flow out, her past, and those around her will get a good look into it. We can see it and find the moment she hid the stone. She might have had the moment erased from her memory but I doubt she yanked it out of her soul. That's why I need all of you here. She cares about you, by sheer instinct her soul will lash out like a wild hurt beast but it won't kill you right away because she does care. And this will hurt so I decided to have as many people around as possible to make this short work. Ready?" He didn't bother to pause. "Go!" He pulled out the scythe. "Find the memory and I will stop this and let you save her!"

He had spoken really fast so no one really got what he was saying expect fro a few including the Doctor and that's because he's usually the one giving fast and complicated explanations.

They expect blood to come out and some did but what they didn't expect was film strips. Like from an old movie reel burst forth from her chest and reach for them.

Eu took a step in an attempt to reach Kami and heal her. The film wrapped around her and dug into her skin. The film strips filled the air reaching for everyone present and grabbing them.

"Cinematic Record of Kami Albarn's life!" Shadow yelled as the film strips wrapped around him and Pallas. "Find anything good let me know!" He yelled with glee.

The meisters had some idea of what this was, it was what you saw when you died. The whole life flashes before your eyes thing. It was a collection of Kami's life that manifested as old film thanks to the scythe Shadow had brought out. They also found out they were painful, the Doctor would explain it as an intense psychic burst overwhelming them. It also didn't help that like snakes the film wriggled into the air and into their skin and into their eyes. Many fell to their knees as a Kami's life flashed before them. They all got random flashes of memories and there didn't seem to be any picking which one you got. In all likelihood with everyone searching for the right moment they all die from the stress before anyone found it. Still Shadow was willing to gamble as he dived in. The Doctor got the plan and tried to arrange them with his psychic abilities to find it before Shadow did. Still they were all overwhelmed by the flood of memories.

0000

She brushed her fingers through her short blonde hair, it had been freshly cut into a bob cut and her red skirt was ironed, her vest clean and her tie with the school symbol was straight.

Inwardly she questioned herself ,'_Why am I making such a fuss for him_?'

She walked out onto the balcony of the school and Spirit was standing there looking at the sun set.

Her heart raced for a moment. Kami wondered why that happened when she saw him. He'd flirted with her for months to no result and then she found out about the experiments that Stein did on him. She told Lord Death and they had become partners. Spending more time together she started to see past the surface and more to the real him.

She didn't know it at the time but in a few short moment they would share their first kiss.

Black Star watched the moment. He knew that Kami had loved Spirit but never expected to see this. He never expected to see her act so girl or even see her that young.

0000

A small blonde girl rested her head on her mother's lap. She always found peace in that spot. Her mother would watch animes and other shows dubbed from Japan. Since she moved from Japan to the United States to go to the DWMA she missed her life in Japan and the shows would help her remember.

The girl would watch the shows with her just to spend time with her mother and slowly she developed a guilty pleasure for the shows too because they would always remind her of her mother.

Enrique watched this moment, they knew from the memory that Kami had lost her mother. He could feel the warmth the little girl felt come from her mother and the sadness of the woman that would know the absence. The monkey saddened for his friend.

0000

Tezca the demon mirror was surprised that he was affected as he was a soul in a mirror. Still he could feel the memories trickle into him.

He found himself confused as Kami not only stood wearing an orange hazmat/space suit but she stood in front of Eibon. The location was in a magnetic distortion in an Alaskan Island.

"The suit can let me stand here for days Eibon. Not that I want to. At the very least I'd like a chair at some point."

"I'm still a little surprised you found me." Eibon told her.

"Oh, please, who do you think I am. I found your manuscript. I know Excalibur, and I know what you hide in your book."

"You're still that woman with a sharp mind and a sharp tongue that traveled with the time walker all those years ago."

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything about sharp blade."

"I thought it was too obvious."

"Come on, Eibon, you probably haven't spoke to anyone in years and I'd like to think we're old friends." Kami huffed.

"Fine, what did you want to talk about?"

Tezca wasn't sure how long they talked about but did over hear a few important details.

0000

Kami stared off at the horizon as the sun set. She sat on top of the remains of the Great Pyramid of Anubis. Lord Death had asked her to make sure the rebuilding was going on without trouble. She still wondered what kind of idiot would destroy it by accident.

"Oh, that's a sight."

She turned back to see a man in a blue pin striped suit and brown coat looking over her back.

Kami smiled at him, "Hello Timelord. You look better. Can I call you the Doctor again?"

The Doctor looked downcast for a fraction of a second, "Yes."

Pallas watched the moment as pain wracked her body and she forced herself to move on to find the right moment.

0000

Kami couldn't say that she and Stein were the best of friends, some would argue that they weren't friends at all. Really she liked to think at worst they were rivals that made each other better.

Certainly they're sparring matches didn't make anyone think they were friends. Through their entire time at school they often had intense sparring matches. Marie, Spirit and Azusa watched from the side. Both Spirit and Marie both sighed to watch the fight happen once again. Azusa just studied her fight as she fixed her glasses in her usual detached manner. School was coming to an end so they were more than tired of all of it.

Each attack they sent at one another has either dodged or blocked. Stein was certainly stronger but Kami was faster. A strong attack is good but if it doesn't land it was as good as a gentle breeze. They ended up usually doing more damage to the area around them than each other.

What gave Stein the edge was Kami's temper, Stein didn't mind reminding her about his experiments on her boyfriend.

Kami let her guard down and went to punch Stein only for him to slip beneath the fist and moved towards her gut. He opened his palm ready to strike and Kami silently cursed feeling so foolish to let him get that opening. She knew he'd using his soul force to knock her back and just braced herself for it. But then a second past and his palm was an iota away from her gut. His eyes opened up in surprise as he looked up to her.

Kami noticed a slight light flicking from his eyes. "You don't know, do you? You wouldn't risk it with a sparring session."

"What are you talking about?" She questioned him.

He looked back down to her gut where with his soul perception he saw a small wisp of a new soul forming within her. Stein just walked away without saying another word.

Stein watched the moment. He remembered the day and even remembered it when he first saw a soul forming in Marie's body. He knew the moment would be overshadowed because in a few hours time the younger Kami would get a call about her parent's death.

0000

Kami sat across a table at a restaurant. Sitting across her was a girl with long silvery hair wearing a cute purple frilly maid like outfit, her helm was all that was left of her usual armor.

Kami smiled, "You looks so cute in that. I can't believe you have a job and something of a normal life. I'm so happy for you."

Eu sat with her usual stoic face but there was happiness in her eye. They were quiet not because they ran out things to talk about but because they felt another presence. Both of them ran from the table ignoring everyone else.

The sky was cloudy and across the street they found a blue box parked. A tall melancholy man stood and looked back at them. There was a look in his eyes. The moment hit them like a truck of bricks hitting a nuclear war head. The man looked at them once more and gave them a wave and sad a smile. The Doctor stepped back into the Tardis with his long brown coat wafting behind him as he started to door was his way of saying goodbye. He paused because he like few others knew to listen when Eu spoke.

The girl shouted at him, "Good Bye, Doctor. Good bye, Father. Good bye, papa."

He could hear the sadness in her voice and the air cracked with thunder as rain started to fall. He didn't dare turn back and he closed the door. Soon the Tardis vanished in a whirl of wind. Kami held Eu.

Haruna watched in confusion and who that man was, he didn't look like the Doctor. Still she felt the pain and sadness Kami felt in the moment and knew he was important to both of them.

0000

The eight year old girl fell over to be caught by her father.

"I guess the recoil is still a little much for you." He smiled at her.

They were at a gun range and her father was teaching her to fire a gun. She knew it wasn't normal thing for a father and daughter to do but he had been a gun meister and she always felt closer when they had target practice together.

Alexander couldn't help but chuckle seeing the little girl that was Kami. He knew she would need that target practice.

0000

"Ah! This is annoying!" Shadow yelled out as he reached around. He was using his powers to find the right memory but it was not as easy as he had hoped.

He found himself on the Tardis as it was filled with blue light. The Doctor was working on the console. From what he could gathered this was a recent memory from only the night before.

Kami was standing by the door dressed in a purple robe. She gave a long tired sighed, "I know you don't sleep as much as we lonely humans do but do try to rest."

"I will." The Doctor said in a childish tone.

"You've got that think-y look on your face. It's the same no matter the face."

"What did you see in Clara's soul?I know you've checked, it's a nasty habit with you to make sure they don't want to kill me."

"Companions have tried to before."

"Now what did you see?"

"The usual, a dreamer, puts you a pedestal, there has been some heart ache, it seems like a parent has been lost, has a bit of a crush, lying about it but not to herself, has a bigger ego than she knows or admits to it, she is eager for adventure (dangerous considering she's traveling with you), loyal and brave though. Still she's got some issues against herself."

"Anything else?"

"No should there be, she's just a girl. What are you hiding, Timelord?"

The Doctor leaned in and spoke to her.

Shadow listened in to the Doctor calling explaining why he called her the impossible girl.

0000

Kami sat in the cave as a small white penguin like creature stared at her removing its top hat as he held his cane close. She was just a teenaged girl.

"I'm sorry I already have a partner." She told him. "I just heard from two other class mates about you and wanted to meet you myself. I don't know why they seemed so overwhelmed, you seem easy to get along with."

He blinked at as he stared at her, "I'm sure your partner is very lucky. I have the feeling that you'll be a great meister."

"I hope so. I heard you like telling stories." She smiled at him. "If you don't mind I'd like to hear one."

Djinn was surprised to see the small weapon act like that. He certainly heard how Excalibur could be too much for people but Kami had no trouble. It seemed that even centuries Excalibur recognize the girl before him even if she had yet to meet him.

0000

She was five and drawing on the sidewalk with some chalk. She had been alone. For a long time she had been alone. She blamed her eyes. She saw things that no one else seemed to see. Sometimes the world would turn dark and everyone was replaced but floating orbs and she knew things from them, she could read them like the books that kept her company from time to time.

Her father's was passionate and lively. Her mother's was like staring at the sun too long, it was so radiant. The mail man who delivered their letter was always so bitter. She tried to explain it to the children in the neighborhood but they made fun of her. The children teased her and called her crazy and they all refused to go near her.

"Grandfather?" She heard a young woman talking to the older man that walked next to her.

The girl looked over to them. They seemed a little strange but she didn't pay attention to any of that as he head hurt a little her usual sign that it was happening again.

"Please no." The small girl pleaded hopping that it would all stop and she could be normal and have friends.

Her eyes flashed as the world turned dark as she stared at the orb of the two people. Her body shook overwhelmed but what she was seeing, they were not human, frankly far more than human, that was when she got a glimpse at how much more of the world there was. That would be the first time she didn't feel so much of a freak.

They were something all together more than she could understand. The girl burned bright with untapped potential. The man was far more, he was old, far older than he looked. For an instant when she saw his soul she saw it all, she felt it all. The world beneath her feet spinning like a giant carrousel, the sun burning so bright and flying aimlessly through space. Tiny webs of coincidence and hope threading through everything woven into a vast tapestry. One that stretched out to the start and the end of everything. A mere glance was too much for her and it caused her to pass out. The old man walked towards Kami.

He sighed, "Poor girl, she seems to have bitten off more than she could chew." The gray hand man looked down on her. "You will have to be far more careful in the future."

The old man and the girl helped carry Kami to her home and left her on the porch to rest.

Patty watched on confused, something about the man was familiar. In the most faint way he reminded her of the Doctor that Kami was friends with. Still as she looked at the young Kami she understood her, feeling so alone.

0000

Kami watched the battle field covered in snow. She pulled her coat close over her frame. The cold was getting to her skin. She had her fill of wars long before this.

"Its time to go." A red haired woman put a fur coat on her. Her own armor just sticking out of her thick coat. "Its over now and we have to find shelter." She tried to give her a smile.

"Huh, I think that's the first time you've smiled since I've known you. It looks good on you."

Eu watched as Nene and Kami walked away. She had seen them like that before when they returned from battle weak and tired. Eu hated that they had to go into battle for her but they did. They kept moving forwards and Eu knew she had to do the same.

0000

Kami held her small daughter in her arms. The small toddler in her orange dress played with her mother's long blonde ponytail. Kami smiled, she was glad she let her hair grow out so her daughter play with her hair.

Kami put her daughter in her high chair. "My turn" Kami grabbed her pig tails like wings. "Flying Maka. Fly so high."

Maka giggled, "Mama! I'm flying!"

Jackie watched them play and she couldn't help by chuckle. She might have to bring this memory up with Maka.

0000

It couldn't have been more than a few years ago. Kami had been visiting Tezca and Enrique when something blazing in fire roared across the sky. They had just been having a meal around a small fire as they camped in a valley after checking a village. Kami knew what the flaming ball int the sky was.

"Enrique. Tezca! Go back to the village and get them ready to move."

"What are you talking about?" Tezca gave her a confused look even through his big mask.

"Track my soul." Kami ordered him. "If anything happens get everyone away as quickly as possible. Do that mirror trick of yours."

Kami was already running away.

"Are you expecting trouble?" He yelled back at her.

"Yes, that's why I'm sending you away!"

It was dangerous, dangerous beyond explaining. It was a ship and she knew the kind it was. Her better reason told her to run the other way but she had to see, she had to make sure everyone on that ship was dead. The reason being that the ship was a dalek ship. Kami had no idea why the ship would be there of all places. When she finally arrived at the very edge of the valley the ship had been cracked open. Kami searched inside hopping that every single monster was dead. One along would be enough to kill whole armies. In the dark ship she ran into her worst fears.

Alone, beaten, nearly dead a dalek moved along the halls. It almost looked like a metal salt shaker and it seemed silly to be afraid of it. Still it could wipe off all the life off the world.

As Kami stared at it she didn't know what she planned on doing. It should have been a scouting missions and she shouldn't have gone into the ship. She should have used soul perception to see and leave. No she made a mistake and she knew even a weakened dalek would be able to kill her before she managed to do anything. Her body tensed up as she prepared for what was to come.

"Exterminate!"

"Get down now!" A voiced yelled.

Kami didn't hesitate to do just that. As she hit the floor a blast of energy flew over head and straight at the dalek which quickly exploded.

Easy to saw that the exploding case and now splattered squiddy remains surely meant that the dalek was a goner.

Kami dared look to where the shot had been fired.

Kami found and older man with gray hair and a tired look in his eyes. He wore leather and a belt across his chest. He held a rather large gun which he quickly tossed to the side.

Kami's soul perception kicked in as she wanted to have some idea of who this man was, she didn't believe it. "Doctor?"

The man looked away. "I am not the Doctor."

"Yes, you are. I know that soul. It's older and …. " she let her voice trail off. "I know you, Doctor."

"I long since lost the right to that name." He turned his back to her.

"The Time War?" Kami remembered why the last Doctor she met said he had to stop traveling with her.

"Yes, now do yourself a favor and forget about this. The dalek ship crashed through a tear in time. I will return to the front line and seal the tear." He paused. "You might also want to run, I set off the self destruct."

"Wait, what?" The lights in the ships blinked on and off.

A computerized voice said. "Self Destruct In Ten Reels."

Kami looked around and when her eyes fell back on the man she realized he was gone. As the count down started to go down Kami raced for the exit.

Kami ran and jumped into the air just as the ship exploded.

Kami looked around for the man. "Doctor!"

She only received the sounds of the Tardis engines as her reply. Somewhere a war of terrible stakes and of horrors beyond her imagination was happening. Something terrible had turned her friend that only wanted to see the universe and help people into a warrior. She let herself fall to the ground saddened by saddened and pain she had seen in his soul.

"That was strange." Clara said out loud as she watched those events unfold. "I've never seen that face before."

0000

"Contract?"

Kami was sitting on the floor of her parents home. After hearing about their death and after their funeral she was left with the duty of packing up their things. Spirit volunteered to help but Kami felt she had to this alone. She was just a girl about to enter adulthood and it didn't make it easier to losing her parents. Being alone didn't help.

So she was surprised to hear anyone.

She looked up and sitting on a box was a small cat-rabbit white creature with red eyes.

Kid paled seeing that creature, in one of the school files about a creature like that and that it would only bring grief where ever it went.

0000

Spirit found himself in a cave. He watched Kami right after she started traveling speaking to Excalibur. The subject was him, how his actions caused her so much pain. As she cried the weapon didn't speak he just gently held trying to make her feel better. Excalibur might have an ego that dwarfed others but all he did was try to comfort a sad woman.

As he saw her tears Spirit couldn't help but feel the shame wash over him again.

0000

"Black Star stop trying to pick a fight." Kami grabbed a toddler Black Star. "Play nice!"

Kami placed him back on the ground with a young Maka and a young Kid.

Tsubaki couldn't help but gasp. From the memory she could tell that Kami was left with Black Star and Kid along with Maka one after noon. It wasn't common in fact it was a last minute thing when Lord Death failed to find a new sitter for Kid's as his old sitter quit. But for one after noon these three played together. They didn't even know, they were too young to remember. Still Tsubaki wondered if fate was at play here. Still the silent blossom smiled enjoying the idea of how their friendship stretched across time. Then she flinched as she saw young Black Star try to pick a fight between him and Kid.

0000

Kim was trying to figure out what she was watching. At a food cart Kami was drinking next to a buxom red haired woman and a pink haired woman in white that could be mistaken for 10. Kim was sure she had seen them somewhere.

"You can do better then him, sweet heart." The pink haired loli nudge Kami in the side. "Your ex is an idiot and-" She then noticed that the nudge had caused Kami to collapse onto the red head and she passed out. "You still can't hold your liquor." The drunk pink haired woman took a swig of her drink.

0000

"Shut up, Jack." Kami sat at the edge of a fountain. Sitting next to her was a handsome man in a blue coat.

Jack smiled at her in a reassuring way, "I'm just saying with the meta-crisis and that face you saw… that would be his last life."

"No, I won't accept it even if I see body. He could make a double or something. I'd have to run test to make sure he's actually…" She couldn't finish the words.

"I'm sorry." He told her before getting up. "You're here and Torchwood business is taken care for me tonight. The world isn't ending." He offered her his hand. "Why don't you come with me tonight? We can get dinner and figure out where else you can look for him."

Kami smiled and with sigh said, "Sure, why not?" She took her hand.

Zubaidah watch the events, she wondered how long until Kami realized she just agreed with a date. As she saw Kami blush a little she assumed it happened then. The man had a certain charm to him and could see him flirting with many people but Zubaidah was a good judge of character and could tell the man was more loyal than a certain death scythe. She was happy that her friend was allowing herself to date after her divorce. Zubaidah made a note herself to ask Kami about it later and see how to date ended. And maybe ask for his number.

0000

Liz felt her body grow stiff as she looked into the face of madness, into Asura's face. After the battle on the moon she had the occasional nightmare about him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hello there." A man walked up right up to him.

The man had long flowing hair and wore a victorian styled coat along with a vest. Liz couldn't help but think the man looked like he'd stepped out a period piece. Also she couldn't help but think he was a rather beautiful man. The small cravat was a bit much in Liz's opinion.

The man held out a small paper bag to the taller Asura, "Would you care for a jelly baby?"

Asura leaned in and plucked out a small red baby shaped gummy candy. He sniffed it. "I'm not sure what father would say about it."

"It's a candy."A voice told him.

It belonged to Kami, she looked only a handful of years younger.

Asura nibbled onto the candy before she nestled back into his scarfs.

They were in some sort of temple and at a distance Liz could see a figure in the distance, a dark figure, Liz wasn't sure of it at first but it was Lord Death. This form he took was terrifying and really unlike the goofy reaper she knew.

Asura huddled by a wall as Kami stared daggers at him.

The man whispered to her, "Be nice, Kami. The things that you are angry at him for he hasn't done." He told her. "As much as it pains me yelling at him or even warning him won't change things."

"Doctor?" Another voice called out.

Liz saw that it belonged to Eibon, she'd only seen him once in Alaska but he looked just the same.

"It looks like you've decided to change your appearance again."

Asura butted in, "Yeah, I liked the you with the scarfs." With that said the would-be-kishin yanked on his own scarfs, the ones he felt safe with only because of a previous encounter with the Doctor.

0000

Index watched as Kami sat in bed with a small baby in her arms. The baby had short blond hair. A red haired man slept in a chair nearby as an older man with a question mark umbrella and a panama hat walked up to her holding a small stuffed bunny.

He spoke with a Scottish accent, a heavy one at that, "Kami, she's such a cute little girl. Here you go little one, I brought you a cute little present."

"Doctor, people typically bring a stuffed bear."

"The bunny rabbit is far more fitting. " He smirked as the r's rolled off his tongue. "You are already planning on giving her pig tails."

"What? I like pig tails on a girl. They're cute."

0000

Kami sat by a small table across from the Head Witch and they looked to be sitting on a cloud as they drank tea.

"No, I'm pretty sure that the woman in the yellow wall paper was a sign of madness not a magical construct."

"Nyamu?"

"Alice's story could either be madness or drugs it's really up to interpretation."

"Nyamu."

"Maybe." Kami admitted taking a so of her drink.

Dengu Dinga the rainbow axe death scythe stared in confusion. He had known Kami for a while he knew she had little to no problem becoming friends with even some of strangest being but this was a bit much. He never expected to see one of Death's strongest meister having tea casually with the head witch. Then again he had always been confused on how she got along so well with Enrique. Sometimes it seemed like they talked despite the fact one was a monkey.

0000

The room was dark and it wasn't so much a room as a dark hall. For some reason it looked familiar to Ayumu.

The door to the house was kicked open and Kami rushed in with a sword before her.

"Damn!" She cursed as her eyes fell to the bleeding body on the ground. She had been outside a moment before and used her soul perception in time to see someone claiming the soul.

Kami's eyes stared into the darkness. "You're trying to claim his soul, I won't let you. Stop now and leave or don't and you won't." Kami held the sword with an easy grace.

"I would like to see you try." A harsh voice spoke as she held her own sword now covered in blood.

Kami jumped the space between them and Kami pressed forward. Kami continued to attack keeping her opponent from countering. Kami forced an opening and slashed at attacker with her the blade flickering with her soul force leaving a large gash in her opponents arm.

"Damn!" The attacker hissed away as she found that the wound wasn't healing.

Kami caught a glimpse of the girl as she fled, it was Kyouko.

Kami turned back to find Eu sitting by the body.

"I'm sorry we were too late."

Eu was picking up the body and held it close to her whispering words to it.

Kami couldn't hear the words but Ayumu knew them.

Please don't die.

Kami felt a surge of power run through the group. "Eu, what did you do? You pulled his soul back?"

The sound of sirens was heard, "The police are coming. We have to get him from here. There is a graveyard nearby that seems as fitting a place for him to wake up."

Kami carried the body out of there. Ayumu realized it was him. That was when Eu made him into a zombie.

"You like him don't you?" Kami asked as they moved and Eu didn't answer. Kami just gave her a tired smile.

From there Eu would stay with Ayumu while Kami kept traveling with the hopes of drawing away those that were chasing them.

0000

They were in the forest and a man in a pin stripe brown suit and coat raced as he carried Eu on his back. Eu looked beyond exhausted. The man was known as the Doctor and he was used to running but even he was getting tired. He had been trying to end a war and in the end the results were not to his liking. The kind girl on his back was tired and in pain as her power were broken. The war was at a stalemate and now forces from all over wanted the girl. Some wanted to take her powers, some wanted to use her, and some wanted to kill her. The Doctor certainly wasn't going to let that happened. They barely managed to escape castle because of one of her knights, Naegleria, stayed behind to hold off the attackers.

As they ran creatures began to tear through the trees.

Megalos.

A large kangaroo with a black school jacket jumped towards them. As it over sized hand reached them something fell down and cut its hand.

"No." A steady voice said.

Kami held out a sword almost in flames with her soul force. She had been traveling up in the trees so she could attack anything that try to attack them.

The megalo moaned as it started to collapse into a gold dust.

"Get moving!" Kami barked at the alien.

"Yes, ma'am." The Doctor nodded as he continued to run.

Kami pulled out a pen, a gift from Eu, and it turned int a scythe. She held the scythe and sword as she waited for the next attack. She didn't have to wait long as more raced out to meet her.

"I hate squid!" Kami forced the spike at the end of the into the head of the squid like megalo as she ended that beast. Quickly she slashed at a Koala shaped one that jumped at her. More and more megalo came out of the forest.

Quickly the beasts jumped out and tried to rush her. As it looked like they had engulfed her. There was a burst of white light and as the megalos were engulfed with white flames.

"Ow!" Kami moaned as she stumbled backwards. It took a lot of her soul force to blast them but she didn't have time to rest. She quickly raced for the Doctor and reached him as he reached his faithful blue box. The Doctor fumbled for the key to the door.

"Just snap!" Kami raced at him.

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors popped open. Something new howled over heard and a second later a surge of power filled the air and explosion forced them into the box and the box to tip over.

"What now!" The Doctor yelled out as he barely clung to the console inside the room.

Looking out through the door he saw a giant whale in the sky. It was probably looking for the source of the power it sensed and that was Eu.

"I am not dying because of a whale." The Doctor pulled a lever and the doors and the whole place started to shake.

With that they escaped and started traveling together. Kami and the Doctor adopted the girl as their own daughter so even the Underworld couldn't say no about them taking her. Their own reputation would certainly deter enough of the people after the necromancer.

Soul watched the whole story play out. He they acted around the girl and how protective they were. There was no question that they were her parents doing everything they could to protect their daughter.

0000

Maka watched Eu and Kami sitting on a chair in the Tardis console. Kami held out a picture.

"That's Maka." Kami told her.

_Your daughter?_

"Yes." Kami smiled as she spoke. "I hope you two will meet someday soon. Maybe if the Doctor figures out how to direct this old ship."

The console binged.

"Sorry if that came out rude." Kami told the machine before turning to Eu. "How about we get some cookies before bed? I know where the Doctor hides them."

Maka watched her mother and Eu walk off and didn't know what to make of it.

0000

The Doctor was struggling with all the memories as he tried to keep anything sensitive away from Shadow. He was finding it a Herculean task, every second he was flooded with a life time of memories and some of them were just filled with anguish and more than a little bit of anger.

The Doctor found himself watching one of Kami's memories. Kami was climbing on top of what looked to be a European castle. Kami reached through and open window and pulled someone up, "Come on Anastasia."

Soon she pulled up a girl with long blonde hair wearing a white dress.

The girl less than gracefully walked on the roof.

"Be careful." Kami told her. "Your parents wouldn't be too happy about this."

"Then why did you insist and doing this then?" The young girl asked.

"How long have I been your body guard?"

The girl pondered this for a moment. "About six that monster managed to enter the castle and nearly-"

"But it didn't." Kami told her. "I managed to stop it and you were saved."

"But you're leaving now?"

"Well, soon. I agreed to stay so your parents could fix the holes in the security and that I could train your guards a little better. I even trained you and you've gotten more skilled. Though I'm still worried about you fighting in real world setting."

The girl puffed up her cheeks in anger, "I would be able to defend myself if I had to." She crossed her arms, "Are you returning to that school you talked about? What did you call it?"

"The DWMA, The school where you people can train to be meisters, people from all over go there. No, I'm just sort of traveling, I'm not going to Death City for a while."

"Why not? Didn't you mention you have a daughter going to school there?"

"I did and she does. She wants to become a meister and she does have the talent for it, and she will do much better without me there. If I were to stay I would be there and they would always compare her to me. If she is going to be the best meister she can be then she has to do it without me. She can be her own person and make the path she's on her own."

The girl noted a tone of sadness in her voice, "You must care about her a lot."

"Yes, and now to answer your question. I wanted you to see this." Kami stretched her hands forward to the city just beyond their reach. The city was filled with light and made the whole city shimmer.

"Princess Anastasia Yngling, you've lived most of your life in this castle and I just want you to know there are wonders out there. I know your parents are trying to protect you by keeping you here but you should go see the world one day."

"Is that why you travel?"

"Yes, I had a friend that would talk about traveling about the wonders of the everyday life and the wonders of the whole Universe and I thought I'd try it out."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile seeing how Kami was.

0000

"DOCTOR!" Shadow yelled. "Enough of this! The field of the mind might not be bound by the same constricts of time but you can feel it! She's dying."

Shadow stood before the bow tied time lord. Shadow's skin was cracking. "She trying to protect you and she's letting us die. The problem is that she won't be able to hold out for much longer and the stress of her soul will tear you too and you feel it. The pressure!"

The Doctor grit his teeth he was using his psychic powers to influence what they found and the pressure was higher on him than others.

"Will you let them all die alongside her just to hide one memory."

The Doctor glared at him.

"Fine, let's just see if we can't make it a little harder for you."

They stood on a battle field that smelled of death and fire and suddenly the other joined them.

"Where are we?" Stein was the first ask.

"The battle for the stone." Shadow told them. "On a long forgotten world during its last hour."

There were countless fighting with weapons and ships they couldn't understand. Kami was a savage beauty fighting any construct raised from the ground with any weapon she had. Her hair a wild mess as she flew at the attackers. Eu had abandoned her armor and wild energy flew around her in ways none had seen before. The Doctor in a brown trench coat rode on in the palm of a large creature almost out of myth. His device glowed as the sonic waves disturbed the stones power just a little not to get killed right away.

Everyone was fighting a glowing figure in the distance that only laugh at their struggle. It was a game of king of the mountain and with all that power and might their forces were loosing.

They couldn't help but watch the struggle.

"Albarn! Or whatever you want to call yourself! It's now or never! Do you really want to relive these deaths!" Shadow yelled to the heavens. "This is your souls so don't pretend you don't hear me!" They all started to feel a great pressure on their very beings almost as if they were about to be ripped apart from the inside.

Maka watched as the image of her mother before her fought monsters raising from nothing. Her mother fought with everything she had at an enemy that seemed to have endless energy. Maka wondered how many times her mother had been in these battle for life and death. Even these little glimpses into her life were not enough. Maka had questions for her mother and as pain went through her she didn't know if she would ever get any answers to them.

Kami fought with everything she had, with the precision she got from her father and the warrior's heart that she got from her mother. Still she felt that she couldn't make it through this battle. The Doctor was leading the forces with the skill of a general and using his device to disrupt the energy of the stone to let them get close. That let the troops get closer and gave them a shot but the sheer force was burning out his modified sonic screwdriver. Even with his scary impressive skills as a general people were dying around them at rates that would sicken just about anyone. Eu unleashed her full power but it caused her pain and she wouldn't be able to bare it for much longer. Still the necromancer glowed like a goddess as she desperately tried to fight off the power of the stone and protect everyone. The sky and world warped at the power the stone held and it looked ready to suck up the whole world and in fact it actually started to.

Then it happened, a ship flew straight at the stone in a last ditch effort to end it. With a tremendous explosion, one that made space and time ripple at its force, and it ended. The world seemed to go black.

Hour later or maybe even days something followed the darkness and brought more than a fair share of pain. Kami woke up to a world that was dead, the Doctor and Eu were nearby on the ground along with the toppled over Tardis. The blue box and a bit of Eu's power barely managed to protect them.

It didn't take them long to find it, a red glowing stone on the barren sand. As they reached it power reached back to them. Pain filled their beings. Their minds were nearly torn apart as it whispered to them about their wishes, for freedom, for hope, for family, for love, for peace for any of million little things. It tempted them with it all and enough power to change the world. They could have anything and everything they ever wanted no matter how impossible and if they let the stone do it they would be happy. If the three of them hadn't been together it might have lulled them in but the connection they shared with the Tardis made a small mental block which tripped the stone's power just enough to see past the illusion and promise to the screaming inside the stone. In the stone billions of souls screamed in nothing short of hell. That was what gave the stone its power, the power of billions of souls and to use it would be to extinguish countless souls inside.

As much as they were temped to use the stone for happiness, to be freed from a curse or to bring back their home they couldn't. The cost was too much and in the end they too would be twisted by the stones power. Killing can twist a soul and to purposely use someone's soul for your own gain would have be several times worst than that. Then there was connecting your mind to the stone to use, the sheer power and pain could drive you insane. To use it you'd end up destroying not only those captured souls but your own. They knew they couldn't use it and they couldn't free the souls inside it and they couldn't let anyone use it.

0000

It was a mix of Shadow's psychic influence, his shouting trying to irk the meister and just Kami's sheer drive to live even as her body started to die that made things happen. They were all forced through various memories of Kami. Some of the memories were of her precious memories, some were just the small bit of her life like her brushing her teeth and then there were moment Kami really would have preferred to keep secret.

Maka found herself somewhere dark.

Kami appeared in a burst of light using that vortex manipulator as she carried a medium sized wooden box. She laid it down at a warped altar.

"I really hope this works." Kami said with a worried tone.

Maka's eyes grew wide as she realized where the memory was taking place.

"There we go!" Shadow crept behind Maka sensing the memory he wanted so desperately to find.

0000

There was a lot of screaming as everyone collapsed to the ground. Shadow manipulated the scythe and pressed the blade deep into Kami forcing the reels to suck back into her body. Finally he pulled it out again and used the scythe to lean against. After a second he tossed the scythe to the side.

Eu was down on a knee, she was gasping as pulled off one of the gauntlets on her hand. As Kami collapsed into her arms. Eu let a ball of purple light focus in her hand and pushed the light in on Kami's wound. Kami hissed in pain as the flesh forced itself to heal, still considering she just had her heart stabbed not being dead might be a good thing.

Everyone was shaking as that had been an ordeal. Though some were dealing with it better than others. Stein for example was used to taking soul based attacks and redirecting them but this was something else. His skin ached as if the reels had torn at it even though his skin was like it was always.

"Pallas! Get on your feet!" Shadow gulped at the witch. "Get the armies ready. Remind them the orders. No angels eat by sending anyone back, we don't need crazy time travel as the world ends. A moment on the lips they become a life time on my hips. Tell everyone, the angels, the knights, the monsters, and the oh my's that I want wreckage. I want a people hurt and screaming. I want every single witch and meisters fighting them so we don't have to deal with them. Then acquire the Tardis." A shadow tendril grabbed Index from the ground and tossed him toward the witch. "Index, earn your keep and help her out. If I'm not back in an hour destroy the whole city."

Index let out a few groans of pain as Pallas held him, she herself didn't look much better. The owl witch let out, "What about Mordred?"

Shadow sighed as a tendril wrapped around the knight, who had been knocked out this whole time a short distance away, and flung him off the stairs. "Tell his knights that the wizard did it."

Pallas gulped as did Index, they both knew Shadow was likely to get rid of them when they ran out of use.

The other were trying to move but found themselves having more than a little trouble at it. Finally Kid managed to get on his feet.

"Oh, your payment." Shadow said, "I promised you to end the DWMA and Witches alliance." Pallas certainly didn't like the idea of the witches suddenly becoming friend with their long time enemies, "Okay, let me get to that now."

Shadows wrapped around his arm forming a large spike. If Kid hadn't been so affected by the trip down Kami's memory lane he might of reacted faster. He reacted like everyone did as Shadow closed the gap between them and pushed the spike through his chest. He acted with shock and horror. The spike punctured all the way to the other side of Kid's chest.

"Kid!" Liz yelled out as she watch blood gushing out of her meister.

It wasn't a small hole it was a little bigger than a fist and it went through his chest. Shadow smiled at the young reaper, "Okay, human loving reaper. The reaper for the human age, let's see that humanity save you now."

With a flick of his wrist Shadow tossed Kid to the wall of his school. Kid tried to move, he tried to fight one even as blood escaped his body. His eyes flicked weakly.

Shadow smiled at his work, "There, I can cross off killing a god of my to do list today."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay I was burned out of writing for a bit there and couldn't get anything done. Anyway, back if you're confused about the order of things you should be now you know how the characters feel being dropped into Kami's life at random points. Various cameos from gathers from the three series and even nods to two others. As always tell me what you think by leaving a review I always appreciate hearing your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11: Descend Into Madness

**Secrets of Legend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any their elements in fact.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Descend Into Madness

So blood had been spilled.

Excalibur had a house dropped on him, literally.

Kami had been stabbed in the chest with a scythe.

And now Kid a hand shoved through his chest.

Shadow is messed up and it's amazing that the body count isn't higher at this point.

Shadow let the shadows fade from his hand and let the blood slip off him. "I'm feeling good. Today's been a good day, I killed a death god and pushed the whole of creation into the brink of oblivion."

Kid for all his effort was still trying to get up even with a hole through his body but he was loosing a lot of blood.

"Okay, smelled the roses." Shadow said rather content with himself. "Let's get back to work-"

He stopped mid sentence as a fist slammed into his face.

Everyone was rather stunned but maybe none more than Liz who had punched him. Tears were streaming out of her eyes, and utter rage filled the pools of blue. Liz's fist was clenched so much it turned utterly white. Sheer rage pushed Liz to attack him despite how her body ached after the reel strip trip.

Shadow's face cracked and the cracks grew. Shadow's body was strained by the whole ordeal, as the cracks grew blackness seeped out and red eyes blinked from within the blackness blinked. Each and every eye glared at Liz.

"The scardy cat! She's the one to attack me!" His voice became distorted by the anger that bubbled out.

Liz couldn't help but take a step back. Long thin claws ripped out of the cracks that spread across Shadow's body and reach for Liz. A click cut through the silence.

Shadow paused as he found Kami pointing her gun right at his head with only and inch to spare. Kami wasn't in the best shape and only managed to stand up because Eu was propping her up.

Kami huffed, "The girl or you? Pick."

A wide distorted grin spread across his face, "Ok."

Shadow yanked back his shadows into his body and healed the damage to his body.

Kami could have killed Shadow then but he would have killed Liz in the process. Kami could try and kill him after but he would be able to block the attack now expecting it. Luckily getting on the defensive let Liz out of his grasp.

The Doctor managed to get on his feet and went towards Kid in an attempt to help him. The Doctor paused as shadows raised from the ground and wrapped around him. He looked around to notice that the same thing was happening to Kami, Eu, Maka, Soul, Haruna, Ayumu, Tsubaki, Black Star and Clara.

"Pallas you have your orders so get to them." Shadow said as portal began to form beneath him and those he had captured.

They found it hard to break free for many reason but mostly the shadow straps were really strong.

"Of to fetch the Philosopher's stone." Shadow said as they descended into the darkness.

They were gone and Pallas looked at the others, the death scythes and meister all left in a weakened state. Pallas smiled, Shadow had gained the information he looked for all the while knocking out the strongest opponents to their path. The owl witch pulled out silver feathers ready to end them.

Sid jumped down on her with Nygus in her knife form to slash at the witch. Pallas barely reacted in time and blocked the attack with Index.

Index yelled out as the Witch changed into and Owl and escaped. As much as Sid would love to take her out he didn't have the time for it. In his ear piece he was receiving instructions from Azusa. She wanted to be updated on the fight and sent Sid to spy on them and keep on eye and only reveal himself if he had no other options. Right now Kid was nearly dead and the others were about to join him so that seemed like a good reason.

"Kid!" Liz had snapped out of it and went to Kid's side. "Kid! You need to stay awake."

Sid on the mean time was trying to get Stein and Kim up to try and help Kid. They were slow to get up as they were still trying to shrug off the effects of Kami's life reel.

Mean while the other dropped out of the portal at the bottom of a long stair way.

"Wait, I know this place." Black Star blinked at his surprise.

"It's the way to where Lord Death had Asura tied up in a back of his own skin." Maka informed him. "Or the way to it at least."

"It turns out Kami placed what I need in that very spot." Shadow told them. "When she thought she might die she hid it here under a god in a place filled with distilled madness. It's a pretty good hiding place."

Black Star was about to jump at him when more shadows wrapped around him and the others.

It wasn't anything complex just collars around their neck with small spikes.

"Let's think about." Shadow grinned at the ninja. "Ok, big shot, you might be able to land a blow on me but do you think you can kill me before the others are broken. This goes to all of you. One of you steps out of line I will I will shot out spikes out of those neck pieces with the speed of thought. Maybe it won't kill the zombie or the loud mouth assassin but how about the others?"

Black Star paused as his eyes fell on Tsubaki, she wouldn't be able to rip off the collar before the spikes killed her, none of them would be able to do so. That would be enough to steady Black Star's hand for now at least until he found away to save them.

Shadow turned his attention to Eu, Kami and the Doctor who were the only ones not to have those collars. "If any of you three do anything I will kill them. I will kill them in front of you and I will make it a show. I will make it so that you will never be able to forget how they died screaming. You can kill me afterward but as long as you live you will remember them begging me to stop. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." The Doctor said bluntly as the anger bubbled in his voice.

At the moment they didn't have choice. Shadow was prepared to defend and more willing to kill his hostages.

"Are we ready to move?"

"Kami, can you walk." The Doctor asked the meister noticing her wavering while she tried to stand.

"I'm fine." She responded.

"Liar." The Doctor moved over to her side and slid an arm around her. "Lean on me."

Kami sighed but relented, though healed she was still not a hundred percent. She needed his help to walk down the halls.

"Something is wrong about this place?" Haruna pointed out.

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star knew that too well. Just down the passage was the place that Asura had been placed in and his madness infected the room. Now that the seals had been removed the left over madness still lingered and reached for them.

Above in the infirmary things were not looking better. They had managed to drag the meisters and death scythes there and Stein and Kim worked on Kid. Neither the mad scientist nor the good witch were even close to a hundred percent but they did what they could.

Kid laid on the bed his chest wrapped on bandages. He looked more like a mummy than a reaper, even more so than Nygus.

He hadn't woken up. Stein and Kim were exhausted and clearly looked like it. All of them weren't well, the best they could figure is that the film reel had the same effect as an intense and powerful soul force. It was taking them all a while to recover from it. Some of the death scythes were still out of it.

Zubaidah snapped awake, "Okay, that date did end well."

No one really know what she was talking about, she was still dazed. After a moment Nygus nudge her back onto a bed. Most of them were in bed or chairs trying to recover.

Liz sat on a nearby chair with Patty cuddled next to her. Liz looked over at Kim and Stein and asked, "Is Kid going to be all right?"

They looked at one another before looking back at Liz.

"I don't like that look! Is Kid going to be okay?"

"Liz…." Kim told her slowly. "I've been pouring all my magic into Kid and…."

Stein sighed, he knew that was a feat on its own in the bad shape Kim was it was impressive that she did as much as she could. Along with Stein's stitch work they managed to close the wound enough that it wasn't an immediate threat. They also managed to put some repair work on Kid's ruptured organs so at least they some what looked like organs. They also managed to put Kid's spine back in order.

Honestly it was a miracle that Kid was alive if anyone else had sustained that much damage they wouldn't be alive long enough to even try to repair any of it. Any one of those injuries would be fatal. Yet Kid was still alive.

Stein huffed, "We don't know." Everyone was rather surprised to hear Stein say that. "We don't know enough of Kid's physiology to help."

"What does that mean?" Liz's voice had edge to it.

"Kid isn't human, he's a reaper like his father but at the same time he isn't." Stein told her getting everyone attention. "When his father fought Asura, when he was woken up Lord Death took many blow include some that pieced his body."

Sid spoke up, "Yeah, I remember he had a chunk of his head blown off and he didn't seem to notice it."

"That's the thing." Stein continued. "Lord Death didn't bleed and though wounds could cause some harm to him their physical affect was limited. I'm sure if someone were to take a shot of Kid's head he wouldn't…." Stein noticed the glare from Liz and decided to stop.

Kim cleared her throat. "Given time Lord Death healed. I mean I saw him the day after that fight and he was all put together. The thing is that Kid seems more human than reaper."

Liz's eyes grew wide as she remembered what Shadow had said to Kid. 'Okay, human loving reaper. The reaper for the human age, let's see that humanity save you now.' Shadow was saying it like it was weakness.

He really used the word human a lot as if he was teasing Kid with that word.

"Human…?" Liz muttered. "That guys said something about the human reaper or the reaper of the human age."

"Physically Kid is human…" Stein poke again. "I'm not sure what to do. I wouldn't know what to do if he was human. A human wouldn't survive this."

"Kid isn't healing fast enough to …." Kim decided not to use the last word. "I'm used up all the magic I have and the wounds are just too great. I don't know if anyone knows what to do or how to treat him?"

"I do." Tezca spoke up as the monkey held up the mirror with him.

"What?" Liz asked.

"When we looked back at Kami's memories I got a lot of strange memories. Kami sparring with a busty red head, Kami fishing, Kami burning a cake in the oven, running away from a collapsing library, being a little girl playing with another girl in the snow, and her speaking with Eibon like they were old friends."

Liz knew from one of the memories she saw that somehow Kami had spoken to a younger Asura and Eibon. She really needed to believe there was hope, "What did they talk about?"

"A lot of stuff, I really couldn't keep track of half off it." Tezca admitted knowing that the scythe meister was much sharper than he was. "The nature of madness. Not like what makes people crazy (well yeah they talked about that too) but I mean of what it was and how to control it. Something about a device she saw in his book when she found it and how to modify it."

"Is any of it helpful?" Liz tried to keep her voice level as she stared into the mirror.

"Yeah, " Tezca said a little shaken. "She asked about Kid. She talked about knowing spirits and stuff but Kid was different."

Liz knew from experience that Kami did know some supernatural creatures. She spoke about the human age."

"What about the human age?" Spirit spoke up for the first time hearing those words. Lord Death had once or twice mentioned that phrase and he wished he paid more attention to him when he did say it.

"Eibon and Kami talked about it for a while. They spoke about it in a weird way. I don't know how to describe it, like detached from it like watching something from the outside. They said the age of gods was ending but they didn't know what age would follow. A battle to decide it would come and in the end Kid would fight in it with those he trusted the most. If they failed Asura would reign and madness would take over the world and the Age of Madness would be it. The other option was the one Kami seemed more hopeful about. She called it the Human Age though Eibon seemed a little different about it."

"Get to the point!" Liz yelled.

"Kami called Kid a human-reaper!" Tezca let out surprised which made everyone quiet. "She spoke about metaphors and abstracts. Death as an idea, Death was the god and Kid would be the reaper for the human age and would be more human for that age. She talked about him being the human embodiment of the idea and not the godly one. She said 'that this world doesn't need gods so no new gods'."

Stein raised an eye brow, "What are suggesting?"

"That Kid is human plus a little extra. Maybe you should treat him like a human."

"Still a problem, right now he needs blood. He lost a lot of it."

"Get him blood! People get blood all the time when they get hurt."

"Kid has a unique blood type, his blood Type is D and there isn't a person beside him with that blood type. If we give him the blood he would react badly to it, when blood transfusions first came about people died because they got the wrong blood."

"Give him my blood." Liz told them holding out her arm. "My blood is Type O negative, the universal donor." Liz knew this because when she lived on the streets to make quick money she sold her blood especially if Patty needed something. "Anyone can accept it."

"I'm not sure if that holds here." Stein said afraid of giving a reaper human blood.

"Do it."

Stein was hesitant, "Liz, it could-"

"Is Kid going to live if we do nothing?"

"Probably not."

"Then do it, at least he has a shot with my blood."

Stein went to get a needle.

None of them knew if it would work. The only person that might have an idea and who was in traveling distance was Kami but they weren't sure where she'd been taken to. The only other person who knew was Eibon and Index who they detained and they certainly didn't trust.

Down under the ground the group walked still filled with a sense of dread.

"Anyone feel that?" Its like a chill down my back." Clara pointed out.

"It's the kishin's affect on the area." Maka explained. "I can't imagine after the battle on the moon it got any weaker."

Madness had spread out through the world she expected it to be stronger it wasn't weak but she thought it would have been stronger.

"Now what is this Asura?" Clara asked almost to eager.

The Doctor glanced at her before he spoke, "A god, one that fell and became madness incarnate. Not even a metaphor here, he literally became madness."

Black Star was unusually silent, he was trying to find a way to save his friend and the fact that he was so quiet was a testament that how serious he was.

"Okay, so environment affected by a god." Clara spoke, "I guessed something weird but that is a bit more than I thought. "But shouldn't we be going bonkers. Something like out of Lovecraft."

"Keep your guard up." Kami told no one in particular. "If you let it the room will make you see things."

"Do you remember?" Clara asked. "Being here before."

Kami sighed, "That whole thing has started to pull out memories. I remember being here. I don't remember everything but somethings. Being here, I don't remember everything we did after the war. I hid it here because I was sure I would die. After that didn't happen I had found the Doctor and had my erased."

"Which means you found me before you went and searched for me." The Doctor smugly pointed out.

"Yes, the reason we panicked was because we hadn't seen you in a while and those stories were going around. I found you to erase my memory but I didn't remember."

"I must have erased my memories too." The Doctor told her. "I probably used a memory worm."

"Yeah, and forgot to let us know you weren't dead. I was in Japan when you did that and when I came to you weren't there. And how long until you lost the Ponds and went with Vastra and Jenny?"

"It was probably not to long afterwards."

"And Vastra told me a memory worm saved you. And it looks like you gave it to you Eu but both of you ended up erasing those memories too."

The Doctor and Eu were both silent at their own ignorance at Eu's pet.

"I'm sorry for slapping you." Kami apologized.

"Oh, if we are done with the touchy feeling moment we have arrived." Shadow said right before the open doors to the chamber.

They stepped into a black and red chamber with torches that lit the dark. It was old fashioned and smelled of that age. Red pillars were on the sides and a twisted altar stood before them. Eyes seemed to dot the whole thing.

Ayumu screamed in pain as a sword as plunged through his chest. He turned his head around to find Kyouko pushing the blade in but her face was distorted, she had a wide crocked teeth filled mouth and bandages over the rest of her face with eyes drawn on it. Right behind her stood the King of the Night holding and unconscious Eu, the King's face was the same distorted face.

Haruna eyes were wide as bodies littered in a bloody mess before her as a pink mist surrounded her. Her eyes fell to a bloody teddy by her feet.

The next thing she knew Eu had slapped both her and Ayumu.

_That was not real. It was an illusion. Keep your hold on the real._

Eu held out her notepad. The slap pulled them out of the illusion. Ayumu looked to the side to find the others weren't affect by whatever force lay in the room. The meisters and weapons had experience at this and Eu was always in a state of control.

"You're all right?" The Doctor asked his companion. "I would have thought the madness would make you mad too."

"I guess you underestimated me." Clara told him with a small proud grin.

"Yes, let's stop talking." Shadow told him. He pulled out a small silver flask. "You guys recognize this?"

Eu, The Doctor and Kami looked rather scared of it.

"Don't worry they won't show up." Shadow grinned. "I've taken the breath of everyone that was supposed to be safe upstairs. I take out the top and…"

"No! We get it!" The Doctor reassured him. "You got plenty of hostages."

"What about the flask?" Maka asked them.

"It's bad news." Kami told her daughter. "It takes peoples breaths, it leaves them in comas and if the top gets pulled all the breaths go away and the people die. And he's got a lot of them there."

"We all understand?" Shadow talked down to them. "I know your smart and you might have a trap set up. So open that box for me." He pointed to the wooden box at the twisted alter. "Come along, if it's a bomb I want us all close to it."

They reached the box to see three glass panels on it.

"Isomorphic lock." The Doctor mused. "A three part lock, so it can only be unlocked if the three right people put their fingers next to it."

"Get to it. Open it." Shadow said black tendrils sprouting all around them.

The situation was simple, Shadow thought the stone was in the box. He would get them to open the box and if they tried to use it on him the tendrils would rip it away before they had a chance. If they refused then he could kill the hostages around or the countless upstairs. If it was a trap then at the very least he could protect himself and they might not want to set it up with others there.

"Open it!" Shadow growled.

Kami pressed her finger against the glass panel reader, Eu placed her finger next to it and finally the Doctor joined them. The electronic lock binged and slowly the lock undid. They didn't touch it but the box lid popped open.

From the box came out light and soon the whole room was bathed in the light.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So this chapter had a lot of soul eater elements which I felt was good since thats the world we're on. Shadow knows them well enough to be considered genre savy but since the main three have their own memories about these things wiped its hard to predict their plans. Next we will see what's going on in the box. We will also check up with Nene and the vampires and more with Kid. Something are starting to come together. So how do you guys feel about how everything is going on? How the plots are going? Pace good? Any constructive criticism is always helpful. Anyway please leave a review telling me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12: Brave New World

**Secrets of Legend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any their elements in fact.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Brave New World

War what is it good for?

I hope you answered it without me. If you didn't the answer was: absolutely nothing.

It's not to say that wars mustn't be fought, sometimes evil arises that won't be reasoned with and it must be fought. The cost can just seem daunting.

Sometimes you have to ask if its just worth it?

The Judoon were mercenaries, soldiers used to fighting for the highest bidder. Those big man rhinos could take a punch and dish them out just as easily. At that moment the surviving Judoon had decided money wasn't worth it.

After Shadow left the world they had fought with the vampires and they held at bay but there were factors that crushed them under foot.

One of these factors was dressed in a white dress and had pink hair.

Chris was not anywhere near the rhino like aliens but instead drukenly down the street.

She looked like a young girl and you'd think she was not a threat but in fact she was one of the most dangerous people there.

As she swaggered down the street she didn't give any sign that she was upset and certainly none that she was sober. Not even when a troop of Sontaran surrounded her and pointed their weapons at her.

Sontaran's were warriors born and breed, they idolized the idea of dying in battle so they never ran away from battle. They didn't shout or say anything but waited just long enough for her to react before they would attack her. That was the honor of the sontaran that they gave them a chance to fight back.

Chris slammed down the large sake bottle she carried onto the ground. Tremor of power surged through the air and a large splash of sake shot out the bottle top. Without any action that any of them saw the little stream of liquid split off in mid air and like little tiny little missiles shot out in every direction striking the aliens through their hearts.

They collapsed without any effort.

Chris didn't seem happy, she wasn't she would much rather be out there drinking instead of fighting at the end of the war. Chris was a fighter and a warrior and she had seen so much pain and she didn't want to make more of it. This battle, this war, it seemed different as the whole world seemed to collapse around it.

It was this kind of fighter that made the Judoon want to leave. At that moment the thin rod like rocket raised into the air as the Judoon on it had decided to have enough.

"I guess they had enough." Chris mumbled to herself as she watched the ship take off.

Nene walked over to her, "That fin thing at the end. Do you think that's important?"

Nene didn't bother to wait for answer as she grabbed a nearby car and raised it above her head. With a huff she tossed the car right at their ship. The car exploded on contact with the ships and that rockets started to fall apart starting with the fin that helped stabilize the flight patterns. The ship started to spin wildly out of control spiraling into the Deathsmiths ship. As the ships collided, the extra thrust caused both ships to go higher and higher in the air. Then even from a distance those below on the ground could see levels erupting coming off the ships.

Finally both ships exploded together high above the air.

Yuki watched that happen and then the vampire looked at her relative, Akuma watch on without much emotion of his face.

Yuki was a ninja so the idea was there were going to be fights but she couldn't see how anyone could get so used to death. None of them enjoyed it but they just moved along like broken toys, just going with the motions.

The other vampires spread across the city attacking the aliens that were attacking the city who now scrambled as two of their ships were no longer above them. But soon the sky was filled with ash.

In another world Liz sat by Kid while Patty sat next to her. A long tube was in her arm as the blood flowed into her meister.

Patty grabbed her sister's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Patty looked out of the window at the strange sky. "Sis, I'm scared."

Liz put her free arm around Patty, "So am I."

The world was slipping away with more ways than one for those sisters. They didn't know if the blood would help Kid or if they would even make a difference in the end.

0000

Maka's head hurt.

That was certainly the first thing that Maka noticed, the second was that she felt tired.

"Maka wake up." A gentle voice nudge her from her slumber.

Maka's eyes quickly found her mother standing before her. That was her mother but something was different about her. Kami wore a dark blue pencil skirt, a white collard shirt underneath a black sweater with a green tie. Her long hair flowed behind her without even the pony tail she usually kept it in.

"Breakfast will be done soon. Go wash up, you have a long day at school."

Maka looked around confused, she was wearing her usual orange pajamas.

"What about the others? Soul? What about Shadow? The Philosopher's stone? Is the world ending?"

Kami stared at her daughter confused. "Maka, don't stay up reading fantasy novels before bed."

Kami walked off to finish breakfast. Maka looked around the room certainly seemed like her room but as if someone had taken her thing and placed them in another room. It had her things and placed like how she's placed them and the room felt comfortable.

Maka found a pair of black and white school uniform that reminded her of the uniform she used to wear when she started school. It was a simple black and white plaid skirt. The top was a basic sailor uniform that was black and white too, the ribbon in front of it was red though being the uniforms only real color. Maka found the same skull insignia pin on her lapel. Maka took a shower and put on the uniform.

Maka didn't see what else to do but to go along with it. She certainly wanted to know what was happening but she was also hungry so she followed the smell of freshly made food.

She still didn't understand why she appeared in this house, why her mother was acting so strange, and why did the collar that Shadow placed on her suddenly vanish. Maybe even more so why had everyone else vanished.

The only reason that came to mind was that she was knocked out when the box opened everything was a dream but it felt too real to be any dream she ever had.

This was a mystery well beyond the most bizarre mysteries she had ever read about in any of her mystery novels. She braced herself to whatever she might find, for all she knew Shadow was behind this and this was all a trap. Worse yet this could be the result of Shadow actually getting the stone and twisting the world to his whims.

As she took a step into the next room Maka was more than a little surprised. She found an open kitchen with her mother and the Doctor fixing breakfast that included eggs, bacons, sausage, toast, pancakes, and hash browns. There was also fresh orange juice. Mmmmm juice.

Maka was certainly not expecting that.

"Meow!"

Maka's head turned to find Eu, now dressed in a uniform like hers but without the skull pin and lacking her usual armor, at the corner of the room feeding two small cats. One was a small black kitten that looked just like the one Maka saw at Eu's home. Next to that small cat was a purple cat eating cat food topped with a small tuna fish.

"Blair!" Maka was surprised to find her pet cat there.

The cat let out another, "Meow." Before she started at her fishy snack.

Eu gave the purple cat a small pat on her head, "She's hungry today."

Maka stared as she was sure she heard Eu speak, but there was no weird twist in reality and sense of great power flooding the air.

"Good morning." Eu gave Maka a cheery greeting.

Maka didn't notice it the other time Eu had spoke but her voice was soft and sweet almost innocent to boot.

Maka thought for a fraction that Patty might sound like that had she not always been happy giggly and maybe a lot calmer and serene. Maka shook that thought off as it had no real importance at the moment.

"Come on eat up." Kami called over Maka to a nearby by table were she placed breakfast.

Maka sat down and started to eat, it was good but it still didn't feel right.

"Wow these are good!" Maka help but let out.

"Thank you, I took a class." The Doctor grinned.

The Doctor seemed different, he didn't seem to carry that invisible burden that he had. He wasn't wearing dark clothes but dark pants, a light colored tweed jacket, a blue bow tie. He seemed genially happy, he seemed happy before but it also seemed like he was just so troubled.

"Stop bragging." Kami poked at his ribs, "Yes, you make good eggs but don't get full of yourself."

Eu let out a soft giggle at their back and forth.

Maka was quiet, she decided to study them see what was wrong. She looked for any hint of what this whole things was.

"Maka? Is something wrong?" Kami asked her. "You've been awfully quiet. Is something worrying you?"

"No, not at all." Maka did her best to reassure her mother.

"Is it the school festival? I'm sure it will turn out fine."

"No, it's nothing, I'm just a little tired."

"Okay, well, we should head out to school."

"Yeah, school." Maka agreed trying to go along with everything.

Everyone seemed to get they're thing which were mostly in bags and satchels and Maka would have forgotten hers if Eu hadn't handed it to her.

As they were prepared to leave a woman raced out from the other side of the house. She had long wild hair and a long almost victorian looking blue dress. She honestly looked confused.

"Up?" The Doctor gave her a kind smile. "I left you some breakfast on the table. Microwave give it a minute in a half."

"Doctor?"

"Some people call me that."

She looked around almost as if lost or confused. Then she jumped forwards and kissed him or possibly bit him from her angle Maka wasn't sure.

"Dad! Idris!" Eu looked away blushing slightly."Mom can you do anything?"

"Nope," Kami told her looking away herself. "You know how they get when they get like this."

She yanked the Doctor away from the odd woman. "You can have him after work. Have a good day, Idris." Kami waved as they left.

As they walked Maka decided to try and talk.

She got her mother to tell her all sort of things. For the most the story didn't seem to change. Kami had known the Doctor for years and he was traveling most of his life. After her marriage fell apart and Kami divorced Spirit Kami travelled with him for a while to clear her mind. On their travels they ran into Eu and adopted her as their own. They actually seemed to settle together to watch over Eu and let Maka move in with them.

There did seem to be one noticeable change.

"His wife?" Maka was more than a bit surprised.

"Yes, Idris is his wife. Don't act so surprised. You're more tired than I thought. Try not to over exert yourself today."

Maka tried to remain calm as they reached a school. It looked like a normal school to her, there did seem to be something familiar about it.

In fact the school was exactly like the school that Ayumu was enrolled into in every way.

"Maka!" Maka almost shook when she heard Soul voice call out.

Maka turned to the source of the voice to find Soul coming toward her. He was wearing a collard shirt and a black pants jacket combo uniform. Next to him were Black Star and Ayumu both wearing similar outfits. Black Star and Soul both had skull pins on their lapels too.

"Soul!" Maka practically cheered.

As they reached them the Doctor smiled, "Well, we are off. They want the teachers in a meeting before classes starts."

At that moment Maka realized they were teachers at the school.

Kami smirked at Maka and gave her a playful nudge, "Go on love birds."

Both Maka and Soul turned red hearing her mother say that, they didn't think they could get more embarrassed. "If you two are going to make me a grandmother please don't do so on school grounds."

The way the she eyed Maka and Soul as she said that almost made them faint. It would be far from the first time Kami implied that should get together.

Eu giggled while both Ayumu and Black Star chuckled.

Kami winked at them as she left.

Maka eyes fell on Eu who was looking at Ayumu and notice how she started to blush. Eu slowly moved two lunch boxes to her back. Maka was given one by her mother and assumed she gave one to Eu and didn't know where Eu got the second one.

"I have to do something. Please excuse me." She said that quickly and walked off in a rather brisk pace.

"Eu…" Ayumu let out.

"Do you guys know?" Maka said quietly.

"It is you, right?" Soul asked. "I've seen Ox, Kim, Harvar and Jackie but they don't remember anything about the attack on the school."

"And the world isn't falling apart!" Black Star yelled out getting a few odd looks from other school mates that were walking by.

"I woke up in a house." Maka told them. "My mom woke me up. The Doctor and Eu were there too but they didn't seem to know anything about anything. They're acting weird."

"Eu was talking, it doesn't hurt her." Ayumu stated.

"Yeah," Maka agreed. "Mama has always had a certain edge to her especially after… my dad." Maka shuffled uncomfortably for a second.

"The grizzly bear thing?" Black Star suggested.

"Yes, she always seemed a bit ready to fight anyone that would try to hurt anyone. Not like she would but that she was ready, there was something fierce about her and it's been replaced by something calmer." Maka paused. "And the Doctor is married to some crazy woman!"

"Okay, that is more than we got." Soul shrugged.

"Yeah, we just woke up in my house." Ayumu told her. "They were in Eu's and Haruna's bedrooms."

"Yeah, and these uniforms were just there." Black Star tugged on his jacket.

"We came here hopping for some clue of what was happening or at least to find the others."

"Tsubaki and Haruna?" Maka asked. "You haven't seen them?"

"Yeah, and if that isn't the only thing to worry about." Soul told her, "I can't transform, Black Star can't use soul force and Ayumu can't do any of his zombie things."

"I couldn't use soul perception either."

"I think we have to find the others. See if they know anything." Ayumu suggested to them.

They had sometime before classes started they decided to look for the others. At the very least they thought they hoped that those with them during the white explosion would remember. They hoped Shadow wouldn't show up but in the mean time they had to find Tsubaki, Haruna and maybe Clara.

They could only hope that together they could figure out what was happening. They could only help that they'd have to search for hours to find them and even then they couldn't be sure they wouldn't be like Eu, Kami and the Doctor.

"Ayu-moron!" Haruna jumped into the air tackling the zombie that as far as he could tell was no longer a zombie.

His face hit the floor and nose first. "Haruna!"

Haruna was wearing a similar uniform.

Tsubaki came running towards them wearing her own uniform with the same pin, and it was the general consensus that Tsubaki wore the uniform better.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki quickly wrapped her arms around her meister.

"Don't worry Tsubaki Black Star is here and everything will be okay." He patted her head.

"Leafy woman was acting strange!" Haruna continued to talk as the other help Ayumu get up and stop bleeding form his nose. "The whole Vampire ninja complex was now a girl's dorm. They made me put on a uniform and come to school. Can you believe that? They're making super genius Haruna go to school!"

"I think you're missing the headline." Soul glared at the girl he doubt could truly be called a super genius.

"None of the vampires were vampires. They all seemed like normal girls." Tsubaki added. "I couldn't transform either."

Maka quickly explained it to them that the same thing happened to them. They looked around the school for Clara. They found her in a very unlikely place.

They found her talking to Kid. Kid was Kid, he wore his usual black suit except it looked a little more business like and professional. Next to him was Liz dressed in her professional business outfit that she wore when she was assisting Kid.

"Ms. Oswald I hope you won't make that mistake again." Kid scolded Clara.

"I'm very sorry sir. I just sort of lost track of time." Clara apologized.

Liz nudged Kid, "Well, classes are about to start so better get to home room."

"Right." Kid nodded and the both of them went down the hall.

As Clara turned around she saw the others, "Please tell me none of you have gone mad."

Comparing notes they found out that they were indeed the only ones to remember what happened.

Clara sighed, "I got in trouble because it turns out I'm and English teacher here. Can you believe that? Me as an English teacher? The Doctor is John Smith the Physics teacher? Kami is history teacher? Your friend Kid is the principal and Liz is his assistant."

"I guess that kind of makes sense." Maka mused out loud. "He's basically the principal of DWMA now."

"I saw that teacher of your with the screw in his head but without the screw, he's the biology teacher. The blond woman… Marie, right?" Clara snapped her fingers as she got her name. "She's the home economics teacher. Nygus is the nurse. Azusa is a math teacher. Akuma is the ethics teacher."

Maka was duly impressed that Clara seemed to memorize their names so quickly after meeting them. Honestly she wasn't sure they exchanged their names after they saved them.

"Yes," Haruna pointed out. "Leafy and Yukimori said they were having a disciplinary squad meeting with the idol vampire."

"Everyone has gotten placed in a role that suits them." Maka surmised, "I'm no sure what happened but whatever that white light was it had something to do with it."

"Then why are we the only ones that seemed to remember?" Ayumu pointed out. "Should Eu and her parents remember, they were closer to it than any of us."

"Oh, look at this." Clara pulled out the news paper. The headline was about three crooks caught in an attempt to steal a precious Gem.

Judging by their pictures they were Pallas, Mordred and Shadow. The worst of it was that Shadow seemed to escape custody. Also judging by the mug shots someone roughed up Mordred.

"I don't know what happened." Clara admitted. "If the box created a new world and pulled everyone in. Or it sent us to a parallel world to escape what was happening in ours or something else. In the mean time try to blend in and not to cause trouble until we can figure things out."

The bell rang and Patty came running by in her uniform like Tsubaki it had the pin.

"Come on guys let's get to class!" Patty said all excited by what the day had in store.

They started to follow when Patty stopped them. "Ms. Oswald why are you being silly? Your room is the one across the hall."

"Right, sorry, my mistake." Clara gulped, she was going to be a teacher and she didn't have the first idea of what to do.

The other followed Patty to their class room. It looked just like the one Ayumu usually went to. Maka noticed Kim and Ox talking while Jackie read something while Kilik tried to talk to Harvar. Ayumu spotted Anderson and Orito talking to Kanami and Taeko. He also spotted Eu sitting next to the chair he usually sat in. Ayumu sat there and the others worked their way to empty chairs hopping no one would say anything.

Then someone with pink hair and a white simple dressed entered.

Haruna's eyes grew wide, "CHRIS! What are you doing here, you little drunk?!"

Chris smacked her with her black book. "Pipe down Haruna." Chris spoke in a serious and sober tone. "And who are you calling a drunk? Sit down now before I give you detention."

Haruna winced as she sat down.

"I won't take too much of your time." Chris spoke to the room.

Ayumu was astounded that he was seeing a sober Chris in this world.

Chris continued, "I'll take attendance and you can get to your projects. Your Class Representative and Head of the Disciplinary squad Kirara Hoshikawa has something to say."

Sarasvati entered and went o her the head of the class and she was followed by Seraphim and Yuki all wearing the same black school uniform. The only difference was that they wore a green arm band around their arms.

Sarasvati spoke, "I know people are worried about the festival and with time running out there is plenty of reason to be. I trust in each and every one of you. Use your time wisely and I know that you will be able to accomplish everything. Remember we open tomorrow so if you need to stay here tonight to finish please let us know."

Chris spoke up again, "Remember just because none of us are teaching you all the teacher are here… somewhere so don't be afraid to ask for anything."

"So get started and lets make this the best school festival ever." Sarasvati told the class who quickly cheered.

Those who remembered how things were supposed to be were shocked stiff, they were in some sort of strange world and now they had to set up a school festival.

What they didn't know was that outside the school Shadow stood on the corner of the street and watched.

He turned around and walked…. into a street lamp.

"Crap!" Shadow rubbed his nose. "I keep forgetting I can't make portals anymore."

0000

The world was ending and there was little secret to it. Impossible images filled in flickers. There were those like Ariel, Akuma, Stein and the head Witch that saw it clearer than others. It seemed impossible to stop and in many ways it was.

There were few that could do anything to help and they had vanished.

They could up hope and wait for the world to end but they didn't. Maybe it was because they knew those people they knew their would be chance.

Even as a million-million worlds sat in the brink of their end there was hope even if it slowly dwindled.

Pallas entered the Death Room and looked straight at the Tardis. Mordred's troops were busy fighting the meister and none were able to guard the huge hole in the wall that was made when the ship crashed in. Pallas closed her eyes and heard the rustling of wings. She opened her eyes to see a two Weeping Angels frozen in stone before the Tardis.

"And the angels have the phone box." Pallas whispered now that the ship was in their control.

She saw Shadow killed Kid and when the chance came the Head Witch would die too. The so called alliance between the witches and the school would never come to be. Better yet the school and all it's meister would be crush under foot.

Pallas felt a sense of joy happy that all the witches killed by the school would have their justice.

"It's almost over now." Pallas smiled to herself.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay, so as always leave a review telling me what you think. I'd be happy to hear what your guess for what's happened to everyone in the new world is. I like hearing what readers think. I hope to have an update for you all soon. So until next time enjoy and review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Butterfly

**Secrets of Legend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any their elements in fact.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Butterfly

Pallas stood before the Tardis. She ran her hand on the handle and yanked on it but it would not budge. There were legends of the simple looking box spread across worlds and time. Some cultures saw it as a source of power or temple and it was in her hands. She looked up to the top to where the light glowed ever brighter.

The angels around her would make sure the box didn't escape.

0000

The world was ending and then she found herself in a new one. In the back of her mind Maka could tell something was wrong, something just didn't make sense. Maybe the core of the issue came from her mother was acting differently. It was not like her mother was doing things she wouldn't but it was like there was something she was lacking. To Maka it was like almost seeing someone disguise themselves like her mother and act like her but just come short of a true performance.

She tried to clear her thought about it by shaking her head. She looked at the class room she found herself in. The others had all been dragged into some event to help set up for the school festival. Soul, Black Star and Ayumu were dragged into painting a signs while one of the girls was trying to persuade Tsubaki to wear an outfit to bring in more visitors.

Haruna was building something that Maka had a feeling had no place in the festival.

Patty as chipper as ever patted Tsubaki on the back, "Come on Tsubaki you'd make a great bunny girl!"

Tsubaki couldn't flinch and blush as the girl egged her on.

There was a little else to do none of them had a clue of what was going on. It was like trying to put together a blank puzzle.

Maka glanced over at Eu and noticed that the girl would occasionally glance over to Ayumu and quickly turn away.

Maka didn't like any of it, she knew everything was wrong and people were in danger and she couldn't do anything to help.

At that moment Clara walked in and maybe seeing Maka standing to herself walked over to her. "How are you dealing with all this?"

"I've been better." Maka admitted. "I want to talk to mama. Do you know where she is?"

"No, I haven't seen her or the Doctor… Or any of the other teacher's really."

"They are outside." Eu over hearing them pointed out a window.

Maka, Clara and some of the others turned to the window.

Outside on the field Kami, the Doctor and Chris were playing an impromptu game of soccer. Stein and Marie sat at the side watching the game.

"They're playing games?" Soul wondered out loud.

Black Star opened the window and yelled, "Stop playing around and get to work!"

Suddenly with a precise kick Kami kicked the soccer ball straight t Black Star's face. The ball went straight through the open window and struck Black Star's face and sent him hurling back through an open door.

"I'm counting that as a goal!" Kami cheered.

"That isn't even the right direction!" The Doctor shot back.

"Goal!" Chris cheered refusing to the Doctor an inch on his claim.

Back in the room Clara glanced at Black Star. "Are teacher's allowed to do that?"

"Did you see that kick?" Soul pointed out. "Do you want to disagree with someone who can manage that?"

"Yeah." Clara admitted. "I guess I'll take him to infirmary get some ice or something."

"I will help you take him." Sarasvati helped Clara carrying Black Star away.

"It's Nene." Eu gave a small smile as she said.

That got Maka's attention as she turned her attention back out side to see the red haired woman walking towards Kami. Everyone else seemed to go back to what they had been doing expect Soul and Tsubaki. Maka couldn't make out what they were saying to one another from that distance if they weren't yelling it like they had been doing.

Maka just looked for a moment see them talking, it looked like Nene had brought lunch over for her mom. There was some small talk and then Nene leaned in and kissed Kami.

"What?" Maka mumbled.

Kami kissed her back before they pulled back as she smiled warmly at the red haired woman.

"Why did mama and Nene kiss?"

Soul and Tsubaki looked at Maka in a very confused manner.

"Because they like each other." Soul offered up.

"What?" Maka questioned it.

"I don't know about this world…." Tsubaki spoke earnestly. "But they definitely liked each other in the original one."

"They were flirting." Soul put it in plain words. "Nene seemed to be doing most of it but Kami didn't say anything against it."

"And…" Tsubaki started off. "They are close."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked Tsubaki.

Soul scratched the back of his head. " Yeah, she's not good at noticing these things."

Tsubaki threw the boy a knowing smile if not a bit wry.

Tsubaki cleared her throat.

"…When we were seeing her memories a lot of things… one of them was…"

"Was what?" Maka pressed the issue.

"… They were together."

"Together?"

"In a physical way, they weren't in a relationship they were friends …"

"With benefits?" Soul put his two cents.

"Sort of …." Tsubaki admitted. "It's not just thought, when I saw the memories I got a feeling of what Kami felt and knew during the moment. It put things on context. It wasn't just physical thing, she really cares about Nene. … It's just that she's unsure. The last time she felt like this for someone, this strongly for someone….It didn't end well."

Maka looked at Tsubaki right in the eyes, without the words Maka knew the reason. Her own father. There was a lot of reasons and a lot of emotions running through her head at the moment. With that she raced out of the room without saying a single other word.

"What's wrong?" Eu noticed Maka leave and asked Soul and Tsubaki.

"That's hard to explain." Soul told her.

"Did you call her tiny tits again?" Eu scolded the white haired boy. "You know that sets her off." She let out a sigh, "I'll go talk to her, if you need to call someone that choose Haruna."

Eu went after Maka.

After a beat Soul turned to Tsubaki, "So you actually got to see Maka's mom and Nene… together?"

"Ah… yeah."

"What?!" Soul shouted. "I just got one with her and Spirit. I'm never going to be able to look in him in the eyes again. Why did you get all the good ones? It's because you're a horn ball, that's the only reason that makes sense."

Tsubaki found herself blushing and thinking of leaving the room to check on her meister.

Maka found herself walking down the halls confused and more than lost.

"Maka?" A voice rang out.

Maka's eyes grew wide as she looked at her father, or a version of him. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised everyone else was here in some way why not him. He probably worked at the school just like in the real world.

Maka had long since given up asking why her father had cheated on her mother, every time she asked her would dance around the answer or outright neglect to answer.

This time she had a different question to ask, "Are you happy?"

"Maka?" Spirit tilted his head.

"Everything you did… everything you put our family through. It hurt mama… it hurt me. You betrayed us."

There was pain in Spirit's eyes, "No… not really. I was weak… I was stupid…. There is nothing I wanted ….I don't know what I wanted. I certainly didn't want to hurt your mother. I know I hurt you but know that I do love both of you. It breaks my heart that I hurt you. I'm not happy…. But I'm glad that you've grown up into such a strong woman and that your mother has found someone that will treat her like she deserves."

Maka didn't know if anything he said was real, did her father really think that? Confronting another world is troubling it makes you question things. It makes you question what is truth. It makes you question purpose, those close to you and what everything means.

Its like looking into a fun house mirror of the world, it is twisted but it still retains so much as what you see as real.

Maka ran not because she was scared but because she was over whelmed. Somehow Maka found herself on the roof the building. The sun hung in the sky, it was not the sun she was used to but a ball of light.

Was this her life now? Did the other world get eaten and replaced? Would she be left here forever wondering how much of this place was like her world? Would she always be wondering?

"Maka, are you okay?" Eu sweet voice chirped as she opened the door and stepped onto the roof. "Wow, you really run fast. You should think of getting into the track team."

…Eu?"

"You seemed upset." The girl was concerned.

Maka turned away and not looking at the girl. Another question entered her mind. No, the question had always been there. If this world was a reflection of the true world, if this world had her mother be honest with a women she loved. If this world had her father truly answer her question. Maka realized she could find out something, something she didn't even want to think.

"Did mama replace me with you?"

Eu was silent at the question.

"When mama left and traveled… I know she left so that I could stand on my own, so I wouldn't be compared to her all the time and so she could get over what my father had done. I don't blame her, I always thought it was amazing, she was going to face the whole world even if it meant being alone. The last time I saw her I looked into what she did when she traveled. She had done amazing things, she helped so many people but she was always a mother. She couldn't help but protect children. Since she couldn't be with me did she replace me?"

"Why would you ask that?" Eu spat the words out. "How could she replace you? She told me about you the first day and how much she loved you and how proud she was of you. If you heard her talk about you like that you wouldn't even ask. I can't replace you, no one can replace you!"

Maka was actually surprised that she was hearing Eu raise her voice.

"You're right, you mother is amazing. She pulled me out of my home while war raged all around and people more than willing to kill me. She took me as her own and treated me when I was weak and hurt…. But I'm not truly her daughter." Eu looked away downcast.

"She picked you, she made you her daughter."

"She might have chosen me to be her daughter but she gave birth to you. She carried you for nine months, You share her blood, her family line, all the people and history that lead to her being born are shared with you. I can't share that. As much as I would love to share that I can't. I can't replace what you two share and I wouldn't dare. If I tried to..." There was a lost look in her eyes.

Maka wasn't sure about much but she did notice something in Eu that she too shared. They didn't want to lose the same woman that meant so much to them. They were insecure and unsure of how they were supposed to be with one another.

Even without her soul perception Maka saw that Eu was a girl who had lost everything and just wanted a place to belong and a people to call family. Her mother had started to give Eu that when she lost her home. She made sure that Eu found some place to call a home and was safe.

"I'm sorry I got so emotional." Eu told Maka.

"Huh?" Maka was surprised she was getting apologized to for that.

"I've just been having a rough day."

"Why?" Maka leaned against a wall.

"I made lunch for Ayumu." Eu looked rather downcast. "I make an extra lunch every day just for him but I've never managed to give it to him. I always chicken out. I ended up giving it to Haruna. I'm sure he doesn't even know that I like him."

Maka certainly didn't know a lot of romance or dating or even anything of the sort but she couldn't help but think it was cute that Eu was trying. It also helped that with her cheeks blushing she was adorable.

"I'm sure you find a way to let him know. It's a matter of courage, I think this is something you have to face head on."

"Is that how you dealt with Soul?"

"What?"

"Don't act so coy, we all know you and Soul have a thing."

"Me and Soul don't have any sort of thing!" Maka refused her cheeks blushing so hard that she could feel her cheeks red.

"I get why you might lie, mom does like to tease you about this but come on I'm not blind."

"We really don't." Maka insisted, Maka wondered if in this world Maka and Soul were an item.

"Come on," Eu gave a dead pan response.

"I really don't know what you are talking about."

"There is a thing called personal space, you only let people close to you enter your own personal space. You let Soul closer to you than anyone else. It's not just that you but you two touch."

"What? I touch people!"

"It's natural for you to touch, its like neither one minds or even notes it anymore. "

"We've known each other a long time and we're comfortable with each other. That's all!"

"You eat off each other's plate with no trouble." Eu argued back. "You don't even mind using the same utensils, if Haruna even tries to take something from my plate I am breaking her arm."

Eu was not kidding, she had done that with Ayumu once.

"He likes you." Eu's words stabbed into the her heart. "The way he looks at you if you just pay attention you can tell. You can just tell he cares about you, like he'd give up his life for you, like you were the most important or precious thing to him."

Maka trembled at her words, she didn't think even when Eu had magic her words had this much affect on her. Maybe it was the mention of dying for her, she couldn't shake off the memory of him taking a sword to the chest to save her.

"I have to go." Maka started to make a get away to the door.

Eu grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry if I upset you. I liked talking to you about these things, it made me feel like I really was your sister so I hope we can do it again."

Maka nodded as she felt Eu let her go and she raced off.

0000

Storm clouds of a strange sort filled the air. The fighting got more intense but the storm eased it a lot as the fighters had get cover as lighting struck the ground randomly.

Stein looked at the window and let out a tired sigh. He had tried to find the others with his soul perception but a far as he could tell they were beyond the range of his soul perception. Where ever Shadow took them they were beyond his reach. He looked back to the bed where Kid laid. Kid's hand was firmly in Liz's hand and her other hand was in Patty's. The sisters were fast asleep next to Kid, it was clear they wouldn't leave his side no matter what happened.

Outside the school was just holding back the tide but in the end they wouldn't last forever. Stein knew this wasn't their battle but for them. He could only hope they would come in time.

0000

The world a lot more fragile than you can imagine. Sometimes a word can bring it all to come crashing down.

In this case it was a few words. " You're not dating Soul?"

Tsubaki stared blankly at Maka.

Maka just shook her head. "No! Do you think I am?"

"Yeah." Tsubaki said innocently.

"How?"

"It's just the way you act together. I just thought that both of you were trying to keep it quiet especially after everything that happened on the moon. Maybe to keep your dad from butting in."

Maka didn't say anything for a while and Tsubaki just sat besides her just waiting for her to be ready to talk.

Nearby, like across the room, Patty was working on a banner with a few girls. One being Tsugumi Harudori a girl Maka had spoke to a few times. The girl next to her was Meme Tatane, a kind girl but a bit ditzy. Then there was Anya Hepburn and elegant girl with long blonde hair, from what Maka heard Anya wasn't her real name and she was really a princess. Then there was a dark hair girl called Ao Hoshino who had stars in her eyes, Maka was sure she saw those stars somewhere before.

Really Maka just wanted a distraction about all this romance talk.

"Patty, is it true you sister and Principal Kid are dating?" Tsugumi asked and seemingly crushing Maka's wish to avoid the lovey dovey talk.

Patty tapped her chin, "Maybe."

"Maybe, shouldn't you know?" Anaya huffed. "You do live with your sister."

"I've just never asked." Patty just innocently shrugged.

Patty wasn't lying from what they could tell but they also know Patty could have a mischievous streak. She could very well know the answer to their question but just wasn't telling.

Patty could be setting them up to think they were an item just to pull the rug from under them.

Maka analyzed the whole situation and couldn't but assume Patty was playing around with the girls letting them have romantic fantasizes just to mess with them later. Maka rationalized since she knew in her world Kid and Liz weren't together.

Meanwhile in the principal's office Liz had brought over lunch for her and Kid. It was just take out from a Chinese restaurant that wasn't too far off.

Liz was using a fork to stab at orange chicken. She glanced at the other side of the desk where Kid was looking through reports. It was just stuff like how many people they were expecting for the festival, making sure security was ready should any one want to cause trouble and how they would have it all cleaned up.

"Kid!" Liz moaned out annoyed. "I go out of my way to get us lunch and you haven't even bothered to try the chow mei."

Kid put down the papers, "I'm sorry Liz, I'm grateful that you got lunch."

"Yeah, well, start eating."

Kid poked at the noodles as he started to eat. "I'm sorry Liz. I've just been distracted. I want to do a good job."

"I know Kid." Her tone dripped with sincerity. "Since you rdad….Since then you've taken up everything. You've been doing a great job and everyone thinks so. I'm sure your dad would be proud of you but you got to take care of yourself. I mean I'm doing most of it right now but you can't expecting me to do it all."

"I know, I'm sorry if I have made you feel under appreciated. I would be able to do half as much as I'm doing if you weren't there to supporting me every step of the way."

"You've always been there for me and Patty so I couldn't do less." Liz gave him a small shy smile.

After a beat she leaned in and kissed him,

Kid stared at for a second after he pulled away. "You taste like oranges."

Liz couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Liz." Kid gently scolded. "You know we agreed not to do this sort of thing at school."

"Kid, the door is closed and locked and everyone is busy or out to lunch no one is coming in."Liz teased him. "I know we keeping this quiet, we don't want people talking about the new principal dating his assistant but we don't have to worry here. Kid, at least give me this, I haven't even told my own sister about us."

"Are you sure about that?" Kid looked at her with a serious look. "She keeps giving me looks every once in a while."

"Maybe it's not like Patty doesn't pick up things. You are over at our place enough for her to be suspicious. Don't worry, Patty likes you and she won't go around telling anyone if she thinks it would get you in trouble."

"That's good."

"Probably, unless it might make her money or she thinks it will be fun."

Kid winced at the thought.

0000

"Do not make me play Dr. Phil in this one." Chris drank from her bottle.

Next to her sat Nene and on her other side sat Akuma. They were sitting on some sort of part of the fallen shape ship that had blown up. The three of them were drinking.

The ninjas were off attacking the remaining ground troops.

Chris took another swig of her drink. "It goes to say a lot that I'm the one pointing your psychological insight here." She pointed a finger at Akuma. "First, you don't have a shot with Kami. Maybe something could have happened once upon a time and all that but that was then. Plagiarizing her notes for you weapons isn't a turn on for a woman."

"But-" Akuma started to vomit blood.

"And neither is that." Chris waved her hand at him. "Besides you got other issues. Your little sister is big time pissed at you. And my student seems have stuck that ultimate weapon in her. Wow, that sounded …weird. Anyway, your people are fighting each other because you faked your death… I'm pretty sure causing a blood feud is also one of her turn offs. That's just mostly women's intuition though so take that with a grain of salt."

Akuma wiped the blood of his chin,"What is your point?"

"Get you life in order! Your sister is angry at you and has a powerful weapon in her. Get your things together before you try to seduce her and then don't try because I'm not rooting for you." Chris patted Nene on the head. "You like her and I'm not drunk enough not to see that she likes you. Just tell her you want to be something more serious than being sometimes bump and grid buddies."

Nene smacked Chris on the head, "It's not that easy. Even if I did want something more serious."

"Which you so do." Chris interrupted.

"The divorce has always left her a bit shaken about getting into serious relationships."

"Yeah and something she wants to be serious just heightens the whole insecurity about the situation. The problem is she's unwilling to face the situation just like you. Neither one of you are cowards the issue at hand is that neither of you want to face the problem at hand in fear of losing any chance of what you want. It's funny." Chris chuckled. "You won't go after what you want because you're afraid of loosing what you want. The problem with that thinking is that you lose it right off the bat. You want to be together so you have to face the possibility that you might lose one another. When it comes right down to it is what is more important a potential relation ship or avoiding possible pain? Is the potential threat worth the potential gain and happiness?"

They let the pink haired woman's words linger in the air.

"So you and Blondie get together and set my ship a float!" Chris toasted the air towards Nene's direction.

Akuma was the first to speak, "How are you so profound when drunk?"

She tilted her bottle towards him. "I'm not just a pretty face, blood sucker." Her face went flat and she blinked. "Huh? Hey, how did Ariel put a giant robot weapon in your sister?"

Akuma blinked for a second before answering. "If I had to guess an enclosed space generated and brought into being in Mael Strom. She made sure the weapon was teleported in as the pocket space was brought into being. The space it a function of the weapon and can invert the space when active."

"Yeah, yeah, so small dimension in her." Chris summed it down.

"It's more complicated than that, it is apart of her being."

"Yeah, so the weapon is apart of her it can't be removed any attempt to remove will destroy both her and the weapon."

Chris might be a drunk but she had at one time been the teacher of the smartest people in her world.

Chris looked at glared at the vampire, "Now if all the dimensions are being twisted and whatever with this whole mess what would do to a small dimension in a vampire body. I wouldn't think her body would have something as strong as the Doc's ship's exterior."

"No, the dimension naturally bleeds into Mael, it's how it's connected to her and how it has become a part of her. If the dimensions are twisting and bleeding into one another than sooner or later what little boundaries there are within her would-"

A huge stream of fire erupted not so far away and shot straight into the sky.

"Let me guess: that would happen." Nene looked at the fire that was right were the ninja's had gone to.

"I probably should have gotten to my point a lot sooner." Chris looked over. "My bad."

"Mael…" Worry filled Akuma's voice as he stared at the fiery beacon.

"Dr. Phil you've screwed us again!" Christ shouted.

0000

Idris was snacking on some food when the door to the house was broken down. Idris ran towards the sound of the whole breaking and entering. That was a mistake and she realize it when a baseball bat hit her head.

As she fell to the floor she looked up at her attacker.

"You!" She growled.

"Sort of." They told her as they pulled out a knife. "The bat was for force but this is for the more subtle touch. I don't have time to play Alice in Wonderland. I know you are a key stone in all this and I need that. You will come with me, we have to visit the trio. They hold the key and the map to the lock. "

Idris glared at her attacker, "I never liked you."

0000

"Oh dear things just seems to be getting worse."Ariel sat in a bath tub in her own world but she could sense what was happening. "I suppose the weapon going out of control can't be very they have to work faster, there isn't much time left."

0000

Maka watched from a distance as Eu got help from Ayumu putting up a banner for the festival.

Maka gently smiled before she turned away and walked down the hall. She started to walk still unsure what to do. She wasn't sure there was anything to do. Maka wasn't someone to give up but this wasn't like any fight she has ever had. There was no opponent to fight or obstacle to over come. This was everything now.

"Maka?" A familiar voice spoke up.

"Soul?" Maka found her trusty partner standing in front of her. "Good thing I found you. Black Star is back up and Tsubaki dragged him back to class. Now he's arguing with Haruna over which one is greater. All the yelling is giving me a headache." Soul shook his head in a very tired fashion. "I don't know how Tsubaki puts up with one of them let alone two."

Maka smiled, "She's special."

"Did you see Ayumu or Clara? I think we have to talk about all this."

"I haven't seen Clara, I guess she's doing some teacher things."

"And Ayumu?"

"Eu is talking to him, I think we should give them a moment."

Soul let out a small chuckle, "I get it, if he's making a move on her I'm not going to interrupt."

"What? You mean he likes her?"

"It's something I picked up… even Black Star picked it up. I didn't say he liked her it's just how he talked about her this morning, he was worried about her… that and I'm pretty sure he had some sort of pervy fantasy about her."

"What?"

"We were talking this morning and her name came up and he just sort of dazed out like he was having a day dream and mumbled something about her looking cute."

Soul turned to her and his crimson eyes met her emerald eyes and Maka could feel their connection. It had been there for a long time, Maka always attributed it to their soul resonance. Maybe some form of it still existed in this world or maybe it was something else.

Maka was the first one to break the eye contact, "Ah, Tsubaki said something earlier…. She said that she actually agreed with my mom."

"About?" The young scythe raised an eye brow.

"She thought that we were actually a couple."

"Yeah, Ayumu said something like that too."

"A lot of people think we're a couple… or want us to be one."

They were quiet, really quiet as they looked at one another unsure of what to say.

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, she does seem to think we'd be a good couple."

"With all respect with your mom I'm not sure she's the best for couple advice considering your old man. Though Nene does seem nice." Soul mumbled the last part.

"What do you really think?"

"Is this about what happened between us after we got back from the moon?"

Maka blushed brightly. "Ah, s-something like that. About what we did…."

Soul smirked, "I liked it, and I told you that. It actually helped inspire that song."

"Yeah, our song."

"The song that we both wrote together."

"I don't know." Maka blurted out.

"Don't know what?"

"I just don't know. I really don't know about us, I know that I want to be with you, I don't want you to leave but I'm not exactly sure how…."

"Maka," Soul put his hand on her shoulder. "After we…you know, we talked and we talked about this. I'm not going to leave you behind, I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going anywhere. I get where you're coming from. I'm not going anywhere. You didn't want the thing between us to change so I won't let it."

"I know that and I'm grateful but I just don't know what I want anymore."

"So what do you want know?" Soul looked back at Maka and his words forced her to look at his eyes again.

She felt strange and unsure and it felt like they were the only two in the world. In some sense it was accurate the halls were empty as every other student was off doing something else for the festival. Still neither one noticed neither the silence or the solitude.

"What do you want, Maka?" Soul looked into her and a wanting filled his voice.

A steady beat filled Maka's ears and she didn't notice it her focus drawn to Soul.

Slowly one moment melted into another and without a word Maka slowly moved towards Soul unsure of what she was doing but still she didn't hesitate.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

That ruined the moment and pulled the pair out of it. They turned to end of the hallway where a figure clapped as he walked towards them.

"Shadow!?" Maka yelled seeing him there.

"Sorry to interrupt the lovely moment." I don't think he's actually sorry. "Time is of the essence, your world is falling apart and you guys are about to do the sideways tango."

Soul practically growled, "You remember, don't you?"

"I do remember. Quick to the chase, Eater." Shadow taunted. "By the way does she call you Eater too?"

"You don't have your powers too." Maka surmised. "Like the rest of us."

Shadow rolled his eyes. " Yes and no. I'm not like you to start off and you really don't understand this world. If I left it to you the whole world would collapse before you even figured it out. This isn't a normal realm it's a psychic one and guess what I'm a bit of a psychic entity. This place has some rules that won't let me use powers but still as a psychic entity I have some leeway. I can't do all my tricks and it takes me a lot of effort to pull off what I can. I found a key stone of this world and I got it, Not me exactly but me enough. Now let me start the rewrite on some of the rules. Let get of those nasty NPCs out of the way and wake up those dreaming about being pretty butterflies."

Behind the school Ayumu found himself by Eu.

"Why did you want to talk here?" Ayumu asked.

She let out a breath, "Something Maka said to me has convinced me that I have to say what I want to say. I wanted to tell you something and I think the best way for me to say it is just to say it. Ayumu, I-"

Her eyes went wide and her body went limp. As she collapsed Ayumu caught her.

"Eu! Eu!" Ayumu yelled out as he tried to wake her.

In the class room Haruna furiously wrote on the chalk board trying to figure out what was going on.

Yuki was talking behind her but Haruna only paid the barest attention. Black Star and Tsubaki were talking to themselves after Tsubaki calmed them both down. Some other students were working on their own things for the festival.

"Thank you, this desk was in the way of the preparations." Yuki cheered.

"No, problem." Kami said told her. "Come on lift."

Kami and the Doctor were lifting the desk to move it.

The Doctor huffed. "This is heavier than I thought."

"Come on just move it." Kami told him. "We only need to get it to the room across this one."

Then they went silent and Haruna wouldn't thought anything of it except she didn't hear any thing else. None of the other students were talking.

Haruna looked back to see The Doctor and Kami collapsed onto the desk and all the other students gone.

"What just happened?" Black Star looked on in confusion, "Where did everyone go?"

Tsubaki rushed over to Kami, "Ah Kami? Are you all right? Ms Albarn?"

Haruna grabbed the Doctor started to shake her, "Bow tie man wake up!" Then she started slapping him.

Back in the hall Maka and Soul stared down at Shadow.

He huffed annoyed. "Okay, we reboot first."

"What are you talking about?" Soul stared him down.

"I think it is time we go home but I need you to do it." Shadow spoke confidently.

"Why would we ever help you?" Maka spat at him.

"Good question." He smiled. "Maybe because I just rewrote the rules, especially the one that limits abilities namely that it doesn't affect me."

The hallway turned dark and snake like tendrils began to form around Shadow and wriggle in the air.

Soul desperate tried to transform his arm into a scythe but found that nothing happened.

"Having performance issues?" Shadow continued to taunt, "Maybe you should have another look at your girl, you seem to be a legs man and she is wearing a short skirt. That should be enough to inspire you." The tendrils moved closer to them. "If not don't worry this sort of things happens to every guy once in a while. Okay, it doesn't happen to me and I'm right and ready to go."

Soul pushed Maka behind him.

"As much as I enjoy belittling your manhood we can't do that all day." Shadow took a step forward, "Okay, we've got a lot of work to do and I need you to get out of this world."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay but with the holidays I get busy and such. So here is the first update of the year and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review telling me what you guys think.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Fall

**Secrets of Legend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any their elements in fact.**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Fall

The shadows descended and them and with nothing to fight back they were left with one option. Soul grabbed Maka's arm and pulled her along. They raced along the halls as the shadows stabbed at them hitting the walls.

Shadow was doing more to tear apart the school's walls than his targets.

"I'm just trying to pin you! Stay still so that so that I can pin you to the wall!" Shadow screamed at them. "You won't die! Probably!"

Obviously neither Maka nor Soul wanted to stop for him if it meant getting stabbed.

One of Shadow's attacks struck the glass window sending shards of glass everywhere.

"Shit!" Soul let out as a piece of glass cut his arm. It wasn't a large wound and by far not his worst one but it hurt.

Maka hated running, she hated not fighting back but in this case she didn't have anything. Some people called her reckless but she was only reckless because she honestly had some sort of idea of how to survive. At the moment they had no way on fighting back and if they didn't run they would either die or be captured. Whatever Shadow was planning they knew they had to stop it and they couldn't if either option happened.

"I am tired of this!" Shadow slowly walked up to them.

Maka paused to check on Soul when tendrils wrapped around both of them. "I would love nothing more than to tear you apart!" He growled with hate dripping off every word. "I might still get the chance. I just need you alive so I would recommended not trying my pa-"

Anger can blind people for Shadow it made him miss the red fire extinguisher slammed into his skull. The end result of this attack was that it forced him right through the window.

Knocking him out and causing him to let go of the pair. The pair noticed Haruna standing there with her improvised weapon.

"Your mom!" Haruna let out. "The Necromancer! Bow tie man! They're all out!"

Like a player after strike three.

"Where is she?!" Maka demanded from the petite former magical girl.

Haruna might not be the best person to connect with people but she wasn't going to keep Maka from getting to her family.

As they headed out Soul turned around and saw that Shadow was gone.

A quick sprint to the room had found that Ayumu had brought Eu in there already. He had been looking for help but found two more people mysteriously knocked out. Haruna had heard the noise and went to fetch them.

"Mama?" Maka said watching what seemed like to be her lifeless mother.

"I think they're alive." Ayumu told her. "They just all dropped."

"We have to get out of here." Soul told them. "Shadow is here. He is after them and he's got his powers here."

They were quiet.

"Let's kick his ass." Black star said with his usual vigor.

"We can't do crap!" Soul shouted at his friend. "We can't transform and I'm sure you're still feeling weak."

Black Star didn't want to say it but the moment they woke up her felt weaker in this world, he was as strong as anyone like him should be. He didn't have that almost monstrous strength.

"He's right." Tsubaki was backing him. "We have to hide until we have a better plan."

"Well, if you're afraid then… fine, Tsubaki." Black Star agreed on it if just for his weapon.

The group quickly gathered to get out of the school. Ayumu was carrying Eu, Tsubaki was helping Maka carry Kami and Soul and Black Star carried the Doctor.

Haruna was making sure the path was clear as they ran out.

0000

It rained fire, the vampire known as Mael Strom stood before a giant that brought forth the flames.

The ultimate weapon that Ariel had placed in the girl had been woken up by the calamity that Shadow had brought. The vampire ninjas had been caught by surprise as one of their own attacking them. Truth was that the power of the weapon was clouding her mind as it tried to defend her. It sensed danger all around but had no idea of what to attack so it attacked everything.

Most of the Ninja's had gotten some covered after the second attack and those injured had fled but Sarasvati fell and another attack was launched. Seraphim went and grabbed the other girl, it was too late to move. Seraphim wrapped her arms around her in an attempt to protect her. They felt the heat rushing towards them and death would soon follow.

No death arrive.

They noticed Nene and Chris standing before them. Nene ripped a piece of the ground and was using it as a shield to protect them. The only reason the slab of stone hadn't melted was because her own power gave the makeshift shield a bit of a kick.

"Yeah, leave the heavy lifting for me." Chris swaggered off and swung her bootle around. Streams of liquid shot out and hit the flames putting out all of them except the ones right next to the giant.

"Akuma!" Nene yelled. "It's your sister you need to calm her down."

"Your right." Akuma slowly walked towards his sister. "Mael…."

0000

The group raced out of the school towards the school field.

The three bodies shook forcing them the others to drop them. A second later they hopped back on their feet.

Almost as if madness had taken her Kami yelled, "Why is my hair likes this?! I had it in a pony tail? Where did I get this sweater?"

Eu spun on her heel." I look cute in this. Who dressed me?

The Doctor was yielding gibberish. "Wham! Not the bad but wow! That is a heavy one. Oh, a psychic episode. Does any one else taste rain?" Really that was kind of standard for him."I think we were doing something."

"Awake?" Shadow appeared before them out of one of his portals.

"Close enough." Kami rubbed her eyes.

"Good." Shadow grinned. "Nice trap. Pretty effective. Enough of the small talk. Since time is a little of the essence let's just put the cards out."

Another portal formed and out walked Clara pushing Idris out.

"Idris?" The Doctor bit his tongue. "Clara what are you doing?"

Clara glared at him and her eyes became black.

Shadow grinned. "I cheated. Back in the warehouse I planted a mole. When she was knocked out I placed on of my shadows in her and took control. Don't worry, she's basically sleep walking."

"With you at the controls." Doctor told him his own anger rising.

"Yeah, " Shadow agreed shamelessly. "I had her act like normal gathering information. You three didn't know anything and those that did know this world was fake were lost. I sent her to fetch your wife and key stone. There is a lot she can do but to open the way home she needs one of the base stones. So come along open the door home."

"No." The Doctor stood his ground.

"No? World is ending. Only you can stop it."

"No." The Doctor told him again.

"I see. If you want to play it that way."

Clara placed her hand on Idris letting Shadow have her link.

"I've got a few tricks here." Shadow told them.

Shadow's own shadows spread around him forming an army formed, made of monsters, demons, kishins, megalos, aliens and every nightmare. It was an army of pure blank that would never halt or show mercy.

"I have an army and Clara as a hostage. What do you have?" Shadow taunted them.

The Doctor held out a finger. "I will tell you what I have…" He paused. "A running start." Run!"

Kami grabbed Maka and Eu and followed the Doctor lead. The other either from fear of the army of monster of just following the screaming chased after them.

Soon they raced into the school and locked the doors behind them.

"You have five minutes or I will rip you out! I will rips those kids apart to make you open the door!" Shadow yelled.

"Okay, I'm lost!" Ayumu questioned as they blocked the door. They quickly moved into the school. "What's happening?"

"Things! Lots of things!" The Doctor said.

"Be clearer!"

"What is this world?" Maka asked. "We really need to know?"

"It's a dreamscape." Eu told them.

"We don't have all the memories but they have been coming back. When I set the box up…" Kami sighed. "I was using the madness that Kishin let behind. I twisted it into something less evil."

"The box." The Doctor corrected. "Something I rigged up. Once opened it create a psychic pull. Dragged everyone nearby into a dream using that very madness. It creates a peaceful perfect world based on their desires, hopes and wants. It should have been a perfect , no one who ever wanted to get the stone would escape. They would be in a dream, where they had already won."

"But you are the keys to open the box who didn't you expect to get caught too?" Soul couldn't help but asked.

The Doctor gulped. "I think I assumed I would figure that out and get away before it opened."

"You three were the only ones affected." Haruna pointed out. "Why?"

"The Tardis is protecting us. Anyone whose ever been in the Tardis is connected to it and when we were pulled she tried to save us." The Doctor started to explain. "She didn't manage to pull us out of the illusion before it took effect but stretched out her protection to the rest of you in hopes that you'd save us. The bad news is that Shadow also got that."

"This entire world is just what you wanted?" Haruna questioned. "That seems odd."

Maka had agree, "There were things here that none of you should know about. People you've never met."

"Psychic field." The Doctor took a guess."To fill in the blanks I think it influenced itself out into the world. Tapping into other people's minds to fill in facts we wouldn't know."

Maka had a thought, "Wait, do you love Nene?"

"Yes,of course I do." Kami paused for a second confused. "Wait-"

"Are we talking about that now?" Eu looked over to her adopted mother with a slight smirk.

"I always liked you two together." The Doctor added another smirk.

"Why did I say that?" Kami was internally panicked. "I didn't mean to say it."

"You love her?" Maka asked her again.

"Yes." Kami paused again. "What?"

"You love her." Eu teased her.

"I didn't mean to say it."

"Psychic plane, without practicing and having your mental defenses up you're basically your thoughts. You say what you think, you get asked a question you answer honestly." He smiled at her. "So are you going to ask Nene on a date?"

Kami grit her teeth as she forced herself not to answer. "I can't." She didn't exactly pull the trick off.

"Why not?" Eu seemed as eager as the alien to press the subject.

"Now is not the time to talk about my love life." Kami was having some control over her mental blocks.

The Doctor just studied her for a moment as if reading her and knowing his abilities Kami wouldn't be surprised if he was. "You're not one to run away, Kokoro."

Kami narrowed her eyes as he spoke her birth name. "You are certainly one to talk, Theta Sigma. In your perfect world you're married to Idris who is better known as the Tardis. You married your ship."

"Hey." Eu clapped her hands. " Can I not be the most mature one here?"

Her parents looked at her. "Yes, your majesty."

"Yes, let's focus on the army of monsters waiting outside."

Tsubaki told them "It might be a difficult to fight-"

The Doctor's clothes quickly reverted to what they had been before the tweed coat into a dark coat. In the same time the uniform that Eu had worn slowly changed into her purple dress and armor. Kami's clothes changed back to her usual outfit and her hair back into her ponytail. In her left hand was a black scythe that Maka recognized as her father's weapon form. Hanging of her vest hung a pair of guns. On Kami's hips there were two sword, one the one she carried with her and the other the family sword that belonged to her mother.

"Like this." Kami relented clearly eager to fight.

The Doctor jumped to the explanation, "This world is based on our desires and wants. We just have to accept that this is who we really are."

"Wait, you can just think it and make it happen. Than get us out of here!" Soul outright demanded.

"Can't do. "The Doctor admitted. "There was never meant to be a way out. Before you panic there is one. The Tardis made a way out we just have to reach her."

"She's a keystone here, something in here and something with a connection outside." Kami admitted. "When this world was made she became a base as she tried to protect us. She must have woken up confused to have a mouth and hands here."

"Getting her allowed Shadow some control over this world." Eu added to the explanation. "To get out we have to get her away from Shadow. She need us to open the way."

"We could always use some help." Kami smiled.

Suddenly their clothes changed to their regular clothes, expect Haruna who was now wearing her magical outfit.

Ayumu looked around, "We're back to normal."

"Normal being a relative term for you." Haruna told him.

"Fine, do we have a plan." Ayumu questioned.

"Yeah, Kick butt." Black Star out right stated.

"Give me a moment I'm sure I'll come up with something." The Doctor said as he lead the unlikely group towards the exit.

Maka tugged at her mother's coat, "Mom, I have to know. Why didn't you say anything? I mean, I don't care who you love. If you love someone than I'm happy for you, I only care that they like you and the real Nene does seem nice and she does seem to actually care about you."

"Maka…" Kami gave her a look she had never seen on her mother. "Nothing like that is simple."

"Why?"

"It just isn't, it should be but it isn't."

"I just don't understand why you are always telling me to start dating Soul when you won't-"

Kami looked down not meeting her daughter's eyes. "I just don't want you to make the same mistake that I have."

"I know Soul isn't like Papa."

"I know, Soul is great and I do think you'd be good together. I know you would pick someone you could trust that isn't the mistake I meant."

"Than what is?"

"Being afraid of letting someone get close to you, being afraid to admit what you feel to yourself, being afraid of opening yourself to someone else and risking get yourself hurt and just being afraid to take a step that could make you happy."

Maka saw her mother in a new light, she had always assumed her mother was not a person that was afraid but in truth she was. Her mother was afraid of something very simple and very human, she was afraid of being hurt. Her mother was more than willing to shed blood if it meant taking down a foe but she just didn't want to have her heart broken again. It was an irrational fear as deep down she knew that Nene would never betray her and do everything not to hurt her but the fear remained. Maka was not disappointed in her mother she just understood her a bit more. Maybe it was the effects of this world but Maka couldn't help but suspect it was the same reason she pushed her father away. There were just some pains that cut you deeply and that you just never really get over.

Maka hugged her mother, it was a simple gesture but one that made both of them feel a little better.

A few moments later and outside the school Shadow waited.

"Okay, that's five minutes! I'm just going to blow things up!" Shadow yelled at the building.

"So many tantrums!" Kami voice rang out as she walked out of the building. "I've raised children that did that less."

"The warrior." Shadow stared Kami down. "Of course you'd be the one to come out. You at least accept that your hands are covered in blood. You accept that you will die. You can't imagine it ending in anything else but battle and you are drawn to it like a moth to the flames."

"Can we stop with the psycho babble? Its like getting mental health advice from Asura."

"I have an army and you're coming single handed."

"I'm well armed."

Shadow gave a half hearted shrug. "This is usually the point where the bad guy makes an offer. Help me get the stone and I repair the world, I make all the pain go away, fix Eu's voice, bring back the best of the timelords for the Doctor, and let you are your loved ones live in peace away from everything I do." He stared hard at the woman. "You won't accept it, will you?"

She shook her head, "No, even if I thought you could handle the power I wouldn't trust you to keep your word."

"Sad to say I need the three of you to make the door swing open. The one with the stone anyway. I need one for this one."

"Yeah, well we don't need you."

"Just like how your ex-husband didn't need you-"

**BANG**.

A bullet hole formed in Shadow's head. Almost comically he said "Ow" to Kami continued to level the gun at him. She was a quick draw.

"That couldn't kill me in real life do you think that a gun would kill me in a psychic battle field?" The bullet hole sealed itself. "The problem here is that I need you alive but not in one piece."

One of Shadow's creatures jumped at the lone meister and without losing a step Kami holstered her gun and pulled out her sword quickly decapitating the creature.

"Let's not go with one on one." Shadow drolly spoke. "This isn't a kung fu action film! Just overwhelm her with numbers! Cut off her arms and legs if you have to!" Kami rolled her eyes, the shadows were just his constructs that reacted to his thought and he was just talking to hear himself speak. That really told her a lot about him.

Pride, she had met so many people with it in her life.

She pushed the thoughts to the back of her head as she continued to at the monsters before her. Even she would hate to admit that she was more comfortable in battle than a date now.

Right at the moment she dodged a claw before slashing it off with the sword. At the moment she was trying to focus on wider attacks but she could only use one of those swords since it required both of her hands.

She just had to wait.

"Get clear!" A voice ran out.

Kami literally cut open her way out and just in time too. A large crested shaped blast ripped the shadow apart as stick figure shadows crawled from the ground stabbing the rest.

The plan was simple enough, make them gather in one spot and then mow them down to have more manageable numbers. Not a great plan but really they didn't have the time to think of a better one. Maka and Black Star with their weapons ready moved next to Kami.

"I don't need them! Kill them bring me the three!" Shadow told his familiars.

One of the squid like shadows moved to strike Maka but a black scythe blocked the attack. It wasn't alive but it felt like him, Kami was so used to the that black scythe it formed without her thinking to protect her daughter. Maybe there was some irony it that the weapon known as Sprit Albarn in this world saved Maka.

She didn't have much time to focus on that as the world before her had much more pressing concerns.

"You've thinned the numbers then?"

The Doctor strolled out of the school without fear and full of confidence.

Shadow seemed to grow stiff seeing the Doctor take such a serious stance.

The others were a bit of surprised.

Kami pushed back the children. The meister sensed that Kami certainly didn't want to be too close to this battle.

They knew the plane but didn't quite get the whole scope.

A swirl of wind flowed around the timelord.

"You have to be kidding me." Shadow stared him down. "You want to make this into a psychic battle between you and me? You didn't do so well in psychic training in the Academy."

"True but here it's just as hard for you to mount a defense." The Doctor grinned. "Our minds are laid open here."

"I've got the corner stone and…" Shadow realized something. "Eu is your back up. Clara find the necromancer! Deal with her!"

Black mist wrapped around the woman and teleport her away into the school. Black vines formed around Idris making sure that he didn't lose her and the power she provided him. Then he created more monster from his shadows and sent them after the others.

That was the plan, divide his focus so the Doctor could have a chance to over power him. He was controlling Clara and he had to or else he wouldn't get to you and with her aid the Doctor could over power him. If Shadow didn't keep the meister busy than while he dealt with the Doctor they could get him. Like any psychic battle this ended up as a battle of wills.

Inside the school Eu sat down on the floor meditating. She was sending her energy to the Doctor to help with the battle. She needed to focus and since someone would likely attack to stop her and break her focus Ayumu and Haruna stood by to guard her. If her focus was broken it would be bad. Kami had taught her to focus and she was using that to help right now.

"She's the one wearing the dress now." Clara appeared before them with black eyes and tendrils wrapped around the walls beside her. "I can't say it was your color but you certainly had the legs for it." Shadow's voice came out of her mouth.

Ayumu clenched his fist. "Haruna, let me deal with her. You deal with Clara you deal with the tendrils."

"Okay." Haruna smiled as she started up her saw and raced to the tendrils.

Outside the meister fought the shadows as light wrapped around the Doctor and Shadow. The two opponents lashed the energy at one another, two tilde waves of power collided and neither gave an inch.

"You know what Doctor!" Shadow snarled. "You're old but I'm older and I've got a lot more anger stored up for this!"

"Anger!" The Doctor scoffed. "You limit yourself! Emotions can really help these things but rage isn't the best. How about hope? Joy? Love? Fear? I've got centuries of that! All I've seen and experienced while you've been hiding pinning away for what you lost!"

"What?" Shadow let out as he wavered.

"I figured out who you are. It should be impossible but here you are. I won't let you get what you want."

Shadow grit his teeth as he pressed forward. "You are alone in all this. You are always alone! I am legion to myself! You know how many I've consumed since then! I've learned and dominated them! I can use their will against yours too!"

Power surged through him as he pressed forward.

Inside the school more tendrils formed around Clara as Haruna rushed to cut through them. Ayumu rushed to her and was blocked by a black shield. He punched away at it.

"FIve hundred percent!"

Light radiated off Eu as he broke the shield.

"Sorry!" Ayumu yelled as he knocked Clara out with a good punch.

He didn't want to hurt her but she wasn't in control of her actions so he really didn't have much of a choice.

Outside the meister continued to fight the various monsters sent their spun her scythe around slicing apart the monster before her.

"Maka cover me." Kami told her daughter.

"Got it." Maka replied with a confident smile.

"Black Star Open a path for me!" Kami shouted at the ninja.

"Give me something hard to do!" Black Star was more than eager to meet the challenge.

The shadow figures stretched out before him swatting down the monster before Kami allowing her to race through the path. As she got close to them she slashed them clean through with her own scythe.

It unnerved her a little how much that dream scythe felt exactly like her ex-husband and how her body moved without a thought to use it like she had done before. She understood some feeling just never went away and maybe it was for the best.

She made her way to the Doctor's side and placed her hand on his shoulder. She leaned him what psychic power and what little power she could give him, the training she'd received as meister did help some put it only was so much.

Eu, or a ghostly projection form, appeared on the other side of the Doctor to poor all the power she could to the coming attack.

The trio added their collective will into the psychic attack and for a moment it seemed to be working as it pushed back Shadow's attack.

Shadow dug his heel into the ground even if he was being pushed back. "No!" He barked out.

"Yes!" The Doctor shouted back. "You have the combined will of countless but not one of them wants you to win. You find that a few people working together towards a goal work a lot better than a few thousand being forced towards a goal."

"You pompous ass!" Shadow yelled at him. "Mister hope and optimism! Like you haven't had to sacrifice people! Let's see if your cohort can do the same when it come to family."

The battle itself took his focus to protect himself but he really just needed to give up a little of it to get something more.

Tendrils jumped out of the ground and wrapped around Maka's arm, legs and neck pulling her to the ground. Another set grabbed Soul and pulled her away from his meister and grabbed Black Star and Tsubaki making sure they couldn't intervene. Certainly in time. Another shadow formed and twirled in the air slowly turning into a drill.

Everything here was little more than a dream and beside the fact that they all felt everything that happened there physically they would be more or less fine. You still had to worry about your mind, seeing someone get torn apart could leave lasting imagines and emotions one could not shake off and being the one ripped apart could leave you mentally broken in the real world.

And let's face it even if their own experiences with madness weren't similar enough to let them know what might happen, which they were, they would stand by when it seemed like Maka would be hurt.

Shadow was tired of all this and decided to finally use his hostages. He didn't really about them, but he figured her being killed would be enough of a distraction to over power them. You know what it worked.

As the drill dove towards Maka Kami and Soul along with the others yelled out, "Maka!"

Soul changed back in an effort to change into his human form reach her.

Maka tried to struggle against the tendrils that held her down but she couldn't pull away or and the other couldn't reach her.

BANG!

"What?" Was Shadow's reaction to the drill bursting apart.

A flurry of blast shot down ripping apart the other tendrils holding down Maka.

Kami caught herself and turned her focus back to helping fend off Shadow's attack.

Soul quickly raced to his meister to see that she was all right, "Maka!"

"Soul! I'm fine." Maka told him. "What happened?"

"He happened." Black Star looked up to a dark silhouette that hovered above them. "You just have to steal my spot light!"

0000

Fire is not bad nor is it truly good. Fire is just fire. It can bring warmth or it can burn, control is the difference between them.

Like may things fire can be powerful if the chance and to control you have to be just as powerful or use something powerful.

Akuma wasn't a philosopher but he understood that. Maybe in the end that concept was why he made this weapon based on fire, after all it was supposed to the most powerful magical garment girl weapon.

Nene and Chris protected the vampire ninjas from the flames as Akuma walked toward the weapon. No, as he walked towards his sister in the grips of the weapon.

A short distance Kyouko sat at the top of a tree watching the events unfold.

"Is that traitorous little vampire bat about to burn?" She mused to herself. "If you want to die there are faster ways to do it."

She didn't see the point in fighting or much of anything at the moment. The sky was ripping and the stars had already gone out. Most of the alien monsters had been taken out or fled. The ground had shaken.

She knew what this was.

It was the death of this and all worlds. She'd killed enough to recognize the signs of someone dying.

She thought she was bad but whoever was doing this was bringing death to everyone and every single thing.

She didn't see the point of fighting, the only person she might want to be with was worlds away. When everyone was dying she couldn't help but wonder which way they died mattered.

She would sit there and watch the world fall apart and wait for her turn. Her teacher already tossed her to the side expecting her to die. Kyouko only got a bit of pleasure knowing that teacher would follow along sooner or later.

Kyouko wondered why Akuma even bothered to try to save his sister.

0000

Haruna was carrying Clara, the power of her magical saw gave a good deal of strength so it wasn't too hard. Ayumu was carrying Eu and he would have to take her to the Doctor. Once close enough she wouldn't have to project herself and would be able to provide more energy to the battle the Doctor was having against Shadow.

Aa soon as they stepped out of the school Ayumu rushed the necromancer to him. Haruna rushed the others.

"Okay, what are you looking at? Why aren't you looking at the awesome Haruna carrying the short woman?"

"Kid." Was what Maka finally whispered.

Hovering above them was Kid now dressed in his black coat with those skulls behind him firing flames keeping him aloft. In his hand were twin pistols which the meister and weapons quickly recognized.

"You were stabbed!" Black Star yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"I am not sure myself." Kid admitted. "I remembering being stabbed by Shadow and the rest of you being pulled away. Then there was nothing much except I woke up here and it seemed like it was a dream that I was living. I didn't wake up from it until everyone else here vanished."

"Shadow said he was getting rid of the NPC's." Soul said out loud. "That's what I thought you were."

"What are NPC'S anyway?" Maka questioned.

"None playable characters, Maka." Blacks scoffed. "Play a video game every once in a while."

"Finally something Black Star knows about that Maka doesn't. I never thought I'd see the day." The pistol spoke, that was Liz.

The guns glowed before transforming into Liz and Patty.

"But you weren't with us when the box opened." Tsubaki noted as she changed back.

"Leave that to the super Genius Haruna." Said Haruna who clearly didn't have confidence issues. "Bow Tie Man said that his blue box was probably picking up thing from all off and the city to fill in the gaps in this world. While Stripy Hair was going down the drain it pulled his mind in here too. Maybe he just got sucked in maybe it was trying to save him. The box did try to save us too."

"So how did Liz and Patty end up here?" Maka questioned.

"We were next to Kid." Patty told her. "He was in the hospital bed and Stein said we should try to resonate with him to try and pull him out of his sleep. We sort of fell asleep too."

"Their mind got pulled into while they resonated?" Maka wagered.

"I guess they got pulled into the dream like the others." Haruna suggested. "They just played the roles in this weird dream. Whatever they thought was best for themselves."

Patty eyed her sister and her meister taking note on how both seemed a little more awkward.

"The best for themselves you say?" Patty smirked.

Anyway, a short distance Ayumu was struggling as he carried Eu. The whole psychic waves were sort of acting like gale force winds and he just kept pushing against them. After a moment he got Eu close enough and the projection vanished and Eu hovered towards her place standing next to the Doctor.

With that mission accomplished Ayumu let his guard down and was tossed back by a random blast of wind. After being twirled in the air he lands face first to the group.

He tends to do that a lot so Haruna wasn't all that worried. The other were a bit until they saw him just get up.

As psychic energy flowed around the trio the battle went into its final round. The energy started to fade away from Eu and Kami, they had been supporting the Doctor by lending their own energy but right now it would require focus.

Eu and Kami collapsed and the psychic winds blew them to the side.

"That is so like you." Shadow couldn't help but laugh. "Use people up and then toss them aside. Okay, they're alive so that's a little unique but how do you expect that to last." Shadow stared at the man. "What? Not talking? Usually no one can get you to shut up. Oh, I get it. Put all your focus into this fight. Anyway, guessing you will justify these action because you spoke to them about this battle. They knew they'd pass out all to get you here. For what? So you can escape? That's what I want to but I get the feeling I'm not welcome to the ride along. Let's get to he climax. "

The world around them trembled and it started to fade away and melt into blackness.

"Mama!" Maka and the other reached the unconscious forms of Kami and Eu as winds ripped to them and the darkness engulfed them.

It all became black.

"You didn't think you'd win, did you?" Shadow smirked as the psychic winds died down around them.

Nothing was there, just him, the Doctor and Idris wrapped in these black ropes.

"This a realm of ideas so lets get to the ideas."

"Let's." The Doctor fixed his bow tie. "Changed the world to suit you. Tempting to reflect the blackness within in you?"

"I'm not reflecting my world, I'm reflect your world."

"You really aren't."

"Black might not be your color but it suits you. Death follows you Doctor. It has for so long that you don't notice it any more. The rest of us do. In the end this is all that you will get. After every battle, after every monster, after every last minute victory this all you will get. You will get to be the last one standing. You don't get any victory cheer in the end you will always be alone. You might out last everyone or sacrifice everyone but if it's not by my hand you will end up alone someway. Tell me I'm not wrong."

The Doctor gave him a cold stare.

"Really, Daleks, Cybermen, the Master, The Dwellers, Me, Kishin, and everything else… nothing will ever be worse threat to you than you. You killed you own people. You've lead your friends to their deaths. Hell, you've got yourself killed more than a half a dozen times. You maybe justify it as the greater good but you've done it of your own free will. You've brought all this misery to yourself. I might have killed plenty of people but I never promised to save them and I've never cared about a single one of them to regret it. I've gotten just about everything I want while you have lost everything. Worst yet you've inspired people to follow your path for them to only end up dying believing what you believe. They just haven't been as lucky. You've gotten people killed without even having to meet them."

The Doctor had no response, he felt the strength in his legs leave him slowly. He didn't want to believe but he couldn't refute how many people were dead because of him. There was no psychic power to it he just started to visualize all the dead he had left in his wake. His will to fight started to waver.

"I could call up all sorts of nasty monsters but in the end all I need to defeat you is the truth." Shadow started to laugh. "I've got you precious Matrix and I could use it to shape this fake dream world but I don't have to it. Just give up, open the door and we can get the stone and end this. You won't have to be alone anymore, you won't even be."

Laughing filled the empty dead air. The odd thing it wasn't from Shadow.

"Oh, that really is funny." Idris was the one laughing.

"What are you doing?" Shadow stared at her.

"You really don't understand him at all." She smiled grimly. "He's never alone. He has me. He has all of them."

Maybe Shadow had grown over confident, maybe he forgot he was stealing power from The Tardis or in the form she was in now Idris. The dark world was filled with color and figures.

They're weren't random, in fact they were people had know very well. They were friend he had, friend he had lost.

Rose, Mickey, Martha, Jack, Donna, Rory, Amy, Ace, Sarah Jane, Ian, Barbra, Drax, the Brigader, Jo, Mike, Harry and….

"Susan." The Doctor whispered.

The young woman smiled at him. The Doctor didn't know what to think as he never thought he would ever be able to see her.

The darkness parts away and the others walked out of it. Maka and Soul help carry a tired Kami while Haruna helps Eu walked out of the darkness.

Eu and Kami were barely keeping their head up.

"They are not alone either as much as they might think sometimes."

Around Kami other figures arise. Stein, Marie, Azusa, Nygus, Sid, Excalibur, Arthur, Lord Death and even Spirit.

Around Eu other arrived Seraphim, Orito, Maelstrom, Anderson, Nene, and the members of the Seventh Abyss.

Then more and more arrived, aliens the Doctor had befriended, warriors of the Underworld, the other death scythes and meister, knights from Camelot, companions,magical beings, and just countless friends they had made in their lives. The dark world was filled with color but their sheer presence.

"You three are idiots to ever think you are alone." Idris whispered.

Shadow was taken by surprise for a moment, "What's this? The power of friendship?"

"No just constructs of this world out numbering you." Idris put it bluntly, which is kind of a rare thing for her.

"Wh-" Before he can even finish the word the various constructs rush Shadow. He vainly tries to fight them off with his shadows but they out number him and push him into the blackness of the world he summoned.

"Glad he's gone." Idris mumbled. "He's been a pain since the first time you all fought him. Not as bad as your last fight with him. Or has that not happened yet?"

"Huh?" Kami mumbled. "I'm sure there is a lesson here about something but I'm not sure what it is. To be fair everything sort of hurts for me right now."

There were a few glances at the weary meister but that quickly passed.

Kid pulled apart the shadows that bound Idris and helped her up.

"So this is the Tardis in human form?" Kami asked.

"Seems right." Eu suggested.

The weary form smiled at the Doctor, clearly she was tired from that last trick.

Black Star pointed out, "Why did no one do that earlier?"

Idris rolled her eyes briefly, "He had a firm control at the time and I had been knocked out for a while." She looked at the Doctor. "No, do not think that."

"I wasn't thinking anything." He quickly told her.

"Of all things do not think of that."

"It's true, isn't it?"

She looked at him with sadness in the eyes unable to say anything.

Kami cringed, from what she saw from what she heard in the darkness she knew there was only one thing he would think about. His death was coming and there would be casualties and the innocent would die around him before he died. Many of those death would be caused by people try to protect him. The thing he feared was that when his death came for him he would be alone. He knew Trenzalore waited to give that faith and that was what caused him to lose his will in his fight.

Idris was the Tardis and connected to the Time Vortex at every moment she saw the countless possibilities that were waiting for him. "I have not left you and I will be with you to the end."

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"I will lead you out of this world. The constructs won't hold him back much longer."

"What will happen to us?" Liz spoke up.

Idris looked over them. "You were pulled with him when his mind began to fade. I can no longer protect him here." She looked over at Kid. "You will need to fight to wake up in the world. The real one I mean. I suppose real is a relative term with abstracts."

"Wait!" Kid stopped them. "Excalibur told me something. I think it was important."

"What?" Kami looked over.

"It sounded important. Before you arrived Excalibur told me about a prophecy. We didn't have time to go over it when everything happened. The final part was that when the Trio fell by soul, by mind, and by body and the great darkness would sweep over the world. They would claim the power to take the world. The world would collapse."

Maka looked at her mother. "The Soul."

That clearly meant her mother, out of the trio she fought using her soul and clearly meant her.

"The mind." Idris whispered, she knew the Doctor's greatest gift was his mind and already his mind was filled with doubt in himself.

"The Body." Ayumu glanced over at Eu. Eu's power came from her heart and filled her body and changed the physical world. He promised himself to protect her.

"It's too late." Idris said quietly said.

"Than what do we do?" The Doctor questioned

"Please tell me you're getting the present mixed up with the future again." The Doctor looked over at her worry in his eyes.

"No. You have already fallen. There is no fighting that. You should know better than most you can't change the future. No! Not that! I mean, you can't do that like you usually do."

"Than what do we do?" He asked her.

"Do what you have always done. Make it up as you go along." She looked right back him. "You must leave now. Run, my thief. Run as far as long as you can and I will run with you. Like I always have."

She took his hands into hers and smiled.

She began to glow with light and her form began to fade. The other squinted trying to see through the light but they could only see the form of a large box.

The Doctor whispered, "Hello."

Idris faint voice called out, "…Hello."

He took the step towards the light and the other followed. The light stretched out filling much of that dark world.

"Ah!" Shadow tore through the darkness of his making as the door began to close.

0000

Screaming. Screaming filled the air.

Kami felt pain deep in her being. She stifled her screams. She had forgotten her soul was nearly at the tearing point. She tried to ignore her pain as she heard Eu screaming. Everyone was on the ground stunned.

Kami was laying on the floor and turned to find Eu on the ground in pain.

Kami reached for her. "Eu!"

Emotion ran through her body causing her power to run wild. Right now that power was causing the huge storm around the city but it also wracked her body in pain. Eu sobbed as she tried to quiet down her screams. Kami reached her and put her arms around her.

Gently Kami let her soul resonate with Eu's, it pained her, but she needed to ease Eu's pain.

"Touching as always!" Shadow jumped up as tendrils wrapped around them.

"A bit late on the up take." Clara rose with her eyes pitch black.

"Almost missed my ride." Shadow grinned as he pulled out a book out of the box. The book was old with a worn brown cover and the seal of Rassilon on it.

The Doctor stared, "…..The Worshipful and Ancient Law of Gallifrey."

"Glad you recognized it." Shadow told him as a vortex formed around them. "You're using it to drive us to my stone."

They appeared before the Tardis guarded by Pallas and the Angels.

The witch smiled a them. Soon victory would be theirs.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay. Things happened and some of it happened in are getting to the home stretch. The Trio is back but broken, the Doctor is in doubt, Kami's soul is ready to pop and Eu's own power as hurting her body. We had some sweet moments with Maka and her mom talking about relationships between battles. I liked the moment between the Doctor and Tardis/Idris. Anyway, I hoped you all liked it. Please leave me a review telling me what you liked and what you think of my story it always makes me want to write especially when reaching the end. Until next time I hope to update soon. And hopefully actually soon this time.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Prison

**Secrets of Legend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any their elements in fact.**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Prison

Yeah it looked like that prophecy was coming to pass if it already hadn't. The Trio of mind, body and soul had fallen. Doubt and fear and clouded the Doctor mind keeping him from coming up with a decent idea. Kami's soul pained her as it was on the verge of ripping apart. Eu's body was filled with pain as her magic tended to do to her.

They weren't useless but they wouldn't be able to do much.

Shadow hated dragging them and the other there. He would love nothing more to kill the hostages but they still served some gave him leverage. If the Trio didn't do as they were told he could kill them. Then it also contained Eu. Even in pain she could whisper a word and kill him but she wouldn't say that word as long as the others were there. As desperate as they were getting Shadow was sure they wouldn't kill their friends.

"Open the doors." Shadow told the Doctor.

"No." The Doctor told him anger in his eyes.

"I don't think you're in the position to argue unless you want to see your companion's head go all scanners."

"I'm not letting those angels on my ship."

Shadow smirked and pulled out a book out of his pocket.

"The Book of EIbon?" Maka recognized the book, she had taken the book out of the moon without even thinking it. They had placed it in the vaults under the school only for some time ago for Shadow to steal it.

"Come on boys. Get in your cage for now. I'll let you out soon." Shadow smirked.

The pages opened up and sucked in the angels. The book quickly closed up.

"Feeling better?" Shadow continued to tease.

"Much." The Doctor took out his key and unlocked the Tardis door.

Those who hadn't seen the inside of the Tardis were more than surprised. The box was fairly small but inside of it was huge room filled with a blue light and chrome covered machines. The floors were glass revealing a complex machinery below.

Maka blinked and allowed her soul perception to work for a moment. She saw the Doctor's soul, ancient swirling thing that seemed to go on and on for forever. She saw it all, she felt it all. The world beneath her spinning like a giant carrousel, the sun burning so bright and flying through space. Tiny webs of coincidence and hope threading through everything, it had a clear start and end. He was there guiding it, weaving it.

He burned like the burning star but in his very core there was something ice cold. Something like ice. A horrid scar on his very soul.

He was dangerous, powerful and terrifying.

He was also very kind and wonderful.

That wasn't the only soul she saw. She saw a massive soul in the box, a bright and utterly mixed up one but one that was very kind. One that was reaching out to the Doctor lovely and reaching out to them.

Maka didn't know what to think before but now she was sure that the Tardis was truly alive.

"I'm sorry. I didn't run fast enough." The Doctor whispered quietly.

Shadow pushed all of them forwards into the Tardis. Kami leaned on Maka as they walked in.

Eu gently touched the console of the Tardis as if saying thank you for all the Tardis had done.

Pallas marveled at the world hidden inside the box.

"Close the door." Shadow ordered.

Pallas quickly did.

"Here is the game. Use that book to take us to the treasure I so want and I don't kill everyone here. Don't try materializing the Tardis without me or Clara's head goes pop."

Shadow gave the Doctor the book with the pretenscious name.

"Okay, I'll bite." Soul asked. "What is the deal with that book? The Doctor looked at it like it's the key to hell."

"It kinda is." Shadow teased. "The Worshipful and Ancient Law of Gallifrey is a special book. There is a place, a prison built on top of a hidden asteroid, that you can only get to with a Tardis and this book. It will lead us to a prison that once had held prisons who had committed mass murder, genocide, who had tried to conquer the universe. The timelord in their infinite wisdom locked them all away and lost the key." A wide spread across his face. "Then the war came. The Timelords needed a weapons. The emptied the cells and altered the criminals or at least tried to. Monster came for them in hopes to use them against the timelords before they were done with their conversions. "He snickered. "Shada. One of the bloodiest battles of the time war. There were no survivors. The walls must have been covered in blood and guts. Soldiers and monsters painted the walls." He started laughing. "That is the perfect place to hide the stone." He looked straight at the Doctor with deranged eyes. "Take me there. Take me to hell."

The Doctor placed the book on the console. A hand was put on his hand, it belonged to Eu. Eu and Kami positioned themselves by the Tardis console. There were no words just that they would in this stage.

The Doctor pulled lever down and the whole room shook. Kami and Eu worked the controls to help steady the impossible ship and with that they were off. Heading back to his home universe and deep into it.

Elsewhere Akuma walked towards his sister.

"Detonation in 25, 24." The massive flaming weapon behind Maelstrom began to count down. It decided to go bomb.

"Ah, could we survive that?" Nene looked over to Chris.

"You and me? Yeah, probably." Chris glanced over to Seraphim and Sarasvati. "Them? Probably not. Come to think of the city might not make it."

Chris decided it was a good time take a good long swig of her drink.

"Maelstrom!" Akuma yelled as he forced the blood in his throat down. At the moment he really couldn't afford the coughing fit.

"19, 18," The robot like structure behind her sounded off.

Maelstrom looked at her brother with cold eyes, cold, empty and emotionless eyes. It was more like she was looking past him.

"Please talk to me." Akuma begged her.

He didn't have much family left, he could count them off in one hand with fingers to spare. Curse, the world ending or powerful magical weapon were not going to stop him saving one of last few family he had.

"17,16,15."

The count down clock in the background was certainly not helping.

He fought the curse and push back down his blood. "My doctor told me not to do any heart felt speeches. Maelstrom please talk to me."

"You left us….You left me…." Maelstrom spoke in a near monotone but somewhere in that voice lingered true emotion and it was pained.

"12,11,10"

"Mael… I never wanted to leave you. I … just had to."

"8,7,6"

"I wasn't strong enough to be the leader of the vampire ninjas. I was bleeding and I wasn't enough. I had to leave before someone tried to take away my position. Before they attacked and you and everyone else got caught in the cross fire."

"4,3,"

"I promise you I won't leave you again." Akuma ran up to his sister and hugged her. "I won't leave even if we die I will stay with you."

Akuma held his sister close as he closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable flames to erupt forwards.

"Heh? Shouldn't something be happening. " Chris questioned when they all didn't go boom.

Akuma blinked as a slowly a pair of arms wrapped around.

He looked at the formally emotionless face of his sister as tears began to stream from her eyes.

"Count down Aborted." The large robot behind Maelstrom began to shut down.

The long of it was that Akuma was able to shut down the weapon. One could say that the power of love saved them, personally I'm saying that emotions in general screw with the robots simple AI.

Slowly put surely Maelstrom hugs her brother back.

Kyouko slowly claps at a distance at the sight. "Okay, you saved the girl but the universe is still dying."

Kyouko was certainly not positive of the outcome. In truth she had a point. At that moment the light of the sky were washed out by an endless white. This was happening in every world.

In the Tardis the Cloister bell rang alerting those in it of the danger .

"The universe is falling apart, it won't last much longer." The Doctor noted from a quick glance at the scanners.

"Yes, so get us there already." Shadow growled out.

The Tardis landed with a thud.

"We're here." The Doctor let out less than pleased.

"Everyone out! No one gets to stay in the car during this trip."

They all quickly stepped outside the Tardis. A futuristic prison waited outside or the remains of one did. Pods like containers filled the halls each meant to hold prisoners in suspended animation but most had their doors ripped off or the window panes on the front ripped massive halls had eight pods stacked up together and the halls seemed to go on for as far as they could see. Blood was splattered in those pods more than not and on the walls. The skeletal remains of various people were littered the halls along with broken and discarded weapons. Broken metal pepper shaker like machines were scattered around.

The air of the whole place was tainted with something vile.

"What's wrong with this place?" Ayumu questioned.

"It is death." The Doctor told him. "This place is tainted with the psychic stain of so much pain and death. Strong enough emotions can linger in a place like this."

Shadow pulled out the Book of Eibon and opened it up. The two weeping angels popped out of it in a whirl of dust.

"Come angels. I can sense the stone somewhere in this station. Go to the power. Find me the stone but don't touch it."

Shadow tapped his foot and his shadows spread from underneath his feet and spread across the wall and blocking the lights on the wall. The only light remaining was the light from the Tardis and the angels found themselves out of its range.

The Angels hidden in the darkness began to move and the sound or large wings was heard fluttering. Shadow pulled away his shades to reveal that they were gone.

"They found it." Shadow sang to himself sensing where the Angels went to. "Come along."

The shadows on the floor poked out as spikes pushing the others down the hall or be stabbed.

"Why aren't we doing anything?" Black Star stated out right.

"I could just stab all of you now." Shadow said not bothering to look back at him.

"He's right." Kami huffed. "He doesn't need any of you except as hostages to keep the three of us in check."

"But once he gets the stone he won't need you." Ayumu points out.

"He'll probably kill us then." The Doctor said rather grimly. "We will just have to do something then."

"Even so you couldn't beat now imagine how hard I'll be to fight when I get that stone." Shadow grinned.

It was clear that they didn't have a single idea of what that would entail.

The halls were dark but even in that darkness they could make out the forms of forgotten bodies littering the floor and the dark shades of blood spilled onto the walls.

Kami continued to walk forwards and took Eu's hand into her own to try and calm her.

The whole place seemed to shiver with each step they took.

Finally they seemed to reach the end of their journey. At the end of the hall stood one lone pod, the only one that seemed untouched. The angels stood by it, almost staring at it.

A plague hung from the pod and Shadow read it out loud, "Salyavin."

"That's where I put it." The Doctor realized it.

The pod was empty because it belonged to the one person to have ever escaped the prison and he had also been one of the Doctor's friends and one of the heroes he had looked up to. Salyavin was a master criminal so you make of it what you will that the Doctor have looked up to him.

"Pallas, open the door." Shadow told the witch.

"What?" She asked.

"They're not idiots they just have holes in their memories." Shadow told her. "I don't know if they have traps or something and I'm not setting anymore off. I'm not letting them get their hands on it."

"If it's a trap I could set it off!" Pallas yelled back. "It could kill me!"

"That is a risk I am willing to take and the reason I brought you here."

"No!"

"Yes. Think of it this way."He placed an arm around her. "That might kill you, if you don't do what I say I will kill you."

Pallas paused and thought about it for a moment. Finally she decided to take the option with the better likelihood of surviving.

She wasn't blind, she knew she was disposable to Shadow. He had already tossed Mordred to the side and Index but she would get what she wanted. The Grim reaper was dead and the head witch was in the middle of battle she would not survive. Everyone that had hunted down the witches would pay and the head witch who would betray the witches under the banner of this false peace would all die too. If she died she would at least have gotten all her goals.

She grabbed the handle on the pod and pulled it open.

She pulled back and flinched, covering her face with her arms. After a moment she peaked behind her arms to realized nothing had killed her.

Shadow pushed her away. "I expected something else. Indiana Jones blow darts at least."

A large head sized shining black book sat in the pod. Shadow ran his hand across the smooth surface. "Zero Balanced Dwarf Star Alloy! " He chocked on the words. "That's the toughest stuff in the universe! Nothing gets through that! Even heat or radiation! There is not even a handle here! I can't open it!" He lowered his head before he turned to them. "Good box."

"Pretty good." The Doctor smiled, he started to remember placing that box there.

"How do I get the stone from it?"

"Dwarf Alloy." Kami teased. "You your self stated nothing gets through it."

Shadow tapped his head. "Super dense material. Atoms stuck together at a distance less than a-" He slapped his face.

"All this work and you can't even get your stone." Haruna gave him a cat like smile.

"Shut!" A shadow like hand pealed off the grown and reached for her neck. "A map, a chest and a key." A thought struck him. "Eu is the key to the chest. Someone who can disrupt the laws of physics, causality and break down the unbreakable."

The hand instead grabbed Eu and pulled her towards the box.

Hands formed from shadows and grabbed everyone expect Clara, Pallas and the Angels.

"I'll make it simple." Shadow snarled at her. "Crack open the box or I will kill them. I will kill them one by one every ten-seconds. I will kill your mom, your dad, your new sister, everyone and make you watch as I try to kill your boy friend over and over again."

"Free Clara and I'll tell you how to open the box!" The Doctor quickly interjected.

The room seemed to shake at Shadow's anger.

"Fine." Shadow reached over to Clara and Kissed her.

He pulled away, after sucking face and more to the point sucking out the black shadows he put into her. Her eyes who had been black a moment before returned to their normal state. Clara started to collapse and The Doctor reached for her fighting against the hand that had grabbed him. Shadow let him go and he caught her. The time traveler pulled out his sonic screw driver and quickly scanned her.

"She's all right, just knocked out." The Doctor sighed, holding her close.

"Okay, what is the magic word? How do you open the box?" Shadow growled as killing intent radiated off him.

The room shook again.

"I just wanted to make sure you let Clara go." The Doctor smiled at him.

"Fine, one more hostage!" Shadow growled as a hand reformed around the timelord and changed into a blade. Shadow spun on his heel to turn to Eu. "Open the box or you watch your father lose his head. I will kill someone every ten-seconds. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six,-"

_I can't do it._

Eu held out a notepad.

"Five! Why not?! Four!"

My power is already doing something else.

"Stop it then! Three!"

_I can't. I'm scared I can't control my emotions or my powers because of them._

"TWO!" The whole place shook and Shadow paused. "Why are we having an earthquake on an asteroid?"

The shaking didn't stop and it only got stronger.

Shadow had noticed that something was happening outside the asteroid. Eu power was an odd thing and it tended to bring things towards her and when you're in the emptiness of space it tends to pull in actual space. It was tearing space and forming a black hole right next to the prison.

"A black hole? A black hole?!" Shadow screamed, he started to focus and detect what was happening. "You planned this." Shadow yelled at the Doctor. "You'd need the three of you for this and bring you here and without even knowing it Eu would always form a black hole here. She would be scared of being here, anyone would be. Anyone gets this far for the stone would always die here."

Shadow couldn't bother thinking about it all that. He would be trapped if he didn't get away. He turned back to the pod and grabbed the heavy box.

Kami sighed, there was no plan they at this point just had to hope they would manage. They remembered that if this plan to hide the stone got to this point it was all or nothing. Kami grit her teeth and focused on Shadow and all the anger she had for him. Sparks flew off her arms and quickly burst into white like flames. The flames burned off the shadows that had grabbed her. She rushed forwards and reached for the angels. The angels would be dangerous if they gave them the chance so she had to take them before they could react. She placed her hand on them.

Kami huffed and pushed all her soul force into them as powerfully as she could manage. The soul force quickly ripped into the stone angels and there was a horrible screech as the flames engulfed them. The stones cracked before exploding, for a brief second the others could see red orb like souls before they erupted as the force going through them.

"Wha-!" Shadow turned and looked at Kami.

**Bang!**

Kami had been running on adrenaline, the instant the angels were dealt she pulled out her gun and pulled the trigger.

The bullet plunged itself into Shadow's head.

"Bullets don't work on me." Shadow said, then his body convulsed. He screamed and fell backwards. The shadows all melted into nothing.

"What?!" Pallas yelled.

Eu head butted Pallas in the gut, her short stature and the fact that she had a magic resistant helmet helped. Pallas was slammed into the wall and let out a groan before she passed out.

"W-what- What did you do!?" Shadow gulped as he lost control of his limbs.

Kami fell to her knees as the gun fell from her hand. "N-nene." Her hand were shaking. As hard as Kami tried not to she fell to the floor. "She… she put her magic into the bullets. It negates powers."

"B-bitch!" A red eye looked out form Shadow's forehead. He found it harder to move in his stolen body. With the bullet in him he wasn't able to use any of his abilities.

"Mama!" Maka quickly moved to her started to flow from her eyes. "Stein told you to take it easy."

"Maka, what's wrong?" Soul asked her noticing her tone.

"Mama tore her soul. " Maka said taking her mother's hand. "Her soul has started to tear, it's destabilizing."

"You okay?" Kami smiled at her daughter.

Eu joined her.

"Please do something!" Maka begged Eu.

Her usual stoic face wasn't one of fear but of sadness before she glanced over to the Doctor.

He huffed, "Take Clara and Pallas and get back to the Tardis." He gave Soul the Tardis key. The Doctor quickly moved over to Shadow and searched his pockets pulling out the Book of Eibon and the silver flask and handing them to Soul as well.

"But what about Mama?" Maka asked.

"Me and Eu will stay here until we fix everything." The Timelord reassured her.

Maka had the feeling that if they tried to move her soul would pop at the instant.

Black Star picked up the knocked out witch. Eu quickly took off her armor and gave them to Ayumu and Haruna.

Haruna looked at the armor assumed Eu would let out her full power to help the woman.

"Let's go." Soul yanked Maka away.

Tsubaki was handed by some pieces of the armor by Ayumu as he picked up Clara.

"I want to stay." Maka insisted.

"Maka. Go. I want you to be safe so go into the Tardis. We will be there soon. Just get there and wait. Please." Kami said weakly.

The Doctor pulled out a cylinder device and handed it to Maka. "Plug it in the Tardis console, it will start the engines and we will need them going when we run out."

Maka nodded and agreed to go. The group rushed down the hall.

Shadow huffed and scratched at the box that held his goal. "O-o-open! O-pen!" He weakly continued to scratch at the box. The power he desired was so close and yet unreachable.

The group ran down the hall and after a moment reached the warm blue box. Soul quickly unlocked it and they all piled in. The two unconscious women were placed on the chairs. Maka quickly placed the device into a slot that seemed to fit it. A yellow light filled the room and the doors slammed close. The center column started to rise and fall. Then with a whiz they felt the Tardis start to move.

"Are we moving?!" Ayumu yelled.

"Don't move you stupid box!" Haruna started randomly hitting the controls.

"We can't leave the others." Tsubaki panicked.

"Hello." The Doctor's voice rang out from the screen on the console.

The Doctor, Kami and Eu showed up on the screen.

In the prison they managed to prop Kami up between them and the Doctor had used his screw driver to communicate.

"Why are we moving?!" Maka yelled.

"I lied, a lot." The Doctor told her. "The device activated a protocol on the Tardis, it is going to take you all home."

"What about you?" Ayumu asked.

"We have to stay here." Kami said tired. "The black hole is warping space and as space does that it can rip open the box and free the stone. We have to deal with it once and for all. A lot of people suffered to make it and we owe it to them to put this to rest."

"You'll die." Maka yelled. "We have to do something about your soul."

"There nothing to do." Kami told her daughter. "I love you sweetie. No matter what happens know that. Be safe."

"Good bye. Take care." Eu gave them a sad smile and actually speaking. "Thank you for everything."

The signal cut out and the room was filled with silence except for the sound of the ancient engines.

"We lost the signal." The Doctor looked at the screw driver before he put on his arm around Kami and Eu.

Eu hugged them both back, Kami was too weak to raise her arms.

"Just for fun what are the odd for us actually surviving this." Kami weakly asked.

"… Numbers don't go that small."

"Reassuring." Eu deadpanned.

They held one another as Shadow in a panic tried to open the box. The whole room started to shake and fall apart as the black hole started to distort the space they took up. A small portion of the black box was pulled apart and a tremendous forced ripped out of it filling the room with white light.

In the Tardis Haruna frantically pulled on the controls in order to make the ship go back. The screen flickered on to show the asteroid and the prison on it falling into the newly formed black hole. The screen went blank as a white light erupted from the prison was engulfed by the Black hole.

The cloister rang out as if the Tardis was screaming.

"No…" Ayumu whispered.

"Mama…" Maka said tears in her eyes.

Dea and DEACON stood at the edge of everything. Dea drank a cup of tea slowly.

DEACON was recording everything, "This is the end. Total Universal stability has reached 01.285308 stability and is quickly decreasing. If something is not done now all will be lost."

Dea took her father's hand and darkness spread across everything.

* * *

**Author's Note: So feeling a rush from the last chapter I got us the next chapter quickly. Next chapter should be the last one maybe followed by the epilogue. Thanks for everyone that has been reading so far. Reminder that Dea and DEACON are creations of someone else and they let me borrow for more details check the first chapter. Okay, special treat whoever is reviewer 16 gets to pick one character to show up in the final chapter and or epilogue. So please leave a review telling me what you like or just what you think of this story thus far.**


	16. Chapter 16: The End

**Secrets of Legend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any their elements in fact.**

* * *

Chapter 16: The End

The prophecy came to pass. The Trio had fallen and the storm of darkness had spread across all the worlds.

Then out of the darkness came a sickening laughter.

"Ha haha ha! I did it! I did it! I got it!"

The worlds all shook at his laugh.

0000

The Land of Villers is a world of magic, one were women rule and magical garment girls are the Queen's soldiers.

In a castle. that looked straight out a fairy tale, a short woman that looked like a small girl with blonde hair steps out onto the balcony. She wore a green dress and held onto a small stuffed lion like animal. She was one of the most powerful magic users in this world.

Next to her stood in a white coat as her silver braids flowed behind her. This is one was known as Ariel the teacher to many and powerful herself.

They looked up to the sky, disgust and horror painted on their faces.

0000

In another Universe there was a world in a system of thirteen. There was a world called S'rax. This world is a lot like medieval Europe but with science so advance that it might as well be magic.

For a long time these people have been ruled by their Battle Queen and then by Mordred. Many of the peasants looked up to the sky in horror.

0000

In the Underworld the Megalos stopped. They had been rilled up earlier but they all stopped when the sky changed. These were often considered monsters but they knew fear.

0000

In another world Akuma held his sister tightly. He whispers to her, "I'm sorry. I should have done more."

The clan of Vampire ninjas held their ground. Sarasvati, their leader held her sword but for the first time in a long time her hand shook.

"I am not drunk enough for this." Chris looked up.

Nene next to her looked up speechless. She doesn't look up, deep in her soul something pains her as she realized something is gone - no- that someone is gone.

0000

In another wold were fiction is reality various heroes from stories look up to the sky. They know fear, for once they know they can't win. They can't help and their stories might end.

0000

Similar events happened across countless worlds and dimension. Finally in one last world, at a school teachers look out the windows.

"Oh my…." Marie can't finish the sentence.

"Didn't think she'd actually fail." Stein lets out as he takes Marie's hand.

The Death Scythes and their meisters join them at the windows.

Spirit looked on in horror, "What happened? What happened to Maka? What happened to Kami?"

At that moment a familiar blue box slammed into a wall nearby.

The Tardis' doors swung opened, at the door frame stood Maka leaning on Soul.

The laughing continued.

"What the hell is that?" Soul pointed to the sky.

They all stumbled out of the Tardis, even Clara who had just woken up, stared up in confusion.

The sky had become a black ink like mess with eyes and several teeth filled mouth stuck in it.

"What is that?" Clara questioned.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Even if she was basically knocked out with no memory of what happened when her body was taken over she recognized that voice. "It's the end of the world and I feel fine!"

Shadow's voice echoed from the sky.

"Oh, this is magnificent! Finally got my non-corporeal hands on the stone. I had to get shot and ripped apart to do it but it's done. Everything else is going according to plan! The cracks on the skin of the universe are opened and now with this power backing me I can touch all the worlds. I can merge them, I can bend them to my will, I can ruled them! Oh joy! Smoke 'em if you got them! You won't have them very long!" He yelled to the worlds below him. "First step is complete and utter break down! Time to break the eggs so I can have my omelette! "

At that moment it seemed like reality itself was shaking.

"Stop!"

And to everyone's surprise it did.

"Uh, why aren't we goners?" Black Star looked around.

"What's going on there?" Clara pointed out to the horizon.

"Villers!" Haruna noted that the outline of her home world was appearing on the horizon.

"Tokyo!" Ayumu pointed at another direction at the Tokyo Tower in the distance in a mirage like manner.

They could spot castles, spires, and kingdoms forming around the horizon.

"What going on?" Panic seemed to enter into Shadow's voice. "Someone else is here. Show yourself!"

"Why are you always yelling? Its like you think we can't hear you."

Ayumu lifted his head, he recognized that voice. "Eu?"

"What do you expect?" Another voice rang out. "He certainly doesn't have all his faculties in order, he never did, and this couldn't help."

"Doctor?" Clara recognized the timelord's voice. "Where is he?"

"Madness is no excuse."

"Mama!" Hope entered Maka's voice as she heard her mother's voice.

Three figures began to form around the horizons.

The Doctor appeared as a towering figure, his hair was messy and wild. His clothes were now a mix of robes and a coat made of swirling dark blue energy. His eyes changed the most, they were dark and a swirl of fog that reflected the time vortex.

Eu stood besides him but she looked more than human, Eu seemed to be pure energy that only took her form on a huge scale. Her long flowing hair seemed to be made of a million stars, her eyes glimmered like two shining blue stars, and her body seemed to be made of purple clouds of star light.

Finally Kami stood beside Eu. Kami probably looked most normal but she still seemed to have left something behind, she looked positively divine. Her long blonde hair had seemed to be made of spun gold. She wore a long open white dress with straps that tied behind her neck and long white gloves. A white mist seemed to surround her.

"What happened?" Clara questioned the whole situation.

Maka looked out with her soul perception. "…So many souls?"

"What?" Tsubaki asked her.

"Mama, Eu, The Doctor and even Shadow….They said the philosopher stone was actually made out of souls, right?" Maka paused as their were a few quiet nods. "They said that the stone was powered by souls… they absorbed that power, they absorbed all those souls and it's changed them."

"Like the kishin?" Soul couldn't see souls so he had to ask.

"Shadow seems to be drawing power from all the souls he's taken in. The others… they're different, they've changed. Its like looking at and countless souls put together. It's almost like they're resonating with all those souls at once."

"How is this possible?" Shadow snarled at the Trio. "The stone was mine! I had all the power."

The Doctor smirked. " That's not exactly right."

"You were much closer to the power source." Eu told him. "That part is true."

"But you didn't get everything. The stone was composed of all those souls and you forced those you have into your sway." Kami told him.

"We just simply spoke with the others." Eu continued on. "We persuaded them to help us put a stop to you."

"It took a rather long time." The Doctor explained. "Lucky for us our bodies dissolved into the flurry of energy… ok, normally not so lucky. It that state the usual rules of time don't apply so a few seconds was enough to get billions on our side. Like I said before, it works a better when we work together."

Kami smiled, "And they were more than eager to put an end to you finally."

The Doctor continued, "We should have put it to an end such a long time ago, we shouldn't have left the stone to wait with all those souls in it."

"Do you really know who I am?" Shadow snarled.

"Yes, Skasis we do." The Doctor continued. "You've been waiting for this for a long time."

"You have no idea." Shadow smiled with all it's mouths. "I had no body and no power. after you intervened the last time. I was spat out of the stone. I skipped between these dimensions and spent the years whispering to people. Trying to get them to make another stone to take it over. I even had them make me some bodies or took someone over to do it."

"Oh," Eu chuckled a little. "The Dwarf in the jar, that was you. The teacher to alchemist who searched for the stone."

"Fitting name." Kami told him. "A small little man raging at the world but never able to touch it."

"Enough," Skasis spat back. "Enough talking, me versus the three of you for the control of this power, to conquer or rebuild the universe."

A black hand stretched out from the sky reaching for the trio all at once. The Trio raised their hands and they made contact with it. The space began to ripple around them and windows in all the world began to shatter.

"You"

"Little."

"Stupid"

"Man."

The trio began to speak in turns, Doctor then Kami and then Eu without hesitation or anything.

"You."

"Just."

"Never."

"Learn."

"What?!" Skasis yelled. "What are you doing?" The hand jerked as it tried to pull away.

"We."

"Are."

"Taking"

"You."

"Apart."

The blackness over the sky began to diminish as light traveled from the giant hand into the Trio.

Skasis panicked. "No! No! You're taking all my power! All my souls!"

"They."

"Were"

"Never."

"Yours."

"To."

"Begin."

"That."

"And."

"They."

"Like."

"Us."

"Better."

All the worlds could see what was happening, as the barriers between the worlds cracked open the worlds blended together and took up the same space so it as kind happening everywhere at once.

They all saw the dark demon in the sky being torn apart by the three gods before it. Skasis screamed as the souls that powered it were pulled away. The sky cleared and all that was left were the other worlds in the horizon and a white sky.

A black smudge of souls remained in the sky, that was all that was left with Skasis.

The trio now spoke as one, "Skasis, you have brought pain and misery … you've brought the universe to the brink of death, all for power. Death is too kind for you and this universe doesn't need any more traces of you."

Skasis howled as it felt itself being pulled away.

"The walls have already breached, the universes are about to fall into the void we will stop that. What we won't do is save you from that fate."

Skasis howled as it fell into a white endless space between universes.

"Go to the void. Go to hell."

And with that he was gone. The Trio handed down their judgement without mercy.

An uneasy peace returned as these three gods loomed over the worlds.

"Okay, Shadow is gone. Now what?" Ayumu said sounding nervous.

"The power of the stone can fix what Shadow broke." Haruna wagered. "I guess they put everything back together and use up the power."

"Okay, why aren't they doing it?" Clara asked, she was still not sure about everything that happened.

That was possibly the most important question at the moment.

If people have the power to change the world what is keeping them from using that power.

Maka got a terrible feeling, she looked at the towering giants with her soul perception. She saw countless souls there and felt the power they all had together but the resonance was wrong. It was like trying to get billions of people to sing in perfect harmony, someone would be off and over time more people would be out of tune. Maka saw the result that the mind was being washed away from them, they were slowly forgetting what it was like to be human.

0000

Nene was in a panic. From their world they saw what happened to Shadow, they saw the sky turn white She saw the Trio rise as powerful gods. Nene had a power to negate power and she better than most knew what power could do to people. She once had a friend called the King of Knight, he had always been a powerful warrior but was gifted with immortality and that was the power too much. He lost his humanity and went mad.

Eu had power to spare, Kami had skill enough to topple gods and demons, the Doctor was brilliant beyond measure and Nene feared this power would be the power too much.

She got up looked around, "Chris, wish me luck." She said with a sad, worried, smile.

"Good Luck." Chris returned the smile.

Nene quickly grabbed Seraphim from the ground and picked her up not stopping and going to a full run.

"What are you doing?" Seraphim yelled.

"I might need you for this." Nene said leaving the others behind.

Seraphim couldn't argue, she saw a fire in Nene's eyes that told her nothing would stop her. They moved faster than Seraphim believed was possible and she understood something was motivating the woman.

0000

The air was terrible, it was placid and wild all at once. Every living thing with a mind felt it happening. They felt their instincts yelling at them that they were in terrible danger.

The trio spoke as one in an emotionless tone. "These worlds are broken. They're dying. The people in them are broken, corruptible. They need to be repaired. Made stronger. They need to be taken apart and rebuilt."

"That doesn't sound like the Doctor." Clara pointed out. "He had his issues with humanity now and then but has never said anything about rebuilding them."

"The fault of gods."

The group turned around the find Kid limping towards them with Patty and Liz helping him stay up.

"Kid! Are you okay?" Maka asked the reaper to no avail.

Kid wasn't wearing a shirt just a lot of bandages, he looked like he'd drop soon.

"My father told me that phrase." Kid continued to talk. "It's what he called what happened to Asura and other entities that gained power, such as that creature in the Greed Chapter of the Book of Eibon. Power can corrupt, especially if it's the type power of several souls can give." Kid hissed as Liz reached to his side where the bandages started to turn red. Kid just continued to explain, "Gods don't know how humans work, the fault is that they rule people without knowing how they feel or react. They simply become a force lead by their nature. Asura spread fear like a storm spreads water not caring about it washing the ants below."

Soul looked back at the Trio who seemed to be thinking their next move. "They want to help things and they have the power to do it."

"I don't like what they said." Ayumu had to admit. "I'm getting the feeling about something Biblical here. To start the world again after it had been corrupted with demons or something God sent a flood to wash it all away."

"Mama wouldn't do that." Maka argued.

"No, your mother might not." Kid pointed out. "But what she has become might."

The world pulsed as colors seemed to become dimmer, smells less smelly, and everything seemed less real.

"It's starting!" Haruna yelled out, as gravity started to slip away slowly. It was like walking on the moon. "If you have to make a new world you have to get rid of the old one. I think we go with it!"

A window near Kid started to ripple the familiar way when someone called Lord Death. Kid tapped it hopping that someone had something good. The message was meant to him and would go to whatever the nearest reflective surface was.

The window was filled with an image of Nene and Seraphim, they headed back to the house where they had left the mirror they had previously used to make a call.

"What is happening?!" Seraphim yelled. "Lady Hellscythe and her parents are out there like giants and the world seems ready to fall apart."

"Move!" Nene ordered.

The red head grabbed Seraphim and ran right into the mirror.

The surface bended to the impact but after a moment they just pushed through and ended on the other side. They all stared at Nene.

"Mirrors can be used as ways to other worlds if you know what to do. The walls between the worlds are falling apart so that makes it easier I just needed a link to this world." Everyone looked shocked at Nene but she simply shrugged. "What? Underworlders knew about other worlds for ages, we wanted to know where all those spirits were coming from."

"These worlds must end so a better one maybe born." The Trio announced.

"They're gone." Nene said sadden. "Let's get them back."

The others were surprised to hear her say that.

"I don't think we can fight them." Kid hated to admit it but he did. "They have the power to wipe out the world much less us, we wouldn't stand a chance."

There was a bell from the Tardis and Nene noticed Eu's armor on the floor. "Oh, I think they left us something." She didn't know if they planned it ahead or Eu took off the armor so she could more easily get all the power easier. She picked up the helm, "I do have pride in some of my work. It won't stop them but it might a hurt a bit. That's what they need to remember, the hurt. They're usually the first to remember that, they try so hard to keep others from hurting."

No one missed the irony of that.

The plan came down to the fact that their loved ones had become all powerful inhuman gods and they were going to try to knock some sense into them. Sadly there was no time to come up with a better plan or really much in options of a better plan.

"Then we better get going." Ayumu said out loud, "Before they do something they'll regret."

"I have just the way to get to them." Clara pointed at the blue box behind her,

As they all entered the box Patty took a moment to marvel at the spacious box. "Oooh."

"Do you actually know how to fly this…. vehicle?" Seraphim questioned Clara.

"I've flown it once." Clara remembered how she had managed to get the Tardis into a pocket dimension to save the Doctor. "I think I can do it again."

"Don't worry with the genius mind of the Demon Baron Haruna this should be easy." Haruna started pressing buttons but nothing happened.

Clara pulled a lever and the central column started to rise and fall. Clara and Haruna fumbled a bit but got the Tardis to move. Clara actually questioned if they did anything or the Tardis was flying itself toward the Doctor. They flew into the air and looked out through the open Tardis door. Down below the city was in ruins. The battle had slowed down when the storm started and the school went into the defense. Now the knights that Mordred had brought, The monsters brought by Index and Shadow, and the Weeping Angels were doing their best to flee the Trio.

The power that radiated was felt in the area around them and it felt an unnatural.

The Tardis came to a stop mid air above the Trio. From that view point the other could see that these three would be gods were paying attention the space between, a space that was being filled with power. That point was swirling around distorting the area.

"Huh?" Haruna studied the area.

"Ah, what are they doing?" Black Star poked Haruna for an answer.

"I think they're folding the space between all the worlds into one compact space. Then inverting the space into a singularity, " Haruna hung her head outside the Tardis to get a better look. "Then just pour energy into it. It will pull in all the universes together and restart everything in a new big bang."

"And that's bad?" Black Started wanted to be sure.

"Pretty bad." Clara answered the question for him.

"What do we do now?" Seraphim questioned.

"I'm going to try and listen to us…." Maka started off. "Then if that doesn't work we use the armor and make them listen to us."

Maka didn't hesitate or wait for reply, instead she jumped out of the box and without missing a beat Soul followed. Soul transformed mid-air and Maka caught him and twirled him around. After a moment wings formed behind the scythe and Maka used him to fly towards her mother.

Maka looked into the woman's eyes, they were cold emotionless and truly inhuman. When she first saw Eu she thought she was emotionless but this was at another level. Maka found it hard to look at her, her mother had always been passionate woman. In the last few days Maka even found out that she more caring, loving, and even little fragile than she knew.

"Mama! Eu! Doctor! Listen to me!"

"You don't need to yell. We are aware of you." They spoke coldly. "We know you are here. We also know of your plans. It won't work. We won't be stopped. "

"Yeah, the whole new world thing." Ayumu said, Seraphim had grown her wings and carried him out there.

"That isn't something you would have ever done!" Clara shouted from the Tardis. "You have to know that your normal selves would never have considered something like this." Maybe it was because Clara was the most human that she understood best. "From all I've seen you've always just been people, good people, people that have been trying to help. That was enough. You pushed back that giant mask, fought off an army of aliens and done who else knows what. How many people are alive and safe because of your actions? Why do you need to be gods? Why do you need to change the whole world to help?"

The Trio paused, "Because it has never been enough."

The world was silent.

"For all the people we managed to save there were countless more that we failed to save. There were those we had to slay to save the others. Our pasts are filled with blood and pain. We now have the power to turn the world into one that will never need people like us because there will be no suffering or pain or monsters to cause it."

"It sounds nice." Kid flew out the Tardis, the Thompson Sister had turned into his pistols and the skull jets helped him fly. "I know the feeling. I really do, I once wanted to destroy everything to bring out perfection." Kid spoke as a human instead of a god. "You know what I learned? There is no perfection. No one should be allowed to decided everyone's fate like that. Everyone has to make their own choices even if some will make the wrong ones. The world is cruel but overcoming that cruelty, finding compassion and goodness in it make the world worth while."

"Lovely sentiment, but sentimentality will not sway us." The Trio echoed.

"I thought you'd say that." Black Star's voice rang out.

Black Star shot out of the Tardis, Tsubaki in her sword form by his side. He threw out three pieces of Eu's armor, each moving quickly right towards the trio. The yelled out as the pieces of metal hit them, "Ow!" The pieces of armor stuck in their faces.

"Huh?" Black Star smirked, a shadow from the sword catching the Kid's legs. "I finally managed a hit on her."

"That actually hurt us." The Trio let out.

"I do good work." Nene stepped at the other edge of the Tardis, she was wearing Eu's gantlets. "I am sorry for this but someday I hope you will say I did the right thing."

Nene leapt out of the Tardis and punched the armor piece deep into Kami. She truly hated causing Kami harm but she knew it would have been the choice Kami would have made.

Haruna and Clara tossed out the other pieces of the armor The others grabbed it to used it against the Trio. The battle started with everyone forced to go all out against the trio.

Eu raised a hand firing a bolt of lightning from it. Ayumu barely managed to avoid it because Seraphim was able to fly so fast.

Ayumu had gotten one of the metal boots. "I really don't feel like doing this."

"I understand your hesitation." Seraphim had to admit. "I do not wish to harm Lady Hellscythe but we cannot let her harm anyone. You should know it better than most that she would never forgive herself if that comes to pass."

Ayumu forced the boot into Eu's forehead.

That left Kid and Black Star to fight the Doctor. The battle wasn't easy since they were fighting people shooting pure energy at them.

A pillar of stones ripped out of the air slamming straight into Black Star.

Yeah, I forgot they could do that. The world seemed to come alive and attack them as they tried to use the piece of armor against the three would be gods. Kid fired a powerful blast from his pistols shattering the pillars that blocked them.

As the two meisters were tossed into the air, Black Star flung Eu's chest plate right into the Doctor's chest.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked when she spotted Haruna doing something to console.

Haruna was hooking up some wire into the console and the other end of the wire were being connected to the chain saw.

"This box has a shield, I'm tweaking it by patching Mystletainn in it. If I do this right I think we might have a something a little better to use against them."

"Yes, do that."

"I'm doing it!"

Outside the others saw pink energy swirl around the Tardis.

"What's with all the pink?" Black Star quirked his head at the light show.

Suddenly the Tardis shook spinning out of control shooting around. The Tardis struck the Trio right where the pieces of armor had embedded themselves.

"Yow!"

"OW!"

"Ouch!"

"It's actually working." Kid said as he held onto Black Star, "They're not speaking in unison, they're loosing their connection."

"That's good?" Black Star asked him.

"Yes, the soul resonance they're sharing between all those souls is starting to fall apart."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"It could be, or it could cause a massive explosion."

In the Tardis Haruna pressed button. "And now my master trick! Tell them box lady!"

"Box lady?" Clara raised an eye brow at that.

The Trio had started to lean onto the buildings, the Tardis hovered between them.

"Remember who you are."

The voice rang in the air, the voice rang in the Doctor's memory, "Idris?"

"Who are you the lion king?" Eu snarked at it.

Nene hung off Maka's scythe, "Yeah, that sounds like them."

The Tardis was telepathic, it got into people's head and at the moment it was doing just that and broadcasting the Trio's memories.

"Have you ever thought what it would be like to be a wanderer in the fourth dimension?"

"Why am I making such a fuss for him?"

"I promise I will stay with you."

"What's the point of being an adult if you can't be childish every once in a while." "Make me a penguin. " "Fool!" "Lady Hellscythe let me be your servant." " Run for your life. " Mama! I'm flying!" "Doctor no more." "Hey Necromancer!" "Hey! Hi! How are you?" "The fields of Trenzalore. The question you've been running from all your life." Thank you, your Majesty."

Voices filled the air, countless of voices some the group recognized other they didn't. Still, the Trio reacted to the voices that filled the air.

"That was dumb." Kami sighed.

"I can't believe we almost did that." The Doctor groaned out.

"Mama!" Maka yelled out. "Are you back?"

"Sort of." Kami admitted. "We're basically giant constructs made up of billions of souls. We have control for the moment."

"Don't worry we will figure out a way to fix this." Ayumu reassured them.

The world started to shake again, at the distance everything started to fade. The Tardis cloister bell rang out ending the hundreds of voices it broadcasted.

"Did you forget the world was ending?" Eu continued to snark.

"We can fix this…. maybe." The Doctor told them. "We have the power. We'd have to use it all."

"Billions souls?" Kid questioned it.

"They are with us." Eu told him. "They lost their lives eons ago, they've been trapped for all that time. Its time for them to return back into the universe. All the souls are ready as we are." Eu held out her hands, "Together."

Kami and the Doctor took her hands and each others.

The three of them started to glow, and with a pulse and energy flowed out. The shaking stopped as the billions of souls began to pour their energy back into the universes, into the cracks created by Shadow repairing the damage done.

The world seemed to go white.

The others watched as from out of the white new forms began to take shape, slowly the world started to rebuild itself.

The Trio smiled content at their work, their bodies began to dissolve into the world leaving nothing behind.

"Mama!" Maka yelled out.

"Eu!"

"Kami! Eucliwood!"

"Doctor!"

"Lady Hellscythe!"

"Necromancer!"

"Maka's Mom!"

They all yelled out to them but they faded away, the last thing they saw were their smiling faces as the world was washed in white.

* * *

**Authors note: Epilogue to follow. Like right now. I'll post it in a minute.**


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

**Secrets of Legend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Doctor Who or Is This a Zombie or any their elements in fact.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Epilogue

It felt like the universe had taken a deep breath. When the white vanished the world seemed to have changed. There were no signs of any of the cosmic damage down by Shadow. In each of the worlds the battle damage seemed to have been undone. The only ones that seemed to be aware that anything had happened were those who had actually fought.

0000

Sarasvati and her vampire ninjas stood on top of a building. There were no space ships, to alien bodies or damage. UNIT was there just pulling out but even they didn't find anything of note.

Whatever happened it seemed to be over now.

Sarasvati looked behind her to the edge of the roof.

"Aikawa, was his name?" Akuma sat besides his sister.

"Yes," Maelstrom blushed brightly. "We kissed and so we're married. He gave me a ring but it was stolen."

0000

In the Thirteen battle worlds of S'rax soldiers returned. They had no idea how they got back to their home world but there they were. They had been forced to war by Mordred and only his truly loyal soldiers who followed him seemed to have not returned.

Mordred was gone so this world might have a chance of peace at long last.

0000

Villers was at peace, as Ariel stood inside that land's prison, she looked confused.

They had a tool to keep track of Kyouko but when she went to find out where the murdered had gone she found it broken.

"How did that happen?" Ariel asked out loud.

0000

In the Underworld there stood a castle. A young looking man looked at the land, he had once been a member of the seventh abyss.

"Eucliwood, was this you doing?"

Their sages had said something had happened and the Gate to the Underworld had been moved but now it seemed like everything was back in place.

0000

The Head Witch stood in front of Death the Kid. Kid was all better, he didn't know how it happened but he was all healed. He had the feeling that Maka's mother was behind it.

"As per our agreement we are glad to had over any witch criminal we capture." Kid gladly smiled.

Eruka and Free pushed a chained up Pallas towards the Head Witch.

They didn't know what happened they found her chained up in the front. Again, Kid thought Maka's mom had something to do with it.

The witches were all safe after the storm, they were afraid for a bit but now it seemed like something had swept away the angels they were busy fighting.

0000

Dea and DEACON studied what had happened to their delight. They had learned a lot from the great storm, and they were glad that the storm had passed. Dea was a little disappointed they couldn't keep the unicorn though.

0000

Patty poked Kid's side.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Liz asked him.

After everything was done with the witches they returned to Kid's office.

"Yes, I feel fine and Stein examined me and said I was fine."

"Don't listen to her," Patty smiled broadly. "Your girlfriend is just worried about your body." Patty snickered.

"Patty!" Liz and Kid shouted.

"What? You heard the others. The other world put us in something that would make us most happy. You two were dating in that world, so you have to be happiest together."

"Patty! He's my meister." Liz scolded her. "We can't just do that."

"Fine! Just be unhappy grumps." Patty pouted and then left the room slamming the door.

After a moment of silence Kid spoke, "There is actually no rule about that."

"What?" Liz asked him back.

"Meisters and weapons can actually date."

"What? Ah, Kid, do you actually want to date?"

"… It's not like that thought hasn't come across my mind before but… in that dream world we were together and I liked it. I liked having you as a girlfriend, you were kind and caring like you always are."

"Oh…" Liz blushed. "Well, I thought you were a good boyfriend in that world. Strong, brave, neurotic but sweet and you have always cared about everybody even when you were missing your dad." She scratched the back of her head. "I guess you weren't too different in that world."

"You liked it?"

"There were certain things I liked, being with you…" She blushed. "I mean you were a pretty good kisser."

Liz found herself looking deeply into Kid's amber colored eyes. A moment later Liz found Kid's soft lips pressed against hers. After a moment they pulled away taking a deep breath.

"Y-yeah, that's what I meant." Liz tried not to smile. "Good kisser."

"Ah," Kid fixed his collar. "Would you like to go get dinner with me? Just you and me?"

"Kid, are you asking me out?"

"Yes, I liked dating you in that world and I think I would certainly like dating you in real life. I thought dinner together would be a good place to start."

"Ah, yes, sure. Let's go on a date but…. let's not tell Patty. I don't know if this will work out and I don't want to get her hopes up until we know everything is good. I just don't want this to affect her."

"That's reasonable, I promise you it won't affect Patty."

Liz smiled as Kid took her hand in his.

"Yes!" Patty cheered from outside. "Kiddo and Lizzie sitting in a tree!"

The new couple blushed.

0000

Sid checked out the cells under the school. Mordred and his loyal soldiers had been found knocked out. Mordred was tied in chains as he struggled to escape.

Sid was more than happy to let him rot in there after what he had done.

Sid was happy knowing that his sword was in the school's vault along with a certain flask.

0000

In another dungeon like room Index found itself in bed. Stein stood at the door holding the Book of Eibon.

Stein flipped through the pages, "We have the book."

"Yes, you do."

"Kid, has sent me to make you an offer. Eibon had a lot of good ideas and a lot of bad ones. Your sole purpose is to spread his knowledge. Kid is willing to make you a teacher in the school."

"What?"

"I asked him the same thing,he seems to want to give you a chance to redeem yourself as you were just trying to do what you were set to do. You can teach things out of the book under our supervision. Eibon was one of Lord Death's warriors and now you have a chance to carry that legacy with Kid."

Index looked up at Stein, "I squidly- er gladly accept."

0000

"Argh, what happened?" Excalibur groaned out.

He found himself in a hospital bed.

"Oh good. You're okay." A small witch known as Angela sat besides him.

"What happened?" Excalibur was certain he was going to die.

"A big scary guy made everyone fall asleep and I got scared." Angela started to explain. "I turned invisible and ran away. I tried to find someone and when I got outside and found some people and a house on the stairs. I heard you making sounds like ow. I helped dig you out. Then we brought you here."

"Yeah, you did good Angela." Kim patted her on her head.

In the bed next door Ox let out a huff.

Kim had been trying to heal Excalibur when she wasn't trying to heal Kid or dealing with the people affected by the flask. Lucky something seemed to happened and whatever the flask had done was undone.

Everyone who was affected by the flask was healthy and safe now. Kim was glad because her magic Angela had been safe the whole time.

0000

Maka sat at the top of the stairs leading the school. She'd been sitting there for hours, she was waiting for her mother to return. Kami had vanished with the others. They all feared that in the end Kami was gone like all the souls, returned into the universe to help repair it. Still Maka sat there and waited for her mother.

Soul sat down besides her and grabbed her hand."I remember when I met your mom. I thought she was nuts."

"She's not gone." Maka said fiercely.

"I know she's not, that woman is tough. If the universe did go down the drain I'm sure she'd survive somehow. No, I'm saying that she will come back. When I met her she asked me to protect you. So until she comes back I will do just that." He grabbed her hand.

"You've always done that." Maka smiled at him.

Slowly they leaned towards one another.

"Maka!"

Maka pulled back startled.

Nygus walked over, "We found a letter for you in the office."

Nygus handed her the letter before going back to work.

Maka read it over, "What? I can't-"

"What is it Maka?"

"It's a letter from mama. It's dated today."

"You have to be kidding me."

Maka started to read it out loud "Sweetie, first of all I love you. Second off, don't worry about anything I am safe. If everything went according to plan we should have managed to patch up the universe. All those trapped souls are now at rest. Their last gift to us was to put everything back and rebuild out bodies. Lucky for me that also repaired my damaged soul. I promise I will see you soon. At the moment me, your sister and Doctor just need need to get ourselves sorted. I think Eu is excited to get to know you. I love you, Maka."

Maka found a picture of the Doctor, Kami and Eu feeding a dinosaur. Maka let out a small laugh and held the letter to her chest. She was overjoyed that they were safe, and she was actually happy to get to know Eu. It might have been fun to have a sister.

"You look happy." Soul smiled that toothy grin.

Maka looked at him, "Mama told me something. She told me that somethings are hard to face but if you really want it you should face the risk."

"What-"

Maka put her hands on his face and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Soul kissed her back but then pulled away, "Maka, I thought you-"

"I know I was scared about messing up what we have but I'd hate never really being with you."

Soul smiled brightly, "Alright book worm, I hope your sure because I don't think you'll be able to get rid of me now."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad. Your kissing does seem to have gotten better."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

"Then show me." Maka smiled kissing Soul again.

They had kissed before, right after the whole battle of the moon and afterwards Maka was afraid. Right now Maka wasn't afraid but regretted that she hadn't said yes earlier, they lost so much time.

At a nearby balcony Black Star and Tsubaki looked on.

Black Star smiled, "It looks like they finally got together."

"They're so sweet together. Oh, maybe we could go on a double date with them."

"Maybe but not yet." Black Star held Tsubaki's hand. "I still want to have you to myself for a little longer. I just don't want to share my goddess just yet."

"I guess I can wait a little more to tell everyone." Tsubaki smiled before kissing him.

They actually did get together after the battle on the moon. Despite Black Star's ego he always put Tsubaki ahead of him and Tsubaki was the one person who saw Black Star's tender side. They hadn't told anyone so they could enjoy their relationship. Though they thought Angela might have caught them making out once. Still, whenever Black Star thought someone was flirting with Tsubaki he would beat them up.

0000

Clara woke up in her bed. Her head still ached and she didn't know what exactly was happening. She found herself in her room. It took her a minute to figure out what happened.

There was a knock on the door. It was Artie, the boy she help take care off. "Clara, there was a letter for you."

Clara grabbed it. There was no return address, her name was plainly written on it and she recognized the writing as the Doctor's. She quickly tore it open.

Clara,

If things go according to plan you should have woken up at home. A lot of things happened and I won't bore you with the details. I have the Tardis and everything is good and the universe isn't falling apart, not anymore than usual. I'm fine, everyone is fine. I need to take some time with Kami and Eu. I'l see you next Wednesday.

Clara looked over the letter. She was happy that the Doctor had someone, Kami and Eu weren't blood relations but they were still family and she was glad he had some. In the mean time she'd spend sometime with her own adopted family. "Artie! You want to do something together?"

0000

Ayumu had managed to contact some other people and from what he could everyone got sent to their home when the white out effect thing happened. The only exception seemed to be Eu. He and the others waited for Eu to return. Ayumu sat on the porch petting the cat and Eu's pet memory worm. He made sure to use the glove so not to forget anything.

"Ayumu!" Haruna waved a letter with Seraphim quickly following. "The necromancer sent us a letter!"

"What?"

Ayumu quickly snatched the letter.

"Read it out loud, your filthy dung beetle." Seraphim ordered.

"Ah," Ayumu started to read out loud. "Hello, Ayumu, Haruna and Seraphim. You are probably wondering where I am. Don't worry I am safe. After saving several universes me and my parents just managed to put our bodies together. We needed sometime to cope with everything. I'm going on a trip with them for a while. I'll be back soon. When I come back I want a feast with lots of meat."

Seraphim smiled at the letter, "That's wonderful."

Ayumu continued to read, "Until I come back please remember to feed my cat. Also feed my memory worm, He likes a nice piece of lettuce each day."

"I'll feed it." Haruna cheered. She went and grabbed the worm, her eyes went blank, "Has the necromancer come back yet?" She looked around confused. Then she noticed the letter and looked it over. "Oh, that's nice. Don't worry I'll feed the worm." Haruna bent down to pick the worm and her gaze went blank. "Hey is the necromancer back yet? Hey what's with the letter?"

"We should probably stop her." Seraphim glanced over to Ayumu.

"You know,I have the feeling I've actually forgotten something." Ayumu rubbed his chin.

In the nearby bushed a pair of eyes glowed red.

"Heh heh." Kyouko spied on them, mainly at Ayumu.

0000

A week later Kid was finishing up his work so he could get home and get to his date with Liz. As he entered the Death Room to finish up he stopped.

"Miss Albarn?" Kid was surprised to find Kami standing in the middle of the room. "How did you get into the Death Room? No one can get in or out of it without my permission."

"Oh please." She waved him off. "I can get anywhere I want, the enchantment around the room just make it a little harder."

"Okay, what are you doing here?"

"Last time we spoke you offered me a job, remember? I thought right now would be a good time to discuss the matter."

Kid smiled, "I think I have something in mind."

0000

Excalibur was still healing slowly but at least they gave him his own room to heal in. He hadn't had many visitors but he told himself he didn't mind.

A whirling sound filled the air and the door swung open, the Doctor smiled at him.

Excalibur did his best to sit up on the bed.

"Sit back, relax. You seem a bit banged up." The timelord smiled at him.

"What brings you by Merlin?"

The Doctor smirked at that old nick name. " I wanted to check up on you."

"You don't tend to visit."

"There might be something else…. Remember when I tried to scan for Kami's DNA," He pulled out the device again and pointed it at him.

"Yes?"

He tapped the tip of the device on Excalibur's nose. The device binged again, "Yeah, just double checking it."

"What?"

"You're related to Kami."

"What?!"

"I'd say judging by these results you're her great-great-great grandfather. I'd ask how's that possible but I've seen enough human-alien hybrids, so I won't ask." The Doctor paused for a moment. "Maybe I should have told her this first."

"I have family…." Excalibur in the first time in a long time was speechless.

0000

The Underworlder Nene sat at the same food cart she tended to visit. She was waiting for her friend to show up. She was eating her fried foods and chugging on her drinks. She had heard from Ayumu that Eu and the others were safe.

"A drink over here." Someone sat next to Nene.

The cart owner poured the drink.

Nene looked over.

"Hey, Nene."Kami smiled as she greeted the red haired woman.

"So you're alright." Nene smiled back.

"Sometimes I am."

They ordered some dumplings and began to share them. Kami slowly sipped at her drink, she wasn't great with liquor she was being careful.

"Hm," Nene hummed, "Is something wrong? Usually when you join me for a drink you tell me a story about your trips. I like your stories. Why no story this time?"

"Oh, I've just been thinking about stuff." Kami cleared her throat. "Uh, Nene what do you think about me?"

"You're a dear friend. You are my sister in arms. You spar with me and make me better. You cheer me up when I'm sad. You're my drinking buddy. Sometimes we fool around too. I like when you come around. I'm happy when we are together. I like Kami a lot. You're a very good person."

"How would you react if I asked you something else? Like I wanted to be more than just friends? Not just lover but an actual couple." Kami couldn't even blush as her heart raced so fast she couldn't get it to was afraid of being rejected and tossed aside and feeling hurt like when Spirit cheated on her and being made to feel like trash.

"…eh?"

"IT WAS A JOKE! HAHA!" Kami started to tear up a little and turned around to go and run.

Nene grabbed her by her wrist and stopped her. Nene was much stronger that Kami so it wasn't hard to keep her from going. "You like me? Like like-like like me?"

"….yes? Kami finally let it out as she couldn't see it getting any worse.

"Kami." Nene said smiling softly at the blonde woman. She pulled Kami towards her and pressed her lips against her, pulling her into a gentle kiss.

Kami's eye grew wider as she realized she was being kissed. She didn't resist but her instincts pushed her on. There was a spark and a passion she missed and longed for. She finally pulled back to catch her breath. A simple smile crept over her face. "So does this mean…."

"I like you too."Nene blushed ever so slightly. "I was happy being with you. I didn't want to push anything since you were always tender about how things ended with your marriage. But if you want to try being with me. I'd be happy to be with you."

Kami gave her a gentle kiss. "And I'm happy to be with you." She smiled as she started to cry happy tears. It had been a long time since she felt that happy.

"Heh-!" Nene chuckled lightly out of joy.

As a near distance just at the street corner.

"About damn time." Chris stood at the corner.

_They look happy._

Eu held out her notepad as she stood next to Chris.

"Yeah, they do look happy." The Doctor smiled contently. "They deserve to be happy."

0000

In the deep of space the Tardis hummed. The Doctor polished the console and every single controls on it.

"Thank you for everything dear." He leaned down and kissed the console.

Soon he would go visit Clara and find her asleep in her bed because of soporific drug lanced on a letter that caused her to sleep. Soon he'd have to face something he'd wished he didn't have to.

0000

Eu sat down as she played with her kappa toy.

Maka sat behind her braiding her long silvery hair. Maka divided up the hair and began to make french braids which she wove together into Eu had to long pig tails.

Kami sat behind Maka fixing the younger girl's hair. Maka's hair cascaded behind her as the hairs that formed her pig tails twirled behind her head to form a half a hair crown.

"Okay, what do you think?" Kami passed Maka a mirror.

Maka played with some long strands of hair that she tucked behind her ear. "I love it, mama."

Maka felt it was time for a change in her appearance and that she needed a more grown up look than her usual pig tails.

"Ah, Mama?" Maka asked. "Why Excalibur fixing your hair?"

Kami turned around, Nene who had been fixing her hair but she'd fallen asleep. It seemed that Excalibur had taken her place and was fixing Kami's pony tail.

"Ah," Kami quirked an eye brown. "Honestly I'm not sure."

Maka was happy that her mom had found someone that loved her, male of female if they were happy Maka was happy. Maka was happy to get to know Eu, a stoic but compassionate girl Maka was happy to have as a sister. The whole Excalibur thing was a bit odd but the sword seemed more grounded knowing he had something like family.

They continued to get ready for a party Stein was throwing to celebrate Kami's new job. Maka was surprised by Stein generosity, until Stein told her that he and some of the other meisters and the death scythes wanted to see Spirit's reaction to finding out Kami was dating a woman. Actually some people were offering to pay to see the his reaction live or on dvd.

Maka could only hope that it all went well.

0000

Life continues on, through turmoil and test life finds away. People find their way to each other. People find joy where there was once despair. Life is an ever changing thing, sometimes it's for the better and sometimes it's for the worst. If there is a secret to anything it is that you just have to figure out how to make the most of things.

Somewhere in the endless white void the soul of Skasis or Shadow whatever you want to call him hovered. There was no way for him to escape.

That little dried out thing of a soul thought to itself '_Okay, now what?_'

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay, so this story has taken me over a year to write, probably more if you consider the other stories that take place in the same story world. Anyway, thanks to all the support everyone gave me and to everyone reviewed. I might do something else in this world with Kami and Nene, let me know if you guys want me to tell you if I do that. Anyway, leave a a review telling me what you thought about the story. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
